La decisión de Hinata
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: El consejo del clan Hyuga ha dictado que ya es hora de que Hinata tenga un prometido. Sin embargo, ella no esta dispuesta a aceptar esta decisión, por lo que se marcha de la aldea. Naruto irá en su busca, sin saber los peligros que le esperan. Capi final
1. Marcha

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA MARCHA**

Hinata caminaba temerosa por el pasillo de su casa. Su padre le había citado en la sala del consejo para discutir un asunto bastante importante. Aunque ella no sabía bien de que se trataba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, iba a tocar pero la voz severa de su padre sonó desde dentro.

- Pasa.

Con algo de temor, abrió la puerta corrediza y entró en la sala. Era una sala circular, ocupada solamente por una enorme mesa rectangular y un total de 24 sillas. Comprobó, que en ese lugar estaban los altos mandos de los Hyuga, no solo su padre.

- Siéntate – ordenó.

Con una reverencia, y con algo de timidez, Hinata se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía, en la punta final de la mesa. Su padre estaba justo al otro lado, al final de la otra punta. La estancia estaba iluminada solamente por unas cuantas velas que colgaban de pequeños faroles, por lo que se podía ver lo justo de cada uno de los reunidos. Aunque para un Hyuga, esa iluminación era más que suficiente. Hiashi comenzó a hablar.

- Hinata, hemos de tratar un asunto muy serio – la voz de Hiashi sonaba muy severa ¿Tan grave era ese asunto?

- ¿D-De qué se trata padre? – Preguntó una tímida y a la vez temerosa Hinata.

- Tienes ya 14 años y… - calló un momento – Como bien sabes solo un varón puede ser el que ostente el título de dirigente del clan Hyuga. Como mi hija, no podrás ocupar dicho puesto por lo que tu futuro esposo será quien lo ocupe.

Hinata asintió. Eso era algo que sabía muy bien. Se lo habían dicho ya varias veces.

- Por lo que es hora de que elijas a tu futuro marido y te cases.

Esto si que la pillo de improviso. ¿Querían que se casase ya?

- ¡E-Espera un momento, padre! ¿Esta insinuando que…?

- Así es – afirmó mientras asentía con la cabeza - . Los candidatos están listos para la elección. El más fuerte, sabio y preparado será tu futuro esposo.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaban decidiendo su futuro por ella.

- ¡P-Pero padre! ¡Y-Yo no puedo…!

- ¿El qué no puedes?

La mirada que Hiashi le lanzó fue tan dura que la joven se aterrorizó. Estaba claro que estaba hablando muy en serio.

- Pero es que yo…

- La decisión esta tomada Hinata. Uno de los candidatos será tu futuro esposo y el que heredé el clan Hyuga.

No pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas, aunque nadie se percató de ello. Hinata no deseaba para nada eso. Ella ya tenía clara una cosa desde hacía muchos años, amaba a Naruto. Si alguien debía ser su marido, solo podía ser él.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Hinata?

- Yo… - su voz sonó apagada, pero tragó saliva y, cerrando mucho los ojos, gritó - ¡No pienso atenerme a esa estúpida norma! ¡Me niego a casarme con alguien a quién yo no ame!

Varios murmullos se empezaron a oír en la sala. Los reunidos comenzaban a hablar por lo bajo sobre ese comentario. Algunos permanecían impasivos, otros alterados. Hiashi se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacía su hija, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacía sus piernas.

Cuando se situó a su lado, le habló de una manera aún más dura que antes.

- Hinata, mírame – ordenó.

La joven alzó la vista y vio, con horror, la mirada furiosa de su padre, quien alzó la mano y se preparó para darle un bofetón.

Esperando el fuerte golpe, Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero no paso nada. Los abrió para ver lo que había pasado. Su padre permanecía inmóvil, mirando a la mesa, al igual que el resto de los reunidos. Hinata miró en la dirección y vio como la manga del brazo derecho de su padre, el que iba a usar para darle la bofetada, se encontraba enganchada en la mesa por culpa de un shuriken.

Los Hyuga activaron todos a la vez su Byakugan y comenzaron a mirar por toda la sala. Había muchos rincones oscuros donde se podía esconder un intruso, así que no podían dejarse ninguno. El único que no activo su habilidad fue Hiashi, que desincrustó el shuriken y se arregló la manga del kimono.

- Sal de tu escondite, Shiro.

Se oyó una pequeña risilla y de un rincón de la oscuridad un joven, de no mucha mayor edad que Kakashi Hatake, apareció. Su cabello era blanco y puntiagudo, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas. Por su mirada, no parecía el tipo de persona capaz de hacer daño a una mosca, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a los miembros del clan Hyuga. Ninguno lo había podido detectar ¿Significaba eso que ese joven se había colocado en el punto ciego del Byakugan de los 22 miembros que lo habían activado?

- Tan perspicaz como siempre.

Al oír la voz, Hinata se asomó desde su asiento. Vio a su salvador. Deseaba correr y echarse a sus brazos, pero al estar su padre allí presente no era algo que pudiese hacer.

- ¿A qué ha venido esta interrupción?

- Veamos… - el joven se rascó la frente – Mi trabajo consiste en cuidar que la joven Hinata este sana y salva de cualquier peligro, y eso incluye al gran líder del clan Hyuga por supuesto.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero el joven ni se inmutó. Algunos se levantaron para atacarle, pero el movimiento autoritario de Hiashi, al alzar la mano para indicar que todos se estuviesen quietos, los detuvo.

- Esta reunión no es algo de tu incumbencia para que te encuentren aquí.

- Tienes razón, lo que se trate en esta reunión me trae sin cuidado. Pero mi obligación es de cuidarla para que no reciba ningún daño. Lo sabes bien. Del mismo modo, que velar porque tenga un buen futuro, así que…

- ¿¡Cómo osas hablar así a Hyuga-sama!? ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es el respeto! – Gritó furioso uno de los miembros más cercanos a la zona de la mesa donde se estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos.

Con furia, se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacía Shiro, activando su Byakugan y listo para atacarla.

- ¡Moshi! ¡Espera! – Ordenó Hiashi, pero este no se detuvo.

Todo fue muy rápido. Shiro esquivo sin problemas el ataque de Moshi y le contraataco con una patada que lo estrelló con la pared de la otra punta de la mesa, donde se sentaba siempre el líder del clan Hyuga. Los reunidos se quedaron atónitos ante esa muestra de fuerza.

- Bueno – dijo Shiro mientras hacía crujir los huesos de su cuello - ¿Alguien más quiere darme una lección de respeto?

Nadie se movió. O estaban temerosos de él o querían ser prudentes. Al ver que nadie hacía nada, el joven sonrió.

- Hinata, levántate. Nos vamos.

Hinata lo miro un momento. Este le lanzó una sonrisa agradable que le infundió confianza a la joven para levantarse y situarse a su lado.

- No se a que razón ha venido la estupidez de buscarle ahora un marido, Hiashi – dio un paso al frente y se situó frente al líder del clan - . Se bien que las reglas en este caso, imponen que los candidatos luchen entre si hasta que solo gane uno, pero… - calló un momento y miró a Hinata, que se encontraba encogida y mirando hacía el suelo, para evitar la mirada de su padre - Si alguien quiere desposar a Hinata, tendrá que derrotarme primero a mí.

Todos los presentes, salvo Hiashi, comenzaron a protestar. No permitían que nadie se inmiscuyese en sus asuntos y, mucho menos, cambiase sus normas.

- Vamonos.

Shiro se marchó de allí con Hinata, dejando atrás a los miembros del clan Hyuga protestando e insultándole. Sobre todo jurando que iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

Se marcharon de la casa principal de los Hyuga y dieron una vuelta por la villa, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Hinata se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a balancearse de una manera lenta. No había dicho palabra en ningún momento. Su mirada se dirigía hacía el suelo, oculta por su cabello azulado, por lo que Shiro no podía saber como estaba.

Este se colgó bocabajo de la barra que sujetaba los columpios, sujetándose por los pies. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Hinata hablo, aunque de una manera melancólica y como si estuviese conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Shiro-sensei…

- ¿Mm?

- ¿De verdad… de verdad tengo que casarme?

Permaneció pensativo un momento intentando ver como le explicaba la situación. Pero por mucho que pensaba, todas las respuestas le llevaban a una sola.

- Si, las leyes del clan así lo estipulan.

- Ya veo… entonces, no tengo otra elección. Todo será… por el bien del clan…

La miro un momento. Estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar. La conocía desde que era muy pequeña. Sabía que no le gustaba que nadie la viese llorar.

- Dime una cosa, ¿recuerdas ese tobogán? – Preguntó mientras señalaba un tobogán que había no muy lejos de allí.

Hinata lo miro. Cuando era pequeña, Shiro la solía traer a este parque. Adoraba tirarse por ese tobogán.

- Cuando eras pequeña, te encantaba tirarte por él. Lo hacías una y otra vez, sin parar hasta la noche.

- Si… - asintió avergonzada.

- Un día, cuando estabas subido en él, dijiste una cosa que nunca me hubiera esperado.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando bajaste, me dijiste; "Shiro-sensei, ya he decidido quien será el chico que será mi esposo en el futuro".

- ¿Y-Yo dije eso? – Preguntó una sonrojada Hinata, ante lo que Shiro rió.

- Si. Me hablaste de ese chico. Aún no le conozco, pero he oído varias historias de él. Por lo visto la armó mucho durante el examen de Chunin. No se que tipo de persona será, pero parece ser alguien muy interesante.

- Pero para él… yo es como si no existiese…

Miro a la joven. Parecía que se hubiese entristecido de nuevo.

- Los grandes amores llevan su tiempo, Hinata. Aún eres joven. Cuando crezcas, estoy seguro de que te lo echarás enseguida.

- ¿Usted cree?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Pero… el compromiso con mi clan…

- No te preocupes por eso.

Shiro bajo al suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- No permitiré que te casen con nadie Hinata. Es una ley estúpidas que tendría que haber desaparecido hace ya años. Pero los viejales del clan la mantienen por pura cabezonería a no adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

- Shiro-sensei…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más. Hacía mucho que no se veían desde luego. Hinata le había enviado un mensaje esa mañana, temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir en la reunión, por lo que Shiro había decidido acudir sin necesidad de invitación. Ahora la joven ya estaba más calmada. La noche había llegado, y era hora de volver a casa.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy ya.

- Tenga cuidado en el camino de vuelta, Shiro-sensei. Y disculpe que le haya hecho venir…

- No te preocupes – la calmó acariciándole la cabeza mientras sonreía – Sabes que me tienes para lo que me necesites.

- Gracias – su sonrisa bastó para mostrar su agradecimiento.

Shiro se esfumó en una cortina de humo. Hinata regresó a su casa, donde nada más llegar fue llamada a la habitación de té de la mansión. Allí, sentado, le esperaba su padre. Su mirada era severa, como siempre.

- Hinata, siéntate.

- S-Si…

Tímida, temerosa y temblando, la joven se sentó en el cojín que se hallaba a escasos metros de donde estaba sentado su padre. Este la miró sin cambiar la dureza de su rostro.

- Lo que ha ocurrido hoy no cambiará las cosas.

No dijo nada.

- El consejo así lo ha decidido. Te casarás tan pronto se de a conocer el ganador de la prueba.

- ¡Pero padre…! – Hinata iba a protestar, pero el grito furioso y severo de su padre la hizo callarse. E incluso retroceder un poco.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría malcriada y atiente a tus deberes como la futura líder del clan!

Hinata iba a empezar a llorar, pero logró contenerse, aunque se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Mañana mismo comenzarán las pruebas, así que será mejor que te vayas a dormir porque tendrás que asistir a ellas para dar ánimos a los participantes. – Hiashi se levantó y corrió la puerta que daba al pasillo – Ya puedes retirarte.

Sin levantar la cabeza, la joven se marchó de allí. Fue a su habitación y se quitó toda la ropa, dejándose solamente las vendas que le cubrían el pecho y sus bragas de color rosa con estampado de flores azules. Se cubrió con las sábanas del futón, rodeo con sus brazos el cojín y empezó a llorar.

Ya no podía contenerse más. Habían sido muchas cosas en un solo día. Había elegido todo sobre su vida desde el momento en el que comenzó. Y ahora habían decidido su futuro. Eso implicaría olvidarse de Naruto, algo que no quería. No solo lo amaba con todo su corazón, sino que siempre había sido su modelo a seguir. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Shiro le había prometido que haría algo al respecto, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Las decisiones del consejo habían de cumplirse a rajatabla, sin importar la opinión que tuviesen el resto de fuerzas de la aldea.

Al cabo de treinta minutos dejó de llorar. Ya se había desahogado lo suficiente. Ahora ya solo le quedaba resignarse. Pero no quería. No quería resignarse a que todo acabase de esa manera. Con calma, se reincorporó, se quitó las vendas del pecho y se miró en el espejo que tenía en la habitación.

A pesar de que tenía una piel blanca, lisa y suave y unos pechos bastante grandes para su edad, nadie había visto nada más de allí. Todos los que habían intentado ligar con ella, era solo por que tenía mucho pecho o porque les parecía bonita. Pero nunca se fijaba en lo que Hinata creía que era lo más importante; el interior.

En una ocasión, tenía que admitirlo, cuando era pequeña se había enamorado de Shiro. Había sido el primero en alabar sus cualidades interiores, sin mencionar lo guapa o lo bien formada que estaba. El recordar esas palabras, siempre le había hecho salir adelante.

- Eres muy buena persona Hinata. Por mucho que te lo nieguen, eres inteligente, amable, solidaria y te preocupas muco por los que te importan. Incluso ayudarías a un desconocido si tuvieses la oportunidad. Eso es algo que te hace bella por dentro.

Esas palabras la habían enamorado de él, pero las cosas giraron inesperadamente y no fue más que un amor platónico que nunca se cumpliría. Deseaba de todo corazón que Shiro pudiese participar en el torneo. Estaría mejor con él que con cualquiera, porque siempre la ha tratado con mimo, cariño y respeto. Pero no podría ser nunca. La prueba solo estaba abierta para miembros del clan Hyuga que deseasen realizar.

Muchos se apuntaban solo por el deseo de ascender dentro del clan, otros por el deseo de tener más riquezas y otros solo porque les parecía hermosa la persona para tenerla en sus manos. Raro era el caso donde alguien luchase por amor.

Volvieron a mirar su cuerpo casi desnudo en el espejo. El amor de su vida sin duda era Naruto pero, ¿qué pensaba el realmente de ella? Hasta hacía muy poco nunca se había percatado de su presencia y sin duda no tenía ningún interés en ella. Estaba claro que a quien quería era a Sakura. No sabía cuan fuerte era ese sentimiento, pero era algo contra lo que Hinata no podía competir.

En el torneo Chunin se había ganado el respeto de Naruto, y eso le bastaba. Pero quizás nunca pasase de ese sentimiento. Para su desgracia, quizás Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella.

Tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo, se secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y se vistió, preparó su mochila y salió de la casa principal sin que nadie se percatase. No tenía intención de quedarse allí a esperas de que decidiesen por ella su futuro.

No tenía claro si su futuro sería con Naruto, pero de no ser con él, sería con alguien a quien ella amase. Nunca se casaría pro conveniencia de nadie. Moviéndose a toda velocidad por los tejados de la casa de la villa, Hinata llegó a la entrada de la aldea.

Lo que iba a hacer se podría considerar como una deserción hacía la aldea y hacía su clan pero, sobre todo, algo cobarde. Pero era algo que necesitaba hacer para aclarar sus ideas, para alejarse de su clan y, si fuese necesario, dejarlo y encontrarse así misma.

Sabía que nadie la echaría de menos. Era de las novatas más débiles de la villa y con un mayor número de fracasos en las misiones, así que a nadie le importaría si se marchaba de allí. La decisión estaba tomada y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tras echar un último vistazo a la villa de Konoha, atravesó la puerta y se marchó.


	2. Búsqueda y captura

**CAPÍTULO 2****: BÚSQUEDA Y CAPTURA**

El caos ocupaba toda la casa principal de los Hyuga. Los rastreadores habían sido enviados a buscar por toda la aldea y sus alrededores desde primera hora de la mañana en la que se descubrió que Hinata había desaparecido. Pero no habían dado con ella todavía.

Ya caía la tarde, la prueba se había realizado igualmente, habiendo tan solo dos finalistas. Hiashi los había citado en la sala de reuniones del consejo del clan. Al otro lado de la mesa donde él se sentaba, estaban los dos jóvenes esperando impacientes sus palabras.

- ¿Estos dos jóvenes han sido los que han superado la prueba? – Preguntó uno.

- ¿Cómo es que hay dos? – Preguntó otro mirando con intriga a Hiashi.

- Ambos poseen habilidades y fuerzas similares, por lo que no han podido derrumbar al otro. Por ello, he decidido encomendarles la misión de buscar a mi hija.

- Eso quiere decir, que los incitas a una carrera.

Hiashi asintió.

- Quien la traiga de vuelta, será quien consiga su mano. ¿Lo habéis entendido Miruki y Takuro?

- ¡Sí, señor! – Respondieron a la vez.

- ¡Pues id!

Ambos desaparecieron tras una cortina de polvo. Ahora todo lo que quedaba hacer era esperarse. Pero encomendar esta búsqueda solo a dos personas no era lo más recomendable, pues Hinata podría haber huido a cualquier parte. De hecho, ya les llevaba más de medio día de ventaja. Aún así, Hiashi estaba completamente seguro uno de los sitios donde podría haberse escondido.

- Tu decisión ha sido la correcta Hiashi, pero no podemos encomendar esta misión tan importante solo a dos jóvenes – comentó el miembro del consejo que estaba a su derecha.

- Deberíamos comentárselo a la Hokage para que mandé a un grupo de ninjas que se hagan cargo de esta misión – esta habló el que estaba a su izquierda.

Generalmente, los problemas de los Hyuga eran resueltos por los Hyuga, pero en esta ocasión no tendrían más remedio que hacer una excepción debido a la gravedad y la importancia del asunto.

Naruto usó el Rasengan en una roca cualquiera que encontró en el campo de entrenamiento. Llevaba toda la mañana así para potenciar la fuerza del Rasengan. Cuando esta se desintegró, cayó al suelo agotado. Podía usarlo sin problemas, pero hoy lo había llegado a realizar 100 veces sin parar. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto.

Recordó su combate contra Sasuke, el cual había librado no hacía ni tres semanas. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, habría logrado detenerlo y ahora estarían todos juntos. Pero había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Miro al despejado cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. Desde que había vuelto, del combate contra Sasuke, Tsunade no le había encomendado ninguna misión, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa que entrenar para hacer más fuerte el Rasengan. Pero de esta manera, el no se volvería más fuerte.

Sakura apareció ante él de la nada, por lo que se levanto algo sobresaltado.

- ¡S-Sakura-chan!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? – Preguntó bufando algo mosca - ¿Tan horrible es ver mi cara?

- ¡N-No es eso! – La verdad es que si no hubiese estado distraído, a Naruto le hubiese encantado tenerla ahí delante todo el rato.

- Tsunade-sama quiere verte ¡Así que espabila!

- ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

Tras un rato de caminata, llegaron al edificio principal de la villa, el hogar del Hokage. Tsunade los esperaba en su despacho. Frente a la mesa, estaba Kakashi, quien los saludó levantando la mano al verlos entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa vieja Tsunade? ¿Para que querías verme?

- Tengo una misión especial para ti.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De verdad!? – Naruto se acercó a su mesa emocionado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que apartarse un poco de la impresión.

- ¡Naruto! – Sakura le agarró del cuello y de la chaqueta y lo puso a su lado - ¡Ten más respeto cuando estés ante Tsunade-sama!

- Ejem…

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y agarró una carpeta que tenía en la mesa.

- Para esta misión, formarás equipo con Kakashi y Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos mencionados dijeron nada, solo asintieron.

- Vuestra misión será buscar y encontrar a Hinata Hyuga y…

Tuvo que parar ante el gritó de Naruto.

- ¿¡Buscar a Hinata!? ¿¡La misma Hinata Hyuga de esta villa!? ¿¡Ha desaparecido!?

Sakura no pudo evitar también su sorpresa ante esta noticia. En cuanto a Kakashi, si se sorprendió no lo demostró lo más mínimo.

- Así parece. Ayer por la noche fue vista por última vez en su casa, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Y cómo es eso posible, maestra? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

- Por lo poco que sabemos, también han desaparecido algunas cosas suyas, por lo que tenemos dos opciones; O bien se ha marchado por su cuenta para realizar algún tipo de entrenamiento o se la han secuestrado.

- ¿Secuestrado? ¿Pero por qué iba nadie a secuestrar a Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos e intentando pensar si Hinata tenía algo importante a parte de ser de un clan bien famoso.

- El Byakugan – respondió Kakashi antes de que Tsunade dijese nada. Sakura y Naruto lo miraron.

Kakashi miró un momento a Tsunade, quien con un gesto de la mano le indicó que podía explicárselo a sus discípulos.

- El Byakugan es un ojo especial que, como el Sharingan, solo puede ser utilizado por los miembros del clan al que pertenecen. El Sharingan es más difícil de controlar que el Byakugan y, a pesar de ser este superior y permitir realizar y copiar todo tipo de técnicas, el ojo especial de los Hyuga permite detectar el chackra y sus respectivos canales, por lo que es más útil a la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es uno de los tres ojos especiales de Konoha.

- Ya entiendo… - murmuró Naruto asintiendo para si mismo. En verdad no se había enterado de nada, pero era mejor que nadie lo supiese o le caería una bronca.

Sakura se quedó un momento pensativa. Ya conocía el Byakugan y el Sharingan, pero Kakashi había hablado de tres ojos especial de Konoha. ¿Significaba que aún quedaba una técnica ocular más?

- Como ni Kiba ni Shino y Kurenai están en la aldea debido a sus misiones, es imposible saber a donde haya podido marchar Hinata Hyuga en caso de que haya partido para entrenarse. Pero si se diera el caso de que ha sido raptada por algún ninja interesado en obtener el Byakugan, vuestro objetivo principal será rescatar a la joven sana y salva y detener a los responsables.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Gritó Naruto entusiasmado por la idea de la misión.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama ¿Y el cuarto miembro del grupo? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada al ver que parecía que solo fueran a ser ellos tres los que partiesen.

Los tres miraron fijamente a la quinta Hokage. Esta solo miró de reojo a Kakashi.

- Kakashi os llevará con el cuarto miembro del equipo. Él ya sabe quien es. Me gustaría asignaros alguien más debido a la importancia de la misión pero, lamentablemente, todos están ocupados con sus respectivas misiones.

- ¿Importancia de la misión? ¿Tan importante es vieja Tsunade?

Sakura le pegó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza y un gran chichón salió de la zona del golpe.

- ¡Naruto eres un idiota! ¿¡No entiendes que podrían haber raptado a la hija y heredera del clan Hyuga y que podrían obtener sus ojos y eso significaría que quizás nunca volviese!?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué nunca volviese? – A la mente de Naruto vino una imagen de Sasuke marchándose. No había intimado nunca mucho con Hinata, pero era su compañera y su amiga y de seguro que, quienes la conociesen más, lamentarían mucho su ausencia. Tal y como le ocurre a él con Sasuke.

- De acuerdo. Partiréis esta noche mismo en busca de Hinata Hyuga. Una vez os reunáis con el cuarto miembro del equipo, partid de inmediato en su busca. Seguro que él sabe algo al respecto.

- ¡Entendido! – Gritaron los tres a la vez y se marcharon para prepararse.

Shiro salió de su cabaña para fumarse un cigarrillo. No solía hacerlo, pero cuando pasaba por la villa, si Asuma le veía, le solía dar un par. Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en una manía que hacía de manera casual.

No faltaba mucho para que oscureciera. El sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte. La verdad es que le daba igual el día o la noche. En ese momento solo le apetecía disfrutar del cigarrillo.

Se sentó en un banco que tenía frente a la cabaña y le fue a dar una calada cuando algo salió disparado a toda velocidad de entre los árboles y se llevó por delante el cigarro, clavándolo en la mesa. Shiro se miró la mano y comprobó, sin inmutarse, que solo se había quedado con el pedazo que sujetaban sus dedos.

Lo que había le habían lanzado era un kunai. Para nada le intimidaba que le atacasen por sorpresa, sobre todo porque ese había sido un lanzamiento de aviso. Pero eso también había revelado la posición de su atacante. A pesar de parecer siempre distraído, todo ninja sabe bien que siempre ha de estar alerta, y Shiro no era la excepción.

Con la velocidad del rayo, sacó un kunai de debajo de la manga de su chaqueta y lo lazó a su izquierda, de donde había venido el arma lanzada por el intruso. Se oyó un ruido de dos metales chocando. Estaba claro que el intruso había visto venir el kunai y lo había desviado.

- Ya esta claro que estás ahí, ¿así que por qué no sales y das la cara?

Parece que el intruso dudaba, pero como si obedeciese las órdenes de Shiro, saltó del árbol en el que estaba escondido y se paró justo en el tronco de este. Su cara no le sonaba, pero por su tipo de pelo largo, liso y oscuro y esos ojos blanco, estaba claro que solo podía ser un Hyuga.

- Vaya, ¿tanto cabreó al consejo mi actuación de ayer que mandan a un asesino a matarme?

- Si fuese por mí, créeme que acabaría con tu vida aquí mismo por tú comportamiento frente a Hiashi-sama. Pero estoy aquí por otra razón.

- ¿Y es?

- Supongo que sabrás que Hinata-sama ha desaparecido, ¿no es así?

- Si, algo sabía – respondió encendiendo el cigarro que le quedaba.

- Tú guardas una estrecha relación con ella por ser su protector, así que estoy seguro que habrá venido por aquí para pedirte ayuda.

- Vaya, ¿y qué te ha hecho deducir algo tan complicado? – Preguntó Shiro, en tono sarcástico.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Dime inmediatamente donde se encuentra Hinata-sama sino quieres que acabe con tu vida aquí y ahora!

De nuevo, Shiro le dio otra calada al cigarro y se puso en pie.

- Eres bastante nervioso, ¿no es así? Dudo mucho que te hayan enviado para sacarme la información a la fuerza. De ser así, hubiese venido Hiashi en persona.

- ¡Cuando hables de Hiashi-sama hazlo con más respeto, desgraciado!

- Vamos, vamos. Cálmate.

Shiro le estudio. Estaba claro que los Hyuga no le habían enviado a hablar con el porque, sabiendo que jamás confesaría algo relacionado con Hinata, tendrían que sacarle la información por la fuerza. Y Hiashi era el único que podía hacer algo así.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido la prueba?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sabiendo como son de tradicionales los Hyuga, dudo mucho que la hayan cancelado solo porque Hinata haya desaparecido.

El Hyuga tragó un momento saliva. Estaba claro que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de partirle la cara.

- Hemos sido dos los que hemos quedado finalistas. Yo, Takuro Hyuga, y Miruki Hyuga.

- Ya veo – le dio otra calada al cigarro y lo estudio de nuevo. Dos finalistas en una competición de los Hyuga era algo raro, así que si este chico estaba aquí eso solo quería decir que habían enviado a los dos finalistas en busca de Hinata con la promesa de que, quien la trajese primero sería el ganador.

- ¡Ahora dime donde esta Hinata-sama!

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- ¡Entonces te sacaré las palabras a la fuerza!

Sin poder contenerse más, Takuro activó el Byakugan y comenzó a correr contra Shiro para atacarle. Este ni siquiera se inmuto y pareció inmóvil.

En la puerta principal de la villa se reunieron los tres, listos para partir. Naruto estaba emocionado de tener una misión en tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque era con Sakura y Kakashi. Pero… echaba en falta la presencia de Sasuke. Al mirar a Sakura, notó que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

- Bien, chicos – dijo Kakashi mientras daba una palmada cortando el silencio - . Vamos a ir a buscar al cuarto miembro del equipo y, cuando demos con él, partiremos en busca de Hinata Hyuga.

Ambos asintieron.

- No sabemos con lo que nos vamos a encontrar, así que procurad estar bien alerta.

- ¡Si! – Dijeron ambos la vez.

- ¡Pues en marcha!

Se adentraron el bosque y comenzaron a saltar de un árbol a otro a toda velocidad. Naruto era el que iba más adelantado, mientras que Sakura iba al lado de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿quién es el cuarto miembro del equipo? ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir a buscarle? ¿Es qué está en medio de una misión?

- Para nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Simplemente, es que vive fuera de la villa. Es raro que aparezca por aquí a no ser que se necesiten sus servicios. Por norma general, solo esta en la villa cuando hay algo relacionado con Hinata.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con Hinata?

- Si. Es el protector de Hinata.

- ¿Cómo qué su protector? – Sakura no entendía nada.

- Hace diez años, la situación era muy drástica en lo referente al clan Hyuga. Debido a que todo el clan Uchiha fue exterminado, la posibilidad de obtenerlo se limitaron solo a dos Uchiha; Sasuke e Itachi.

Sakura se entristeció al oír el nombre de Sasuke, recordando como este se había marchado de la aldea sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

- Conseguir el Sharingan de alguien como Itachi era muy complicado, y Sasuke aún no lo había desarrollado, así que los países enemigos centraron toda su atención en el Byakugan. Se supone que el Byakugan más poderoso es el de los líderes del clan Hyuga, por ello decidieron secuestrar a su descendiente más joven; Hinata.

- Esa no es… ¿la historia que contó Neji durante el torneo? – Preguntó Sakura recordando las palabras de Neji durante su combate contra Naruto en el torneo Chunin.

- Así es – asintió Kakashi - . Hiashi Hyuga logró impedir el secuestro y pidieron su cabeza. Pero su hermano gemelo ocupó su lugar. Pero esto no significaba que no se intentase de nuevo intentar conseguir el Byakugan de Hinata, por lo que se decidió colocarle un protector.

- ¿Y es esta persona?

- Si. Además, si alguien sabe a donde ha podido ir Hinata es él.

Salieron a un pequeño lago que atravesaron corriendo por la superficie del mismo y volvieron a saltar por los árboles. Tras un rato, Naruto tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de cabeza, haciéndose bastante daño. Kakashi y Sakura bajaron a ver si estaba bien.

- ¡Pero serás torpe Naruto! – Protestó Sakura.

- ¡No ha sido culpa mía! Es que he tropezado con algo y… - Sakura parecía estar temblando. Había alzado un momento la cabeza y se había quedado de piedra. Su cara mostraba pánico - ¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó a moverle la mano por delante de la cara de la kunoichi, pero no parecía reaccionar - ¿Pero qué demonios has…?

Naruto se giró para mirar en la misma dirección que Sakura y también se quedó sin palabras. Colgado en el cielo, sujeto por finísimo hilos, se encontraba el cuerpo de alguien no mucho mayor que ellos. Seguramente, Naruto había tropezado con uno de esos hilos.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué es eso!? – Gritaron a la vez Naruto y Sakura.

Kakashi le tomó el pulso. Era débil, pero aún estaba vivo.

- No os preocupéis. Aún esta vivo. Debe estar bajo los efectos de algún genjutsu.

- ¿Un genjutsu?

Kakashi bajó a tierra y lo miro mejor desde allí. No tenía duda alguna, se trataba de un Hyuga.

- Eres tan perspicaz como siempre, Kakashi.

La voz resonó por todos los alrededores, por lo que Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron del pánico.

De entre los árboles apareció un joven de pelo blanco y puntiagudo, que vestía el uniforme de Jonin, igual que Kakashi. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto aún le abrazaba no le importó en verdad, pues ella también había acudido a él por el miedo que tenía.

Pero lo que si la mosqueó de verdad fue notar como sus manos tocaban su pecho y su trasero. No lo habría hecho a posta, pero no se lo pensaba perdonar. Con todas sus fuerzas, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo.

- ¡Suéltame, sobón!

La cabeza de Naruto se hundió contra el suelo, el cual se partió con el impactó. A Kakashi y Shiro les cayó una gota por detrás de la cabeza al ver la escena.

- ¿Puedo saber a que debo el honor de su visita, Kakashi?

- Creo que ya sabes a que he venido Shiro.

Ambos se miraron mientras el débil viento de la noche hacía bailar las hojas que caían de los árboles.

Miruki se movía con cuidado entre la espesura del bosque. Con el Byakugan activo y bien alerta. Aún no había dado con ninguna pista que lo llevase ante Hinata, pero no pensaba cesar en su empeño. Daría con ella y tomaría su mano.

Al contrario que el resto de los que participaban por el solo hecho de obtener poder o un título dentro del clan Hyuga, él de verdad estaba enamorado de Hinata. Habían criado juntos pero nunca habían tenido nada más que palabras. Pensaba encontrarla y así tomar su mano. Estaba seguro que el la podría hacer feliz.

Lo sentía por su compañero, pero no pensaba dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en esta misión.


	3. Visita inesperada

CAPÍTULO 3: VISITA INESPERADA

- Bueno, ¿y para qué has venido, viejo amigo? – Preguntó un desinteresado Shiro.

- Ya sabes porque estamos aquí, Shiro.

- Es posible. Del mismo modo que no lo sea.

El frío viento de la noche comenzaba a soplar con fuerza. Sakura no pudo evitar intentar calentarse los brazos usando sus manos, pero era inútil. Estaban casi en invierno, y había sido tan descuidada como para dejarse la capa en su casa. No pensaba que fuera a refrescar tan pronto. Shiro la miro. Esta apartó la mirada, tímida. La verdad, al ver como estaban aguantando Kakashi y Naruto, aunque también llevaban más ropa que ella, le hacía avergonzarse de si misma.

- Pero bueno, ¿dónde están mis modales? Será mejor que paséis – les señaló la cabaña que había un poco más atrás – Allí estaremos más cómodos. Y supongo que estaréis hambrientos, así que os prepararé también algo de cenar.

El estómago de Naruto comenzó a rugir con fuerza. Es cierto. Se había pasado todo el día entrenando y se había olvidado de comer. La ilusión de que le habían encomendado una misión también le había hecho olvidarse de tomar algo antes de salir. Los tres pasaron al lado de Shiro. Este se dirigió hacía el Hyuga que había colgado entre los árboles.

Sacó un pergamino y lo desenrollo. Luego formó un par de sellos y una cortina de humo engulló al Hyuga, haciéndolo desaparecer. Naruto y Sakura lo miraron sin entender.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Shiro? – Preguntó Kakashi sin girarse para mirar que estaba haciendo su compañero.

- Lo voy a devolver, por supuesto – respondió dando una carcajada – Estando aquí solo me estorba el paisaje cuando la bella mañana aparece.

Se mordió el dedo pulgar, haciéndose una pequeña herida. Luego formó unos sellos con las manos y, seguidamente, golpeó con la palma de la mano el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Un anagrama apareció en el suelo y después apareció una pequeña cortina de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, apareció un pequeño lobo de color negro. Parecía un cachorrito. A Sakura le pareció adorable.

- Lleva esto a quien tú ya sabes, Rori.

- De acuerdo, Shiro-san.

El lobo cogió el pergamino con la boca y comenzó a correr, perdiéndose al poco tiempo en la oscuridad. Shiro se levantó y se reunión con sus invitados.

- Bueno, ya podemos irnos.

Al llegar la casa de Shiro, Sakura se dio un baño caliente en su bañera. Se lo agradecía. Habían tardado lo suyo en llegar hasta allí y estaba algo cansada. Y con ese frío era algo que venía muy bien. Cuando salió, la cena ya estaba lista.

- ¡Qué aproveche! – Agradeció Naruto y comenzó a comer con gana todo lo que había delante de él.

Como el joven le había dicho que le encantaba el ramen, Shiro le había preparado un bol con todo lo que le gustaba al pequeño ninja.

- Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. No soy nada bueno como cocinero.

- No es verdad Shiro-san. Esta todo muy bueno – comentó Sakura tras probar una langosta.

- ¡Es verdad! – Gritó Naruto mientras se metía todo lo que el bol de ramen contenía en su boca - ¡Esta buenísimo!

- ¡No hables con la boca llena, cerdo! – Sakura le pegó un buen golpe que lo estampó contra la pared.

Tras media hora, ya habían terminado de cenar. Sakura ayudó a Shiro a lavar los platos. Luego prepararon cuatro tazas de té verde.

- Bueno Shiro, ¿vas a dejar de esquivar el motivo por el que estamos aquí?

- Desde luego nunca te rindes, ¿eh, Kakashi? – Se rió.

- Sabes bien porque hemos venido.

- Tienes razón. Lo sé – le dio un sorbo al té – Por Hinata Hyuga, ¿verdad?

Los tres le miraron interesados.

- Sé bien que antes de cualquier cosa, consultaría todo contigo. Por lo que…

- No hace falta que sigas – le interrumpió – Estuvo aquí esta mañana.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Sakura y Naruto saltaron a la vez de la mesa.

- Vino aquí para preguntarme a donde podía ir, y yo le di una dirección recomendable.

- Entonces, ¿Hinata se ha ido a entrenar? – Preguntó Sakura.

- No, para nada. Aunque la verdad esto le vendría bien para aprovechar y entrenarse, la verdad.

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron extrañados sin comprender nada de lo que decía. Kakashi permanecía impasible.

- Veo que no os han contado nada.

- ¿Contarnos el qué? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- El verdadero motivo por el que Hinata se marchó de Konoha, aunque seguramente Tsunade tampoco lo sepa. Los Hyuga suelen dar la información pertinente y listo.

- Habla claro de una vez, Shiro.

Ante la muestra de frialdad de su compañero, Shiro no pudo evitar suspirar.

- No es tan difícil de deducirlo, sobre todo para ti Kakashi. Piensa un poco.

Kakashi le miro un momento a los ojos. Al instante, su único ojo visible demostraba su sorpresa.

- ¿N-No me dirás qué…?

- Si, así es – respondió Shiro con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto y Sakura los miraban. No entendían nada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó Sakura - ¿Usted sabe por qué Hinata ha abandonado la aldea?

- Creo que si… Debe haber sido por… las tradiciones de su clan.

- ¿Las tradiciones? – Preguntó Naruto perplejo.

- La tradición – comenzó a explicar Shiro – imponen que cuando el heredero del líder del clan cumpla los catorce años, ya esta capacitado, o en este caso capacitada, para casarse.

- Ah, ya entiendo… - Naruto le dio un sorbo al té y luego pensó en lo que le había dicho Shiro. Sin querer, escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca sobre Sakura, la cual estaba sentada frente a él, y luego miró al ninja - ¿¡Qué!?

Sakura se secó con una servilleta y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Naruto, estampándolo de nuevo en la pared donde se había estrellado antes.

- Las cosas son así. Son leyes que llevan impuestas en los Hyuga desde hace generaciones – Shiro le dio otro sorbo a su té – Hinata no deseaba tal cosa. Así que por eso se ha ido de la aldea por un tiempo.

- Pero al hacer eso y sin previo aviso… - murmuró Sakura.

- Técnicamente se puede considerar una traición. Pero si hay alguien que lo respalde no hay problema.

- ¿Cómo que alguien que lo respalde? – Preguntó la kunoichi.

- Es muy sencillo Sakura – respondió Kakashi – Es la hija del líder del clan Hyuga, por lo que no se dirá nada sobre su desaparición a nadie, solo a los que tengan que saberlo. En realidad, de su desaparición solo lo sabe el clan, Tsunade y nosotros.

- Ya entiendo… menos mal…

- Como os he dicho, esta mañana estuvo aquí. Le recomendé a un sitio al que ir y se marchó. Sabíamos que el clan mandaría a alguien a buscarla aquí.

- El Hyuga de ahí fuera – comentó Kakashi y Shiro le sonrió.

- Lo que no me esperaba que hicieran eran enviar a un grupo de ninjas ajeno a sus problemas. Ese consejo de viejos nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- Sea como sea, Shiro, Tsunade quiere que vengas con nosotros a buscarla. Ya sabes los riesgos que corre.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Donde la he enviado estará a salvo y la ruta de aquí a allí solo son dos días de viaje y no hay problema de que se encuentre con nadie. Sabrá arreglárselas.

- Estas incumpliendo unas normas que te vienen de muy arriba. Sin contar con que te estas ganando la enemistad de todo un clan.

- Bueno – se terminó el té que le quedaba en la taza de un sorbo – mi misión es velar por la felicidad de Hinata. Si esto es lo que la hace feliz, es lo que haré aunque me odie todo un clan. Además Kakashi, ya sabes realmente el porque se ha ido de la aldea, ¿me equivoco?

Kakashi asintió y miro de reojo a Naruto, que se estaba reincorporando del puñetazo que le había dado Sakura en la cara. Claro que sabía porque no quería casarse. Le parecía bastante triste, pero así eran las leyes de su clan.

- Por eso no puedo deciros donde se encuentra. Lo siento.

Shiro se levantó de la mesa, puso las cuatro tazas de té en una bandeja y las llevó para la cocina. Cuando volvió, encontró a sus tres invitados en silencio.

- ¿Y qué harás si alguien la atrapa, Shiro? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- No pasará tal cosa. No te preocupes.

- ¿Pero y si pasa? Ya sabes que… - Se calló cuando este le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Se bien los riesgos que corre al hacer esto. Pero ya te he dicho que estará bien. Como tu mismo has dicho, solo nosotros, el clan Hyuga y Tsunade sabemos que no se encuentra en la aldea. Así que no habrá problema de que nadie lo sepa.

- ¡Pero hay que encontrarla! ¡Podría tener problemas aunque sea una distancia corta el llegar! – Protestó Naruto.

- No los tendrá, así que no hay motivos para preocuparse.

- Si estuvo aquí esta mañana significa que aún le queda un día para llegar… ¡así que claro que podía tener problemas! ¡Un ninja nunca debe viajar solo! Además, nuestra misión…

- Se puede dejar de lado una misión si con ello proteges a otros a cambio. ¿O es que no te has enterado de la historia chaval? Cuando Hinata vuelva a Konoha, se verá obligada a casarse con alguien a quien ella posiblemente ni conozca y mucho menos ame. Tendrá que dejar de ser una ninja, de partir a misiones. Tendrá que renunciarlo a todo para prepararse para recibir el legado de soberana del clan Hyuga ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

- ¡Entonces solo basta con traerla de vuelta y evitarlo!

Al oír esas palabras, Shiro no pudo evitar primero quedarse a cuadros y luego reir.

- ¿¡Pero te estás oyendo!? – Dijo riendo sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Pues yo impediré que se case! ¡Y cuando me convierta en Hokage eliminaré esa estúpida regla del clan Hyuga!

Shiro no pudo evitar seguir riéndose, mientras Sakura miraba a Naruto preocupada.

- No digas tonterías chaval. Estas hablando de cosas que no comprendes.

- ¡Hinata es mi compañera ninja! ¡No quiero qué le pase nada malo! ¡Por mucho que tú creas que ahora mismo esta bien, es posible que en estos momentos este en problemas!

- ¿Pero es qué no has oído lo que he dicho? Eso es i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e

- ¡Pues claro que puede ser posible! – Naruto se subió encima de la mesa - ¡Si no nos quieres decir donde se encuentra, te lo sacaré a la fuerza!

De nuevo Shiro se partió de risa y se puso en pie.

- Esta bien criajo ¡Vayamos fuera!

Naruto fue el primero en salir al exterior, lo siguió Shiro y luego tras ellos Sakura y Kakashi.

- ¡Naruto, espera! No es necesario que…

- ¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! Le doy una paliza y nos vamos enseguida a buscar a Hinata.

- ¿Eso crees? Vamos chaval, no vas a ser capaz ni de rozarme siquiera.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Te prometo algo. Si lograr hacerme aunque sea un simple rasguño, os llevará hasta donde esta Hinata y os ayudaré a que la llevéis de vuelta a Konoha.

- ¡Me parece bien!

- Pero, solo tienes hasta mañana al atardecer. Si no lo logras hasta ese entonces, os volvéis a la villa.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero solo necesitaré unos segundos! ¡Y no te rozaré, sino que acabaré contigo! – Naruto formó un sello con sus manos - ¡Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!

De la nada, aparecieron alrededor de cien Naruto que rodearon a Shiro, formando un círculo a su alrededor.

- ¡Oh, caramaba! – Silbó sorprendido mirando como estaba rodeado – No esta nada mal.

Los Naruto comenzaron a atacarle. Shiro esquivaba sus golpes a la vez que los atacaba y los hacía desaparecer.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! – Rogó Sakura.

- No podemos hacer ya nada. Ya sabes como es Naruto. Además, ahora mismo esta furioso. Imáginate el porque.

- ¿Eh? No le entiendo.

- No hace mucho que no pudo evitar que Sasuke se marchase. Imagina si ahora que, le han encomendado la misión de buscar y traer a alguien que podría estar en peligro de muerte, y que además es su compañera, fracasase. Naruto no puede permitirlo. Por eso esta tan furioso del pasotismo de Shiro, quien es en teoría su guardián.

- Pero Shiro-san no parece que este pasando de todo sino que…

- Así es – afirmó Kakashi moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente – Esta protegiendo a Hinata de su familia. Pero también es cierto que existe un riesgo alto que vayan a por ella si se corre la voz de que ha desaparecido. Eso es lo que ha enfurecido a Naruto.

- Es una pelea tonta…

- Pero que podría venirnos bien para averiguar donde esta Hinata y así cumplir nuestra misión, ¿no crees?

- Pero… Shiro-san no deja de ser un Jonin. Si pelea en serio…

- No te preocupes. No hará tal cosa.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, eso espero – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Shiro había terminado ya con casi la mitad de los clones, pero estaba harto de cargárselos uno a uno. Dio un gran salto en el aire, sacó dos kunais de la mochila de su cintura, concentró su chackra en ellos y los lanzo.

- ¡Kunai bunshin no jutsu!

Los dos kunais se convirtieron en un centenar, que comenzaron a caer, como si de lluvia se tratase, sobre el área en el que se encontraban los clones de Naruto. Todos desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo tras ellos.

Shiro aterrizó entre la cortina de humo dejada por los clones. Los kunais también había desaparecido.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, chaval?

- ¡Ni hablar!

Sorprendido, Shiro miró hacía arriba. La nube de humo desapareció y pudo ver con claridad como Naruto descendía hacía él. Una esfera de color azul y luminosa se encontraba en su mano derecha, la cual adelanto para golpearle con ella. Shiro reconoció enseguida la técnica.

- ¡Rasengan!

Por un momento, Shiro no pudo moverse, pero reaccionó a tiempo para apartarse. Agarro del brazo a Naruto y tiró de él. Logró que el Rasengan impactará en el suelo y formase un pequeño cráter.

- ¡Mierda!

De un rápido movimiento, Shiro golpear a Naruto en el estómago y este cayó inconsciente. Desde luego no se esperaba algo como esto. Que pudiese usar el Rasengan a su edad era… algo extraordinario.

Tras llevar a Naruto a la habitación en la que iban a dormir todos, salió al exterior. Sakura se quedó con el ninja, mientras que Kakashi le esperaba fuera.

- Te has pasado, ¿no crees, Kakashi?

- ¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

- ¿Cómo qué "con qué"? ¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle el Rasengan?

- No fui yo.

Shiro le miró, entre sorprendido y sin comprender. Pocas personas conocían el Rasengan. Y por eliminación solo podía ser…

- Jiraiya-san… - dijo al fin.

- Si. Fue él quien le enseñó el Rasengan a Naruto.

- Ese ermitaño pervertido… Aunque creo que es lo mejor para el chico. A fin de cuentas esa técnica es una herencia dejada por esa persona.

- Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo. Hay que ver lo que se parece a él…

- Si. A fin de cuentas es su hijo.

- Si, se nota…

Se oyó el crujir de una rama y los dos miraron al frente. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Kakashi no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia por acto reflejo, pero Shiro simplemente se cruzó de hombros.

- Vaya, hoy es el día de las visitas.

Ante ellos se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? – Preguntó Kakashi sacando su kunai y preparándose para usar el sharingan si era preciso.

- Venía a preguntarte algo, Kakashi. ¿Es cierto que Sasuke ha abandonado Konoha y se ha ido con Orochimaru?

Los tres ninjas se miraron por un momento. Finalmente Kakashi habló.

- Así es. Se ha ido con Orochimaru. Todo para obtener poder y así poder matarte.

Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Entiendo…

Se giro para marcharse, pero la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Itachi!

El ninja se giró.

- ¿A qué has venido si puede saberse?

- Solo quería corroborar el rumor. En agradecimiento os diré que será mejor que vigiléis a la joven Hyuga.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay mucha gente detrás de ella, incluso dentro de su mismo clan.

Dicho esto, Itachi desapareció en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir, Shiro?

- No lo sé. Pero esto no me gusta un pelo…

Miruki se paró frente al grupo de gente que tenía ante él. Le habían salido de pronto al paso, así que por si acaso tenía activado el Byakugan por si tenía que luchar.

- Es un placer conocerte, Miruki-kun.

- ¿De qué conoces mi nombre?

- Oh, de muchas cosas. Eres uno de los más famosos Hyuga. Tus habilidades son bien conocidas.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Ofrecerte un trato.


	4. Estrategia

CAPÍTULO 4: ESTRATEGIA

Naruto se levantó bien temprano. No tenía pensando aplazar por más tiempo su combate con Shiro. Le iba a ganar fuera como fuera.

- ¡Venga, vamos a empezar! – Gritó Naruto, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

- Si que eres persistente chico… - suspiró Shiro – Pero si te voy a volver a hacer morder el polvo.

- ¡Y un jamón! ¡Esta vez seré yo quién te gané! ¡Ya lo verás!

Para dejar de oír a Naruto, Shiro aceptó empezar el combate, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de pelear tan temprano.

- ¡Prepárate, esta vez acabaré contigo! – Alardeó el joven ninja de Konoha haciendo el signo de la victoria.

- Que si, que si… - respondió Shiro mientras se hurgaba la oreja izquierda.

- ¡Vamos allá! – Naruto formó el sello con sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Naruto creó veinte clones. Diez se quedaron delante, y otros diez detrás. Los de delante atrasaron una mano y comenzaron a dar forma al chackra que emitían lo de delante, luego lo hicieron en otra mano.

- ¡Rasengan x20!

Shiro no supo lo que pensar ¿Ese chico pretendía hacer lo que él estaba pensando?

- ¡Allá voy!

Los diez clones corrieron todos a la vez contra Shiro, quien ni se inmuto. De hecho, cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

Al ver esa actitud, Naruto se sintió provocado y todos comenzaron a correr más de prisa. Cuando estaba a menos de cinco menos, Shiro sacó un kunai de debajo de su manga y lo lanzó contra uno de los Rasengan.

El contacto del kunai con el Rasengan cortó la concentración de chackra de Naruto y estalló. A esto le siguió una explosión en cadena, haciendo desaparecer todos los clones.

Por culpa de la cortina de polvo, Naruto y los clones de atrás no podían ver lo que ocurría. Solo sabía que sus clones habían desaparecido, pero no sabía donde estaba Shiro.

Diez kunais atravesaron la cortina de polvo y se clavaron en los nueve clones, que desaparecieron con el impacto. El kunai que iba hacía el original pasó rozándole la mejilla izquierda, dejándole un pequeño corte que dejo brotar un poco de sangre.

El polvo desapareció, y Naruto pudo ver claramente a Shiro que de nuevo estaba cruzado de brazos.

- Eres demasiado imprudente, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Shiro, hablando en un tono bastante serio.

- ¡¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?! – Protestó Naruto

- Si estuvieras en una misión y un compañero dependiese de ti, ya estaría muerto.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Usas el Rasengan a lo loco, sin saber realmente cual es el momento adecuado para su utilización. No es una técnica que se pueda utilizar cuando a ti te apetezca. No fue inventada para eso.

- ¡¿De qué me hablas?! ¡He ganado muchos combates con esta técnica!

- ¿Y a qué precio?

Entonces Naruto se quedó mudo. La primera vez que usó el Rasengan, tuvo que jugarse la mano para poder alcanzar a Kabuto. Luego, con Sasuke tuvo éxito al contrarrestar el Chidori, pero no sirvió para poder detenerle aunque tenía esperanza de lograrlo.

- El Rasengan fue creado por el cuarto Hokage, y no fue ideado para ser utilizado en combates de larga duración, sino como una técnica que permitiese acabar el combate rápido, sin perder demasiado tiempo ni energías. Tú lo usas a lo loco, en cualquier momento y situación, sin pensar en un momento como realmente te convendría utilizarlo.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás?! – Protestó Naruto, furioso - ¡No tienes ni idea, de nada!

- Fui alumno del cuarto Hokage chaval, sé más de esta técnica que tú.

- Alumno… ¿del cuarto? – Preguntó Naruto asombrado.

- Al igual que Kakashi. Conozco bien la técnica. El cuarto la inventó y la utiliza mucho, es cierto, pero el era el ninja más rápido que jamás haya existido, por lo que la usaba para atacar a sus enemigos por sorpresa, nunca en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que durase demasiado tiempo, a no ser que lograse pillar a su enemigo distraído.

- Y según tú, ¿cómo habría de usar el Rasengan?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Es una técnica de ataque directo. Si tu enemigo esta atento a tus movimientos le será fácil noquearte o esquivar la técnica, por eso tienes que pillar a tu rival distraído. Y lo más importante, el Rasengan es una técnica que necesita de tu concentración y manipulación de chackra, si algo corta ese flujo, explotará como una bomba.

Naruto no dijo nada.

- No tiene sentido que continuemos el combate, Uzumaki Naruto. Vas a seguir luchando de la misma manera, y saldrás perdiendo. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú, por lo que podría tumbarte en muy poco tiempo. Hazte un favor, vuelve a la villa y olvida todo este asunto. No merece la pena.

Shiro dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía su casa. Naruto bajo la mirada y apretó los puños furioso. Más furioso estaba porque sabía que Shiro tenía razón. No sabía realmente como aprovechar la potencia del Rasengan.

Sin saber que decir, Naruto se marchó corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó Sakura, que comenzó a correr tras Naruto, hasta que Kakashi la detuvo.

- Déjale solo, Sakura. Necesita pensar.

Sakura miró a Kakashi, que asintió con la cabeza. No quería dejar solo a Naruto, pero seguramente Kakashi tuviera razón y Naruto lo que quería era estar un rato solo.

Por su parte, Shiro miró de reojo como el pequeño ninja se marcha. Sabía que volvería, y esta vez, lo haría para luchar de verdad. No pensaba incumplir su palabra, le daría hasta hoy al atardecer.

Miruki Hyuga siguió a ese hombre desconocido por un oscuro y siniestro pasillo, únicamente iluminado por unas antorchas. No era lo más tétrico que había visto, de hecho había visto cosas mucho peores.

Le condujo hasta un gran salón con una mesa rectangular en el centro, rodeada por seis mesas, una a cada borde superior e inferior y dos en cada lado.

- ¿De qué se trata ese trato? – Preguntó Miruki desconfiado.

- Pronto lo sabrás ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la reunión con los demás?

- ¿Reunión con los demás? ¿Con qui-? – Cuando miró hacía la mesa, las cuatro sillas de los lados de la mesa ya estaban ocupadas por cuatro siluetas oscuras que apenas podía llegar a ver.

Pensó en usar el Byakugan, pero si le atacaban eran cinco contra uno, aunque eso en verdad no representaba ningún problema para él, pero prefería no correr riesgos.

Naruto derribó otro árbol con el Rasengan. Se había cargado ya más de una veintena con esa técnica, furioso por lo que había pasado en el combate. Lo que más le dolía era saber que Shiro tenía razón.

No sabía que hacer. Si no lograba ganarle, no podrían saber donde estaría Hinata y eso supondría el fracaso de la misión. Pero no solo eso, Hinata por lo visto corre un gran peligro al no estar en la villa ni tampoco esta protegida por nadie, o al menos eso le pareció entender.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El Rasengan era su mejor técnica, y ese tipo sabía como esquivarla y anularla a la perfección.

En su cabeza reprodujo la pelea y las palabras de Shiro.

- _Es una técnica de ataque directo. Si tu enemigo esta atento a tus movimientos le será fácil noquearte o esquivar la técnica, por eso tienes que pillar a tu rival distraído. Y lo más importante, el Rasengan es una técnica que necesita de tu concentración y manipulación de chackra, si algo corta ese flujo, explotará como una bomba._

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Naruto una y otra vez. Hasta que se solo unas pocas se fueron repitiendo.

- _Ataque directo…. Rival distraído… como una bomba…_

Tras unos minutos pensando, Naruto sonrió. Ya tenía claro como usar la técnica para ganar.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. El tiempo se acababa y Naruto no regresaba. Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

- Naruto… - murmuró con tristeza ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

- No te preocupes – dijo Shiro y Sakura le miró – Vendrá.

Y así fue, Naruto salió de entre las sombras del bosque, con una mirada y un paso de decisión como Sakura no le había visto nunca.

- Por poco, chaval. Si llegas a tardar un poco más se hubiera acabado el plazo de tiempo.

Naruto no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Shiro y apretaba los puños.

- Esta será tu última oportunidad. Si el sol se oculta más de la mitad, se acabó, chico.

- Lograré hacerte morder el polvo antes de que eso pase.

- ¿De verdad? Veamoslo.

Naruto hizo el sello y creo de nuevo veinte clones, rehaciendo los mismos pasos que hizo por la mañana, generando veinte Rasengan.

Esta vez Shiro no se quedó cruzado de brazos, sino que se mantuvo en guardia. Sería una estupidez por parte del chico repetir la misma estupidez que por la mañana, y esta vez el kunai no le pasaría tan solo rozándole.

- ¡Adelante! – Ordenó Naruto a sus clones que comenzaron a correr hacía Shiro.

Shiro ya estaba listo. Tenía el kunai oculto bajo la manga preparado para hacer estallar el Rasengan de uno de los clones, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, los clones que se habían quedado atrás lanzaron a través de sus compañeros una tanda de shurikens.

Se vio obligado a tirarse a un lado, y en el instante que se ponía en pie, los clones del Rasengan le rodearon. Estaba listo para hacer estallar la esfera, pero los clones golpearon de pronto con ella el suelo y este se partió en pedazos, haciendo aparecer una enorme cortina de humo, que cegó no solo a Shiro, sino también a Sakura y Kakashi.

- Que listo… - pensó Shiro, sonriendo.

Naruto atacó por la retaguardia, intentando darle con un kunai, pero Shiro se preparó para darle una patada. Pero Naruto se transformó de golpe.

- ¡Sexy no Jutsu!

El cuerpo de Naruto cambió al de una chica desnuda, pechugona y con dos coletas. Ante la sorpresa, Shiro se ruborizó y dio un paso hacía atrás, sin saber como reaccionar.

La chica abrazó a Shiro, hablando con una voz muy sensual.

- ¡No sea malo conmigo, Shiro-san!

Shiro no sabía que hacer, le temblaba las manos. No es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Para su desgracia, reaccionó tarde.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó la Naruto chica.

De entre el polvo aparecieron cuatro Naruto que golpearon una patada a Shiro, lanzándolo por los aires. Otros dos saltaron y le pegaron una patada, elevándolo aún más.

En las alturas le esperaba el Naruto original, que sonreía y hacía el signo de victoria. Cuando lo tuvo en posición, le golpeó un fortísimo golpe de talón.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!

Shiro se estrelló contra el suelo, sin poder evitarlo. Naruto aterrizó a su lado.

Cuando el polvo desapareció, Kakashi y Sakura vieron a Shiro hundido en el destrozado suelo, y Naruto a su lado.

- ¡¿Lo ha conseguido?!

Sakura se giró para mirar el sol. Estaba justo oculto por la mitad. Eso quería decir que Naruto lo había conseguido.

Tras curarle las heridas a Shiro, y felicitar a Naruto por su victoria, Sakura pensó que ahora admiraba a Naruto un poco más. Había cumplido su palabra de que ganaría y lo había hecho.

- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Toma ya! – Gritaba Naruto, lleno de alegría.

- Dime, Naruto, ¿cómo lograste darle a Shiro con tu combo? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Oh, muy fácil Kakashi-sensei, recordé las palabras de Shiro sobre distraer, así que… ¡use mi técnica secreta!

- ¿Técnica secreta? – Preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Así es! – Naruto hizo el sello y se transformó en su versión femenina - ¡Sexy no jutsu!

Kakashi se quedó a cuadros, Shiro solo se ruborizó algo avergonzado por haberse dejado distraer por un truco tan bajo y Sakura sintió como la admiración que hace un momento sentía por Naruto desaparecía. Además, no pudo evitar su reacción.

- ¡Naruto, eres un cerdo! – Gritó Sakura mientras le daba un fortísimo puñetazo que lanzó a Naruto hasta un árbol, que derribó por la fuerza del impacto.

Shiro y Kakashi se quedaron sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin duda, esa chica tenía una fuerza física que era demasie.


	5. Desafío

CAPÍTULO 5: DESAFÍO

- Bueno, Shiro-sensei ¡Ahora tienes que decirnos donde está Hinata, como prometiste!

- Ya, ya lo sé – se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo, y luego suspiro, no le quedaba otro remedio que hablar – Esta en Akihibito.

Naruto y Sakura no conocían para nada el sitio. Pero Kakashi se quedó perplejo.

- ¿En Akihibito? ¿La ciudad que está a menos de dos horas de aquí?

- Eso es.

Al oír la contestación de Shiro, Naruto y Sakura sintieron como si se derrumbaran. Habían tenido a Hinata cerca todo este tiempo y no lo sabían.

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir Sakura, pensando en su cabeza todas las posibilidades hasta llegar a una única – Eso quiere decir que… ¿la pelea con Naruto era una distracción?

- Eso es – respondió Shiro sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Naruto.

- Tenía que darle tiempo a Hinata para llegar, sino con solo usar a uno de los perros de Kakashi la hubieras alcanzado enseguida – explicó Shiro – Ahora ya está a salvo.

- ¿Qué está a salvo? – Preguntó Sakura sin entender.

A Kakashi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Shiro… no me digas que en esa ciudad esta…

No tuvo que responder. Su mirada lo dijo todo. Kakashi suspiró, estaba claro que los problemas no hacían más que empezar.

- Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos tras ellas!

- Esta anocheciendo, Naruto. Lo mejor será salir mañana por la mañana.

- ¡De eso nada Shiro-sensei! ¡No nos entretendrás más!

- Tiene razón, Naruto – intervino Kakashi – El bosque es peligroso por la noche, y aunque la ciudad esta cerca no sabemos que es lo que nos espera.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Naruto – dijo Sakura.

Viendo que eran tres contra uno, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y hacer lo que más odiaba en la vida; esperar.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Hacía bastante viento y tenía un poco de frío, así que el calor que había en la casa era bastante reconfortante.

- ¡Amelia-sensei, he vuelto! – Gritó.

Una voz desde el fondo del pasillo le respondió.

- ¡Bienvenida! ¡Deja la comida en la cocina, por favor Hina-chan!

- ¡Vale!

Tal y como le habían pedido, Hinata dejó la comida en la cocina, guardando las cosas más importantes en la nevera.

Hacía un día que había llegado a Akihibito, pero el día anterior había estado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto. El paseo de hoy le había venido bien.

Amelia entró en la cocina, y acarició la cabeza de la joven Hyuga.

- Gracias, cielo. Me has hecho un favor yendo a comprar.

- Necesitaba también despejarme un poco…

- Si, lo entiendo. Aunque ahora hará un poco de frío allá fuera.

- Si, han bajado bastante las temperaturas.

A la media hora, ya estaban cenando. Amelia preparó su famoso estofado de cerdo hervido, uno de sus platos preferidos. La verdad es que le salían bastante bien.

Mientras comían, Hinata la observo. Llevaba recogido su cabello rubio en una coleta de caballo, pero generalmente lo solía llevar suelto. Le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y sus ojos azules, mezclados con un misterioso tono verdoso, le parecían realmente hermosos.

- ¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo, Hina-chan? – Preguntó Amelia, advirtiendo que la estaba mirando.

- ¡Ah, no, nada, nada! – Respondió Hinata nerviosa y algo sonrojada, avergonzada de que la hubiesen pillado.

- Desde luego… ¡ya le vale a ese idiota de Shiro! ¡Mira que enviarte aquí sola!

- Bueno… yo se lo pedí y…

- ¡Eso da igual, Hinata! ¡No esta bien que un ninja vaya solo por ahí! Sé que tienes muchas habilidades, pero podría atacarte un grupo numeroso y no estás acostumbrada a ese tipo de combates.

- Ya pero…

- ¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Cuando vea a Shiro le voy a cantar las cuarenta!

Ninguna de ellas se percató, ni sintió, que en el edificio de enfrente varias sombras las observaban con total atención.

No supo porque, pero Shiro sintió como si le pasaran un cubito de hielo por la espalda ¿Sería por el frío que hacía esa noche? Si, debía ser eso.

Estaba sentando en el banco, frente a su casa. Naruto y Sakura ya estaban durmiendo. Pero Kakashi estaba a su lado.

- ¿Vas a contármelo? – Preguntó Kakashi, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre los dos.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Por qué no atacaste a Naruto cuando hizo su combo? Te hubiera resultado fácil esquivarle.

- La verdad… es que cuando le miré… me recordó mucho al cuarto y simplemente no pude actuar… sin mencionar que esa técnica suya me pillo por sorpresa.

- Es una técnica peculiar… la usa a menudo para sus tonterías.

- ¿Tanto le ha influenciado ese pervertido de Jiraiya?

- Mm… - Kakashi se cruzó de brazos – Hasta donde yo sé, la única manera que tiene Naruto de lograr que Jiraiya-san le enseñe algo es usando esa técnica.

Shiro rió por lo bajo, recordando al viejo ermitaño pervertido en sus tiempos de pupilo del cuarto Hokage.

- Eso significa que no ha cambiado nada.

- ¿Hace mucho que no le ves?

- Desde que deje la aldea.

- No tendrías porque haberte ido.

- Bueno… nada me ataba ya allí. Me llevo a matar con mi clan, Amelia y Rikimaru se marcharon, y solo me quedabas tú y un par más de conocidos. Pero prefiero vivir en soledad, la verdad. Cuando esa vieja babosa quiera algo de mí, que me llame.

En ese momento, en el edificio del Hokage, en su despacho, Tsunade estornudó.

- No hables así de Tsunade-sama… si se entera, te pegará una buena.

- Ey, ¿es qué acaso no se la conoce como la princesa babosa?

- No creo que sea un título que le agrade mucho, Shiro – respondió Kakashi mientras una gotilla le caía por detrás de la cabeza.

- Y bueno…

Shiro le miró de reojo.

- ¿Vas a contarme que demonios esta pasando realmente con Hinata?

Por un momento, Shiro calló, mirando a las estrellas del cielo. Pero tardó poco en romper el silencio.

- Pues verás… - en ese momento Shiro se percató del Hyuga que aún permanecía colgado frente a su casa. Se había olvidado por completo de él – Mm… creo que será mejor que bajé primero a ese pobre desgraciado.

Se levantó y sacó un rollo de una mini mochila que llevaba sujeta a la rodilla, lo desenrollo y luego lo extendió en el suelo.

Formó un par de sellos y una gigantesca mano salió del papel blanco, envolviendo al Hyuga y atrayéndolo al rollo, hasta hacerlo desaparecer. En pocos segundos el papel del rollo estaba repleto de caracteres sin sentido.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- Digamos, que así la cosa se pondrá más divertida – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kakashi notó la malicia en esa sonrisa y sobre todo vio ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que no le gustaba nada.

Shiro se mordió la carne del dedo gordo de la mano derecha, extendió la sangre por la palma de su mano izquierda, y formó varios sellos.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Exclamó mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano el suelo.

Apareció una cortina de humo que desapareció en pocos segundos, dejando verse un lobo de pelo negro y ojos rojos, del tamaño de un Doberman.

- Necesito que entregues esto en la casa de los Hyuga, Romiaru.

- Entendido.

El lobo mordió el pergamino y se puso en marcha. No tardaron en perderlo de vista.

- Y ahora te contaré todo, Kakashi.


	6. Reunión

CAPÍTULO 6: REUNIÓN

Hinata se terminó de arreglar. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta con Amelia para hacer unas compras. Más bien, eran compras para Hinata. Amelia estaba un poco mosca porque siempre usaba la misma ropa, así que decidió, contra la voluntad de la joven shinobi, que ya era hora de que modernizase un poco su vestuario.

- ¡Hinata! – Gritó Amelia desde la entrada - ¡Cuándo quieras!

- ¡Voy!

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún problema. Compraron ropa para ambas, comida abundante para varios días, y algunos accesorios como collares, pulseras, pendientes. La verdad, Hinata se alegraba de poder llevar esa vida tan "normal" después de mucho tiempo. De hecho, jamás había conocido este tipo de vida.

- Uahh… hemos comprado mucho, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Amelia, enérgica como siempre.

- Si, tiene razón, Amelia-sensei.

- Bueno, pues ahora vamos a preparar una comilona y esta tarde nos vamos otra vez de tiendas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? – La joven se quedo a cuadros al oírla.

- Claro, aún nos queda muchas tiendas por ver.

- Ya, pero creo que…

Amelia se detuvo de pronto, cosa que extrañó a Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa, Amelia-sensei?

Su expresión de la siempre alegre Amelia cambio a un tono más serio. Miraba al frente, sin girarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

Hinata los vio. En frente de ellas había cuatro individuos. Llevaban máscaras extrañas, parecidas a las de los Anbu, pero eran distintas en algo. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por capas negras.

- Discúlpenos, pero nos manda la quinta Hokage. Tenemos la misión de llevarnos a esa chica de vuelta a Konoha – habló uno de ellos.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿De verdad?

- Eso es – respondió el mismo.

- ¿Y desde cuando el Hokage usa a los Anbu para ir a buscar a una niña shinobi?

- Se trata de una miembro de un clan muy prestigioso. No se puede permitir que sufra ningún daño siendo su heredera, como entenderá.

- Si, claro.

Hinata se escondió tras Amelia ¿Y si realmente eran Anbu? ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería regresar para nada a Konoha. Seguramente la tratarían fatal, como una traidora. Y lo peor, sería su padre.

- Lo siento, pero… no os voy a dar a la chica.

Impresionada por la respuesta. Hinata miró a Amelia, que volvía a sonreír, pero parecía una sonrisa sarcástica, de provocación.

- ¿Sabe en el lío que esto puede provocarle?

- ¿Ah, si? Pues si de verdad sois Anbu, venid y demostrádmelo.

Los cuatro corrieron hacía las dos chicas. A Hinata no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Amelia lanzó las bolsas por los aires y formó un sello con sus manos.

En pocos segundos los cuatro enmascarados se encontraban en una zona oscura, en el que solo podían verse los unos a los otros.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es genjutsu! – Exclamó uno de ellos, pero poco más pudieron hacer.

No sabía por donde venían, pero algo parecido a púas les atravesaba el cuerpo. En pocos segundos los cuatro caían al suelo muertos.

Amelia desactivó el genjutsu, y agarró las bolsas antes de que cayeran al suelo. Los cuatro enmascarados gemían de dolor en el suelo, pero en su cuerpo no había ninguna muestra de herida ni nada por el estilo.

- Si de verdad fuesen Anbu hubieran desactivado el genjutsu.

- Menos mal que para ocuparnos de que esos idiotas no fallen, aquí estamos nosotros.

La voz provino de su espalda, y cuando se giró para ver quien era, le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirándola por los suelos.

- ¡Amelia-sensei! – Exclamó Hinata, que iba a correr a su lado, pero dos hombres aparecieron a su lado y le cortaron el paso.

- Tú te vienes con nosotros, niña – dijo el de la derecha, que llevaba el pelo de punta y era de color rojo.

Amelia se reincorporó como pudo. Le dolía la cara del puñetazo que le habían dado. Eso le pasaba por bajar la guardia.

Cuando se puso en pie, vio como el que le había golpeado desactivaba el genjutsu que había aplicado a los enmascarados.

- Coged a la chica – ordenó, y los cuatros enmascarados se marcharon hasta Hinata.

- ¡No os dejaré! – Gritó Amelia, y lanzó, a la velocidad del rayo, cuatro shurikens contra los cuatro enmascarados, pero ese tipo los agarró todos al vuelo.

- De eso nada, señorita. No interrumpa a los mayores.

- Lo de mayor lo dirás por ti, ¿no?

El hombre que tenía ante ella era calvo, pero calvo de calvicie, no porque se hubiese rapado la cabeza. Un pequeño bigote asomaba por debajo de su nariz, de color blanco. Y tenía sobre todo algunas arrugas en la cara.

- Eres muy insolente, ¿lo sabías?

- Viniendo de alguien como tú, creo que es un cumplido.

Hinata gritó. Los cuatro enmascarados la habían agarrado, y, además, había otros dos tipos má

- ¡Hinata!

Amelia lanzó una bomba de humo junto al calvo y se subió a los tejados de los edificios del lado derecho de la calle, y comenzó a correr hasta Hinata.

Sin embargo, el calvo apareció ante ella y le propinó una fuerte patada en la costilla, que la tiró contra el suelo. Esta vez, ya le dolía tanto que no podía moverse.

- Cof… cof… mierda….

- No te podrás mover durante un rato, te he dado en un músculo importante – explicó el calvo mientras bajaba hasta donde estaba ella.

- M-Maldito…

- Aunque creo que lo mejor será que acabé con tu vida ahora, así no te lamentarás por ver como has fracasado al proteger a la señorita Hyuga, ¿no crees?

Sacó un kunai de debajo de su manga y lo alzo en alto, listo para clavárselo en el corazón.

- Adiós.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavarle el kunai, por su lado pasaron volando sus cuatro sirvientes enmascarados, que se estamparon contra un puesto de fideos fritos.

Tanto él, como los otros dos hombres, se giraron para ver que había pasado, y al lado de la joven Hyuga había un niño de pelo rubio y con un chándal naranja, además de una chica con el cabello rosa.

- ¡Menos mal qué hemos llegado a tiempo! – Alardeó Naruto, satisfecho por su acción de lanzar volando al grupo ese de cuatro idiotas.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Exclamó Hinata sorprendida.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a Hinata, examinándola.

- ¿Te duele algo Hinata? ¿Estás herida?

- N-No… gracias, Sakura…

El calvo no comprendía nada ¿Quiénes eran esos críos?

- Si no quieres que te decapite, será mejor que sueltes ese kunai, bola de billar.

La voz sonó a su lado. No sabía de donde había aparecido, pero había un joven a su lado, cuya mano sostenía un kunai justo en su garganta.

- ¡Shiro! – Exclamó Amelia al reconocer a su salvador.

Este, simplemente le dibujo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Lo mismo va para vosotros dos.

Los dos ninjas que habían logrado capturar a Hinata, se encontraron de frente con un ninja de pelo plateado, que les apuntaba al cuello con dos kunais, ni siquiera le habían visto llegar.

- Parece que la joven Hyuga está más protegida de lo que pensé – dijo el calvo – Mis espías no me mencionaron nada de vosotros.

- Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, y simplemente oímos a uno de tus hombres gritar y vinimos a toda velocidad. No creímos que nos fuéramos a encontrar con este espectáculo.

- Ya veo… sin embargo, no puedo permitirme el lujo de que nos cojáis ahora.

Una cortina de humo salió de la manga del viejo, y los tres ninjas se escaparon entre la niebla.

- ¡Kakashi! – Gritó Shiro, y ambos salieron detrás de los tres ninjas.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Ocúpate de proteger a Hinata! – Ordenó Kakashi, desde la lejanía.

- ¡De acuerdo, sensei!

A su espalda, al final de la calle, un joven se iba acercando poco a poco a ellos. Su mirada era decidida y lo tenía claro, iba a cumplir su misión.


	7. Los que faltaban

CAPÍTULO 7: LOS QUE FALTABAN

Shiro y Kakashi siguieron a los ninjas hasta las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Allí, el trío se paró, al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos.

- Sois muy persistentes, ¿no es así? – Protestó el tío del pelo de punta.

- Es que si nos prometierais que no vais a volver a intentar llevaron a Hinata, os dejaríamos en paz, pero supongo que eso no es posible – bromeó Shiro.

- Me estás tocando las narices, ¿sabes?

- Aka, cálmate – ordenó el anciano calvo.

- ¡Pero, señor…! – Fue a protestar, pero una mirada de su jefe bastó para que guardase silencio.

El anciano calvo miró a ambos ninjas. Desde hacía un rato le parecía que ya los conocía, de haber oído hablar de ellos. Viéndolos bien, supo que si que sabía quienes eran.

- Vosotros sois Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, y Yagami Shiro, el dragón de fuego, ¿verdad?

- ¿Nos conoces? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Algunos ninjas de Konoha son muy bien conocidos en el mundo ninja. Jamás imaginé que os vería en persona algún día.

- Pues ya lo ves anciano, aquí nos tienes. Y ahora, ¿me dirás por las buenas por qué queríais llevaros a Hinata o os tendremos que arrebatar la información por la fuerza?

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Planeáis luchar contra nosotros?! – Preguntó, divertido, Aka.

- Si no nos dejáis más opción, si – respondió Kakashi.

Sakura terminó de curarle unos arañazos a Hinata, quien no había dicho nada en el tiempo que había pasado desde que Shiro y Kakashi se marchasen tras esos ninjas. Amelia se estaba curando por su cuenta, pero, aún así, Sakura fue a prestarle su ayuda.

Naruto se arrodilló al lado de Hinata, quien apartó la mirada cuando se percató de lo que había hecho el joven ninja rubio.

- Hinata… ¿por qué te fuiste?

No dijo nada.

- Se armó un buen revuelo, ¿sabes? ¿Te fuiste para entrenar o algo así? De haber sido así tenías que haber avisado. Cuando volvamos, me disculparé contigo ante la vieja Tsunade, verás como te perdona.

- No, Naruto-kun… no sé trata de eso…

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste, Hinata?

- Es que… yo…

Hinata no se giraba para mirarle ¿Se sentiría avergonzada porque ahora sería considerada una traidora a Konoha? Eso le recordó a Sasuke. No sabía sus motivos, pero no pensaba dejar que con Hinata pasase lo mismo que con Sasuke.

- ¡Esta bien, no te preocupes, Hinata! ¡Yo me ocuparé de todo!

La joven Hyuga lo miró de reojo, pero sin levantar la vista. Esas palabras le habían dejado impresionada ¿Conocería Naruto su problema? ¿Significaría eso lo que ella estaba pensando?

- Así que no te preocupes más, ¿vale?

- Naruto-kun…

Iba a mirarle de frente, para decirle algo importante, pero algo golpeó a Naruto y lo lanzó contra el edificio de la derecha de la calle, haciéndole atravesar la pared.

- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó Sakura, que corrió hacía el edificio, pero un hombre enmascarado, con la máscara de un zorro blanco, apareció de la nada y golpeó a Sakura, lazándola contra el edificio de la izquierda.

- ¡Sakura!

Amelia intentó reaccionar, pero aún le dolía el golpe que el viejo calvo le había propinado. Por más que lo intentaba no podía ponerse en pie.

Al ver a quien tenía frente a ella, Hinata retrocedió, asustada. Se trataba de Miruki Hyuga, alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

- M-Miruki-kun…. – logró decir, tartamudeando asustada.

El ninja que había atacado a Sakura se colocó a su lado ¿Sería un Hyuga que estuviera en el Anbu?

- Hinata-sama, me alegra saber que esta bien – dijo Miruki, sonriendo.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

- Su padre, Hiashi-sama, me envió a buscarla. Me consuela saber que se encuentra bien. Venga, volvamos, señorita.

Miruki le tendió su mano. Hinata sabía que era alguien en quien confiar, e iba aceptarle su mano, pero entonces recordó que esos dos habían atacado a Sakura y Naruto, y retrocedió.

- ¿Por qué les habéis atacado?

- Su padre me dijo que le trajese fuera como fuera. Estaban en medio, señorita.

- ¿Sólo por esa razón? ¿Por eso les habéis atacado? ¡Son también ninjas de Konoha!

- Seguro que Hiashi-sama sabrá excusarse con la quinta Hokage, pero el problema de su fuga es algo que atañe solo a los Hyuga.

- Aún así…

Hinata miró desconfiada al enmascarado al lado de Miruki. Este pareció comprender a que se debía su desconfianza.

- Es un miembro del Anbu, Hinata-sama. Es también de nuestro clan. Hiashi-sama lo envió para que me ayudase a encontrarla.

- ¡No le creas, Hinata! – Gritó Amelia. Hinata se giró - ¡Ese tipo no es un Anbu! ¡Los Anbu de Konoha no usan nunca esas máscaras!

Miruki saltó por encima de Hinata, en dirección a Amelia, con intención de golpearle con un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago. Pero una figura negro apareció de la nada y le golpeó un talonazo que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Naruto aterrizó justo al lado de Amelia, quitándose los pocos escombros que quedaban pegados a su ropa de la pared del edificio.

- ¡Chúpate esa, desgraciado!

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el joven Hyuga se puso en pie. Su mirada cambió radicalmente. Era una mirada furiosa, fuera de mostrar cualquier piedad.

- Desgraciado… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?!

- ¡Ey, qué tú eres el que ha empezado!

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Miruki activó el Byakugan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se situó ante Naruto, al que comenzó a golpear con sus dedos a toda velocidad por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Jukenho: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!

Naruto no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, y encajo todos y cada uno de los golpes.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata, casi llorando al ver como Naruto recibía esa inmensidad de golpes.

- ¡Muere desgraciado!

El Hyuga iba a darle el último golpe, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se convirtió en humo y desapareció. Esto pillo por sorpresa al ninja, que entonces se percató que algo le sobrevolaba.

- ¡Ahora me toca atacar a mí! – Gritó Naruto, terminando de usar a un clon para crear el Rasengan - ¡Toma esto!

En el último instante, Miruki comenzó a girar, generando un enorme torbellino de chackra a su alrededor. Naruto conocía muy bien esa técnica de su combate con Neji, y estaba seguro de que con el Rasengan podría ganarle.

Ambas colisionaron, generando fuertes ondas de choque que destrozaron los cristales de todas las ventanas de los alrededores, pero ninguno cedía. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas técnicas desaparecieron. Naruto salió disparado por los aires, hasta caer al suelo, y Miruki se hundió en el suelo debido a la presión de la onda que se produjo al desaparecer los ataques.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata corrió hasta Naruto, pero el enmascarado le agarró del brazo.

Sakura atravesó la pared del edificio y atacó con su puño al enmascarado, quien se alejó de Hinata de un salto para esquivar el golpe.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Hinata?!

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, pero ahora mismo estaba mucho más preocupada con Naruto, que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Miruki si que se levantó como si nada. Parecía que la enorme presión no le hubiese afectado para nada.

Cuando se pasó la mano por el labio, Miruki se dio cuenta de que le salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Algo imperdonable.

- Maldito… ¡maldito desgraciado! – Gritó furioso, mirando a Naruto con mucha más rabia que hasta ahora.

Se preparó para atacar, pero alguien apareció frente al ninja rubio y detuvo el golpe de Miruki. No necesitó mirarlo mucho para ver quien era, lo conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Neji! – Exclamó Sakura, contenta de ver a un conocido.

Neji miró a Miruki. Lo conocía bien. Había entrenado con él y lo conocía de sobra como para no entender que era lo que pasaba.

- Miruki, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué atacas a Naruto y los demás?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Neji. Es más, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Ha venido conmigo – dijo una voz.

Desde el final de la calle, apareció el gran líder de los Hyuga, Hiashi, con su tan ya normal expresión severa.

- ¡H-Hiashi-sama! – Exclamó sorprendido Miruki.

Hinata se giró para mirar a su padre, quien le lanzó una mirada tan penetrante que Hinata sintió como se le encogía el corazón del miedo.

- Neji tiene razón, Miruki. Tú misión era traer a Hinata de vuelta, ¿por qué atacas a los de la aldea?

Miruki no respondió, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. Pero el enmascarado actuó por él. Atacó a Hiashi, intentando golpearle en el pecho con la palma de la mano, pero estaba listo y lo esquivo con un paso hacía atrás.

Listo para combatir, Hiashi se puso en posición de batalla. Sin embargo, cuando vio como su enemigo tomaba su misma posición, se quedó a cuadros. Era la misma que la suya, el estilo de combate de los Hyuga ¿Es qué acaso también era un Hyuga?

Activó el Byakugan, para ver su cara a través de la máscara. Pero fue inútil. Por alguna razón que desconocía, no era capaz de ver a través de esa máscara.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un Hyuga?

El enmascarado no respondió, solo atacó de frente, de nuevo con la palma de la mano. Ambos comenzaron entonces a intercambiar golpes, intentando alcanzarse el uno al otro.

- ¡Hiashi-sama! – Exclamó Neji, desviando la mirada de Miruki, quien intentó aprovechar para darle un golpe en el pecho.

Con un fuerte tirón, Naruto tiró a Neji hacía atrás, y cuando Miruki perdió el equilibrio al fallar el golpe, aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole retroceder.

- ¡Naruto, ¿qué haces?! – Protestó Neji.

- ¡Este tipo es cosa mía, Neji! ¡No te metas!

- Pero, Naruto…

- Ignoró realmente que es lo que pasa con Hinata pero… este tipo nos ha atacado, a todos los de la villa, aún siendo uno de los nuestros… ¡y eso no se lo pienso perdonar! – Sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo, cargados de furia.

Neji ya sabía lo que eso significaba, pero cuando Miruki vio con el Byakugan moverse algo de color rojo en el interior del chackra de ese ninja rubio, casi se asustó. No entendía nada.

- No entiendo porque tú y ese hombre estáis aquí, Neji… pero mi misión era traer a Hinata de vuelta, y lo haré.

- Naruto, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. No sabemos lo que esta pasando, Miruki también fue enviado a buscar a Hinata.

- Eso es cierto – intervino Miruki – Pero no he venido a buscarla por orden de Hiashi-sama.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Todos le miraron, sobre todo Neji y Hinata, sorprendidos por su declaración.

- Tengo un nuevo señor, y sus deseos es que le lleve a Hinata Hyuga, viva. Luego, él me concederá lo que más deseo.

- ¿Llevarle a Hinata? Miruki, ¿qué has hecho?

Miruki miró a Neji, quien ahora le lanzó una mirada más de compasión que otra cosa.

- Deja de mirarme así, Neji. Actuó según mis propios deseos, como ha hecho todo Hyuga durante toda su vida. Estoy harto de ser un esclavo.

Miruki se quitó la venda de la cabeza, dejando su frente al descubierto. No había nada en ella, lo que dejo con los ojos bien abiertos a Neji, Hinata y Hiashi que miró de reojo al joven Hyuga.

- T-Tu marca… ha…

- Desaparecido. Mi nuevo señor me la quito, Neji. Ya no estoy obligado a servir a Hiashi Hyuga ni a la rama principal del clan. Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Neji no dijo nada. No sabía que responder. Estaba claro que había cambiado. Ya no es el Miruki que él conocía.

- ¿Estás traicionando a toda Konoha? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A tu clan? – Preguntó Naruto, furioso.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Un miserable como tú jamás entenderá nada!

Naruto le atacó, pero Miruki logró esquivar su puñetazo y contraatacar con el Juken, golpeando de lleno en el pecho de Naruto, que cayó de espaldas.

- ¡Naruto!

Hinata se acercó hasta Naruto. El joven escupió sangre, pero respiraba con normalidad. Hinata lo apoyó en sus piernas, para así lograr que tuviese la cabeza en alto y no le faltase la respiración.

Al ver la escena, Miruki sintió que la furia le invadía aún más. Se preparó para atacar de nuevo al ninja rubio, pero la mano del enmascarado le detuvo.

- Para – le ordenó.

- ¡Pero…!

- Hemos fracasado en nuestra misión ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Le costó un poco, pero Miruki finalmente se resignó. El enmascarado lanzó algo al aire que explotó como si se tratase de un cohete de fuegos artificiales.

Desde donde estaban, tanto Kakashi como Shiro, y el resto de los ninjas, oyeron una explosión a la lejanía y vieron una luz.

- Parece que han tenido problemas… - suspiró el anciano calvo – Nos retiraremos por el momento.

- ¡Pero, señor…! ¡Al menos déjenos acabar con estos dos, por favor! – Protestó Aka.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, Aka.

- ¡Pero…!

Finalmente se rindió. El protestar no le serviría de nada. Los tres ninjas se marcharon con el viento, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Shiro y Kakashi los hubiesen perseguido, pero estaban preocupados por lo que hubiese podido pasar en la ciudad ¿Qué había sido esa explosión? Sin pensarlo más, corrieron para volver al pueblo.


	8. La mujer más temible

CAPÍTULO 8: LA MUJER MÁS TEMIBLE

Cuando Kakashi y Shiro regresaron no se encontraron con una situación tranquila, sino más bien tensa.

Hiashi Hyuga había venido, junto con Neji. El ninja de pelo plateado se sorprendió, pero Shiro no se sintió extrañado de la presencia del líder del clan Hyuga allí.

Sakura curó las heridas de Amelia y de Naruto, mientras que Hiashi se alejó un poco con su hija con el resto del equipo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera miraba a su padre. Le temblaba el cuerpo, no sabía ni que decir ni como reaccionar.

- Di algo, Hinata.

Pero siguió sin decir nada.

- ¿Sabes en el lío que nos has metido? Con tu actuación has deshonrado al clan, y a toda la aldea.

Su hija seguía sin decir nada. No había cambiado. De pequeña era igual, cuando le gritaba o le echaba la bronca por haber hecho algo que no debía se quedaba como una estatua, sin decir nada.

- ¡Te estoy hablando Hinata! – Gritó furioso - ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!

Levanto la mano para pegarle, ante lo que Hinata dio un paso, pero Shiro se situó delante de ella antes de que Hiashi pudiera hacer nada.

- Apártate, Yagami Shiro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es una orden, Hiashi-sama?

- Eso mismo.

- En ese caso, debo decirle que ya no estamos en Konoha, por lo que su poder de liderazgo aquí queda reducido al de una persona más que normal. No existe superioridad entre usted y yo ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo?

Ambos se miraron, sin quitar el ojo al otro. Hiashi entonces comprendió.

- Ya entiendo… por eso me enviaste el mensaje, ¿no? Para que viniera aquí.

- Veo que lo recibiste, ¿le gusto el regalo?

Hiashi le fue a golpear con la palma de la mano, pero Shiro logró coger a Hinata en brazos y dar un salto hacía atrás para esquivarlo.

- ¡No me vengas con monsergas, Yagami! ¡Por mucho que ahora no pueda usar mi poderío como dirigente de los Hyuga, Hinata sigue siendo mi hija y como padre tengo derecho a castigarla por sus pecados! ¡Y el mismo modo que aquí yo no tengo ninguna autoría, tú pierdes la tuya como su protector!

- Eso es cierto – dijo dejando a Hinata en el suelo – Pero si usted actúa como su padre, yo lo haré como un amigo más que la protege de la furia de un padre injusto.

- Recuerda con quien estás hablando, Yagami Shiro.

- Si quiere darme una lección, adelante. Estaré encantado de luchar con usted. Pero no dejaré que se lleve a Hinata de vuelta a Konoha hasta que anule el compromiso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo ha visto, ¿no? Uno de sus pretendientes cayó por mi mano, y el otro ha traicionado a la aldea y a su clan ¿Le queda más remedio, Hiashi-sama?

- Cierto es que Miruki nos ha traicionado, y tomaremos cartas en el asunto desde luego. Pero encontraremos a otro pretendiente.

- ¿Es qué no le importa la felicidad de su hija? ¿Por qué no deja que ella sea la que elija cuando casarse y con quien?

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo puede casarse con quien dictamine el clan! Ya aprenderá a querer a su futuro marido.

- Veo que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte…

Naruto, Sakura y Amelia escuchaban la conversación en la lejanía. Amelia ya sabía de que iba todo, Sakura empezaba a hacerse alguna idea y Naruto… no se enteraba de nada.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Naruto.

Al ver que no se enteraba de nada, Sakura no pudo evitar darle un buen capón.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Es qué no estabas escuchando?!

- ¡N-No hace falta que te pongas así, Sakura-chan! – Protestó Naruto.

- Lo que pasa es que el clan decidió que Hinata debía casarse. Ella no quería y se marchó de la aldea, para escapar al compromiso – explicó Amelia.

- Ah, ¿era eso? – Soltó Naruto no dándole importancia al tema, pero luego lo pensó unos segundos y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso - ¡¿Compromiso?!

- Eso es. En el clan Hyuga solo puedes casarte con un miembro de tu mismo clan. Hinata es hija del líder del clan, por lo que no puede casarse con cualquiera.

- ¿Y con quién iba a casarse Hina-chan? – Preguntó Sakura.

- No lo sé… Shiro y ella no sabían nada al respecto, pero por lo que he podido oír uno de los pretendientes cayó a manos de Shiro, y el otro es el que la ha intentado secuestrar hoy.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba a querer secuestrarla?

- Lo ignoro. Y tampoco sé porque esos tipos iban detrás de Hinata. Ni mucho menos porque ese Hyuga iba con ellos.

Hiashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Hinata se había vuelto a esconder tras Shiro, desviando su mirada de la de su padre.

- Hinata, volverás te guste o no. Y sobre todo, aceptarás el compromiso.

- Ya le he dicho, Hiashi-sama, que eso será por encima de mi cadáver.

- En ese caso, no me dejas otra elección.

Hiashi se puso en posición de combate, y activó el Byakugan. Estaba preparado para atacar.

- Hinata, apártate.

- ¿Eh? Pero, Shiro-sensei, yo…

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Sin estar muy segura, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se apartó.

Antes de que Shiro pudiera hacer nada, Hiashi atacó, usando el Juken. Pero Shiro pudo apartarse a tiempo, agachándose. Intentó hacerle perder el equilibrio con una patada baja, pero Hiashi saltó en el aire.

Shiro le siguió, pero su enemigo golpeó el aire con el Juken y provocó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que golpeó a Shiro, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Shiro-sensei! – Exclamó Hinata.

Hiashi le golpeó con el Juken al aterrizar, haciéndole escupir sangre por la tremenda fuerza del golpe.

- ¡Puagh! – Escupió.

- Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te importa, Yagami.

Algo salió del suelo, tras Hiashi Hyuga, y le agarró con fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó, sorprendido.

- Debería cuidar su espalda, Hiashi-sama, esta ya bastante mayorcito, ¿no cree?

- ¡M-Miserable!

Con una llave de lucha libre, Shiro se irguió y estampó la cabeza de Hiashi contra el suelo, que quedó clavado como si de un poste de madera se tratase. Shiro se apartó dando un par de saltos hacía atrás, hizo varios sellos y atacó.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego impactó de lleno en Hiashi, creando una enorme llamarada. Pero duro poco, de pronto la llamarada se convirtió en un remolino, y el remolino se acabo convirtiendo en una pequeña esfera azul de chackra que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Cuando Hiashi dejo de girar, ambos se miraron fijamente. Se habían dañado mutuamente, aunque muy levemente. No estaban peleando en serio.

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Yagami Shiro.

- Pues tenga cuidado de no perder el pelo también, que a su edad quedarse calvo es muy malo.

- ¡Déjate de chistes malos, imbécil!

Los presentes más que presenciar un buen combate parecía que estuvieran presenciando un combate de comediantes. Al menos eso le pareció a Naruto.

- Te guste o no, Hinata se casara, Yagami. Es su destino como la hija del dirigente del clan.

- ¿Y por qué no piensa un poco en sus sentimientos, Hiashi-sama?

- Así se decidió, Yagami. No hay más que discutir. Ella deberá hacer lo que dicte el consejo del clan. Algún día lo comprenderá y nos lo agradecerá.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Siendo una desgraciada para el resto de su vida? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡La decisión ha sido tomada! ¡Nada lo cambiará!

- Vaya, así que a eso se refería Shiro en su carta cuando me dijo que había algo urgente relacionado con Hinata – dijo una voz tras Hiashi.

Este comenzó a sudar, como si la temperatura hubiera aumentado de golpe. Esperaba equivocarse, pero juraría que conocía muy bien esa voz que acaba de oír.

Temblando, nervioso, y, sobre todo, sudado, se giro. Se encontró de frente con una mujer que conocía bastante bien.

Una súper desarrollada mujer de pechos grandes, que se le marcaban de más porque llevaba una ropa muy ajustada, un uniforme de combate, cabello largo, liso y de color azul oscuro, ojos blancos y una cara de muy mala leche.

- ¡H-H-H-H-H-Hana-chan! – Tartamudeó, asustado.

- ¿Y bien, Hiashi? ¿Me quieres explicar que es eso del compromiso?

- E-E-E-Eh… pues verás… yo… el clan… es que…

Su mirada era demasiado penetrante, casi no podía vocalizar palabra de lo asustado que estaba.

Naruto y Sakura veían la escena sin comprender ¿Quién era esa mujer que tanto miedo le daba al impasible e inexpresivo Hiashi Hyuga?

- Amelia-sensei, ¿quién es esa mujer pechugona? – Preguntó Naruto.

- La mujer… más terrible de Konoha… - pudo decir. Estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de gente que la conocía.

- ¿La mujer más terrible de Konoha? – Preguntaron Sakura y Naruto.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. No se esperaba verla allí y pensaba, sobre todo, que se trataba de un sueño.

- ¿M-Mamá? – Preguntó.


	9. Madre e hija

CAPÍTULO 9: MADRE E HIJA

- ¿Y bien, Hiashi? ¿Vas a explicarme eso de la boda? – Preguntó Hana Hyuga, lazándole una mirada asesina que congeló el cuerpo de su marido.

- ¡N-N-N-No es lo que te piensas! – Respondió, tartamudeando y temblando - ¡D-D-Deja que te explique… yo….!

Hana le puso un papel ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó, agarrando el papel.

- Léelo en voz alta, por favor, cariño…

- D-De acuerdo… - obedeció – Vuelva inmediatamente, Hana-sama, y reúnase conmigo tan pronto como sea posible. Hinata esta metida en un buen lío, firmado…. ¡¡¿¿Yagami Shiro??!!

Se giró para mirar a Shiro, quien tan solo hizo la señal de la victoria con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras sonreía.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te voy a…!

Iba a ir a matar a Shiro, tenía unas ganas enormes, eso sin dudarlo. Pero la mano de su esposa se poso en su hombro. Aunque era un gesto suave, sabía perfectamente que la mirada de su mujer era terrible, no quería girarse para verla.

- Así que… a eso se refería, ¿verdad, cariño?

- Y-Yo no… querida… yo…

- Vamos a hablarlo largo y tendido, Hiashi…

A rastras, Hana Hyuga se llevo a su marido, metiéndolo en un callejón. Ninguno sabía lo que pasaría allí, pero realmente no preferían saberlo.

Cuando iban a decidir que hacer, Hana se asomó por la esquina.

- Hinata, cariño, luego nos vemos, ¿vale? – Hizo un guiño y desapareció de nuevo.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Shiro, Kakashi, Hinata y Amelia ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas, pero para Neji y Sakura era algo totalmente nuevo, se habían quedado flipando en colores, literalmente. Por su parte, Naruto se había quedado dormido hacía rato, antes de que empezará la mujer a hablar con su marido.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Kakashi – Se esta haciendo de noche.

- Lo mejor será buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, ¿no? – Sugirió Shiro, quien se acercó y arrodilló al lado de Amelia - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿A ti que te parece? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – Desapareces y luego te presentas aquí como si nada, te parecerá bonito.

- Ey, te he salvado la vida, ¿no es así?

- Ya, bueno…

- ¿Sabes dónde podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche? No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí y…

Amelia le acarició el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía ella. Shiro se ruborizó y notó el aliento jadeante de su antigua compañera shinobi.

- A-Amelia…

- Shiro…

De golpe comenzó a estrangularlo. Hacía movimientos con los brazos, como si intentase escaparse volando, se ahogaba.

- No te veo desde dios sabe cuando, ¿y sólo te preocupa encontrar un lugar donde dormir? Y espero que con esa pregunta no estarás intentando sugerirme que os meta a todos en mi casa, ¿verdad, que no Shiro-kun? – Preguntó con una expresión alegre, pero que Shiro sabía que era terrorífica.

- ¡Fof cralo qke no! (Pos claro que no) – Pudo decir - ¡Quepia fefir un fotel o fotel! (Quería decir un hotel o motel!

Entendiéndole, Amelia le soltó. Shiro tomo enormes bocanadas de aire. Desde luego, ahogarse es lo peor que hay.

Miruki tiró la silla al suelo de una patada. Estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo, pero más furioso por haberse dejado golpear por ese ninja rubio.

- ¡Teníais que haberme dejado que acabará con él! ¡Podríamos habernos llevado a Hinata-san sin problema! – Protestó al hombre calvo, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, tranquilo.

- No te tomes las cosas así, Miruki-kun – le dijo – Estaban también esos dos y luego, por lo que me ha contado Death, aparecieron Hiashi-sama y otro Hyuga más.

- ¡Podría haberme librado de ellos también! ¡Superé a Hiashi Hyuga hace mucho!

- No lo dudo, chico. Pero un enfrentamiento tan violento podría haber dañado al objetivo, ¿y tú quieres eso?

Esta vez no dijo nada, sino que desvió la mirada, furioso, hacía Death, que estaba en el asiento de al lado, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Le preguntó.

- No tengo nada que decir – respondió.

A Miruki le gustaría poder ver su expresión. No tenía ni idea de quien era realmente, pero sin lugar a dudas era un Hyuga, sus técnicas lo demostraban. Pero, ¿quién? No había oído nada de que hubiese ningún traidor en la familia, nadie que hubiese renegado del clan, ni tampoco había habido bajas últimamente.

- De todas formas, Miruki-kun…

Miruki miró al viejo calvo.

- Necesitamos a un sustituto para que todo vaya bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Lo sé, y tengo al candidato perfecto.

- ¿El contenedor del Kyubi?

- Eso mismo – asintió - . Traeré a Hinata-sama y a ese estúpido aquí. Vosotros cumplid vuestra palabra.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos.

Al caer la noche, el grupo ya estaba alojado en una posada del pueblo. Para estar cerca de ellos, Amelia y Hinata se alojaron allí también.

En ese momento, Sakura estaba examinando las heridas de Naruto, que ya habían cicatrizado gracias al poder del Kyubi, y Hinata estaba en el patio trasero de la casa, mirando como entrenaba Neji.

Por su parte, los demás estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la posada, tomando un té. Hiashi y Hana Hyuga ya se les había unido. Shiro, Kakashi y Amelia no sabían lo que había pasado, pero les pareció ver que Hiashi temblaba de miedo cuando volvieron. Prefirieron no preguntar.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Hana – Resumiendo la situación… Hinata se marchó de casa porque no quería casarse y un grupo de ninjas, hasta ahora desconocidos, van tras ella.

- Eso mismo – comentó Kakashi.

- La misión de Kakashi y esos dos niños era traer a Hinata de vuelta, por orden de la quinta, que a la vez recibió la orden de… - paró un momento mientras miraba a su marido de reojo, quien se sintió aludido y sabía que esperaba que dijera algo, pero prefirió callar – de mi estúpido marido. Shiro mandó a mi pequeña aquí con Amelia, y luego vino a buscarla con los demás.

- Si – esta vez habló Shiro.

- Ains… - suspiró – En serio, los del consejo me sacan de mis casillas. Decidir que mi pequeña se case, ¡será posible!

- ¡Ha sido así desde siempre! – Protestó Hiashi - ¡Tú y yo nos casamos de la misma forma!

- ¡Tú y yo éramos pareja antes de que se decidiera tal cosa! ¡Además, estaba embarazada de Hinata antes de casarnos!

Shiro, Kakashi y Amelia se quedaron a cuadros, y miraron a la pareja con otros ojos, imaginándoselos, primero, cuando eran más jóvenes, y luego, casados.

- Es decir… ¿qué fue un matrimonio forzado? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Nada de eso. Yo quería a Hiashi y nos íbamos a casar de una forma u otra. Pero me quede embarazada de Hinata y para tapar el escándalo, nos casamos cuanto antes.

- Ah… - miró a Hiashi con mirada pervertida – Si es que hay que usar protección, Hiashi-sama… - bromeó.

- ¡Yo a ti te mato! – Gritó furioso, con la cara roja como un tomate, y preparándose para atacarle y matarle.

Un golpe en la mesa de Hana bastó para calmar la situación. Hiashi se volvió a sentar y Shiro recuperó la seriedad. Realmente el asunto era grave.

- Quiero saber una cosa, Hiashi…

- Dime, querida.

- ¿No planearías hacer lo mismo con Hanabi-chan, verdad?

Hiashi sintió como si una espada le atravesará el pecho. Comenzó a sudar y sentía el corazón oprimido, por los nervios.

- Lo sabía… - se respondió ella misma – Ya hablaré seriamente con los del consejo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Cariño, no!

- ¡Ninguna de mis hijas se casará por conveniencia! – Gritó, levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que la partió en dos - ¡¿Está claro?!

- C-C-Clarísimo… cariño…

- Bien – fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de marcharse.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ahora sin mesa que los separase, los cuatro únicos inquilinos temporales de esa habitación no sabía que decir.

- Fuera de bromas y malos rollos – rompió el silencio Amelia. Todos la miraron - ¿Quién era ese enmascarado con el que peleó, Hiashi-sama?

Como concentrándose, el líder de los Hyuga se cruzó de brazos, cerro los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Todos esperaron una respuesta severa y una buena explicación.

- Pues la verdad… - se acercaron para oír la respuesta – No tengo ni idea.

Casi se cayeron de la silla del corte que les dio esa respuesta.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Nos tomas el pelo?! – Protestó Shiro.

- ¡Sé que es un Hyuga pero no tengo ni idea de quien puede ser! – Se defendió – No tengo informes de que se haya sublevado ningún Hyuga ni tampoco que haya muerto ninguno.

- ¿Puede ser algún antiguo Hyuga del que haga tiempo que no tengáis noticias?

- Es posible.

Por un momento, por la cabeza de Shiro y Amelia pasó la misma idea. Cuando se miraron, se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Pero Amelia negó con la cabeza.

- No, no puede ser él – dijo.

- ¿De quién hablas, Amelia? – Preguntó Kakashi, interesado.

- Rikimaru… es el único del que hace tiempo no se sabe nada dentro del clan. Hinata me lo dijo – explicó.

- Eso es cierto – confirmó Hiashi – Pero Rikimaru es uno de mis más leales hombres. Nunca nos traicionaría.

- Eso es verdad – afirmó Kakashi – Es un hombre fervientemente leal a Konoha.

- Pero, entonces quien…

Entonces, a Hiashi se le paso algo por la cabeza.

- Y si… - murmuró.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Shiro al ver la reacción del líder de los Hyuga.

- Hace un tiempo desapareció misteriosamente un miembro de nuestro clan. Fue al poco del ataque de Orochimaru a Konoha.

- ¿Desapareció misteriosamente? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Durante el ataque, él y otro grupo estaban encargados de vigilar una zona civil. Pero ese grupo fue eliminado y él fue el único superviviente.

- ¿Un ataque de Orochimaru? – Quiso saber Amelia.

- No. Por esa zona los hombres de Orochimaru no llegaron. Es más, todos los muertos tenían signos de que habían cerrado todas sus puertas de chackra.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién era ese Hyuga? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Negiru Hyuga, el padre de Miruki Hyuga.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra. Pero, si lo pensaban detenidamente, eso explicaba porque el chico estaba con ellos. Si realmente ese hombre era su padre, no sería de extrañar algo como que él hijo se le uniese.

- Es el único que se me ocurre. Tras la muerte de su mujer, cambio radicalmente. En sus misiones, varios de sus compañeros morían de forma extraña, y casi siempre era él el único que volvía.

- ¿Nunca hizo nada la Hokage?

- No – negó Hiashi, mirando a Amelia – Siempre afirmaba que sus compañeros habían caído en batalla, y como cuando faltaba algún miembro de su grupo volvía siempre solo, no teníamos nada que probara nuestra teoría de que él fuese el causante de sus muertes.

- Si ese es el caso… ese tío es peligroso… - murmuró Shiro.

Hinata miraba la Luna. Neji ya se había marchado a su habitación, para ver como estaba Naruto, dejando a Hinata sola, pero teniendo el Byakugan activo para estar alerta, tal y como le había ordenado Hiashi.

No había ninguna nube en el cielo, por lo que deberían poderse ver muchas estrellas. Pero por culpa de la luz de la ciudad, pocas se podían ver realmente bien.

- Sería una vista maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Hinata se giro y miró a su madre, que le sonreía cálidamente. Con cuidado, se sentó a su lado.

- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

- Tampoco tanto…

- Yo creo que si. Han pasado ya tres años desde que te vi por última vez.

- Si… es cierto…

Sin poder contenerse más, Hinata se lanzó sobre las piernas de su madre y comenzó a llorar. Hana no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, mi pequeña. Las cosas cambiarán. Pero por ahora, suéltalo todo.

Hinata siguió llorando. No solo lloraba de desesperación, sino también de alegría por volver a ver a su madre.

No sabía como irían las cosas a partir de ahora, pero tenía una cosa clara, deseaba realmente poder estar con su madre más que nunca.

Hiashi las miraba desde el pasillo. Era una estampa preciosa y que hacía mucho que no tenía el gozo de contemplarla. Su bella esposa, consolando a su hija llorona, a la luz de la Luna mientras la brisa del invierno amenazaba con congelar todo a su paso.

- Es una bonita estampa, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Shiro, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

- No tenías que haberla llamado.

- Sabes bien que te equivocas – le replicó.

- ¿Eso crees? Solo pienso lo mejor para mi hija.

Shiro pasó por su lado, situándose delante de él, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Piensas lo mejor para ella? Respóndeme esto; ¿lo piensas según el punto de vista de un padre o según el punto de vista del líder del clan Hyuga?

Hiashi guardó silencio. No sabía que responder. Realmente no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta, una pregunta que llevaba siguiéndole durante muchos años. Por su parte, Shiro rió por lo bajo.

- Justo lo que me imaginaba – dijo y se marchó.

El líder de los Hyuga miró a la Luna. Tan radiante y tan cambiante a la vez. La vida de un humano era como la Luna, un camino de duros y extraños cambios, sin poder evitarlos. Tantos como formas podía adoptar la Luna.


	10. Un poco de descanso

CAPÍTULO 10: UN POCO DE DESCANSO

Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban desayunando, apareció de improviso una visita inesperada por todos, salvo por Hiashi Hyuga.

- Señores, ha llegado alguien que les esta buscando – dijo la posadera.

- ¿Alguien que nos está buscando? – Preguntó Shiro, extrañado ¿Sería el enemigo?

- Dice venir de un sitio llamado Konoha.

Todos se miraron, salvo Hiashi que se mantuvo inmóvil, dando sorbos a su taza de café.

- Hazle venir – dijo Kakashi.

La posadera afirmó con la cabeza y salió del comedor. A los pocos minutos, una joven con el protector de Konoha en la cabeza, con el pelo castaño recogido en dos moños, y llevando ropas chinas, entró.

- ¿TenTen? – Neji se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de equipo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tsunade-sama me ha enviado – explicó.

- ¿Cómo sabía Tsunade-sama que estábamos aquí? – Le preguntó Sakura, pero TenTen se encogió de hombros.

- Yo fui quien se lo pedí – comentó Hiashi.

Todos le miraron. Este ni se inmuto.

- Aunque pedí que viniera Gai o Asuma.

- Asuma-sensei y Gai-sensei están en una misión. Cuando uno de los dos vuelva, Tsunade-sama lo mandará aquí.

- ¿Y para qué pediste nada, Hiashi? – Le preguntó Hana, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Hiashi entendió el porque de esa mirada.

- No es por lo que piensas. Estamos a punto de entablar batalla contra unos enemigos que no conocemos de nada, y aquí únicamente estamos cinco capaces de hacerles frente con tres críos, bueno, ahora cuatro.

- ¡Un momento! – Se sobresaltó Naruto - ¡¿Cómo que cuatro críos?!

- Ante una situación de peligro no podéis hacer nada. De no haber aparecido Neji, os habrían machado y se hubiesen llevado a Hinata.

- ¡¿Insinúa que Neji no es también un crío?! ¡Tiene solo un año más que nosotros!

- Los Hyuga somos diferentes, muchacho. Cualquiera de nuestros jóvenes vale por diez como tú.

- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!

Kakashi lo agarró para que no se abalanzará sobre Hiashi. Desde luego, Naruto era bastante fácil de provocar.

Por su parte, TenTen no entendía nada de nada de lo que pasaba.

Miruki estaba harto de esperar. Quería salir cuanto antes a traer a Hinata. Pero, sobre todo, a acabar con ese chico; Uzumaki Naruto.

En su mente recordaba cuando le golpe, detestándolo aún más, haciendo arder su ira más y más.

- Pareces furioso

Miruki se giro. Sin llamar, el enmascarado, Death, había entrado en su habitación.

- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?

- Aquí no tenemos esas intimidades.

- Ya… ¿y tú que sabrás si estoy furioso o no?

- Tú chackra me lo demuestra. Es violento, esta lleno de furia.

- Que sabrás tú…

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

Harto de tanta tontería, Miruki le tiró la silla de una patada. Death la esquivó sin ningún problema.

- ¡¿Y tú que coño sabrás?! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

- ¿Eso crees?

Miruki no dijo nada. Se sentía nervioso ante ese hombre, no sabía porque. Ni siquiera cuando había hecho un combate de entrenamiento con Hiashi Hyuga se había sentido así. Era, como si ese hombre le impusiera un enorme respeto.

- Desde pequeño, has tenido que aguantar habladurías de que tu padre era un traidor, solo porque había era el único en sobrevivir en sus misiones. Se te considera una escoria dentro del clan Hyuga, a pesar de tu enorme talento. Eres fuerte, lo sabes, tanto como para dominar el clan Hyuga. Tu deseo es limpiar tu nombre, ¿he olvidado algo?

- ¿Q-Quién eres…?

Death se quitó la máscara, mostrándole claramente su rostro iluminado por las débiles llamas de las antorchas.

- N-No puede ser… - Miruki retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que no pudo retroceder más porque se chocó con la mesa – Es imposible…

Naruto se metió en el baño de aguas termales al aire libre justo después de comer. Aún se encontraba furioso por las palabras del padre de Hinata. No soportaba que lo tachasen de inútil.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Protestó golpeando el agua. Ni así conseguía relajarse.

La puerta corredera se abrió, y Naruto vio con claridad como Hiashi Hyuga entraba en el baño. Al verlo, desvió la mirada a otro lugar, con descaro. El líder de los Hyuga se dio cuenta, pero paso de caer en su juego. Se sentó tranquilamente a disfrutar del agua caliente.

El silencio era muy pesado. Solo se oía el sonido de un junco golpear la piedra cuando se llenaba de agua. Aún así, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Oiga… - dijo finalmente Naruto, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Es cierto lo de Hinata? ¿Lo de que va a casarla?

- Si, es cierto – respondió. A Naruto le fastidió mucho esa respuesta tan directa.

- ¿A pesar de su oposición?

- La ley de nuestro clan así lo rige, tal y como hicimos mi esposa y yo.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! – Protestó poniéndose en pie - ¡¿Qué pasa con sus sentimientos?!

- Tarde o temprano sentirá algo por la persona que sea su mujer – respondió – Así son las cosas en nuestro clan.

- ¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡¿Es qué no le importa para nada su hija?!

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar la pregunta que le hizo Shiro la noche anterior; _¿piensas lo mejor para ella según el punto de vista de un padre o según el punto de vista del líder del clan Hyuga?_

- Las cosas son así dentro de nuestro clan.

- Entonces las cambiaré – dijo Naruto con firmeza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Cuándo sea Hokage, cambiaré esas normas!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Rió Hiashi – No digas tonterías, chico. Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

- ¡Eso no se sabe! ¡Cambiaré esas reglas! ¡Lo haré cuando sea Hokage!

Hiashi recordó cuando este chico se enfrentó a Neji. Para él, estaba seguro que Neji sería el vencedor, pero, cuánto más veía luchar a Uzumaki Naruto más tenía sus dudas. Cuando vio que afirmaba que cambiaría las reglas del clan Hyuga para que la historia de Neji no se volviese a repetir, no vio unas palabras vacías sino una promesa llena de decisión.

Del mismo modo, recordó cuando fue a ver a Hinata al hospital tras su combate con Neji. Nunca la había visto pelear hasta el punto de ser herida con tanta gravedad. Además, por lo que le había contado Neji, se mantuvo en pie en todo momento.

- Hija – le preguntó - ¿Qué te impulso a cometer tal locura?

- Él… me estaba viendo… y me animaba… no podía defraudar la confianza que puso en mí… - le respondió entre jadeos.

Mirando a Naruto, no le comprendía. Gente había cambiado a su alrededor, incluso Neji ahora más abierto con los demás. ¿Qué tenía este chico de especial?

Se oyeron voces de mujeres tras la puerta. Hiashi y Naruto las reconocieron, eran Hinata, Tenten, Sakura y Hana. Ambos se miraron.

- Este baño… ¿es mixto, verdad? – Preguntó Hiashi.

Naruto miró a su lado. Había una muralla de juncos, bien alta. Sabía perfectamente que los baños no eran mixtos. Miro entonces a Hiashi, ambos sudaban, pero no del calor de las aguas.

Las cuatro kunoichis entraron en el baño. Estaban bastante animadas. Cuando vieron lo grande que era la fuente termal, se animaron aún más.

- ¡Es genial! – Exclamó TenTen.

- ¡Vamos! – Sugirió Sakura.

Las cuatro ninjas se sentaron a la orilla, cerca de la puerta. Se quitaron las toallas para usarlas más tarde para secarse.

Por su parte, Hiashi y Naruto estaba tras una roca, haciendo esfuerzos por caber los dos tras ella.

- Maldita sea… - susurró Naruto - ¡Nos hemos equivocado de baño!

- ¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Yo el gran líder de los Hyuga en una situación como esta! – susurró avergonzado.

Tenían que encontrar una forma de llegar al otro baño sin que las vieran. Ambos se asomaron y casi se desangran cuando vieron que las cuatro chicas ya no tenían las toallas puestas. Se volvieron a esconder.

Aunque, Naruto se volvió a asomar. Era una oportunidad única el poder ver a Sakura sin ropa. Pero eso era demasiado. Sakura y TenTen no tenían el pecho muy desarrollado, Hinata tenía algo más que ellas pero… las tetas de la madre de Hinata eran enormes.

Hiashi le estiró de la oreja y lo volvió a meter tras la roca.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó - ¡¿Pero qué hace?!

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres que nos pillen o qué?!

Neji estaba entrenando en el patio trasero de la posada. Subido en la rama de un árbol, mientras leía un libro, Kakashi lo observaba.

- Te entrenas con mucha impetú – le dijo.

- El Byakugan tiene un punto débil demasiado fácil de detectar. Tengo que eliminarlo como sea.

- Eso no es nada fácil.

- Pero he de intentarlo.

Kakashi entendió que eso significaba que iba a activar el Byakugan. Estaba justo mirando hacía la posada.

- Te aconsejo que des una vuelta de 180º y mires hacía el bosque para probar el Byakugan.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Por tu salud.

- Bah, tonterías – se concentró y lo activó - ¡Byakugan!

A través de sus ojos miró en todas direcciones, izquierda, derecha, por atrás y, finalmente, hacía delante.

Entonces se encontró de frente con los baños de aguas termales. TenTen, Sakura, Hana y Hinata Hyuga estaban desnudas dándose un baño. Pudo verles todo de todo.

Aunque se mantuvo por unos segundos inmóvil y firme, acabó cayendo al suelo mientras le chorreaba sangre de la nariz.

- Mira que se lo avise… - murmuró Kakashi que bajó para pararle la emorragia nasal.

Shiro miraba el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación. Había pedido una taza de café a la posadera y hacía poco que se la habían traído. Como estaba demasiado caliente, decidió esperar.

A pesar del calor que hacía, soplaba una estupenda brisa desde el noroeste que daba un gustillo tremendo.

Sonó la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante.

Amelia entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se acercó a su compañero.

- ¿No te das un baño con las demás? – Le preguntó.

- No – respondió Amelia – No me apetece ahora.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. Hacía años que no se veían, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Finalmente fue Amelia quien habló primero.

- Crees… ¿crees que ese Hyuga desconocido de la máscara podría ser Rikimaru?

- La verdad, no lo sé. Hay técnicas para controlar a los ninjas mediante genjutsu, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Ya… pero… el solo pensar que pueda ser él…

- Ya oiste a Hiashi, podría ser ese ninja desaparecido de los Hyuga.

- Si, pero… es demasiado raro no saber nada de él desde hace tiempo.

Shiro le dio un sorbo a su café. Ya se había enfriado demasiado.

- Si fuese él… ¿qué harás? – Preguntó Amelia. Shiro noto la tristeza en su voz, así que tenía que cuidar bien sus palabras, aunque sabía que Amelia no esperaba una mentira, sino una respuesta sincera.

- Luchar con él, claro esta. Hasta despertarlo.

- ¿Aunque tengas que matarle?

- Tendría que luchar muy en serio… yo…

Amelia se situó tras él y lo rodeo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Lo siento…

Hiashi y Naruto estaban nerviosos. No sabían como salir de esa situación tan incomoda para ambos. Bueno, todo dependía de cómo se mirase.

- Escucha – le susurró Hiashi – Sal y entreténlas mientras me voy al otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está loco?! ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- ¿Eres idiota o que? ¡Me matarán! ¡Y tengo una reputación que mantener!

- ¡Y yo no quiero que Sakura me tome por un pervertido sexual!

Ambos comenzaron a empujar al otro, intentando sacarlo del escondrijo para así, mientras se distraían con uno de los dos, intentar escapar.

Pero el ruido del chapoteo alertó a las chicas.

- Caramba, parece que hay alguien más – dijo TenTen.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó Hana, que se levantó y se dirigió hacía la roca.

Hiashi y Naruto se pusieron a chorrear sudor como nunca lo habían hecho. Estaban perdidos.

- ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo Naruto.

Cuando Hana se asomó, se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro, enormes pechos y una piel bastante oscura.

- Disculpe, no sabía que había alguien – se disculpó – Lamento si hemos armado mucho jaleo.

- O-O-Oh, no se preocupen… es normal en la juventud – dijo – Por favor, continúen.

- Gracias.

Tras la mujer, Naruto estaba escondido, acurrucado para que no lo viesen. Cuando Hana se marchó, Hiashi respiró aliviado de que no le hubiesen descubierto. Naruto le había sugerido que usará una técnica de su invención, el Sexy no jutsu. Desde luego, no entendía como había llegado a esa situación tan vergonzosa.

Pero Hana Hyuga volvió, y la miro más fijamente. Con una mirada como si la estuviese estudiando.

- ¿O-O-Ocurre algo, señorita?

- Mmm… es que se parece mucho a alguien que conozco, ¿sabe?

- ¿A-Ah, sí? Me lo dicen mucho, debo tener una de esas caras que tiene todo el mundo – mintió.

- Si, eso debe ser…

Hiashi se estaba poniendo de los nervios, deseando que su mujer se marchase de una vez.

- Por cierto, Hiashi, ¿qué te apetece de cena? – Preguntó Hana.

- Pues, unas bolas de… - Hiashi se calló, llamándose idiota con mayúsculas por su voz interior.

- Sabía que eras tú… - su mujer ni le miraba, pero una enorme aura oscura le cubría todo el cuerpo.

- E-E-E-Esto cariño… - deshizo la técnica sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba – D-D-D-Deja que te explique…

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Naruto nadaba hacía la muralla de juncos, donde haría un agujero para poder pasar al otro lado. Pero se chocó con algo.

Cuando alzó la vista, se topo de lleno con la mirada de ogro de Sakura, la vergonzosa mirada de Hinata y la despreocupada mirada de TenTen. Todas se habían puesto ya sus toallas.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Naruto?

- N-No, bueno yo… eh… pasaba por aquí y me dije… voy a ver que tal están las chicas y…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Te preocupas por nosotras, Naruto?

- C-C-Claro que si – respondió nervioso - ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo, Sakura-chan?

- ¡¿Te crees que soy tonta o qué?!

A la vez, Hana Hyuga y Sakura Haruno golpearon a Uzumaki Naruto y Hiashi Hyuga, haciéndolos pasar por encima de la muralla de juncos que dividía ambos baños. Los dos cayeron de cabeza contra unas roncas y acabaron inconscientes en el baño.

El gran jefe calvo miro a su indeseado invitado con indiferencia. No esperaba visitas, pero con este hombre, nunca había que esperarle. Venía e iba cuando le daba la gana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, vamos ¿Tanto te incomoda mi presencia, Yucho?

- Lárgate, Orochimaru. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Solo quería saber como iban tus planes. Nada más, ¿tan malo es eso?

- Cumpliré mi trato, no te preocupes.

- Eso espero, por el regalo que te hice más te vale. No fue nada fácil dominarle.

- Y has hecho un gran trabajo, Death es un buen soldado.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado pero no olvides…

- Lo sé, el cadáver de Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hiashi.

- Eso mismo. Espero noticias.

Orochimaru desapareció en la nada. Desde luego, era insoportable. Yucho no podía aguantarle. Estaba deseando acabar con el trabajo para deshacerse de él. Al menos le había brindado un soldado como pocos había, eso era bueno. Pero tenía que cumplir su objetivo pronto, sino, todo se habría acabado.


	11. El festival de disfraces

CAPÍTULO 11: EL FESTIVAL DE DISFRACES

- ¡Rasengan!

Naruto intentó alcanzar con su técnica a ese hombre anciano y calvo, pero este paró a Naruto en seco y le atravesó el pecho con la mano, destrozando su corazón.

Hinata lo vio con horror, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- H-Hinata… h-huye… - pudo decir Naruto antes de morir.

Temblando como un flan, Hinata intentó huir, pero el hombre de la máscara apareció en las sombras y le corto el paso. Luego, se vio rodeada por más y más ninjas.

- No… ¡por favor, no! ¡Dejadme! ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata se despertó de golpe en su habitación. Esta chorreando de sudor y su respiración era muy agitada.

Hana Hyuga, quien dormía en la cama de al lado de Hinata, se despertó y se reincorporo, mirando a su hija que temblaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hina-chan? ¿Una pesadilla?

La joven se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, aún temblando y empezando a llorar. Su madre le acarició la cabeza, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Pero Hinata no temblaba por miedo a la pesadilla, sino por miedo a que su sueño se hiciera realidad y viese a Naruto morir ante sus ojos, incapaz de hacer nada. Eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba.

Miruki miró a Death, quien se había vuelto a colocar la máscara.

- N-No es posible… tú… ¡tú estabas muerto!

- ¿Eso es lo que deseabas?

- No… yo…

Death se giro para marcharse. Miruki quería detenerle, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y tanto que deseaba saber, pero no sabía como debía actuar ahora que conocía el rostro de Death.

- Ven conmigo, Miruki.

- ¿Eh? – Eso le pillo por sorpresa.

- Te voy a enseñar la técnica suprema del clan Hyuga.

- ¿L-La técnica suprema del clan Hyuga?

- Una técnica con la que jamás podrás ser vencido, ya que derrotarás a tu enemigo con un solo ataque – le respondió - ¡El Jukenho: Hakke Nihyaku Gojuroku Sho!

- ¡¿H-Hablas en serio? – Miruki no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír - ¡¿De verdad existe una técnica así?

- Si, existe. Y ahora te la enseñare, Miruki.

Cuando amaneció, lo primero que hicieron Hinata y su madre fue a darse un baño a la fuente termal antes de desayunar. Era la mejor sensación, el agua caliente rozando tu delicada piel nada más levantarte.

- Y dime Hina-chan…

Hinata miró a su madre, esperando lo que su madre fuera a decirle.

- El chico que te gusta es ese Naruto, ¿no es así?

En cuestión de menos de un segundo, Hinata enrojeció por completo, como un tomate.

- ¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué va! – Casi no podía ni hablar de lo nerviosa y avergonzada que esta.

Al verla así, su madre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Venga, no te pongas así. Es normal que a tu edad te gusten los chicos.

- P-P-P-Pero si ya te he dicho… que yo… yo no… - bajo la mirada al agua, avergonzada y sin saber como responder. Pero entonces se levantó – C-C-Creo que yo ya voy a salir, mamá!

De lo nerviosa que estaba, Hinata casi se tropezó en las rocas húmedas de los baños. Pero finalmente pudo entrar en la habitación para ponerse su ropa.

Hana Hyuga suspiró, mientras miraba al despejado cielo azul. Una calma absoluta la inundó.

- Lo has oído, ¿no es así?

Hiashi Hyuga sintió como si cientos de flechas le atravesarán el corazón, que comenzó a latir a más de mil por hora. De nuevo, se había vuelto a equivocar de baño.

- Aún así, ¿piensas seguir adelante, Hiashi?

Tras desayunar, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, sobre todo para conocerla. Vieron como la gente estaba bastante animada, llevando varias cosas a los descampados cercanos al templo.

- Cuanta actividad, ¿verdad? – Comentó TenTen.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Es el festival anual de disfraces de la ciudad – respondió Shiro – Es tradición disfrazarse por estas fiestas, en honor a los 12 signos del zodiaco.

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Parece divertido! – Saltó Naruto.

- No estamos aquí para divertirnos – le cortó Hiashi – No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, lo que deberíamos hacer es regresar a Konoha y…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque Hana Hyuga le pegó un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

- Será divertido – dijo – Amelia, ¿tienes algún disfraz?

- ¿Eh? Pues creo que si pero… ¿de que podríamos disfrazarnos?

Yucho estaba cansado de esperar. Quería actuar ya, pero Death le había rogado que esperase al menos un día.

No sabía porque, pero sus motivos debía tener cuando le pedía algo así. Era un hombre muy calculador, así que quizás tuviese algún plan para raptar a Hinata Hyuga. Desde luego, haberlo fichado en sus filas era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

Hinata se ajustó el vestido. No le estaba estrecho ni ancho, pero casi no le tapaba nada. Si no tenía cuidado, se le vería su ropa interior.

- Venga, Hina-chan – se acercó su madre – Deja que te ayude.

Hana se acuclilló para darle unas punzadas al vestido, para ajustárselo mejor a su hija.

- M-Mamá… me da vergüenza ir así por la calle…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pero si estás muy guapa.

- Es que yo…

- ¿Sabías que si cuando la Luna alcance su punto más alto te declaras a la persona que quieres se dice que estaréis destinados a estar juntos?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No crees que estaría bien declararse a Naruto? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hinata se sonrojo, y sin darse cuenta, su madre desenganchó un hilo. Era muy pequeño, así que pensó que no tenía importancia.

Cuando ya caía la tarde, todos estaban listos y salieron a la calle con sus disfraces. Teniendo en cuenta que era el año del perro, habían decidido disfrazarse todos de una clase de perro diferente, usando materiales especiales para fingir las patas de los animales para manos y pies, unas orejas falsas para ponerse en la cabeza, y pintarse la nariz de negro para simular el hocico del animal, pegando unos pequeños hilos para simular los bigotes.

Sin olvidar un vestido que hacía a la vez de vestimenta como el papel de cuerpo de la parte del perro escogido. Y en su parte trasera, todos llevaban pegadas unas colas.

Naruto se disfrazó de Pastor Alemán, Kakashi de Gran Danés, Neji de dálmata, Shiro de samoyedo, Hiashi de buldog, Hana de caniche, TenTen de perro salchicha, Sakura de chihuahua y Hinata de cocker, con una braga que simulaba el pelo del cuello, y Amelia de Haski.

- Estamos todos estupendos – dijo Hana Hyuga.

- ¡¿Y por qué narices voy yo de Buldog? – Protestó Hiashi.

- Porque tu cara se parece a la de uno cuando te enfadas – le respondió Amelia.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? – Lanzó una mirada de rabia y todos se le quedaron mirando. Desde luego, cuando se enfadaba ponía cara de Buldog.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de los puestos, se quedaron asombrados. Había de todo tipo, comida, juegos de azar, juegos para niños, tiendas de caretas…

- ¡Esto es fantástico! – Gritó un emocionado Naruto - ¡¿No es cierto?

Pero cuando se giro, tan solo estaban el y Hinata.

- Hinata, ¿y los demás?

Hinata miro para ambos lados. Ni se había percatado de que los demás habían desaparecido. Se percató entonces de que había un mensaje escrito en el suelo. Era sin duda la letra de su madre.

- _¡Animo y al ataque, Hina-chan!_ – Decía el mensaje.

Hinata se sonrojo y se dio prisa en borrar el mensaje, para que Naruto no lo leyese.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?

- ¡N-N-No es nada! – Respondió alterada.

- Bueno, pues si se han ido ellos se lo pierden ¡Vamos a pasarlo bomba, ¿vale?

- E-E-Eh, ¡si! – Respondió con el corazón lleno de alegría.

Pero los demás no es que hubiesen desaparecido. Hana se había llevado a su marido detrás de un puesto, donde le había atado y amordazado.

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó, aunque Hiashi Hyuga estaba inconsciente y no podía oírle – Pero esta noche es muy importante para nuestra hija.

Por otra parte, TenTen y Sakura se habían marchado a disfrutar de una cabalgata de acróbatas que había por la zona derecha de los puestos, Kakashi se había subido a un árbol a seguir disfrutando de su novela y Shiro y Amelia se habían marchado por su lado. En cuanto a Neji, simplemente había desaparecido.

Entre puesto y puesto, Naruto y Hinata se movían de un lado a otro, probando el arroz frito y las bolas de arroz de sabores, los juegos de coger una bola del agua, un pez, pescar un pato… hasta que llegaron al puesto de peluches.

- ¡Ey, preciosa! – Gritó el tendedero - ¡Dile a tu chico que te consiga algo!

- ¡E-Eh! ¡N-N-N-No, si no somos…! – Hinata se sonrojo. El solo hecho de pensar que Naruto y ella saliesen juntos la ponía nerviosa, pero de alegría. Aunque, bien mirado, ¿acaso no parecía que estuvieran en una cita? Eso hizo que el corazón le latiese más rápido.

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué peluche quieres, Hinata?

- ¿E-Eh? P-Pues…

Miró todos los peluches, fijándose en uno en concreto, una preciosa gatita blanca que protegía en sus patas a sus crías.

- E-El de la gatita blanca…

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos allá!

- ¡Un único tiro! ¡O aciertas o pierdes!

- ¡No necesito más!

Naruto agarró la bola de plástico y apunto. Se concentró, no podía fallar, no podía fallar en darle a algo tan grande. Su honor como ninja estaba en juego.

Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuese un lanzador de beisbol. Pero hubo una corriente de aire, y golpeo el peluche de al lado, un Buldog con la cara rabiosa.

- ¡Premio, señores! ¡Aquí tienen!

- P-Perdona, Hinata… - se disculpó Naruto, entregándole el peluche.

- N-N-No… si no pasa nada… e-este también es muy mono… - sonrió, pensando que quizás había exagerado un poco diciendo que también era mono.

La noche ya comenzaba a caer y la Luna iba situándose cada vez más y más alto en el firmamento. Shiro la observaba. Le daba una auténtica sensación de calma y sosiego. A su lado, Amelia se apoyó en su hombro, haciendo sonidos de una cachorrita que buscaba los mimos de su amo.

- Hacía mucho que no hacías eso…

- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

- Amelia, no puede ser… no podemos…

Le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndole callar.

- Por favor, no lo estropees.

Lo tiro al suelo y se puso encima suya, lista para besarle, pero Shiro apartó sus labios.

- Perdóname… - se disculpo Amelia mientras se quitaba de encima.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que Shiro pudo decir.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al templo. Tuvieron suerte, no había nadie. Desde allí podrían disfrutar los fuegos artificiales tranquilamente.

- Uff… - bufó Naruto – Pensé que me moría ahí abajo.

- Si, había mucha gente…

Hinata miró el cielo. La Luna estaba alcanzando el punto más alto, junto a las estrellas. Recordó las palabras de su madre ¿Y si fuese verdad esa historia? Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

Ahí lo tenía, frente a ella. Estaban los dos solos, nadie los molestaría ni los oiría. Es una oportunidad que no se le volvería a presentar en la vida.

- E-Esto… Naruto-kun… - dijo, tímida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Si?

-E-Esto… veras… yo… hay algo… que… que siempre… he querido decirte…

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

Naruto se acercó más a Hinata, quien enrojeció de golpe. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, era demasiado para ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte, jamás se le volvería a presentar otra oportunidad como esta.

- Es que verás… yo… Naruto-kun… yo a ti… te a…

De golpe, el hilillo del vestido de Hinata se corrió, y el traje se le cayó, dejando sus senos al aire, pues no se había puesto el sujetador por consejo de su madre. Hinata se dio cuenta enseguida y se cubrió los pechos con las manos, agachándose llena de vergüenza y roja a más no poder.

Cuando recordó que Naruto estaba frente a ella, sin poder evitarlo le pego un fuerte cabezazo, pues no podía dejar al descubierto sus senos, y ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Desde la maleza, Hiashi Hyuga observaba la escena, triunfante. Había atado un cordelillo invisible al hilo del traje de Hinata y esperaba tener éxito en su acción. Como pensaba, ese hilillo era la sujeción que permitía que el traje no se le cayese a Hinata. Lo había conseguido ¡Había impedido que su hija se declarase y así se cumpliese la leyenda!

Pero una sombra apareció a sus espaldas, una sombra diabólica cuyo espíritu desprendía un enorme sentimiento de odio.

Se giro, temblando, sabiendo que a sus espaldas encontraría a la mismísima reencarnación del demonio. Y así fue, ahí estaba su mujer, mirándole con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¡H-H-Hana-chan! ¡E-E-E-E-Esto… yo…!

Hana sacó un látigo que tensó en sus manos, con una fuerza descomunal, retorciéndolo y apretándolo con fuerza.

- Parece que este perrito ha sido muy malo y hay que darle una lección para educarlo, ¿no es así? – Soltó.

Empezaron los fuegos artificiales, pero a más de uno le pareció oír, como entre explosión y explosión, un grito desgarrador, lleno de terror que congelaba hasta los huesos de la persona más valiente de todas.


	12. Yügure

CAPÍTULO 12: Yügure

Por la mañana Naruto andaba bastante perdido. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y estaba seguro que había pasado algo la noche anterior, pero no lograba recordarlo.

- Hinata… ¿pasó algo a noche?

A Hinata se le disparó el ritmo cardíaco. Parecía que Naruto había olvidado lo que había ocurrido pero Hinata no. Justo cuando le iba a declarar sus sentimientos, su vestido se cayó al suelo y le enseñó casi todas sus vergüenzas a Naruto, incluidas unas braguitas con los dibujos de unos zorritos que su madre le había dicho que se pusiera para esa noche. Luego, Hinata le golpeó con la cabeza, por acto reflejo, y ambos se desmayaron.

- B-Bueno… verás… parece ser que nos atacaron y… y… y… nos desmayamos, ¡si, eso es! Luego Shiro-sensei nos trajo aquí… - respondió, totalmente roja.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué yo qu…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hana le pegó un pisotón a Shiro, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener el grito de dolor. Cuando la miro, esta le lanzo una mirada asesina advirtiéndole: "Si hablas, luego te enterarás".

- ¿Nos atacaron? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Baje la guardia! – Se quejó, tirando los palillos al suelo.

- B-Bueno… pero estamos bien, Naruto-kun…

- Tienes razón pero… de haber estado más atento… maldita sea…

Tras el desayuno, cada uno fue por su lado. Neji se marcho a entrenar con Hiashi, quien curiosamente tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas, Kakashi se marchó con Sakura y TenTen a hacer unas compras, y Hinata, Hana, Shiro y Amelia fueron a dar un paseo. Por otra parte, Naruto desapareció y nadie sabía donde se había metido.

- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido ese pisotón, Hana-sama?

- No es asunto tuyo – le respondió.

- ¿Eh? Pero si…

Hinata le tiro de la manga. Cuando la miro, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Por favor, Shiro-sensei… s-si Naruto-kun le pregunta… dígale que paso eso, ¿vale?

Desde luego no se podía negar. Cuando Hinata le pedía algo, Shiro no podía evitar no cumplir su petición.

- Vale, esta bien.

Llegaron a la plaza, donde todo el mundo rodeaba la fuente, expectante ante el espectáculo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Preguntó Amelia.

- No lo sé – le respondió Shiro.

Pero pronto lo supieron. El grupo de gente de pronto los rodeo y explotaron, convirtiéndose en humo, creando una enorme cortina que no les dejaba ver.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es un ataque!

- ¡Amelia, quédate con Hana-sama y Hinata! – Le ordenó Shiro quien salto fuera de la cortina de niebla.

Miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, hasta que oyó una voz.

- ¡Al fin nos vemos las caras frente a frente!

La voz provenía de la fuente. Al mirar allí, sobre esta, había un tipo de cabello rojo y pelo de punta.

- ¡N-No puede ser… t-tú eres…! – Se quedó Shiro expectante.

- Eso es, sabes muy bien quien soy.

- ¿Quién eres?

Aka tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no caerse de encima de la fuente, debido al corte que le daba que se hubiera olvidado de su nombre.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Lo haces aposta, ¿verdad?

- No, en serio, ¿quién eres tú?

- Desgraciado… - gruñó mientras apretaba su puño furioso - ¡Te juro que haré que no olvides nunca mi nombre! – Gritó mientras saltaba hacía él, pero de entre la cortina de humo salió una figura que le golpeó en el pecho con la palma de la mano y lo paró en seco.

Se trataba de Hana Hyuga, quien grácilmente y con la elegancia de una pantera, golpeó en el pecho a su enemigo.

- Voy a pararte el corazón – dijo.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, cientos de pequeñas púas salieron de su brazo, y Hana Hyuga cayó al suelo, llena de dolor, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo teñido de rojo por culpa de la cantidad de sangre que le había salido.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Hinata cuando salió de la cortina de humo y vio a su madre.

Junto con Amelia, se acercó hasta su madre, para intentar aplicarle los primeros auxilios.

Shiro se situó ante las chicas, interponiéndose entre ellas y el tío pelirrojo. No lo entendía. Estaba seguro de no haber perdido de vista a ese tipo, y sin embargo algo le había pasado al brazo de Hana ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

- Amelia, ¿cómo esta?

Amelia examinó todas y cada una de las pequeñas heridas del brazo de la madre de Hinata, y se quedo tan espantada que casi no sabía como explicarse.

- T-T-T-Tiene destrozadas todas las venas del brazo… - pudo decir.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Shiro, no creyéndose lo que estaba oyendo.

Hinata miró a su madre, quien tenía una enorme mueca de dolor en su rostro. Jamás la había visto así.

Shiro miro de nuevo a su enemigo ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Si había recibiendo de lleno el Jüken de Hana Hyuga su corazón tenía que haberse parado de lleno con solo rozarle.

- ¿Sorprendido? No te preocupes, enseguida estarás como esa mujer… o mucho peor – rió.

- Deja de hacer el tonto, Aka – dijo una silueta que apareció a su lado de la nada.

Miruki apareció a su lado. Tenía las ropas destrozadas y la cara llena de pequeñas heridas. Que Shiro recordase, por lo que le habían contado Hinata y Amelia, Naruto no le golpeó tan fuerte, así que, ¿cómo podía tener esas heridas?

- Lo siento, quería divertirme. Además, pensé que te alegraría ver a esa mujer muerta.

- Cuando nos llevemos a esos dos podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- ¿Esos dos? – Pensó Shiro, sin saber a que se referían. Se suponía que solo querían a Hinata.

- Ocúpate de ese mientras me llevo a Hinata – le ordenó.

- Vale, vale. No hace falta que estés tan serio conmigo.

Shiro se preparó para pelear. Aunque estaba familiarizado con las técnicas del clan Hyuga no sabía que técnicas usaba el otro, por lo que estaba en problemas si tenía que proteger a las tres a la vez.

De la tierra salieron algo parecido a tentáculos de arena, que ataron a Shiro, Hana y Amelia.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó Amelia, viéndose atrapada.

Detrás de Aka y Miruki, apareció una tercera figura, escondido tras una capa negra solo podían ver dos brillantes puntos rojos.

- No hace falta derramar sangre inútilmente – dijo.

- Tienes razón, Akairo – le sonrió Miruki – Menos mal que se te ocurrió venir.

Shiro intentó escapar, pero los tentáculos le apretaban con fuerza, además, cuanto más apretaba, más débil se sentía.

- ¡Hinata, vete! – Le ordenó.

Hinata estaba temblando, al lado de su madre, que aunque no gritase se notaba que sentía un enorme dolor por culpa de esos látigos que le apretaban su brazo malherido.

- ¡Vete, Hinata! – Le repitió.

La joven volvió en si, y aunque no quería se intentó marchar, pero el ninja enmascarado le cortó el paso, apareciendo de la nada.

- Venga conmigo, Hinata-sama – le pidió con gentileza.

Retrocedió, asustada. No sabía que hacer. Los otros tres se iban acercando más y más. Cuando se giro, Miruki estaba ya tan solo a un par de pasos de ella.

- Vamos, Hinata-sama – le tendió la mano – Le prometo que estará bien.

Los tentáculos de tierra se rompieron y Miruki recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que lo tiro al suelo. Mientras tanto, a Death, la aparición de Hiashi Hyuga tras su hija le hizo retroceder de un salto.

Naruto agarró a Hinata y la llevó al lado de su madre, mientras que Neji atacaba a Miruki con el Jüken, pero este rodó hacía la derecha, lo esquivo, y luego hizo perder el equilibrio a Neji con una patada circular.

Neji cayó al suelo, pero se pudo reincorporar en cuestión de segundos, aunque Miruki ya le esperaba y le pegó una patada en el estómago que lo hundió en el suelo. Neji le agarró la pierna con una mano y se preparó para atacarle con sus dedos, pero Miruki actuó más rápido y le golpeó con el Jüken en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Neji! – Gritó Hinata.

Aka y Akairo observaban la escena, tranquilos, hasta que Shiro les atacó, intentando derribarlos a los dos a la vez. Ambos esquivaron el golpe.

Hinata abrazó a su madre, que estaba siendo curada con Amelia, no parando de emitir pequeños sonidos de dolor.

- Mamá…

- N-No te preocupes, hija… esto no es nada…

Aunque Amelia no estaba de acuerdo. Estaba muy preocupada. Estaba curándole la parte de fuera, pero por dentro no podía parar la hemorragia por mucho que lo intentaba.

De reojo miro a Shiro que estaba intercambiando golpes con el encapuchado y el de pelo rojo, temiéndose lo peor si le alcanzaban.

Hiashi miraba al enmascarado, Death, intentando ver su cara con el Byakugan, sin éxito.

- Eres un Hyuga, ¿no es así?

- Y si lo fuese, ¿qué pasaría, Hiashi-sama? – Le preguntó.

- Exijo saber quien eres o, acaso, ¿eres Rikimaru? O… - le miro fijamente, pensando en que si fuese el caso, sería realmente una enorme fatalidad del destino haberse encontrado con él - ¿O eres Negiru?

- ¿Quién quieres que sea, Hiashi-sama? – Le preguntó.

La máscara no tenía agujeros para los ojos, así que no podía mirarlos, pero sentía como si se estuviera riendo de él.

Miruki se dirigió hacía Hinata, pero Naruto le salió al paso.

- Tú… tú has sido el que me ha golpeado en la cara, ¿no es así?

- ¡Eso es! ¡Así te devuelvo lo de ayer!

- ¿Eh? – Miruki no entendía a que se refería - ¿Lo de ayer?

- ¡Así es! ¡Cuándo nos atacasteis por sorpresa!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡No lo niegues! ¡Cuándo estaba a solas con Hinata y me iba a decir ella algo a mí nos atacasteis a los dos, pero Shiro-sensei lo impidió!

Miruki no entendía nada. Hinata casi deseaba no haberle mentido a Naruto, porque la verdad es que estaba quedando bastante mal en esos momentos.

- No sé de que demonios me hablar, estúpido. Pero vas a pagar por lo de mi cara y por lo del otro día.

- ¡Aquí te espero! – Le retó.

Miruki se situó ante él en un visto y no visto, y se puso en posición para atacar, una posición que Naruto conocía muy bien de cuando peleo con Neji.

- ¡No me vas a pillar con eso!

El ninja saltó hacía atrás, para salir del círculo de adivinación, pero aún así Miruki se volvió a colocar ante él y comenzó a atacar.

- ¡Jukenho: Hakke Nihyaku Gojuroku Sho! (Arte del puño suave: 256 palmas de ocho trigramas)

- ¡¿Cómo? – Exclamó Hiashi, girándose sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír.

Las manos de Miruki parecía que hubiesen desaparecido, pero Naruto no dejaba de recibir golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. En pocos segundos, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca y cayó a tierra.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó Hinata.

Amelia y Hana tampoco podían creer lo que habían visto, y mucho menos Hiashi. Todos conocían la técnica, una técnica vetada que tan solo un par de miembros del clan Hyuga tenían derecho a utilizar.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Tiene potencial, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú le has enseñado esa técnica?

- Así es.

- No puede ser… dentro del clan solo a la rama principal se nos permite conocerla… ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

- Ya deberías saberlo.

Hinata corrió hasta Naruto, pero Miruki le salió al paso y le golpeó en el estómago, haciéndola caer inconsciente. Pero antes de que cayese al suelo la agarró.

- Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama.

A su lado apareció Yucho, que agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

- Buen trabajo, Miruki. Pero creo que te has pasado un poco.

- Si muere o no importa bien poco, ¿no es así?

- Si, eso es – le respondió - ¡Venga, vámonos! – Ordenó a sus hombres que los rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Q-Quién demonios sois vosotros? – Preguntó Hana, levantándose.

- A partir de ahora podéis llamarnos los Yügure, y no os preocupéis, cuidaremos bien de la pequeña Hinata.

- ¡No permitiré que os llevéis a mi hija! – Exclamó corriendo contra ellos.

Aka, el ninja del pelo rojo, extendió la palma de la mano y del cuerpo de Hana aparecieron cientos de pequeñas puntas rojas, saliendo de su interior.

- ¡Puagh! – Escupió sangre a la vez que caía al suelo.

- ¡Hana! – Exclamó Hiashi, cogiendo a su mujer.

Amelia se acercó para curarla con urgencia. Mientras tanto, los Yügure estaban listos para marcharse, pero de sus manos desaparecieron Hinata y Naruto.

Todo había sido muy rápido, ni se habían percatado de que Shiro se había metido en su grupo y los había agarrado. Los dejo a ambos al lado de sus compañeros.

- Yagami Shiro… ¿es qué piensas enfrentarte tú solo a nosotros?

- Mi deber es proteger a Hinata Hyuga con todo lo que ello conlleva. Además habéis atacado a Hana-sama, y eso es un delito que no puedo dejaros pasar.

- ¿De verdad?

Aka y Akairo se prepararon para el combate, al igual que Shiro que estaba listo para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero además, Miruki Hyuga y Yucho se les sumaron.

- Veamos si puedes proteger a esa chiquilla – le retó Yucho.

Ninguno de ellos se fijo, pero los ojos se Shiro se tornaron rojos como la sangre, y, sin lugar a dudas, su mirada contenía una enorme determinación de que no iba a perder ese combate.


	13. Ayuda inesperada

CAPÍTULO 13: AYUDA INESPERADA

Shiro estaba listo para atacar. Serían cuatro contra uno, pero tenía que intentar resistir lo máximo posible, al menos hasta que Kakashi se enterase de la situación y viniese a ayudar.

- Shiro, alto – le ordenó Hiashi.

Se tuvo que contener para no atacar. Había oído perfectamente lo que le había dicho Hiashi, pero no pensaba darse la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¡No pelees con ellos! – Le ordenó.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Hana esta muy malherida, hay que llevarla al hospital. Y en cuanto a ese Uzumaki Naruto…. ¡correrá peligro si no le ve un médico!

- Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que dejemos que se los lleven, sin más?

- Podemos cogerles y…

- ¡No seas idiota! – Le reprochó de un grito, ante lo que Hiashi se sintió impresionado, nunca nadie, a parte de su esposa, el había hablado nunca así – En esta situación, con Naruto y Hinata inconscientes, y con Hana en ese estado, no podríamos huir en condiciones. Se que Amelia podrá aplicarle los cuidados oportunos.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿En serio planeas luchar con los cuatro tú solo?

- Tú no puedes luchar porque si te pasase algo el clan Hyuga se me echaría encima. Y ya es suficiente con que Hana-sama este en ese estado. Me ocuparé de ellos.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! – Miruki atacó primero, intento golpear los puntos de chackra de Shiro, pero este le agarró la mano antes de que pudiese golpearle y lo lanzó contra el grupo de sus compañeros, quienes saltaron antes de que Miruki chocase con ellos.

Yucho le fue a dar un puñetazo desde abajo, al que Shiro respondió dando una voltereta hacía atrás, y luego embistiéndole con un golpe de cabeza.

Amelia por su parte estaba muy concentrada en su labor de intentar al menos cerrar las heridas de Hana Hyuga. Eran mucho más graves de lo que creía. Pero no lo comprendía, ¿cómo podían haberse hecho esas heridas desde dentro? ¿Cuándo realizó ese pelirrojo algún jutsu?

Su cabeza elaboraba hipótesis a la velocidad del rayo, al mismo tiempo que las iba descartando. Cuando se giro para ver como le iba a Shiro, vio como el pelirrojo saltaba encima de él. Shiro le estaba esperando, preparado para golpearle un puñetazo. En ese momento, no supo porque, pero se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Shiro! ¡No le golpees! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que le oyese a tiempo.

Cumpliendo con el aviso de Amelia, en el último momento Shiro desvió su puño derecho usando su mano derecha, dio un giro completo de 360º, situándose a espaldas de Aka, lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza, contra una casa.

No comprendía muy bien porque no quería que le atacase, pero si le había dicho eso por algo era. Le dio las gracias haciendo el signo de OK con la mano, cerrando el puño y levantando el pulgar, y continuó la pelea.

Miruki le volvió a atacar, esta vez por la espalda. Le esquivó por los pelos saltando hacía arriba. Pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, pues Akairo se dirigía hacía él.

Formó todos los sellos oportunos, puso su brazo derecho apuntando hacía su enemigo, cerrando el puño y concentrando allí el chackra, y atacó.

- ¡Honou no ya!

Una flecha de fuego salió disparada, impactando de lleno contra el miembro de Yügure, lo que hizo que Shiro sonriese al ver que su ataque había tenido éxito. Pero su alegría duro poco, pues las llamas parecían que estaban siendo absorbidas, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía de nuevo a Akairo acercándose hacía él.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios? – Llegó a decir antes de que del cuerpo de ese tipo salieran varios tentáculos que lo ataron de pies y manos.

- ¡Ahora Miruki!

Miruki saltó por encima de Shiro y se preparó para golpearle con el Jüken. Pero haciendo acoplo de la poca movilidad que podía realizar, y sobre todo de su fuerza, logró mover a Akairo y hacerle chocar con el Hyuga.

Gracias a eso se libro de los tentáculos y les atacó de nuevo a ambos con el Honou no ya, esta vez ya habiendo acertado el golpe de lleno. O eso esperaba.

Death miro a sus objetivos. Mientras esos cuatro peleaban con ese tipo, había aprovechado para acercarse a los cuerpos inconscientes de Hinata y Naruto sin que los otros miembros del equipo de su enemigo se enterasen.

Estaba listo para agarrarlos, cuando Neji apareció de la nada y le golpeó una patada en la cara, haciéndole caer la máscara.

- ¡No te será tan sencillo!

Hiashi y Amelia se giraron, sorprendidos por no haberse dado cuenta de que ese hombre se había situado a su espalda sin que se diesen cuenta.

Corriendo, Death se puso de nuevo la máscara, tapando con su mano derecha su cara. A Neji solo le pareció una ilusión, pero le pareció por un momento, tan solo un segundo, ver claramente la cara de ese hombre.

- T-Tú eres… no… no puede ser…

Para Shiro, la cosa se estaba poniendo bastante fea. Los cuatro de Yügure estaban de nuevo en pie y no sabía como hacerles frente. De Miruki nada podría sorprenderle, pues estaba bien familiarizado con las técnicas del clan Hyuga, pero no entendía ni las técnicas de Aka ni como Akairo podía absorber el fuego y usar esos extraños tentáculos. Y encima, no tenía ni idea de que tipo de habilidades tenía su jefe, Yucho.

- Estás siendo bastante molesto, Shiro Yagami – dijo Yucho, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- No os voy a dejar llevaros a esos dos así por las buenas, además, ¿para que los queréis?

- ¿Preguntas por nuestros planes? ¿Para qué quieres conocerlos?

- En verdad no me interesan cuales sean. Sé que queréis llevaros a Hinata, y con eso me basta para interponerme en vuestro camino.

- Palabras directas, pero… ¿de verdad crees que podrás seguir conteniéndonos por más tiempo?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Preguntó formando sellos con sus manos - ¡Honou no ya!

Los cuatro se separaron para esquivar la flecha de fuego, que impactó en un árbol y lo incendió. Akairo atacó de nuevo con los látigos, pero esta vez Shiro los logró agarrar y comenzó a girar, haciéndole chocar contra los edificios y los árboles. Finalmente lo estrelló contra un banco de piedra.

Luego se dirigió contra Miruki, que se colocó en posición para realizar el Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho. Para evitarlo, golpeó el suelo fuertemente con una patada, partiendo el suelo. Esto hizo perder el equilibrio al Hyuga, pues una de sus piernas cayó en una grieta, y recibir así un doble puñetazo en el pecho.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos, pero no lograba dar con Yucho, no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido, pero a Aka si que lo tenía localizado. Le estaba haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de que se acercase a por él.

- Dame tu mejor golpe – le provocó.

- Si así lo deseas – aceptó y formó los seños, concentrando todo su chackra en su puño derecho - ¡Deseo concedido! – Corrió hacía el y le atacó, pero Aka paró el golpe con su mano, aún así, Shiro realizó el ataque - ¡Honou no ryu ken!

No tenía ni idea de que había pasado, pero en su brazo aparecieron cientos de puas rojas, saliendo desde dentro de la carne, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo y retorcerse del dolor.

- Tenías que haber echo caso a la chica cuando te dijo que no me golpeases.

- T-Tú… ¿Q-Qué has hecho?

- No creo que te haga falta saberlo, porque vas a morir.

Saltando desde detrás de Aka, Yucho y Akairo iba a atacar a la vez. El brazo le dolía a horrores, pero tenía que hacer algo. Intentó moverse, pero con el brazo derecho inutilizado no podía hacer mucho.

Una bola de fuego pasó a la velocidad del rayo ante él. Yucho y Akairo se libraron de recibirla de lleno por un pelo.

Siguiendo el rastro de tierra carbonizada dejada por la bola de fuego, Shiro busco a su creador, alegrándose porque Kakashi por fin había llegado. Pero se llevo desde luego una gran desilusión si al que esperaba ver sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios era al ninja de cabello plateado.

Este sin lugar a dudas tenía el pelo negro, recogido en una coleta de caballo, además vestía una capa negra, cuyo cuello le tapaba parte de la cara, con dibujos de nubes rojas. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre y fríos como el hielo, tenían tres pequeños remolinos.

- N-No puede ser…

Shiro no era el único sorprendido. No solo Amelia y Hiashi se quedaron de piedra, sino que los miembros de Yügure no esperaban ver tampoco a ese hombre allí.

- Itachi… Uchiha – dijo Yucho, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.


	14. Aviso

CAPÍTULO 14: DESAFÍO

La situación era tensa. Todos miraban fijamente a Itachi Uchiha, quien no parecía nada preocupado porque le hubiesen detectado.

Por su parte, Shiro si que estaba muy preocupado. Casi no podía mover su brazo herido, y si ya era duro pelear contra cuatro a la vez, lo que le faltaba era tener que hacer frente también a Itachi. Pero lo que no lograba a comprender era porque había atacado, y más aún, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Sin decir nada, Itachi señaló a alguien con el dedo. Todos los presentes se miraron, intentando averiguar a quien estaba señalando. Desde tan lejos podía ser a cualquiera, pero, sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, alguien estaba en su interior rugiendo de rabia.

Tal y como había aparecido, Itachi desapareció, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una docena de cuervos.

Nadie entendía nada ¿Por qué había atacado? ¿A quién estaba señalando? Serían preguntas que solo el propio Itachi conocería la respuesta.

Amelia se acercó hasta Shiro y comenzó a curarle el brazo, aprovechando la confusión.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate! – Le ordenó.

- ¿Estás tonto o qué? ¡Estás malherido!

- ¡Tonta! ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Vete a tratar a Hana-sama!

- He cortado la mayor parte de la hemorragia, logrará resistir, ¡pero también tengo que curar tu brazo!

Aka les atacó, saltando por encima de ellos. Shiro estaba listo para contraatacar con su otro brazo y se produjo el choque.

Kakashi no sabía porque, pero estaba bastante preocupado. Desde hacía un buen rato tenía un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba tranquilo.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Sakura.

- No… no es nada…

Cuando levantó la vista, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Itachi Uchiha, mirándolo fijamente como si de una estatua se tratase. Parecía que Sakura y TenTen no se habían percatado de su presencia. Algo que consideró lo mejor.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. Entrar en un combate directo con él en esos momentos no era lo más oportuno, y mucho menos con dos ninjas de bajo nivel bajo su cuidado.

Para su sorpresa Itachi no le atacó, sino que señaló al norte. Luego se desvaneció.

No entendía nada, pero cuando miró al norte le pareció ver una columna de humo a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró.

Al ver la intriga de su maestro, Sakura miró en la misma dirección, percatándose de la columna de humo.

- ¿No es por esa zona por donde estaban los demás?

En ese instante Kakashi comprendió y comenzó a correr sin decir nada.

- ¡Espera, Kakashi-sensei! – Le gritaron TenTen y Sakura a la vez corriendo tras él.

La sangre salpicó el rostro de Shiro, y estando como congelado, sin poder mover un músculo, vio como el cuerpo de Amelia, que había sido atravesado en el pecho por una enorme púa roja, caía en sus brazos.

- ¡Amelia! – Gritó - ¡Dime algo! ¡Amelia!

Pero no le decía nada, parecía que se hubiese quedado inconsciente.

Sintió que la rabia recorría su interior. Cuando Aka les atacó, Amelia empujó a Shiro al suelo y se interpuso entre ambos, bloqueando el ataque. Todo había sido tan rápido que no había podido reaccionar a tiempo. Sentía más odio hacía si mismo por no haber podido hacer nada que contra su enemigo, el que la había herido.

- ¡Desgraciado!

Dejó a Amelia a un lado y golpeó a Aka una patada en el estómago, pero de nuevo aparecieron cientos de pequeñas púas, esta vez en su pierna, y cayó al suelo agonizante de dolor.

- Pobre infeliz… esta chica arriesga su vida por ti, te aviso de que no me golpeases, ¿y así se lo pagas? ¿Causándote heridas tu mismo?

- C-Cabrón…

Aka agarró a Amelia y se la cargó al hombro. Luego se encaminó con el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – Le ordenó, poniéndose en pie como pudo, pero cojeando por culpa de su pierna malherida.

- No te preocupes, no mataré a la chica. Pero si quieres salvarla ven a buscarla. Estaré esperándote y te daré el placer de verla morir ante tus propios ojos.

Retomó la marcha, pero Shiro logró tomar impulso para atacarle y golpearle un puñetazo en la espalda.

Pero se volvió a repetir lo mismo que antes. Púas que aparecieron de la nada en su brazo y lo dejaron para el arrastre. De nuevo cayó al suelo, y esta vez ya no se podía mover.

Death lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y con gran velocidad fue a garrar a Hinata y Naruto. Hiashi trató de detenerlo, pero el enmascarado fue más rápido y le golpeó un puñetazo en el estómago, que le hizo caer al suelo y dejarlo inmóvil.

Con los dos niños en sus manos, saltó al lado de sus compañeros. El grupo Yügure estaba al completo.

- Por fin tenemos lo que queríamos – dijo Yucho.

- ¿Q-Qué pensáis hacer…con ellos? – Les preguntó Hiashi, arrastrándose en un intentó de ir hacía ellos.

- No tengo porque responderos a eso. Pero dadle este mensaje de mi parte al Hokage, ¡Konoha va a caer!

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Shiro, Hiashi y Neji.

- Una vez todo este completo, Konoha y las demás aldeas ninja caerán bajo mis manos y será entonces el inicio de una nueva era para los shinobi.

Un plan así era más de lo que ninguno de ellos se había esperado. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué pintaban Naruto y Hinata en ese plan?

- Dadle también este mensaje; Si lográis encontrarnos, estaremos abiertos al diálogo. Si Konoha decide rendirse y someterse a mí por las buenas, no habrá muertes. Sin embargo, si decidís atacarnos, mis hombres se harán cargo de vosotros. Y todavía hay dos a los que no conocéis. Os aseguro que son casi tan fuertes o más como los que están aquí conmigo.

Esto ya dejo sin palabras a los tres ninjas de Konoha. Sabían perfectamente que esos tipos no habían luchado en serio, es más, quitando a Miruki no tenían ni idea de los otros cuatro. Y aún faltaban otros dos. Sin olvidar la extraña actuación por parte de Itachi.

- Nos veremos.

Lanzaron una bomba de humo y los cinco desaparecieron entre la cortina de humo. Shiro se maldijo así mismo por haber sido tan imprudente, pero sobre todo, por haber dejado que se los llevasen. Había quedado como un mero principiante al lado de ese tal Aka, cuya técnica no comprendía para nada.

Hiashi por su parte estaba conmocionado. No porque se hubieran llevado a su hija, ni por las heridas de su mujer, sino por como ese enmascarado había logrado dejarlo inmóvil de un solo golpe. En su interior creía tener la respuesta de quien podía ser pero, cuánto más lo pensaba menos creía que fuera posible.


	15. Sinceridad

CAPÍTULO 15: SINCERIDAD

La cosa no podía haber acabado peor. Nada más llegar el grupo de Kakashi, llevaron corriendo a Hana, Shiro y Neji al hospital, donde Sakura les aplicó las primeras curas.

Pero lo peor vino con el atardecer, la aparición de una mujer terrorífica y gruño que nadie tenía ninguna ganas de ver en ese momento, persona que vino por aviso de Kakashi y petición de Hiashi.

- ¡Pero será posible! – Rugió Tsunade, de muy mal humor - ¡Mandó a un grupo a traer a una ninja y me encuentro con la líder del clan Hyuga al borde de la muerte, al hijo del líder del clan Yagami con las extremidades destrozadas y encima al líder del clan Hyuga aquí que me dice que han secuestrado a Hinata, Naruto y, de regalo, a Amelia!

- Lo sentimos… - se disculparon a la vez Shiro, Hiashi y Kakashi, aunque este último en verdad poca culpa tenía.

- En fin, voy a ocuparme de Hana-san, luego me haré cargo de vosotros. Shizune, cura las heridas de Shiro, hazme el favor.

- D-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama.

- Sasuke, ven conmigo – la chica, obediente, la siguió.

Tsunade se marchó a regañadientes. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Perdonadla… es que ayer perdió mucho dinero en una apuesta y esta de muy mal humor – explicó Shizune.

Aunque eso no les consoló. Todos tenían sus motivos para estar callados. Shiro se sentía impotente por haber permitido que se llevaran a esos tres, Kakashi estaba cabreado por no haberse dado cuenta de la situación y Hiashi simplemente se guardaba sus opiniones.

- Shiro-san, ¿me permites?

Shiro retiró las vendas del brazo y Shizune comenzó a tratarlas.

En el quirófano, Tsunade examinó con atención las heridas de Hana. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Para empezar, conocía a Hana Hyuga desde que era una niña, y sin duda era una de las mujeres más fuertes de la villa oculta de Konoha, y nunca la había visto en ese estado.

Además, esas heridas eran extrañas. Parecía que se hubieran hecho desde dentro.

- No puede ser… - murmuró mientras curaba una de ellas.

Ya en su escondite, el grupo Yucho dejó a Hinata Hyuga en una celda del segundo sótano, mientras que entregó a Naruto y Amelia a Death, para que se los llevará a Murasawa y los tratará.

- Te has pasado con la chica, Aka – le replicó Yucho a su subordinado pelirrojo que se hurgaba la oreja con el dedo.

- Ella se lo buscó, se puso en medio, no es culpa mía. Pero será un buen cebo para que vengan. Así podríamos obtener también el poder del clan Yagami.

- Si… sería algo bueno.

Yucho se giró, observando el manto que cubría la pared. Algo se retorcía y gruñía tras ese manto ¿El qué? Solo Yucho lo sabía y el pensar en ello le causaba una gran excitación al saber que el éxito estaba cerca.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y la noche cubrió por completo el cielo, Tsunade salió del quirófano. A la salida le estaban esperando Hiashi y Shiro.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Hemos logrado sanar la mayor parte de las heridas, pero esta muy grave. Todo depende de ella ahora.

- ¿Puedo estar con ella? – Preguntó esta vez Hiashi.

- La subirán dentro de poco a una habitación. Pregunta a la enfermera.

Hiashi asintió.

- Shiro, quiero hablar contigo en privado, ¿es posible?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro.

Salieron al jardín. Había refrescado bastante, pero se estaba bastante bien con el aire acariciando la piel a la luz de la Luna.

- ¿Shizune ha curado tus heridas?

- Bueno, la mayor parte… ya sabes que…

- Si, lo sé – le cortó.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Quiero que me expliques con detalle como Hana y tu os hicisteis esas heridas.

Shiro le explicó todo, como Hana atacó a Aka y le aparecieron esas especies de púas, y luego como a él mismo le había ocurrido al atacarle.

- Ya veo… entonces es como me temía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ese tal Aka debe ser un superviviente del clan Hanaoka.

- ¿El clan Hanaoka?

- Fue un clan que durante la última gran guerra era muy buscado. Eran mercenarios.

- ¿Y por qué eran tan buscados?

- Resulta, que no podían ser derrotados en combate. Cuando una persona se enfrentaba a ellos, ya fuera una o un centenar, morían sin poder causar a ese individuo ni una sola herida. Los que intentaban acabar con ellos, morían cruelmente por culpa de unas púas rojas que aparecían en su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? No le he visto hacer ningún sello ni nada.

- La verdad… la respuesta vino años después, cuando un ninja comprendió que cuando alguien atacaba a un miembro de ese clan, el atacante recibía las púas y el otro no recibía daño. La razón era que repelían el daño.

- ¿Repelían el daño?

- Cuándo les tocabas, introducían en tu cuerpo una parte de su chackra, que se mezclaba con tu sangre. Entonces, cuando les atacabas, ambos chackras resonaban al unísono en las venas de tu cuerpo, pues se atraen mutuamente, intentando unirse de nuevo. Por eso lo de las púas rojas. Es como un intento de ese chackra por salir.

- Pero, entonces, es imposible derrotarle.

- Existe una manera.

Itachi miró fijamente al hombre que le salió al paso. Vestía la misma capa que él, pero llevaba la cara cubierta por una máscara que simulaba la forma de un vórtice.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Preguntó el individuo.

- Está con ellos – respondió Itachi.

- En ese caso, ya sabes lo que hacer al respecto.

- No te preocupes.

Hiashi miraba a su mujer, llena de vendas por todos lados. Casi ni la reconocía.

Hana Hyuga siempre había sido una persona muy viva y activa, llena de alegría, aunque también de muy mal genio. Aún así la quería con toda su alma y, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de hacer nada para protegerla.

Ni a ella ni a su hija.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Hiashi no dijo nada, pero esta se abrió igualmente. Shiro entró en la habitación.

- Son más de las doce, deberías ir a descansar – le sugirió.

- No voy a moverme de aquí.

- Si es por Hana-sama, yo me quedaré con ella. Aún no has comido nada, ¿verdad?

Hiashi no respondió ni se digno en girar para mirarle a la cara.

- Además, Tsunade quiere hablar algo contigo. Si no vas a irte a descansar, al menos deja que me quede con ella hasta que vuelvas.

- Esta bien –se resignó, podía eludir un consejo pero no una llamada directa de la quinta Hokage.

Hiashi se levantó y pasó al lado de Shiro, pero antes de salir, sin girarse, le habló.

- Te doy las gracias – le dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber luchado por mi mujer y mi hija, a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras.

- Era mi deber.

- No mientas. No lo hiciste por deber, lo sé. Lo hiciste porque Hinata te importa de verdad, del mismo modo que Hana. Y Shiro… en cuanto a lo de Amelia…

- Si vas a disculparte, ahórratelo. Lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo sagazmente, dando a entender que con eso se terminaba la conversación.

- Volveré enseguida.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Shiro se sentó en el sofá en el que había estado Hiashi y observó a Hana Hyuga.

Desde que empezó a cuidar de Hinata, esa mujer había sido como una segunda madre para él, y nadie podía imaginarse cuánto le dolía verla en ese estado.

Tras un pequeño murmulló, Hana Yuga abrió los ojos, aunque le costaba mucho ver, pues las vendas casi le tapaban también los ojos.

- Hana-sama, ¿estás bien?

Con esfuerzo y dolor, Hana se giro para mirar a su compañero.

- ¿D-Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital. Tsunade se ocupó de tus heridas.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? Ya veo… por eso me encuentro mejor…

Ambos callaron por un momento. La luz de una vela casi consumida era lo único que iluminaba esa habitación, pues la persiana estaba bajada y las cortinas corridas.

- ¿Y Amelia? – Preguntó al fin, Hana Hyuga.

- Se la llevaron… intento protegerme y…

En sus rodillas, Shiro apretó los puños con tal fuerza que casi se hizo sangre. Pero al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Hana le calmó. Aún a través de las vendas seguía pudiendo transmitir ese calor y tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaban.

- No fue culpa tuya, Shiro. Estoy seguro que Amelia jamás te culparía de eso. Lo sé bien. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis hijas o por Hiashi.

- Pero, yo…

- No te castigues más. El único pecado que arrastras sobre tus hombros es tu poca sinceridad.

- ¿Mi poca… sinceridad? – Repitió sin comprender.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Amelia esperándote? Cuando nos reunimos, hasta yo me di cuenta. No eres el mismo de cuando eras más joven.

- No he cambiado para nada… - desvió la mirada, lo que hizo sonreír a Hana.

- Si que has cambiado. Ahora eres más fuerte, pero sigues sin ser sincero contigo mismo. Por Hinata darías tu vida, y eso lo sé muy bien, ¿pero qué pasa con Amelia?

- ¿Cómo qué que pasa? Ella y yo… solo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo, nada más…

- ¿Ves como no eres sincero? – Sonrió y Shiro la miró – Me acuerdo cuando un día un grupo de ninjas mercenarios raptaron a Hinata y Amelia fue a su rescate. Cuando la viste llegar tal malherida fuiste a por esos mercenarios y no dejaste a ninguno con un hueso sano.

- Era joven, y eso fue… Hinata estaba en peligro y yo…

- Fue por lo que fue y lo sabes muy bien. Antes eras sincero, pero ahora, cierras tu corazón para que nadie se te acerque el tiempo suficiente como para conocerte.

- Es lo mejor, ya lo sabes… no puedo estar con nadie… es demasiado peligroso…

- Y dime, ¿qué pasaría si esa persona que quiere acercarse a ti estuviera dispuesta a poner en juego su vida solo para estar contigo? Mientras te escondas y no seas sincero contigo mismo, no serás capaz de proteger a aquellos a los que quieres.

Ante eso, Shiro solo pudo mantenerse en silencio. Comprendía muy bien el mensaje en esas palabras, pero, ¿era verdad que no era sincero consigo mismo? ¿Eso le limitaba para su trabajo? No podía saberlo, había pasado tanto tiempo aislado del resto de la gente que no podía saberlo con claridad.

Tras la puerta, Hiashi escuchaba la conversación en silencio, entendiendo muy bien las palabras de su mujer y sabiendo que tenía mucha razón. Pero sabía, y deseaba, que Shiro volvería a ser ese joven directo, sincero y, sobre todo, gran ninja que fue cuando era más joven.


	16. Fantasmas del pasado Parte 1

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: FANTASMAS DEL PASADO PARTE 1

Hinata Hyuga no paraba quieta, para Shiro era muy difícil controlarla cuando la llevaba al parque a media tarde.

- Vamos, Hina-chan, estate quieta.

- ¡Pero quiero ir a los columpios!

- Vale, pero al menos termínate la merienda.

- De acuerdo…

Obedientemente, Hinata se comió las bolas de arroz rellenas de salmón. Luego, tal y como le había prometido Shiro, esta se marchó a columpiarse.

Cansado, Shiro se dejó caer sobre el banco y echo la cabeza hacía atrás.

- Si así es como vigilas a Hina-chan acabarán llevándosela.

Shiro conocía de sobras la voz, se trataba de Amelia, su compañera de equipo.

- ¿Quién iba a atacar en un parque infantil?

- Pueden intentar llevársela en cualquier momento – le reprochó.

- Pues para impedir eso estoy yo aquí, ¿no es así? Prometí que no permitiría que le pasará nada.

- Eres incorregible en serio – bufó.

- Pero mujer, ¿qué te importa que me siente un ratito?

- Por mi como si te mueres, ya ves tú.

Eso si que le golpeó en el corazón de lleno, tanto que casi se cae del banco de la impresión que le dejó la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

- Como te pasas a veces conmigo… por cierto, ¿sobre lo que te dije?

- ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo de salir conmigo – le recordó.

- ¡Ja! En la vida saldría con un chico como tú – se encogió de hombros – Creo que Rikimaru o Kakashi son más interesantes que tú.

Sin previo aviso, Shiro la agarró, la sentó en el banco y se situó ante ella, muy cerca, tanto que el uno sentía el aliento del otro.

- No me trates como si fuera un crio, Amelia.

Amelia se sonrojo. Le tenía tan cerca que podía verle claramente el brillo de sus ojos, y también sus intenciones cuando iba acercando cada vez más sus labios.

- Shiro… hay niños delante…

Y así era. Un enorme grupo de niños los habían rodeado, intentando ver que pasaba con aquellos dos ninjas adolescentes.

En un visto y no visto, Shiro recibió una buena paliza de Amelia, quien se llevó consigo a Hinata a dar un paseo.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del dolor, Shiro se dirigió a la cafetería Ikemarayo, a tomarse un té. Allí se encontró con Kakashi.

- ¿Otra vez? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Un poco.

Se sentó frente suya y pidió un té verde. A los pocos minutos se lo trajeron.

- Deberías rendirte con Amelia – le aconsejó - ¿No ves que no quiere nada contigo?

- Bueno, no me ha matado aún después de lo que pasó en Tanabata, ¿algo significará no?

- Yo de ti no se lo recordaría demasiado.

Dos miembros de Anbu aparecieron a espaldas de Shiro, vistiendo capas y capuchas negras.

- Shiro Yagami – dijo uno de los dos.

- ¿Eh?

- Ven con nosotros, por favor.

Si un Anbu te decía eso, no podías negarte. Obedientemente, les acompañó. Se pensaba que lo llevarían a ver al tercer Hokage, pero para su sorpresa le llevaron al hospital. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación 205.

- Pasa, por favor.

El Anbu de la máscara pintada con rayas negras le abrió la puerta. Despreocupado, Shiro entró y allí se llevó la enorme impresión al ver en la cama a Amelia, totalmente llena de vendajes y conectada a un respirador artificial.

En la habitación también estaban Rikimaru y el tercer Hokage, y también en una esquina Hiashi y Hana Hyuga. Pero Shiro ni se dio cuenta, solo corrió al lado de Amelia.

- ¡Amelia! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Déjalo, Shiro – le dijo Tsunade – Esta inconsciente.

- ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¡Si hace media hora estaba bien!

- Ha sido atacada por un grupo de bandidos – explicó el tercer Hokage – Se llevaron a Hinata.

- ¿Qué?

Hiashi agarró del cuello a Shiro y lo levantó en alto. Estaba furioso.

- ¡¿No era tu deber protegerla maldito? ¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

Shiro casi no podía respirar. Para su suerte, Hiashi era incapaz de desobedecer a su mujer.

- ¡Basta, Hiashi! – Le ordenó.

Hiashi soltó a Shiro, quien tosió por la falta de aire.

- Maldito mocoso… ¡sabía que no tenía que dejar a mi hija en tus manos! – Le reprochó.

Shiro no respondió. Estaba en estado de shock, intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Casi no hacía ni media hora que había dejado solas a Hinata y Amelia, y había pasado todo eso.

- Tercero, no se preocupe, nos haremos cargo nosotros de todo – dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo mandar a unos Anbu a…

- No hará falta. Es un problema para los Hyuga, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Dicho esto, Hiashi abandonó la habitación, seguido de Rikimaru, cerrando de un portazo. Por su parte, Hana Hyuga se arrodilló junto a Shiro, quien no daba señales de querer moverse.

- No le hagas caso, no ha sido culpa tuya, Shiro-kun.

Pero no le respondía. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, encontrarse con algo así de golpe.

Tras una larga conversación, Tsunade, Hana y el tercero abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Shiro en el sitio y a Amelia inconsciente en la cama.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la habitación se quedo totalmente en silencio, roto cada pocos segundos por el pitido de la máquina del respirador artificial.

Shiro se levantó y se sentó al lado de Amelia, que parecía únicamente que estuviera dormida, con esa cara angelical que siempre le había gustado, despreocupada.

- Todo… todo ha sido culpa mía… - murmuró en su interior, mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

- No te lamentes de algo que no ha sido culpa tuya – dijo la voz de Kakashi.

Shiro se giró y allí, en una esquina, estaba Kakashi, cruzado de brazos. No le había oído entrar.

- Pero… si no me hubiera descuidado… Amelia no…

- Si te interesa, sé donde está la guarida de esos desgraciados.


	17. Fantasmas del pasado Parte 2

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: FANTASMAS DEL PASADO PARTE 2

Comenzó a llover justo cuando por fin, en la guarida de la banda de los soldados de Yazuoka Mirigawa, habían conseguido que la pequeña Hinata Hyuga dejará de llorar dejándola inconsciente.

En el mundo del mercado negro todo el mundo conocía el nombre de Mirigawa Yazuoka, un comerciante bajito, gordo y con poco pelo, de lo más grotesco. Su especialidad era comercializar con órganos y cadáveres de ninjas. Y todo, por un alto precio.

A su servicio, y a su lado, siempre estaba su mano derecha, Monogoto Yamiwata, un ninja renegado de la villa oculta de la niebla, conocido por su crueldad.

- ¡Estupendo! – Exclamo Yazuoka - ¡Me has traído esta vez un estupendo trofeo, Yamiwata! ¡Sacaremos una fortuna por ella!

- No ha sido nada nada, señor. Fue fácil.

- ¿No tuviste ningún problema? – Le preguntó interesado mientras se abanicaba con un paipái – Al fin y al cabo es la hija del legendario líder del clan Hyuga.

- Pues para ser tan importante estaba muy desprotegida – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Solo iba acompañada de una mocosa de Konoha que acabó con mis hombres, pero que me fue fácil darle una lección.

Al oírle decir esas últimas palabras, Yazuoka Mirigawa estalló en una fuerte carcajada. No podía ni imaginarse el estado en el que habría acabado esa ninja de Konoha.

- Mañana entraré en negociaciones con la aldea de la niebla, estoy seguro que estarán contentos con saber que podremos entregarle tan valioso tesoro.

- Seguro que pagarán una enorme fortuna por ella.

La puerta corredera se abrió de golpe, apareciendo la silueta de uno de los bandidos y guardianes de Yazuoka, empapado a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía en el exterior.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Yazuoka a su hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le interesaba saberlo.

- S-Señor… n-no le hemos podido detener… e-e-es un… demonio…

El cuerpo de soldado cayó a tierra, mostrando una nueva silueta que había estado oculta tras él. Era la de un joven ninja, que por su protector pudieron deducir que era de Konoha.

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Yazuoka.

El ninja no respondió. Solo dirigió su fría y rojiza mirada al cuerpo de Hinata, que yacía al lado de ese hombre gordo y seboso. Al ver su interés por la chica, Monogoto habló.

- ¿Has venido a por ella? No te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente. Pero, dime chico, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Y los guardias de fuera?

- Muertos – respondió de forma tajante.

Sin poder creer esas palabras, Yazuoka miró la ventana que tenía más cercana, que daba al patio principal. Una enorme cantidad de cadáveres yacían en tierra, llenos de heridas y cubiertos de sangre y barro. El mismo suelo había cambiado al color ardiente de la sangre roja hirviendo.

- ¡N-No puede ser! – Exclamó Yazuoka asustado - ¡¿C-Cómo es posible?

- ¿Los has matado a todos? – Le preguntó Monogoto.

- Se negaron a dejarme pasar, así que tuve que convencerles.

El chico adelantó un kunái, apuntado a Yazuoka, quien retrocedió muerto de miedo hasta que se topó con la pared.

- Con esa niña iba una kunoichi de nuestra aldea ¿Cuál de tus hombres le atacó? No me creo que fuese ninguno de esos estúpidos de ahí fuera.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vienes solo por eso? ¿No te interesa la Hyuga?

- Oh, claro que me interesa. Pero antes tengo que rendirle cuentas al que le hizo eso a mi compañera.

- En ese caso, yo soy tu hombre – le dijo Monogoto situándose entre él y su señor Yazuoka.

- ¿Tú?

- La verdad es que la chiquilla tenía agallas para su juventud, no se rindió en ningún momento. Fue bastante divertido romperle cada una de sus extremidades, empezando por cada dedo, uno a uno… - mientras hablaba, tanto Shiro como Yazuoka podían sentir la emoción y excitación que ese hombre ponía en cada una de sus palabras, como si disfrutara al recordarlo.

A diferencia de su hombre, Yazuoka no estaba nada tranquilo. Esos ojos rojos le sonaban mucho. Sabía que no era un Sharingan, porque ya había comercializado con ellos en varias ocasiones. Eran fríos, penetrantes, te mataban con solo cruzar la mirada con ellos un instante… como los ojos de un demonio. En ese momento cayó.

- ¡Cuidado, Monogoto! ¡Ese mocoso es del clan Yagami!

- ¿Del clan Yagami? – Monogoto estudió al joven. Por más que lo viese, no le parecía más que un ninja normal y corriente. Pero esos ojos, sin duda su jefe tenía razón – Así que de ese clan demonio tan conocido, ¿eh? Que interesante… veamos pues si estás a la altura de la fama de tu clan…

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Shiro le pegó tal patada que lo tiró al suelo, luego, antes de que Monogoto pudiese reaccionar, se situó encima de él, pisoteándole ambos brazos, rompiéndole las articulaciones y los huesos de la fuerza de la presión.

Ante tal agonía, Monogoto no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

- Que distinto es a cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿verdad?

Dio una voltereta hacía atrás, sacó dos kunais de su mochilera y, al caer al suelo de rodillas, se los clavó en los pies, atravesándolos por completo.

De nuevo Monogoto gritó de dolor y agonía. El dolor era insoportable, y encima sus pies no dejaban de sangrar y no podía moverlos ni una pizca.

- ¿Te gusta? Creo que tú también disfrutaste haciéndole ciertas heridas a Amelia…

- Je… je… - rió, mientras escupía sangre por la boca – No solo lo disfruté… sino que… si vieras como chillaba… era como una cerda a punto del matadero…

Recibió una nueva patada, que esta vez fue a sus testículos, aplastándolos como si de una tortilla se tratase, provocando que Monogoto gritase de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte aún.

- No te pases de listo conmigo – le dijo Shiro, furioso y con unos ojos rojos ardiendo de rabia.

Monogoto, a pesar de su dolor, seguía sonriendo, provocándole más y más.

- Eres un auténtico demonio… más que yo… disfrutas haciéndome sufrir… ¿verdad? Los de tu clan no sabéis hacer nada… no sabéis proteger a nadie… porque en vuestro interior… sois peores que los demonios… disfrutáis del dolor de los demás… sois… peores que los demonios.

Sin querer oír más, Shiro le clavó un kunái en la cabeza y otro en el corazón, segando su vida para siempre.

Su respiración era agitada, incluso llego a pensar que estaba hiperventilado. No había podido contenerse en ninguno de sus actos, incluso pensaba que había sido demasiado benévolo con ese tipo que había hecho tanto daño a Amelia, la persona que más le importaba. Y encima, se había llevado a Hinata.

Miró de reojo a Yazuoka, que sostenía a Hinata con una mano mientras con otra le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola.

- ¡N-No te muevas! – Le ordenó - ¡S-S-Si lo haces, le vuelo la cabeza a esta niña!

Shiro ni se inmutó, solo continuó mirándole con esos fríos ojos rojos.

- ¿P-Por qué no trabajas para mí? ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡Podrías ganar mucho dinero conmigo!

Esta vez Shiro si que se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar hacía él. Yazuoka quitó el seguro de la pistola y la acercó más a la cabeza de Hinata.

- ¡T-Te he dicho que no te acerques o la mataré!

- Si lo haces, ¿qué es lo que te asegurará protección contra mí?

Ante esas palabras, Yazuoka se asustó más. Noto la amenaza en cada letra que salía de la boca de ese ser diabólico, que parecía salido del mismo infierno. La habitación se quedó a oscuras cuando una corriente de aire entró por la ventana y apagó las velas, brillando entonces en la oscuridad los ojos rojos de ese ninja de Konoha.

En un visto y no visto, Shiro cortó la cabeza de Yazuoka y recogió a la vez el cuerpo de Hinata, protegiéndola con su cuerpo para que no se manchase con la sangre que salió disparada del cuerpo decapitado de ese despreciable ser humano sediento de dinero.

Llegada la mañana siguiente, Hiashi recibió en la puerta de la villa a sus dos enviados en busca de su hija.

- ¿Habéis encontrado el lugar? – Preguntó Hiashi.

- Si, pero… - respondió uno, sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Pero?

- Estaba en llamas, señor – le respondió el otro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando llegamos, todo el lugar estaba en llamas. Cuando se apagaron por la lluvia, examinamos el lugar, pero solo había cuerpos y más cuerpos sin vida. Pero ni rastro de su hija, señor…

- No sabemos lo que pudo provocar el incendio, pero identificamos el cadáver de Mirigawa Yazuoka entre los escombros de la torre del escondite. Pero ni rastro de Hinata-sama.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, entonces? – Pensó Hiashi.

Un ninja del clan Hyuga apareció tras él, arrodillándose en señal de respeto.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Ha aparecido en su cuarto!

- ¡¿Cómo? – Exclamó Hiashi girándose hacía el ninja.

- ¡Testigos nos informan que les ha parecido ver como Yagami Shiro la dejaba en su cama cuando el sol aún estaba oculto!

- ¡¿Es eso cierto? ¡¿Y dónde está Yagami ahora?

- ¡No lo saben, señor! ¡Llevan buscándole desde esta mañana!

- ¡Encontradle y traédmelo inmediatamente! – Ordenó el líder de los Hyuga.

- ¡Si, señor! – Respondieron los tres ninjas que desaparecieron.

Shiro miraba triste el cuerpo de Amelia. La habían desconectado de alguno de los aparatos y el médico decía que ya no corría peligro, lo cual era un consuelo que lo dejaba bastante tranquilo.

Le encantaría estar allí cuando despertase, pero, para su desgracia, sabía que eso no podía ser.

Se quitó el colgante que colgaba de su cuello, una esmeralda tallada para que representase la cabeza de un lobo, su mayor tesoro. Con cuidado, lo dejó en la mano de Amelia y cerró su puño.

- ¿Vas a irte de verdad? – Le preguntó Kakashi, que estaba apoyado en una esquina cruzado de brazos.

- Ya viste lo que me pasó allí… no me sé controlar. Si me quedo y pierdo el control, ¿qué podría llegar a pasar?

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Me marcharé de la villa, pero me quedaré lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir sirviendo como ninja y protector de Hinata. Hasta que no este listo, no podré volver.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Amelia? ¿No vas a decirle nada?

- Serás el único que sabrá donde me esconda, Kakashi. No quiero que se lo digas a nadie.

- ¿Estás seguro? Amelia…

- A nadie – repitió.

Suspirando, Kakashi se hizo un corte con un kunai, formó unos sellos y golpeó el suelo, haciendo aparecer un sello y luego una corriente de humo de la que apareció un cachorro de buldog.

- Llévate a Pakkun contigo. Cuando te hayas instalado, que vuelva y me indique el camino.

- Muy bien. Iré pues a hablar con el tercero para que sepa de esto.

- No creo que le siente muy bien.

- Lo entenderá. Estoy seguro de ello.

Dicho y hecho, Shiro se marchó de la habitación, dejando solos a Kakashi y Amelia. Este, también se marchó de allí.

Shiro se despertó en la habitación, sudando. Hacía mucho que no tenía ese sueño, algo que le había atormentado durante mucho tiempo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacía la ventana, desde donde intentó ver las estrellas, pero estaba nublado y casi parecía que al día siguiente fuese a llover.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. En su día no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Amelia, y solo logró sacar ilesa a Hinata. En esta ocasión, tenía claro que las salvaría a las dos sin que les pasase nada, aunque eso le llevará la vida.


	18. La huída ¿Declaración de fuga desastrosa

CAPÍTULO 16: LA HUÍDA ¿CONFESIÓN DOLOROSA DE DESPEDIDA?

Yucho miró a su visita. La tan siempre desagradable visita.

- Aún no es la fecha acordada, Orochimaru – le dijo, en tono seco.

- Lo sé, solo quería pasarme a ver que tal iba todo. Ya me he enterado de vuestro éxito.

- Como si eso te importase.

- Vamos, vamos… no me seas así, Yucho.

- ¿A qué has venido pues?

- Te lo he dicho, solo quería pasarme a ver como iba todo y saber si necesitabais algo más.

- Con Death tenemos bastante, gracias. Tan pronto todo este listo te entregaremos el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Eso espero – le dijo, restregándose por los labios su enorme lengua.

Naruto estaba inconsciente en su celda, atado de pies y manos por unos grilletes. Ni se percató de que dos ojos rojos, con tres remolinos, le observaban a través de los barrotes.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, y el dueño de esos ojos rojos entró, arrodillándose al lado del ocupante de esa "habitación". Sacó un kunai y lo posó sobre el cuello de Naruto.

Tras unos segundos sin hacer nada, se preparó y asestó un golpe.

Entonces Naruto se levanto de golpe, exclamando un nombre.

- ¡¿Sasuke?

En la celda no había nadie más, solo estaba él. Pero algo había cambiado desde que lo habían llevado allí. Los grilletes que ataban sus pies y sus manos estaban rotos y la puerta estaba abierta.

No lo comprendía ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubieran dejado desatado y con la puerta abierta para que pudiera escapar?

Se puso en pie, entonces se percató de que había algo escrito en el suelo. Debido a la poca iluminación, le costó mucho leer lo que ponía, pero creyó entenderlo bien.

"CELDA 125"

"POR EL TÚNEL ESTE"

¿Qué querrías decir eso de celda 125? ¿Y lo del túnel este? Entonces recordó que también habían atrapado a Hinata ¿Habría sido ella quien la había liberado y le estaba esperando allí?

También se daba el caso de que pudiera ser una trampa preparada por el enemigo. No podía arriesgarse, pero tenía que salvar a Hinata.

Death miró a través de los barrotes de la celda 205 al prisionero, atado con cadenas y grilletes todo lo que fuera posible para impedir su fuga. Además le habían vendado los ojos, aunque eso de poco servía.

Lo conocía bien, su aspecto y rostro eran sin duda los de un Hyuga, y uno de los mejores. Rikimaru Hyuga.

- ¿Aún sigues vivo? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué… por qué no acabáis conmigo de una vez?

- Quizás luego se te necesite, Rikimaru.

- ¡No me hables con esas confianzas, traidor! – Rugió.

Debido al grito, por el pasillo resonaron todas las palabras de Rikimaru, hasta desaparecer en el vacío.

- No hace falta gritar.

- ¿Cómo tú, el hombre más fiel al clan, has podido caer tan bajo?

- Tengo mis motivos, como por ejemplo mi hijo.

- ¿Tú hijo? ¿Has metido a tu hijo en esto?

- Quisiera él o no, iban a involucrarlo de todas formas. Además…

- ¿Además?

- Le he enseñado el Jukenho: Hakke Nihyaku Gojuroku Sho

- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? ¡¿Cómo le has podido enseñar esa técnica a tu hijo?

- Pronto aprenderá a dominarla del todo, estoy seguro.

- Eres peor de lo que pensaba…

Death se quitó la máscara, convencido de que Rikimaru le estaba viendo gracias al Byakugan.

- ¿Me menosprecias a mi, Rikimaru?

- Da igual quien llegases a ser… ahora eres de lo peor…

- Es posible…

Tras toparse quizás con todos los guardias del primer piso, e impedir que dieran la voz de alarma, Naruto logró dar con la celda 125. Allí estaba Hinata, tirada en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta, echándola abajo de una patada y entró corriendo a ver como estaba su compañera. A primera vista parecía que no le habían hecho nada todavía.

- ¿Hinata? ¡Ey, Hinata!

La movió un poco, sin brusquedad por si estaba herida. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Su vista en un principio era borrosa, pero creyó haber reconocido la voz.

- Na… ¿Naruto-kun…?

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y volvió a la normalidad, pudo ver la cara sonriente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Impulsivamente, y sin poder evitarlo, Naruto abrazó a Hinata con fuerza.

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Pensaba que te había pasado algo! ¡Como me alegro de que estés bien!

En su cabeza, Hinata daba vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, repasando todos los hechos. La aparición de los miembros del Yügure, su encarcelamiento, y alguna que otra prueba, y ahora, ¿cómo era que Naruto la estaba abrazando? ¿Es que era algún tipo de sueño?

Fuese sueño o no, lo cierto es que enrojeció a más no poder y se desmayó de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Hinata?

Aka entró en la celda 304, donde habían llevado a Amelia tras aplicarle los primeros cuidados médicos. Parecía que ya estaba recuperada, pues le miraba con desprecio.

- Vaya, si tenemos aquí a la linda gatita que ya ha despertado.

No le dijo nada.

- No te preocupes, que antes de que tu querido galán venga a por ti, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Hizo crujir los huesos de sus manos mientras caminaba hacía a Amelia, pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos comenzó a sonar una estridente sirena. Aka sabía bien lo que significaba, pero Amelia no.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Protestó - ¡No puede ser!

Se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si. Amelia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero si había sonado una alarma eso solo podía significar que, o bien alguien había entrado y había sido descubierto, o bien alguien intentaba escapar de allí.

Fuera lo que fuese, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, acarició el colgante que colgaba de su cuello. El colgante era una esmeralda, tallada con maestría, que simulaba la cabeza de un lobo. Por lo que le contó Kakashi años atrás, fue el regalo que le dejó Shiro como despedida, antes de desaparecer.

Lo acarició con cariño, sin poder dejar de pensar en que Shiro realmente aparecería pronto para salvarla. Tal y como lo deseo en aquella ocasión, solo que sabiendo que esta vez si que aparecería. Estaba segura de ello.

Naruto y Hinata corrían lo más rápido que podían, siendo perseguidos por perros y varios guardias.

Siguiendo el consejo del mensaje, Hinata había buscado el túnel este, pero tenían que pasar justo al lado de la habitación de descanso de los guardias. Iban a pasar en silencio, pero cuando ya casi habían pasado, Naruto estornudo como nunca lo había hecho y alertó a todos los soldados.

Ahora todo era una carrera por llegar al final de ese túnel que, cuanto más avanzaba, más subía el nivel del agua ¿A dónde daría para que estuviese tan inundado como para que el agua les llegase hasta los tobillos?

Por fin podían ver la luz al final del túnel, bien clara por la luz del sol, lo que los lleno de esperanza. Pero esta se desvaneció cuando llegaron allí, pues se encontraron de lleno con un acantilado del que no veían el fondo.

El agua caía como si de una catarata se tratase, por lo que supusieron que abajo debería esperar un pequeño estanque. O eso esperaban, que al fondo hubiera algo.

Los soldados y perros los estaban alcanzando. No tenían mucho tiempo para pensar. Podrían bajar caminando, pero el suelo estaba muy resbaladizo por culpa del agua como para usar su chackra en sus pies.

- ¡Tenemos que saltar, Hinata!

- ¡Si!

Se iban a preparar para saltar juntos, cuando algo atravesó el hombro de Hinata y la hizo caer de rodillas.

- ¡Hinata!

Los ladridos cada vez estaban más cerca y Naruto creyó oír como si algo se cargase ¿Habían usado una de esas armas de fuego de las que tanto le había oído hablar a Kakashi?

- ¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Saltemos!

Le agarró de la mano para tirar de ella y saltar, pero Hinata la solto.

- ¿Hinata?

La joven Hyuga se puso en pie y dio la espalda a su compañero. De pronto, su voz sonó muy firme y seria.

- Márchate tú, Naruto-kun. Yo le entretendré.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

- Si ahora me fuese contigo, con esta herida en el hombro, no sería más que un estorbo. Además, su principal objetivo soy yo, así que tendrás tiempo para escapar y llegar hasta donde están Shiro-sensei y los demás y explicarles donde estamos.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Te vendrás conmigo, Hina-¡

No pudo continuar sus palabras, porque Hinata se giro de golpe y le beso en los labios.

A pesar de la situación, y sobre todo de la brusquedad, Naruto pudo sentir claramente la calidez y ternura de ese beso.

Despacio, Hinata se separó de él, y le sonrió sonrojada.

- ¿H-Hinata?

- No olvides, Naruto-kun, que estoy enamorada de ti

A Naruto no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues Hinata le dio un empujón que lo lanzó al vacío. Lo último que vio fue la cara sonriente de Hinata, diciéndole que estará esperándole a que vuelva y que lo quería más que a nada en este mundo.

Orochimaru salió del escondite de Yucho. Realmente era un hombre que le sacaba un poco de sus casillas, no sabía como tratarle. Pero aún así, por lo que había oído, todo había salido bien.

En la salida le esperaba un joven de cabello negro y puntiagudo, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Estaba sentado en una roca, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo, Sasuke-kun?

- Naruto esta libre.

- Bien, así el grupo llegará hasta aquí.

- ¿Qué más te da lo que pase con este grupo. Orochimaru?

- Realmente bien poco – se encogió de hombros – Pero Yucho se esta volviendo demasiado peligroso para mis futuros planes.

- Ya…

- Vámonos.

Bien entrada la mañana, el grupo había salido de la ciudad. Tsunade se había quedado con Hana Hyuga para tratarla hasta que llegaran los médicos de Konoha. Por su parte, había puesto a Shizune a su servicio para que les sirviera de apoyo como médico, además de Sakura.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos dividamos para buscar – recomendó Kakashi.

- Tienes razón – aprobó Shiro – Dividamonos en dos grupos de dos personas y uno de tres.

- ¿Quién ira con quien? – Preguntó Neji.

Shiro miró a Kakashi, en señal de que el se ocupará de dividir los grupos.

- Yo iré con Neji, formando el grupo uno, el grupo dos lo formarán Hiashi, TenTen y Shizune, y el grupo tres lo formarán Shiro y Sakura.

- ¿No será mejor que vaya con usted Hiashi-sama? – Intervino Neji.

- No, Neji – fue el propio Hiashi quien respondió – Kakashi ha hecho buena elección. Yo iré con las chicas.

Neji no creía entenderlo, pero aprobó las palabras de su superior.

- Si averiguáis cualquier cosa, la que sea, hacedlo saber a los demás. Dentro de tres horas, nos reuniremos en Baurogure, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y cada grupo partió en una dirección, separándose hasta dentro de tres horas. O, quizás más, porque ninguno sabía que alguien los estaba observando y que, ese observador, salió tras uno de los tres grupos.


	19. El pergamino que muestra la guarida

CAPÍTULO 17: EL PERGAMINO QUE MUESTRA LA GUARIDA

No habían averiguado nada y el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra. Casi habían pasado las tres horas y no habían logrado dar con ninguna mísera pista.

Shiro lo notaba, cuanto más se acercaba el momento de ponerse en dirección al lugar citado más notaba a Sakura decaída.

- No te preocupes, los demás seguramente han tenido más suerte – intento consolarla, pero no le respondió ni le dibujo una falsa sonrisa.

Apenas les quedaban ni veinte minutos así que lo mejor era usarlos para llegar al punto de reunión y comprobar si los demás habían tenido más suerte.

- Vayamos al punto de reunión, Sakura.

- Si…

Y así ambos se pusieron en marcha, saltando de rama en rama.

Cuando llevaban cosa de diez minutos, saltaron a un pequeño pero ancho lago, que tendrían que atravesar corriendo, pero Shiro vio algo que le hizo pararse en seco. Sakura se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shiro-sensei?

Sakura se percato de que Shiro no apartaba la mirada del frente, con una expresión muy seria, y se preguntó que habría delante de ellos que le hiciera estar tan serio.

Fue a mirar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Shiro le bajo el protector hasta los ojos, dejándola completamente ciega.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces, Shiro-sensei?

Sakura forcejeaba por quitarse el protector, pero Shiro apretaba con más fuerza cada vez que lo hacía. No paraba de patalear e intentar zafarse, pero le era imposible.

- ¡Estate quieta! – Le ordenó, y así lo hizo – Escúchame, ni se te ocurra quitarte el protector por nada del mundo, ¿me has oído?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

- Ante nosotros hay un hombre, cuya mayor especialidad es el genjutsu. Si cayeses en uno, no podría ayudarte. Por eso, mantente así.

- E-Entendido… - aunque en verdad no estaba muy segura de ello.

Shiro dio un paso al frente, Sakura le oyó caminar por la superficie del lago, y detenerse a los pocos pasos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aunque seguramente no pasarían más que unos segundos, a Sakura le parecieron minutos, pero por más atención que ponía a su oído, no oyó la voz del hombre que tenían delante.

Lo que si oyó de pronto era la voz de Shiro.

- ¿Para que me das esto?

De nuevo espera, pero el otro hombre no soltaba palabra.

- Entiendo… - oyó murmurar a Shiro.

Con rapidez, Shiro se mordió el dedo pulgar, se marcó la palma de la mano izquierda y formó los sellos para realizar el Kuchiyose no jutsu, luego golpeó el suelo y se levantó una pequeña cortina de humo.

Apareció entonces un lobo, del tamaño de un gran danés, de pelaje gris y con un parche blanco en el ojo derecho. Al ver al individuo que estaba frente a su invocador, se puso en guardia, mostrando sus fauces.

- No te he llamado para eso, Kogo.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Shiro agarró a Sakura y la subió encima de Kogo, quien casi no noto el peso. Sakura por su parte, no entendía que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que Shiro le acaba de dar algo que parecía un pergamino.

- Lleva a la chica a Baurogure, allí estarán Kakashi y los demás.

- ¿Y usted, Shiro-sensei?

- Tengo que quedarme a hablar algo con este hombre. Así que Sakura, no te quites el protector hasta que Kogo te lo diga. Y, sobre todo, cuida bien de ese pergamino.

- D-De acuerdo – dijo sin comprender la situación.

- Va, vete, Kogo.

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado.

Sakura no lo vio por culpa del protector, pero Shiro le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaban lejos de allí.

Shiro se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía frente a él, un hombre que vestía una túnica negra con estampado de nubes rojas y cuyos ojos rojos, con tres pequeños vórtices, le miraban fijamente y de manera punzante.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora vas a hablar?

Kakashi iba a darse por vencido hasta que Neji le dijo que había detectado algo gracias al Byakugan.

- ¡Es Naruto!

- ¡¿Estás seguro?

- Al menos se le parece – le respondió.

Estaba a un par de kilómetros, entre unos riscos, pero siguiendo las indicaciones de Neji lo encontraron al instante.

Encontraron a un joven de cabello rubio y de ropaje naranja desmayado entre los riscos. Sin duda, se trataba de Naruto.

Kakashi lo examinó. No presentaba ninguna herida grave, pero si estaba empapado y, sobre todo, cuando le tocó la frente estaba ardiendo.

- Tiene mucha fiebre – le dijo a Neji – Hay que llevarle con Shizune cuanto antes.

- Pues vamos.

Kakashi se cargó a Naruto en la espalda y ambos se pusieron en marcha. En cuestión de minutos llegarían al lugar de reunión, pues iban a ir a toda velocidad.

- Ya puedes quitarte el protector – le dijo Kogo.

Sakura obedeció y vio por primera vez a Kogo. Se hubiera asustado de no ser por lo acostumbrada que estaba a ver a los perros ninja de Kakashi cuando iban a una misión.

- Llegaremos en cinco o diez minutos.

La joven de cabello rosa asintió. Prestó más atención a lo que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

Era evidentemente un pergamino, pero tenía algo escrito en el papel que lo mantenía en su forma cilíndrica.

"GUARIDA DE YÜGURE"

El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza ¿Ese pergamino indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba ese grupo de ninjas? ¿Era tal cosa posible? Pero, antes que nada, ¿cómo había acabado en las manos de Shiro-sensei tal cosa? ¿Se la habría dado ese hombre que les había salido al paso? Más importante, ¿quién era ese hombre tan peligroso en el arte del genjutsu que no quería que lo viera?

- Kogo, ¿quién era el hombre con el que se ha quedado Shiro-sensei?

De reojo, con su ojo sano, Kogo la miro. Cuando Shiro le invoco, no entendía muy bien la situación, pero claro que conocía y sabía quien era ese hombre. Tanto, que no le hacía gracia que su amo se hubiera quedado solo con él.

Conocía bien la historia relacionada con ese hombre y con algunas personas de la villa, incluidas Sakura, así que si Shiro no le dijo nada, el no podía romper el silencio de su maestro.

- No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes por el maestro, sabrá apañárselas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, es un gran ninja, de lo mejor que tiene Konoha.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Sakura, pero recordó, por sus estudios, que hasta el más grande de los ninjas sería capaz de caer hasta un ninja novato por su enorme confianza.

De hecho, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era abrir el pergamino para ir a la guarida donde estaban Naruto y Hinata, pero descartó la idea, pues era un documento secreto y como buena ninja era un superior quien tenía que supervisarlo. Además, ¿y si contenía alguna técnica trampa para pillar desprevenido a quien lo abriese?

Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Shiro no se lo hubiese dado de ser así ¿O se equivocaba? El solo hecho de pensarlo le daban ganas de abrirlo, pero por otro lado le ponía la carne de gallina.

Tras una fuerte lucha interior, opto por esperar a reunirse con los demás.

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme ya a que ha venido eso del pergamino, Itachi?

Itachi le seguía mirando con esa mirada punzante. Que recordarse Shiro, pocas veces le había visto sonreír en todos los años que lo conocía.

- ¿No es acaso lo que estabais buscando?

- La verdad es que si, pero me gustaría saber a que viene eso de ayudarnos. Igual que lo del otro día.

- Tengo mis motivos.

- ¿O son los motivos de Akatsuki? – Le preguntó, bastante serio.

Itachi no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, como solía ser normal en él. Pero con mirarle, Shiro comprendió. Ya sabía bien la relación que existía entre Akatsuki y cierto ninja de Konoha.

- Ya veo… es por Naruto. No queréis que otro se lo quede, ¿eh?

- Podría ser.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no atacáis vosotros? Así podríais llevároslo.

- De momento no nos interesa hacer tal cosa.

Se produjo de nuevo el silencio entre ambos ¿Se estaban estudiando? ¿Intentaban adivinar del uno al otro lo que pensaba cada uno? Quien sabe.

- Pero, no estás aquí solo para entregar ese pergamino, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, sin decir nada, Itachi adelantó la mano derecha sujetando un pequeño librillo. En la página derecha del libro, encima de la foto de otra persona, estaba la de Shiro.

- Tu cabeza es de las más deseadas por muchas naciones, Yagami Shiro "el dragón de fuego". Del mismo modo, que la cabeza de Hatake Kakashi.

- Ya entiendo… - dijo rascándose la nunca – Así que, mi cabeza por la información, ¿eh?

- ¿Me la darás sin presentar batalla?

Shiro sonrió, con sarcasmo y burla, una sonrisa que Itachi conocía muy bien, pues solo la hacía cuando buscaba provocar a su enemigo.

- Si la quieres tendrás que venir y separarla de mi cuello.

- Eso no es problema.

La voz provino de su espalda. Shiro fue a girarse, pero con un rápido movimiento, cual rayo, Itachi separó la cabeza de Shiro de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo se hundió en el agua, y la cabeza fue a parar a manos de Itachi.

- Tan fácil que sé que es un truco – pensó.

Y así es, la cabeza se convirtió en arena que se sumergió en el lago. En su cuello notó el frio acero de un kunái y a su espalda a Shiro.

- Eso de usar un Genjutsu para hacerme creer que me has decapitado es caer muy bajo, ¿no crees?

Decapito a Itachi, cuyo cuerpo explotó convirtiéndose en agua, y luego dio un giro de 180º y lanzó el kunai hacía Itachi, que estaba a diez metros de él, y logró rozarle la mejilla, provocándole un pequeño corte.

- Por supuesto… el Onigan.

Los ojos de Shiro se tornaron rojos, rojos como los mares de sangre del infierno, tan oscuros que apenas podía diferenciarse la pupila de la iris.

- Ya sabes que ante estos ojos, el genjutsu del Sharingan nada puede hacer.

- En ese caso, ¿me harás pelear para llevarme tu cabeza?

- Eso mismo – le respondió, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Itachi le observó. Tras unos instantes, suspiró.

- Sea pues.


	20. Onigan VS Sharingan

CAPÍTULO 18: ONIGAN VS SHARINGAN

- La verdad, luchar contra ti, Itachi, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de esta forma.

- Tú has decidido luchar en lugar de morir sin sentir ningún dolor.

- No te creerías que te iba a dejar cortarme la cabeza, ¿verdad?

- Tenía la ligera esperanza de que así fuera.

- ¡No respondas tan rápido! –Protestó Shiro.

- Dejemos las tonterías y pelea, Yagami Shiro.

- ¡Cómo quieras!

Shiro dejo salir una gran parte de su chackra hacía el agua que pisaban sus pies y formó los sellos pertinentes para realizar su técnica.

- ¡Mizu wa muchi! (Látigos de agua)

Alrededor de Shiro aparecieron varias decenas de látigos, serpenteando y golpeando la superficie del lago con fuerza. Algunos se fueron uniendo, formando látigos más gordos.

- ¿Un miembro del clan Yagami usando jutsu de elemento agua?

- ¿De verdad piensas que estoy tan loco como para rivalizar contigo con técnicas de fuego?

Los látigos atacaron a su objetivo, pero Itachi los fue esquivando con suma facilidad, a la vez que avanzaba poco a poco.

Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, Shiro hizo salir a la superficie un látigo que estaba oculto en todo momento, bajo los pies de Itachi, y lo lanzó por los aires. Luego uso otro para saltar él tras Itachi, seguido por los látigos de agua.

Sin que Shiro pudiera verlo, Itachi formó los sellos para realizar su jutsu.

- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La bola de fuego evaporaba los látigos que iban por delante y Shiro la vio venir cuando ya estaba apunto de alcanzarle.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – Pensó para si mismo mientras veía como la bola de fuego le estallaba ante sus narices.

Shizune examinó a Naruto. No parecía presentar nada grave, solo unas heridas superficiales. Pero si tenía claro que se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- No sé cuando despertara, pero no debería tardar mucho. La lesión de la cabeza no es grave.

- Es un alivio – le dijo Kakashi, que estaba arrodillado al lado de Naruto.

- ¡Habría que despertarle a golpes! – Protestó Hiashi Hyuga, impaciente - ¡Tenemos que saber como se ha escapado y donde está Hinata!

- En eso tenéis razón, Hiashi-sama – comenzó a hablar Shizune, intentando calmar al implacable señor Hyuga – Pero no es algo que podamos hacer con un paciente.

Viendo que no tenía nada que hacer, se alejó del grupo a regañadientes. TenTen y Neji por su parte estaban inspeccionando el terreno, para ver si podían dar con Shiro y Sakura, pero de momento no había noticias del equipo de reconocimiento.

Kakashi estaba preocupado. Hacía ya un buen rato que Shiro tenía que haber llegado, y el nunca había llegado tarde a un lugar de reunión.

- Esto no me gusta… - murmuró.

Itachi usó sus cuervos para mantenerse en el aire. La explosión había levantado una enorme nube de humo que, poco a poco, se iba disipando.

Cuando ya se podía ver algo, no se extrañó al ver una esfera de agua rodeando a Shiro, la cual se mantenía en el aire gracias los látigos que salían del agua.

Estaba claro que había usado los látigos que habían a su alrededor para encerrarse así mismo con el Suirô no jutsu. Una estrategia desesperada sin duda, pero eficaz para librarse de la gran bola de fuego de los Uchiha.

Sin esperar más, Shiro rompió la prisión y formó de nuevo sellos, y todos los látigos se fueron uniendo hasta formar a un gran dragón de agua.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!

El dragón fue hacía Itachi, quien estaba listo para deshacerse de él. Se apartó a un lado y metió la mano en el cuerpo líquido del dragón, traspasando a este su propio chackra, haciendo que el cuerpo del dragón estallase. Luego, formó varios sellos, casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano, y las gotas de agua se convirtieron en pequeñas espinas.

- ¡Suiton: Suitogue no jutsu! (Elemento agua: Espinas de agua

Al ver como todas esas espinas se dirigía hacía su cuerpo, Shiro desactivo la técnica de los látigos y se dejó caer al agua del lago, pero aún así las espinas golpeaban con fuerza en el agua. No se libró de que algunas le rozarán, pero otras si que pudo evadirlas golpeándolas con un kunai.

Cuando se acabaron las espinas, Itachi bajo y se posó grácilmente sobre la superficie del lago. Observó, impasible, como Shiro salía de debajo del agua, haciendo intentos por lograr mantenerse en la superficie.

- ¿No se suponía que los Uchiha estabais orgullosos de vuestro jutsu de tipo fuego?

- ¿Signifca eso que esperas que no te ataque con jutsu de elemento agua?

Una gran espina de agua atravesó el pecho de Shiro, haciendo explotar su cuerpo en cientos de pequeñas gotas.

- Un Mizu Bunshin no jutsu, ¿eh?...

Unas manso agarraron fuertemente los dos pies de Itachi desde el fondo del lago a la vez que dos Shiro salían a la superficie, elevándose altos y grandes hacía el cielo.

Otro Shiro salió también del fondo del lago y golpeó a Itachi en la barbilla con una voltereta, luego, en lugar de dar la vuelta completa, posó sus manos sobre la superficie del lago y tomó impulso, las manos soltaron los pies de Itachi, y le pegó una fuerte doble patada que lo lanzó por los aires, donde le esperaban los otros dos clones que lo golpearon con un fuerte talonazo.

Mientras Itachi caía, el clon de la superficie saltó a su encuentro, comenzó a girar y formar un pequeño remolino. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, el clon le golpeó con el talón derecho, lazándolo con una fuerza brutal contra el lago.

- ¡Ryu rendan!

Luego, ese mismo Shiro formó sellos y en su mano derecha comenzó a concentrarse chackra. Bajo a toda velocidad al encuentro del cuerpo de Itachi, que flotaba en la superficie, boca arriba, viendo como se acercaba su enemigo.

- ¡Hi ryū no kobushi chokusetsu! (Puño de dragón de fuego directo)

El impacto fue tal, que todo el agua del lago salió despedida hacía las nubes, pero luego, poco a poco, fueron volviendo su lugar.

Shiro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ser arrastrado hacía abajo por la corriente, pues se había ocultado bajo el agua mientras sus clones atacaban, listo para salir a atacar si era preciso. Pero no había sido necesario, todo había salido bien.

Ahora, con el lago en calma, se encontraba de nuevo frente a frente con Itachi Uchiha.

No parecía muy malherido, a pesar de que se notaba que el golpe le había alcanzado pues su gabardina estaba quemada justo en el punto de su estómago, con la marca del puño del clon de Shiro.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Shiro.

- Tú también has mejorado mucho. Apenas te ha hecho daño mi golpe y eso que es de las mejores técnicas que conozco.

- Es una pena para ti, pero conmigo ese tipo de técnicas jamás funcionaran.

- Lo sé bien, tendré que pasar a algo más drástico supongo.

- ¿O bien por qué no te rindes?

- ¿O bien por qué no me cuentas la verdad, Itachi?

- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

- ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? ¿Por qué nos dices donde está el escondite de Yügure? ¿Por qué interviniste el otro día?

Itachi guardaba silencio, cosa habitual en él, pero más parecía que esperaba ver como eran las siguientes palabras de Shiro. Al ver que este ya no decía nada, habló.

- No tengo porque contestar a tus preguntas.

- Entonces, respóndeme solo a esta; ¿Por qué mataste a todo tú clan y únicamente dejaste a tu hermano pequeño a salvo?

Esta pregunta si que parecía que Itachi no se la esperase, porque pareció, al menos eso creyó Shiro percibir, que estaba sorprendido.

- Unicamente quería probar mi fuerza, nada más.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aunque no fui de tu mismo equipo, tuve la suerte de realizar contigo varias misiones, y siempre alardeabas de lo orgulloso que estabas de tu clan. Me cuesta creer que tú, alguien que habría dado la vida por su clan y su familia sin pensárselo, acabase con su propia sangre solo para probar su fuerza.

Itachi callaba, hasta parecía que se había quedado mudo. Sin embargo, no le quitaba ojo a Shiro.

- Dime la verdad, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿La verdad? ¿Quieres conocer la verdad?

- Eso mismo – le respondió, seriamente.

- En ese caso… - se desabrochó la gabardina y la lanzo a un lado, quedando por fin completamente al descubierto. Sin duda, estaba tal y como Shiro lo recordaba de la última vez que lo vio una década atrás – Tendrás que vencerme. Si lo consigues, te desvelaré la verdad.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te doy mi palabra.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos momentos, estudiándose. Si Itachi se había quitado la gabardina, ahora sus manos estarían más expuestas al Onigan de Shiro, por lo que podrá percibir mejor las técnicas que vaya a usar, si las conoce. Por otro lado, eso solo quería decir que Itachi iba a luchar mucho más en serio que hasta ahora.

Itachi comenzó de golpe a formar sellos y Shiro le imitó. A pesar de la rapidez, pudo ver por completo la serie de sellos como para saber de que jutsu se trataba.

- ¡Katon: Kaen hosha-ki! (Elmento fuego: Lanzallamas) – Gritaron ambos a la vez que disparaban las llamaradas el uno contra el otro.

Ambos ataques impactaron justo en el centro de la distancia que separaba a ambos, formándose una enorme columna de fuego que se elevaba hacía los cielos.

Ninguno daba cuartel, sentían sus labios arder pero no se rendían.

Sin embargo, Shiro no percibió que el ojo derecho de Itachi cambió, y que comenzó a sangrar de forma abundante. Además, las llamas se iban volviendo negras.


	21. Las llamas negras

CAPÍTULO 19: LAS LLAMAS NEGRAS QUE TODO LO CONSUMEN. EL FUEGO OSCURO

Algo extraño pasaba. Por propia experiencia Shiro ya sabía que en cuestión de técnicas de elemento fuego nadie podía igualar a la de los Uchiha, pero, no sabía porque, en ese momento le estaba ganando terreno a Itachi.

La colisión del ataque de ambos había levantado una enorme columna de fuego hacía el cielo, por lo que no podía ver bien lo que pasaba en el lado de Itachi, pero si que sentía que algo no iba bien. Sus llamas se debilitaban, pero a la vez sentía algo mucho más fuerte, y, sobre todo, algo más peligroso.

Entonces lo vio, una parte de la columna de fuego comenzó a rodearse de llamas negras que, poco a poco, fueron consumiendo las llamas de Shiro. Esas llamas se extendieron, hasta llegar casi a tocar la boca de Shiro, sino llega apartarse de un salto, se habría quemado por completo.

Observó bien el espectáculo. Las llamas fueron descendiendo, bailando amenazantes, quemando el aire, y hasta la mismísima superficie del agua parecía desaparecer a su paso. Eran llamas extrañas, del negro como la noche, pero feroces como las llamas más ardientes de color rojo.

Unas llamas desaparecieron, cediendo el camino a Itachi, quien mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado, mientras que parecía que hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener el derecho abierto. Lo raro era, que su ojo derecho parecía llorar sangre.

- Así que este es el famoso Amaterasu del Mangekyo Sharingan, ¿eh?

- ¿Acaso lo conoces? – Le preguntó Itachi, sorprendido por su conocimiento de la técnica.

- Jiraiya-sama me habló de él. Lo usaste para escapar cuando intentaste llevarte a Naruto una vez… es una de esas técnicas extraordinarias que te permite usar ese ojo especial que conseguiste manchando tus manos de sangre, ¿no es así?

- En efecto… para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan tuve que dar muerte a alguien importante para mí, es decir, a mi mejor amigo. De este modo obtuve este poder, el jutsu supremo de los Uchiha.

- ¿Jutsu supremo? Venga, no me hagas reír.

Ante tal insolencia, Itachi pareció, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente sorprendido. Generalmente, cuando uno de sus enemigos se encontraba ante el Magekyo Sharingan, temían por sus vidas por si realizaba alguna de las tantas conocidas técnicas de dicho ojo especial de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, Shiro no estaba para nada sorprendido. O al menos no lo aparentaba.

- Se dice que esas llamas son capaces de hacer arder hasta el agua, pero, también te producen mucho cansancio, ¿no es así? Producen un gran daño a tus ojos.

Itachi guardó silencio. Shiro le conocía más de lo que pensaba. Aunque no era de sorprenderse. Cualquiera con acceso a los documentos de Konoha podía averiguar algo así, pero, hasta donde el sabía, ese ninja que tenía ante él no había pisado Konoha en años, y mucho menos se hubiese interesado por los documentos secretos referidos al Mangekyo Sharingan.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

- Jiraiya-sama es un gran recaudador de información, y las historias sangrientas sobre vuestros ojos no pasan desapercibidas a los ojos del mundo.

- Entiendo… pero, aún conociendo el alcance del poder del Mangekyo Sharingan, ¿crees de verdad que podrás superar su poder?

- ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

Cuando Sakura y Kogo saltaron justo en frente del grupo de Kakashi, estos se pusieron en guardia, por si se trataban de enemigos. Pero al reconocer a la joven de pelo rosa se tranquilizaron.

- Sakura, ¿y…? – Kakashi guardó silencio al ver a que la joven estaba a lomos de Kogo, uno de los lobos de Shiro. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, un mensaje que el podía entender a la perfección.

Al ver que lo estaba mirando, el animal asintió con la cabeza. Eso solo quería decir que Shiro y Sakura se habían topado con alguien, y este se había obligado a quedarse para hacerle frente.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, mire!

- ¿Mm?

Sakura le entregó el pergamino. Al ver lo que había escrito, Kakashi se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde has conseguido esto? – Le preguntó.

- Alguien nos salió al paso y se lo dio a Shiro-sensei, luego, me ordenó que viniese hacía aquí con Kogo.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

- No lo sé, Shiro-sensei no me dejó verle. Decía que era un experto en genjutsu y que si lo veía me…

En ese momento se percató de que Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de Shizune, quien le estaba curando una pequeña herida del brazo con su chackra.

- ¡Naruto!

Sakura se arrodilló al lado de su compañero. Miro a Shizune preocupada, pero esta asintió con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Eso quería decir que todo iba bien.

Por su parte, Kakashi seguía mirando a Kogo, quien volvió a asentir con la cabeza, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de con quien se había encontrado Shiro, y eso no era muy buena señal.

- ¡Shizune, tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Eh?

Kakashi le lanzó el pergamino a TenTen, que estaba junto a Neji apoyada en un árbol. Ninguno de los dos entendía bien lo que pasaba.

- Si necesita ayuda Kakashi-sensei yo puedo… - se ofreció Neji, pero Kakashi le cortó con un gesto de su mano.

- No hace falta Neji. Con que cuidéis de Naruto basta. Shizune y yo vamos a ir a ver como esta Shiro.

- Muy bien.

- Decídselo a Hiashi-sama – se iban a poner en marcha, pero antes se giro para decir una última cosa – Si Naruto se despierta, no le permitáis que nos siga, ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien.

Siguiendo a Kogo, Kakashi y Shizune se pusieron en marcha. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, Shizune se atrevió a preguntar a su compañero.

- ¿Contra quién está luchando Shiro-san?

- Contra Itachi.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Uchiha Itachi?

Kakashi asintió.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Ese hombre es muy peligroso! ¡No se le puede combatir solo!

- Shiro lleva tanto tiempo solo que ya no recordará lo que es pelear en equipo, además, su Onigan es lo único que puede neutralizar el poderoso genjutsu del Sharingan. Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo…?

- Lo que me preocupa son los demás jutsus del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Por más que lo intentaba era inútil. Shiro tenía que reconocer el terrible poder del Mangekyo Sharingan a la hora de usar el Amaterasu. No dejaba ni un hueco libre.

Sin embargo, Shiro creía haber hallado la solución. Las llamas aparecían allá donde mirase el ojo de Itachi y, cuando este flojeaba y se veía en necesidad de cerrarlo, las llamas que lo perseguían se detenían. Ahí residía el secreto para su victoria.

Se detuvo y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos mientras desactivaba un poco el chackra de sus pies para hundirse un poco en el agua, luego lo volvió a activar para conectarlo con el fondo del agua y se preparó.

Dio una voltereta hacía atrás, levantando con el movimiento una enorme columna de agua a su paso, que detuvo el avance de las llamas de Itachi.

Esa técnica no era nada nueva para Itachi, y conocía bien su uso. Ahora usaría varios clones para intentar atravesar los huecos libres que había dejado el Amaterasu, cuando se había visto obligado a descansar. Lo que Shiro no sabía, es que Itachi ya había previsto esa estrategia.

Usaría el Sharingan para detectar al Shiro auténtico y allí atacaría con el Amaterasu. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a hallar su final con este movimiento.

Del muro de agua salieron tres Shiro, Itachi los observó con el Sharingan, pero ninguno de ellos era el original. Entonces oyó movimiento a su espalda.

Shiro saltó, apareciendo de la nada, dispuesto a clavar un kunai en el cuerpo de Itachi, pero este, en respuesta, activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y lo hizo arder en las llamas negras.

- ¡Uaaaaagh! – Gritó, intentando apagar las llamas con el agua del lago, pero era inútil. Esas llamas solo se extinguirían una vez consumiesen todo su cuerpo. Nada podía escapar de sucumbir a su ferocidad.

En poco tiempo, su cuerpo dejo de moverse, y quedó consumiéndose en la superficie. Los clones también desaparecieron de golpe. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- Yagami Shiro… ha muerto – murmuró Itachi, viendo el cadáver de su víctima flotando a sus pies.


	22. El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan

S

CAPÍTULO 20: DESPIERTA EL AUTÉNTICO PODER DEL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN

Naruto entreabrió los ojos. Primero todo le pareció borroso pero, poco a poco, empezó a ver con claridad. Se encontró entonces con la cara de Sakura.

- ¿Sakura… chan?

- ¡Naruto! ¡Por fin te despiertas!

- Donde… ¿dónde estoy?

Se intentó reincorporar, pero Sakura le detuvo.

- No tienes nada grave pero será mejor que no te muevas por un rato.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Hinata-chan…?

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado. Había intentado huir de la fortaleza de esos tíos raros con Hinata, pero, en el último momento, les pillaron y Hinata se quedó para cubrirle la retirada. Mientras huía, había sido atacado por un par de ninjas, pero había logrado deshacerse de ellos, pero había quedado algo indispuesto tras el combate.

- ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a Hinata-chan!

De nuevo intentó reincorporarse, esta vez consiguiéndolo. Pero le comenzó a doler todo el cuerpo y tuvo que volver a acostarse.

- Te lo he dicho Naruto, tienes que descansar.

- Pero… Hinata-chan…

- No te preocupes, sabemos donde está la guarida. Tan pronto regresen Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-san con Shiro-sensei nos pondremos en marcha.

- De acuerdo…

- Ahora descansa.

Por más que quisiera, no podría hacerlo, pues en su mente no paraban de repetirse las últimas palabras de Hinata: "No olvides, Naruto-kun, que estoy enamorada de ti".

Itachi Uchiha observaba el cadáver calcinado de su rival. Le había costado más de lo que hubiese pensado derrotar a Shiro Yagami, pero ahora ahí tenía su cadáver para ganar el dinero por su cabeza.

De una patada le dio la vuelta, colocándolo bocarriba, y entonces se llevo la sorpresa.

En la cara, había pegado un papel blanco con el dibujo de una cara sacando la lengua, con las palabras: "Fallaste". A este papel, había pegado un sello explosivo que se encendió.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó Itachi, y el sello estalló.

Shiro salió de debajo del agua, subiendo a la superficie al oír la explosión. El plan le había salido que ni bordado. Usando el muro de agua, creó un clon falso para engañar al Sharingan de Itachi y que lo calcinase, mientras él permanecía bajo el agua, a salvo del alcance del Amaterasu. Aunque, la verdad, si llega a tardar un poco más se hubiera quedado sin aire.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Itachi?

Cuando el humo se disipó, Shiro pudo vislumbrar a Itachi, cuya camiseta había quedado calcinada por la explosión, mostrando su pecho al descubierto, lleno de polvo y alguna que otra quemadura.

- Shiro… - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Tú mismo.

- Esto es un fanfic y no un fanzine, ¿crees que porque te quedes en calzoncillos vas a atraer mayor atención hacía esta historia?

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? – Y era cierto, había tenido que quitarse la ropa y quedarse en ropa interior para usarla para el clon falso y así engañar a Itachi, disimulando el chackra del clon falso y así hacerle creer a Itachi que era el verdadero - ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Tú te has quedado con el pecho al descubierto.

Itachi guardó silencio por un momento, pero luego lanzó una respuesta directa.

- A mi ya me han visto dibujado y mis fans se pirran por mis huesos, más si me ven sin camiseta.

- ¡No seas cretino, esa frase no te pega nada!

- Culpa del que escribe – Respondió encogiendo los hombros.

- Además…

- ¿Además? – Repitió.

- Esos calzoncillos de flores no te pegan nada.

- ¡Metete en tus asuntos! – Protestó - ¡No eres nadie para hablarme de moda!

- Bueno, volvamos al combate.

Algo agarró el brazo derecho de Shiro, doblándoselo tras la espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

Cuando miró de reojo a su espalda, se topó con Itachi. Al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se iba deshaciendo, convirtiéndose en agua.

- ¿Mizu bushin?

- Tú ataque me ha dado de lleno, pero me ha permitido crear un clon a tiempo. Si te mueves, te romperé el brazo.

Shiro intentó liberarse. Tenía razón, cuanta más fuerza hacía para librarse de Itachi, más le dolía el brazo.

- Si te dejas cortar la cabeza, te prometo una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

- Je… ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente?

- No te quedan muchas opciones. Ahora mismo no puedes formar sellos, y si te rompo el brazo, no podrás usar ningún tipo de jutsu.

- Se nota que has estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y te has olvidado de lo masoquista que puedo llegar a ser.

- ¿Qué?

En su mano izquierda, Shiro concentró su chackra y generó una pequeña esfera de chackra que no paraba de dar vueltas, creando una pequeña espiral. Itachi conocía aquella técnica muy bien.

- ¿Para qué formas un Rasengan? No podrás darme a no ser que te rompas el brazo.

- Je… por eso he dicho que has pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de la villa.

Shiro se golpeo en el estómago con el Rasengan, para sorpresa de Itachi, y ambos salieron disparado bosque adentro dando vueltas sin parar.

Kakashi estaba intranquilo. Hacía un rato que sentía que algo no iba bien, pero sabía que Shiro se las apañaría para resistir hasta que llegasen. Por lo que el lobo enviado por Shiro había dicho, ahora se estaban moviendo, así que estaba aún más lejos de ellos.

- Kakashi-san, seguro que esta bien – le tranquilizó Shizune.

- Lo sé pero… es Itachi quien me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Shiro no puede ni imaginarse lo terrible que puede llegar a ser el Mangekyo Sharingan – le respondió.

- Pero el Onigan puede contrarrestar su genjutsu, ¿no es así?

- Si – asintió – Pero no es el genjutsu lo que me preocupa.

- ¿El Amaterasu, entonces?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿el qué?

- La técnica suprema del Mangekyo Sharingan… mucho más peligrosa que cualquier técnica que posea Itachi.

- ¿Quieres decir que una técnica así existe?

- Démonos prisa.

Y aumentaron la velocidad, para poder llegar lo antes posible.

De entre lo que antes habían sido unos enormes y majestuosos árboles, Shiro logro ponerse en pie, perdiendo el equilibrio tan pronto como se puso recto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

En su estómago, estaba la marca que había dejado el Rasengan, curándose poco a poco.

- Maldita sea… - se quejó escupiendo sangre – No recordaba lo mucho que podía doler esto.

Miró a su alrededor, había muchos árboles caídos, pero no podía ver a Itachi por ningún lado. Entonces, a varios metros de donde estaba él, Itachi salió de entre varios árboles, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

- Sabía que no ibas a morir con tan poca cosa…

- Tú has recibido la mayor parte del daño y, aún así, me has hecho bastante a mí.

- Me alegro, al menos de algo ha valido la pena que me auto-dañara.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Esto se está alargando más de lo necesario, así que voy a poner fin a este combate.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Con la técnica suprema del Mangekyo Sharingan.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo terrible del Mangekyo Sharingan no reside ni en el genjutsu ni en el Amaterasu, sino en una técnica mucho más poderosa, que juega a la vez el papel de defensa y de arma de ataque.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? No existe ninguna técnica así.

- Ahora lo comprobarás.

Del cuerpo de Itachi comenzó a salir un chackra oscuro, que se iba haciendo más grande y lo envolvía. Primero formó la imagen de un esqueleto, luego, poco a poco, la de un cuerpo carnoso, y, finalmente, se fue convirtiendo en un cuerpo humano, vistiendo una lujosa e imponente armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Pero qué coño…?

- Te presento el Susanoo, la técnica más poderosa de los Uchiha.

- ¿S-Susanoo? – Repitió, casi sin palabras ante tal criatura.

- Posee además las dos armas más poderosas de toda la Tierra, la espada Totsuka y el escudo espejo de Yata.

- ¿La espada Totsuka… y el escudo espejo de Yata? – Se quedó pensativo, conocía esos nombres demasiado bien como para no estar sorprendido – He oído hablar de ellos… una espada capaz de sellar en un genjutsu eterno a todo aquel que alcance y un escudo capaz de repeler cualquier ataque que reciba… Itachi, ¿cómo conseguiste tal poder?

- Como bien sabes, gracias a la muerte de mi clan. Ello me permitió adquirir el Mangekyo Sharingan y, con ello, este maravilloso poder – Explicó alzando las manos al cielo, hacía el Susanoo.

- ¿Exterminaste a tu clan solo para obtener este poder fantasmal? ¿Me tomas el pelo o qué?

- Fue así, quieras creerlo o no. Y ahora, sino te importa, acabemos con esto.

El Susanoo desenvainó su espada y atacó con un mandoble, Shiro pudo esquivarlo, pero los árboles de su alrededor cayeron cortados en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

- Joder… si que esta afilada esa espada para ser una espada fantasma.

- Deja que te alcance Shiro, y te prometo que no sufrirás.

- ¡Qué te lo has creído!

Continuó esquivándola, usando los árboles como apoyo para saltar de un lado a otro, pero, a los pocos minutos, todos los árboles en un radio de 50 metros habían sido destrozados, dejándolos en un campo totalmente abierto.

- ¡No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente! – Formó los sellos con su mano y concentró la mayor parte de su chackra en su puño, luego disparó su ataque - ¡Honou no ryu ken!

El dragón de fuego salió disparado del puño de Shiro, directo hacía el Susanoo. Pero este sacó de su espalda el escudo espejo de Yata, y el dragón fue absorbido por este. Luego, salió disparado de nuevo, hacía Shiro.

- ¡Joder! – Dio un rápido salto y logró esquivarlo, pero eso le dejo al descubierto.

El Susanoo le atacó con la espada, con un corte hacía abajo, segando el aire en su búsqueda del objetivo.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Shiro se estrelló contra el suelo, por el contacto con el golpe de la espada, levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo a causa del choque.

- Se acabó.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Hinata miró, moribunda, a su visitante. Se trataba de Miruki, o al menos le pareció que era él.

- Hinata-sama, coma algo por favor, sino se morirá de hambre.

- No pienso comer…

- Se lo ruego, Hinata-sama, coma algo.

- No quiero…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se niega a probar bocado? A este paso…

- ¿Moriré? Quizás sea lo mejor… así vuestros planes se echarían a perder…

Furioso por esas palabras, Miruki levanto a Hinata en alto, agarrándola de los hombros.

- ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dice, Hinata-sama? ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?

- Vete… no pienso comer nada…

Desistiendo en su intento, Miruki la soltó como le pedía, dejándola suavemente en su cama.

- ¿Por qué no come confiando en mis palabras? Le vendrá bien.

- ¿Cómo quieres… que confíe en las palabras de alguien que traicionó a nuestro clan?

Dolido por eso, Miruki se dirigió hacía la puerta para irse, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

- Dime, Miruki-kun… ¿por qué nos has traicionado?

La verdad, es que Miruki deseaba confesarle la verdad, decirle de que iba todo. Pero no podía, todavía no. No al menos hasta que hubieran recuperado a Uzumaki Naruto para continuar con sus planes.

- Lo siento, no es algo que le incumba.

Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Hinata miró por la ventana con barrotes la poca luz que entraba. No podía dejar de pensar en si Naruto había logrado escapar sano y salvo. Pero seguro que estaba bien, tenía que estar bien. Le había confesado sus sentimientos antes de separarse, pero, ¿los habría oído? Espera que si, porque en verdad, cada vez se encontraba más y más débil. Y las heridas que le habían causado cuando la atraparon no es que la ayudasen mucho.

También no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría Amelia. La habían atrapado con ella, pero no sabía nada de nada de ella. Deseaba que estuviese a salvo y que hubiese podido escapar.

Itachi estaba sorprendido. Algo hacía fuerza a la espada de Totsuka ¿No había caído Shiro en el genjutsu eterno? No, no era eso. Sabía que no era eso. La fuerza que sentía que tiraba de la espada hacía arriba no era únicamente la de Shiro, sino de otra más, una más fuerte y poderosa.

De entre el polvo, unas enormes alas de dragón aparecieron, brillantes, imponentes, y una enorme mano con garras lanzó la espada por los aires, haciendo retroceder al Susanoo.

- Claro… se me había olvidado… eres uno de los doce del zodiaco…

Cuando el polvo se disipó, vio a su enemigo Shiro, sonriéndole con ironía. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una especie de segundo cuerpo compuesto de chackra, como el que rodeaba a Naruto cuando usaba el poder del Kyuba, solo que este simulaba el cuerpo de un dragón.

- Parece que ahora los dos vamos a luchar con nuestras mejores armas.


	23. Susanoo VS Tyamant

CAPÍTULO 21: SUSANOO VS TYAMANT

- Shiro, te lo repetiré por última vez, ríndete y tu muerte será rápida – le repitió Itachi, haciendo que el Susanoo empuñase su espada y apuntase de lleno a Shiro.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que me mates.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tienes para seguir viviendo? Antes querías la muerte.

Shiro permaneció un momento pensativo, recordando su pasado, mucho antes del ataque del Kyubi, poco antes de que Yodaime fuera cuarto Hokage. Los sucesos le llevaron a desear su muerte, eso era cierto. Pero, ¿qué le empujaba ahora a pelear por la vida? ¿La villa? No, la villa le importaba más bien poco. Si un edificio es destruido, siempre podrá volver a levantarse, pero, ¿qué ocurre con las vidas humanas? Eso es algo irremplazable.

- Ahora mismo, tengo dos personas que dependen de mi ayuda, Itachi. Cuando les salvo, si quieres podrás tomar mi vida si lo deseas. Pero, por ahora, no puedo darte ese placer.

- ¿Dos personas que dependen de tu ayuda? ¿Quién desearía ser salvado por un demonio?

- Alguien que no me considera tal cosa. Lamentablemente, hasta un demonio puede sentir aprecio por la vida de los demás.

- Eso es absurdo. Un demonio siempre será un demonio.

- Entonces, ¿por qué el demonio de ojos rojos, que teñió la pacífica Luna en aquel color carmesí, dejó marchar con vida a su hermano pequeño?

Itachi lo observó. Sus palabras no le afectaron en absoluto, pero si le sorprendió la pregunta.

- Dime, Itachi, ¿qué pasó realmente esa noche? ¿Por qué exterminaste a tu clan? ¿Por qué solo dejaste con vida a tu hermano?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas para estar en medio de un combate en el que te juegas la vida, ¿no crees? ¿De qué te servirá que te conteste si vas a morir?

- Así al menos me podría llevar el secreto a la tumba – le respondió sonriendo.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Acabemos con esto!

El Susanoo atacó con su espada, pero el brazo de chackra del dragón lo detuvo en seco. Tenía mucha fuerza, por más que tiraba de él, Itachi no conseguía moverlo.

- Lo quieras o no, Itachi, el Susanoo es un mero plagio de los mantos especiales.

- ¿Eso crees?

La cola del dragón se clavó en la tierra, mientras que la otra mano libre atacó al Susanoo. Este se defendió con el escudo, pero las garras de la criatura de chackra lo atraparon, impidiendo al ser moverse.

Shiro por su parte concentro su chackra en su boca, a la vez que la boca del dragón de chackra se abría, mostrando sus terribles y feroces fauces impalpables.

- ¡Ryu no jutsu: Ryu-en! (Técnicas del dragón: Llamara del dragón)

Una gran cantidad de fuego salió disparada hacía el Susanoo, el cual consiguió finalmente deshacerse de los brazos de la bestia de chackra y se preparó para repeler el ataque con el escudo. Pero, a su espalda, apareció la cola del dragón y lo rodeó, reteniéndolo.

Itachi, acumuló su chackra y golpeó el suelo, lanzando varias pequeñas rocas al aire. Luego, el Susanoo las golpeó con la espalda, hasta convertirlas en polvo. Después, Itachi formó sellos con sus manos y el polvo de las rocas se convirtió en un remolino que fue atrayendo el fuego, hasta generar un enorme tornado de fuego.

- ¡Doton: Dasuto Akuma! (Elemento Tierra: Remolino de polvo)

El Susanoo adelantó el escudo, con el que absorbió el tornado de polvo ardiente y luego lo disparo a modo de proyectil.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Shiro antes de que el proyectil le impactará de lleno.

Kakashi tuvo que pararse en seco, pues una explosión muy lejana hizo retumbar toda la zona y casi pierde el equilibrio al apoyarse en una rama.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso? – Exclamó Shizune, sobresaltada y sorprendida por la magnitud del temblor.

- ¡Deben ser ellos! ¡Démonos prisa! – La apuró Kakashi.

Itachi observó, sin inmutarse, como las enormes alas de chackra se iban separando poco a poco, descubriendo a Shiro, que había logrado recibir de lleno el impacto sin sufrir daños.

- Muy útiles esas alas tuyas.

- Tienes razón, sino las llego a usar como escudo, ahora mismo estaría en el otro barrio.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Pues que vuelvo a atacar!

Shiro saltó y, gracias a las alas de chackra, comenzó a volar, cada vez más alto. Cuando considero que estaba a una altura prudencial, concentró el chackra en las alas que se hicieron más grandes, y luego disparo las puntas de estas hacía Itachi.

- ¡Ryu no jutsu: Ryū no tomeoki tsubasa! (Técnicas del dragón: Retención de las alas del dragón)

Antes de llegar al Susanoo, las puntas de las alas se convirtieron en cadenas que ataron al Susanoo. Itachi permaneció impasible, esperando ver cual sería el próximo movimiento de su rival, pero preparado para contraatacar con alguna técnica si era necesario.

Shiro se preparo. Si no se deshacía del Susanoo, sabía que estaría en problemas, así que tenía que usar algún golpe que lo destruyese enseguida.

Formó varios sellos y luego lanzó las garras de chackra hacía el Susanoo. Seguidamente, disparo de sus manos varias llamas que rodearon las garras de chackra, envolviéndolas en fuego.

- ¡Ryu no jutsu: Kasai no tsume! (Técnicas del dragón: Garras de fuego)

Cuando impactaron en el Susanoo, este comenzó a arder y a jadear. Itachi sintió el calor en su cuerpo, así que decidió actuar. Dio fuerza al Susanoo para que se liberase, rompiendo las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, y le hizo guardar ambas armas. Luego, con sus manos, las cuales se alargaron cual trozo de goma, agarro la cola del dragón de chackra y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Shiro sentía como la fuerza de esa criatura lo arrastraba contra el suelo y, por más que lo intentaba, no podía remontar el vuelo. Actuó rápido y agarro a la criatura con las garras, y cuando se estrelló, la criatura, junto con Itachi, también sufrieron un fuerte y terrible impacto, que desquebrajo el suelo en cientos de diminutos pedazos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Amelia abrió los ojos. Sabía quien iba a ser, ese despreciable del cabello rojo. Hubiera deseado no volver a verlo en un buen rato, pero no podía librarse de él.

- Parece que te disgusta mi presencia.

- ¿A quién no le disgustaría ver tu cara?

Aka rio por lo bajo. Esa chica era valiente, no cabía duda. Pero su valentía se acabaría apagando, y más aún si él era quien se encargaba de ella.

- Sabes, tengo noticias sobre tu grupito de amigos.

Amelia ni se inmutó. Simplemente se limitó a desviar la mirada hacía otro lado.

- El chico que se escapó los traerá hasta aquí, eso ya te lo conté pero… hay novedades sobre ese indeseable Yagami Shiro.

La joven siguió sin mirarle. Aka, preparado para darle la información que acaba de recibir de sus espías, sonrió solo de pensar en el gusto que le daría ver su cara de pánico y horror al oír lo que le iba a decir.

- Ahora mismo, está en un combate contra Uchiha Itachi.

Ante esto, Amelia si que reaccionó. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Ahora si que me haces caso? – Sonrió – Por lo que nos han dicho nuestros espías, Uchiha Itachi le salió al paso y ahora mismo deben estar por terminar la pelea. Por lo visto es algo de verse. Pero espero que ese Uchiha no lo mate, ya que me quiero ocupar yo personalmente de él. Dame las gracias, te permitiré ver como acabó con él y hasta despedirte.

Dicho esto, se marchó, cerrando con llave la puerta tras de si.

Amelia, abatida, acarició su colgante. Confiaba en Shiro, sabía que vendría a buscarla. Pero, si era verdad lo que Aka le acababa de decir, se estaba enfrentando contra nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el hombre que logró acabar él solo con todo su clan.

Agarró con fuerza el colgante, rezando por él, pero lo tenía claro, vendría a buscarla.

A Shiro le costó levantarse, pero lo consiguió. El golpe había sido más duro de lo que esperaba, a pesar de usar el manto del dragón, había recibido mucho daño. Aún así, esperaba que Itachi también hubiera sufrido daño. Cosa que enseguida se percató de que fue así.

Itachi estaba levantándose, como él, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la boca. Lo miro indiferente, pero noto cierto sentimiento de rencor hacía. Estaba claro que no le había gustado que usara al Susanoo a modo de roca para aplastarle.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie, le flojearon las piernas y Shiro cayó de rodillas. Se sentía cansado, y encima a penas estaba sin chackra, lo cual le preocupaba enormemente. Notaba como un chackra en su interior luchaba por salir, y eso no era bueno.

"Shiro" – le dijo una voz en su cabeza – "Deja que te preste más de mi chackra, sino, acabarás perdiendo el control."

- De eso nada – le respondió a la voz – Si me prestas tu chackra, y se une con el mío, entonces ya si que la habremos hecho buena.

"Pero si no te presto chackra, entonces acabarás perdiendo, y tendremos el mismo problema."

- Mira, Tyamant, no puedo dejar que me des chackra. Ahora mismo ya tengo bastante con mantener el Onigan mientras mantengo tu chackra a raya.

"Eres cabezota como tú solo."

- Eso lo aprendí de ti – dijo sonriendo.

Itachi le oía hablar, pero no le prestaba atención. Sabía que tenía que acabar con este combate lo antes posible. No solo porque Shiro fuera muy peligroso, sino porque el mismo se estaba cansando. Además, estaba ese otro problema.

- No sé que puedo hacer… con el poco chackra que me queda solo podré hacer un ataque más y luego toda mi técnica desaparecerá.

"Entonces, usa la cola para distraerlo, quizás así tengas una oportunidad"

- No es mala idea…

Shiro miro a Itachi, que estaba esperando a que el hiciese algo. Estaba claro que estaba listo para defender más que para atacar, así que no quiso decepcionarle y paso al ataque.

- ¡Prepárate Itachi, acabaré con esto en el próximo ataque!

- ¡Lo estoy esperando! – Le retó.

Shiro se puso a cuatro patas, clavando sus dedos en el suelo, junto con las garras de chackra, y lanzó la cola contra Itachi y el Susanoo.

Su objetivo estaba claro, alcanzar a Itachi. Pero tenía claro que, o lo esquivaría o lo bloquearía con el Susanoo. Fuera como fuera, esperaba tener tiempo de sobra para realizar su ataque.

Itachi, presintiendo lo que pretendía su enemigo, se preparó para esquivar el golpe, pero de pronto notó que le dolía mucho el pecho y cayó de rodillas a la vez que empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca.

Se puso la mano para tapar la boca, notando un enorme ardor en la garganta. Y, para cuando levantó la mirada, la cola del manto del dragón ya estaba demasiado cerca.


	24. Finaliza el combate

CAPÍTULO 22: TERMINA LA INTENSA BATALLA.

EL GANADOR ES…

Shiro no desaprovecho la oportunidad. No lo tenía claro el porque, pero Itachi había caído de rodillas el suelo y tenía la oportunidad de alcanzarle.

Cuando le iba a golpear con la punta de la cola, Itachi logró tirarse a un lado rodando, pero no pudo ponerse en pie. Se quedó hay tirado. Además, el Susanoo desapareció.

- ¡Ahora si que eres mío, Itachi! – Exclamó elevando la cola al cielo que comenzó a caer hacía objetivo como un misil.

Antes de alcanzar el suelo, la cola se dividió en otras diez que se clavaron alrededor de un moribundo y debilitado Itachi que hacía vagos esfuerzos por moverse, pero no conseguía nada.

Formado sellos, Shiro disparó una llamarada que recorrió cada una de las colas hasta chocar contra el suelo y estallar en una columna de fuego que tomo la forma de una flor.

- ¡Ryu no jutsu: Hi no hana! (Técnicas del dragón: Flor de fuego)

De nuevo la puerta de la celda se abrió. Hinata ya sabía quien era, no le hacía falta ni levantar la mirada para verle. De todas formas, estaba muy cansada.

- ¿No ha cambiado de opinión, Hinata-sama?

- No pienso comer nada…

- Se lo ruego, por favor.

Hinata no respondió.

Furioso, Miruki se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara para que le mirase fijamente. Hinata tenía la mirada perdida por culpa de la falta de alimentos, así que lo veía todo borroso.

- Comerá le guste o no.

Miruki mordisqueó un trozo de la carne, lo masticó y luego beso a Hinata. Esta se quedo helada.

Noto como el alimento pasaba a su boca y lo tragaba, sin ganas, pero lo tragaba. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la descendiente de los Hyuga dio una bofetada a Miruki, que retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?

- Es la única forma de que coma algo, le guste o no.

- ¡Esa no es forma de hacerlo! – Protestó, algo ruborizada.

En eso, Miruki comprendió y sonrió.

- Así que era vuestro primer beso, ¿eh?

- ¡P-Pero qué dices!

Miruki de nuevo se arrodillo y, sin previo aviso, beso de nuevo los labios de Hinata. Esta intentó separarse, pero Miruki la agarró con sus brazos y le impidió moverse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se separó.

- Por más que vuestro corazón pertenezca a ese mocoso maldito, seréis mía tarde o temprano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando el plan este completo, seréis mía, Hinata-sama, os guste o no. Y ese niñato morirá a mis manos. Es más, lo mataré ante vos para que así podáis verle dar su último suspiro y de ese modo muera vuestro amor por él.

- ¡Si haces eso, mátame a mi también entonces!

Ante tal respuesta, Miruki la agarró con fuerza y la estampó contra la pared.

- ¡Decidme, ¿por qué decís tales tonterías por ese criajo? ¡¿Qué os hace amarlo tanto?

- Mi corazón es quien lo hace… y ese corazón jamás será tuyo… por más que me consiguieses, tendrías mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi corazón.

- Eso ya lo veremos… - murmuró a la vez que la soltaba.

Luego se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si con brusquedad, creando un enorme eco en toda la estancia y en el pasillo.

Hinata se acuclilló, escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas. Miruki tenía razón, había sido su primer beso. Quizás para otros no lo pareciese, pero para ella lo había sido. Lo más sagrado para ella que esperaba entregarle algún día a Naruto, y solo a él.

- Naruto-kun… - en su mente recordó el momento en el que se separaron, antes de que fuese capturada, cuando le confesó todo.

¿Le habría oído? ¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? ¿De verdad le daría una respuesta? No lo tenía claro, pero si sabía que vendría a rescatarla tarde o temprano.

Shiro observaba como la flor de fuego lo quemaba todo. Era una de sus técnicas más poderosas, pero esperaba que no convirtiese en cenizas a Itachi.

Deshizo el chackra del dragón que lo rodeaba y se preparó para entrar en busca de Itachi, pero cuando dio un paso la flor de fuego se convirtió en un enorme remolino de agua.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó, atónito. Conocía bien a Itachi, y sabía que esa técnica no podía ser suya, apenas conocía las técnicas elementales del elemento agua. Así que, ¿quién era el responsable?

El remolino de agua desapareció, en un instante, como si nunca hubiera estallo allí. Entonces pudo ver a Itachi, arrodillado en el suelo y, a su lado, un hombre robusto, de piel azul cuya cara le recordó a la de un tiburón, con unos dientes afilados como los de una bestia y, lo más importante, con una capa negra con estampado de nubes rojas.

- No puede ser verdad… ¿otro Akatsuki? – Pensó.

- Ey, estás que das pena, Itachi – le dijo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kisame?

- Tardabas mucho en llegar al punto de reunión, así que vine a ver que pasaba. Y mira como te encuentro.

Shiro sabía con total seguridad que había oído el nombre de ese tipo en alguna parte, pero ahora no era capaz de situarlo en un momento concreto. De todas formas, ahora no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a un nuevo Akatsuki.

- ¿Te importa echarme una mano?

- Como no.

Kisame le tendió la mano a su compañero que se la aceptó con gusto, en ese instante una gran cantidad de chackra pasó a su cuerpo, sintiéndose como resucitado. Sin problemas, se puso en pie.

Shiro estaba sin palabras, ¿qué había pasado? Hasta hacía un momento no podía ni tenerse en pie y, ahora, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Así que es uno de los doce, ¿eh? Interesante, ¿te importa si me ocupo de él?

- Como quieras – le respondió su compañero limpiándose la sangre.

Kisame dio unos pasos al frente y vio a su enemigo. Estaba para el arrastre, no le iba a costar mucho acabar con él.

- La verdad, me gusta pelear con rivales que están en buen estado, pero, el trabajo es el trabajo.

Formó sellos listo para atacar y luego disparó de su boca una gran cantidad de agua que se dirigió hacía Shiro como un proyectil.

- ¡Maldita sea!

La cantidad era demasiado grande como esquivarla, se moviese a donde se moviese se vería afectado por la técnica. Su única opción era resistir, pero para su desgracia no estaba en estado de lograrlo.

- ¡Konoha senpu!

Un remolino de aire apareció ante Shiro, generando que el agua pasase a sus lados sin ni siquiera rozarle un poco.

Conocía la voz y conocía la técnica. No le hizo falta mirar mucho para ver quien había sido su salvador.

Ante él, había un hombre con unas enormes cejas, un peinado tipo hongo, y unas ropas verdes que cantaban desde lejos.

- ¡Aquí llega el poder de la juventud! – Gritó el recién llegado.

- Vaya, mira quien esta aquí… - murmuró Kisame reconociendo al intruso.

Shiro se puso al lado de su compañero, quien le dibujo un ok con la mano.

- Gracias, Gai, me has salvado.

- ¡No hay de qué!

Gai miró a los dos que tenían delante. Reconoció enseguida a Uchiha Itachi y, al otro, se quedo de piedra al verlo.

- Volvemos a vernos – sonrió Kisame.

- T-Tú eres… no puede ser… - Gai guardó silencio un momento y luego hablo - ¿Quién eres?

Los tres se sintieron como si una pequeña ventolera de aire frío pasase por allí, siendo lo único que rompía el silencio del lugar.

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿es qué no sabes quién es? – Le reprochó Shiro.

- ¡No me acuerdo de conocerlo!

- ¡Pues él si te conoce! ¡Incluso dice que ya os vistéis antes!

- ¿En serio?

Kisame rió por lo bajo, un poco cabreado.

- Desde luego… sabes bien como sacarme de quicio. Veo que sigues tan estúpido como siempre. Será un placer librarme de ti también.

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Eso habrá que verlo!

Gai se puso en posición de batalla, al igual que Kisame. Ambos estaban listos para entrar en combate, hasta que otra voz apareció de la nada.

- ¡Shiro! ¡Gai! – Gritó Kakashi, aterrizando, junto con Shizune, junto a sus compañeros.

- Llegas tarde, Kakashi – le reprochó Shiro.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso.

Kisame sonrió. Más enemigos a los que derrotar. Eso lo hacía más interesante sobre todo porque también estaba con ellos Hatake Kakashi.

Por su parte, Kakashi solo miraba a Itachi, que, tras un cruce de miradas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Vámonos, Kisame.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Aquí ya hemos acabado.

- Bueno – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Como quieras.

Kisame siguió sus pasos. Shiro por su parte se adelantó un poco a sus compañeros.

- ¡Itachi, espera! – Con ese grito, Itachi se detuvo y le miró de reojo sin girarse.

- Creas lo que creas, esa puede ser la auténtica verdad, Shiro – Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Así, en la nada, ambos desaparecieron, dejando al grupo de Konoha solos.


	25. Los sentimientos de Naruto

CAPÍTULO 23: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NARUTO

Shiro puso al tanto a sus compañeros sobre lo que había ocurrido. Su encuentro con Itachi, su combate, todo. Los tres le escucharon sin decir nada, y así permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

Pero, finalmente, Shizune habló.

- Pero, Shiro-san, ¿por qué…? – Calló de golpe y Shiro la miró - ¡¿Por qué te has tenido que quedar en calzoncillos para el combate? – Le preguntó señalándolos.

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¡No tenía otra opción! – Protestó.

- Anda, si es verdad – intervino Gai mirando de reojo a Shiro – Estás en calzoncillos.

- ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? – Dijeron a la vez Shiro y Shizune.

- Bueno, sea como sea – dijo Kakashi intentando calmar a sus compañeros – Lo mejor será que cures las heridas de Shiro, luego le dejaré un uniforme de repuesto que traigo.

- Tienes razón. Ven conmigo, Shiro-san.

Los dos se apartaron un poco de Gai y Kakashi. Shiro se sentó y Shizune comenzó los tratamientos médicos. Le preocupó el echo, no de las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, sino de que casi no podía sentir ninguna clase de chackra recorrer su cuerpo.

Aunque les había relatado la batalla, y si uno se fijaba bien podía ver el rastro de la misma, seguro que el combate había sido más intenso de lo que podría imaginarse. Ella como ninja médico no tenía mucha experiencia en el combate directo, y sabía, la mar de bien, que ella no podría haber hecho nada frente a Itachi.

Aunque sonase cruel para Shiro, se alegraba de que cuando llegaron los Akatsuki ya estaban por marcharse de allí.

- Shizune…

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero que me respondas a una pregunta.

- ¿Cuála?

Naruto miraba al cielo, distraído. Tenía la mirada perdida desde que se había despertado, algo que preocupaba mucho a Sakura que lo observaba tras el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Aún está allí? – Le preguntó TenTen, que llegó sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, pero no se sobresaltó.

- Si… creo que se siente culpable… por lo de Hinata-chan…

- Es normal… también estuvo muy decaído cuando pasó lo de Sasuke.

- Si…

- Pero, ¿no es algo distinto?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó girándose para mirarla.

- Cuando pasó lo de Sasuke, Naruto no paraba quieto en su intento para ir a buscarle, pero ahora, fijate bien, se esta quieto, pensativo. No sé la razón, pero no es el Naruto de siempre.

- Tienes razón…

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

- ¿Eh?

- Hiashi-sama y Neji-kun dicen que Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-san ya vienen con Shiro-sensei y Gai-sensei hacía aquí, no tardarán mucho. Y necesitamos a Naruto. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie, sabrás bien como hacerle reaccionar.

- Tienes razón…

TenTen se marchó, para dejarles intimidad, pero ni se percató de que, subido a una rama, se encontraba Neji, esuchando.

Despacio, Sakura se acercó y sentó a su lado. Le miro fijamente, pero Naruto ni le prestó atención, cosa que le puso un poco furiosa, pero sabiendo lo que había pasado se contuvo un poco.

- ¿Naruto?

No le hizo caso.

- ¿Naruto…? – Repitió.

De nuevo no le hizo caso. Esta vez, antes de hablar, le pegó un capón en la cabeza que le hizo salir un enorme chichón.

- ¿Naruto? – Volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Si? – Le respondió él con lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

- Menos mal, he hecho que me escuches al menos. Si es que solo respondes ante la violencia.

- Te estaba escuchando, Sakura-chan, pero es que estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? ¿En lo de Hinata?

No respondió, solo se dedicó a encogerse y esconder la cabeza entre las piernas.

- No te preocupes, la rescataremos. Recuerda que están con nosotros Hiashi-sama y Kakashi-sensei, por no decir Shiro-sensei, Neji y TenTen.

- No es el rescatarla solo lo que me preocupa..

- Entonces, ¿el qué? – Sakura no le entendía, ¿había algo que le preocupaba más que rescatar a una compañera? TenTen tenía razón, Naruto estaba muy raro.

- Es algo que dijo… antes de separarnos y que la cogieran de nuevo…

- ¿Algo… qué te dijo?

Naruto vislumbró en su mente el momento en el que ambos estaban a punto de escapar, pero estaban a punto de darles caza. Fue entonces cuando Hinata le dijo esas palabras, esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

- "No olvides, que estoy enamorada de ti", eso me dijo.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. Se esperaba muchas cosas, pero no eso. Desde luego eso no. También, de golpe sintió como un peso en el corazón, algo que jamás había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se marchó.

Ante eso sufrió mucho, si, pero esta vez era un dolor más bien distinto. No sabría como expresarlo con palabras.

- Vaya… así que Hinata-chan esta enamorada de ti… bueno… algo podría verse.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Hacía cosas muy raras cuando tú estabas delante, eso podrían ser señales que ella te mandaba. De todas formas, es una declaración, y que sepa a ti nunca te han interesado esas cosas.

- Ya pero… no es la declaración solo… sino que… es su forma de decirla y él como lo dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo dijo como si fuese a ser la última vez que nos fuésemos a ver… de forma sincera pero… como si jamás la fuese a volver a ver.

- Entonces, ¿crees que te lo dijo en señal de despedida?

- No quiero pensar eso…

- No será, ¿qué ella realmente te gusta Naruto?

- ¿Eh? – Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- No será que en verdad has entendido ese mensaje como, "esta es mi declaración, cuando me salves y volvamos a vernos, ¿qué me responderás?". Es así como lo estás viendo, ¿verdad?

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Volvió a esconder la cabeza.

Sakura le miró. Vale que había conocido a Naruto desde que eran niños, pero jamás ha llegado a conocerlo bien del todo. Con cada nueva misión, con cada acto, Naruto le sorprendía más y más.

- Te gusta, ¿no es así?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Protestó levantándose, pero tropezó y cayó encima de Sakura, acabando los dos en el suelo, con Naruto encima de ella.

La mirada de ambos se quedó fija en el otro, su respiración iba perfectamente sincronizada y ambos jadeaban nervioso, sonrojados por la situación.

- N-Naruto… ¿t-te puedes quitar de encima, por favor? – Le rogó Sakura, sonrojada y nerviosa.

- S-Sakura-cha… yo… yo… a quien amo es a ti.

- ¡¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Siempre… siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero… tú siempre mirabas a Sasuke y todo era… Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro… jamás te has fijado en mi…

Sakura enmudeció, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- Por eso, aunque me doliese el corazón, estaba dispuesto a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, porque sé que eso sería lo que más feliz te haría en el mundo… aunque eso me hiciera daño a ti… estaba dispuesto a hacerte feliz, pero yo… en verdad yo…

La mano de Sakura le acarició el rostro, ante lo que Naruto reaccionó sorprendido.

- Lo que me acabas de decir… es muy bonito Naruto, pero… yo… - Sakura apartó el rostro, a punto.

- No hace falta que digas nada, Sakura-chan… lo sé muy bien.

Naruto se puso en pie, y Sakura se reincorporó, quedándose sentada.

- Por eso le doy tantas vueltas a lo que me dijo Hinata. Sé bien que cuando vuelva Sasuke te olvidarás de mí y te centrarás en él, por eso pienso: ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dar el si a Hinata y olvidarme de ti o pelear por ti? La verdad es que no lo sé…

- Naruto…

Sakura estaba impresionada por sus palabras, no podía creerlas. Iba a decirle algo, cuando de pronto algo lo golpeó y lo estrelló contra un tronco cercano, que se partió y calló al lado de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó Sakura. Se puso a la defensiva para atacar al enemigo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba de Neji - ¡Neji, ¿pero qué haces?

- ¡Arriba, Naruto!

Con un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo, Naruto se puso en pie. Miro a Neji, al que jamás había visto tan furioso. Era como si fuese otra persona.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, tío? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

- ¡Ponte en guardia, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Tú y yo vamos a pelear aquí y ahora!


	26. Los sentimientos de Hinata

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HINATA**

**EL AMOR DE TODA LA VIDA**

Naruto no lo entendía, ¿por qué Neji le atacaba? Además estaba de más mala leche que de costumbre, se le notaba.

- ¡Neji, ¿te has vuelto loco o qué?

- ¡Cállate! ¡No puedo pasar por alto lo que acabas de decir!

- ¡Pero, ¿se puede saber que he dicho para que te pongas así!

Neji apretó el puño con fuerza al oír eso, hirviéndole la sangre.

- ¡Aún planeas actuar como sino hubiese pasado nada, desgraciado!

Neji le atacó, pero Naruto logró esquivarle, apartándose de él. Es entonces cuando el Hyuga comenzó a atacarle con todo, y Naruto hacía lo imposible por esquivar sus golpes.

En ese momento aparecieron Shiro y Kakashi, acompañados de Shizune y Gai. Habían oído el jaleo desde lejos y se habían apresurado a llegar. También llegó el resto del grupo, Hiashi y TenTen, que no entendía que pasaba.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Exigió saber Hiashi Hyuga, al ver como su sobrino estaba peleándose con el chico del zorro de nueve colas.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? – Le respondió Shiro – Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura? – Le preguntó Kakashi.

- P-Pues… creo que…

Haciéndoles un breve resumen, sin contarle lo que Naruto le había confesado, por vergüenza, Sakura les resumió la conversación que habían tenido, cambiando algunas partes. Fue suficiente para entender la razón por la que Neji le atacaba.

- Si es que… ¿es idiota o qué? – Comentó TenTen encogiéndose de hombros. Es normal que Neji haya pillado ese cabreo.

- Kakashi… - le dijo Shiro y este asintió.

Justo antes de que Neji fuese a golpear por fin a Naruto, Kakashi y Shiro intervinieron, separándolos. Shiro se ocupó de agarrar a Naruto y Kakashi a Neji.

- ¡Soltadme! – Protestó.

- ¡Cálmate, chico! – Le sugirió Kakashi.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme tras lo que ha dicho? – Gritó Neji - ¡Quiero darle lo que se merece por hablar así de Hinata-sama!

- Neji – le dijo Shiro – Tranquílizate. Quizás Naruto no se haya explicado bien, ¿es posible no? Ya sabes como es. Deja que hablé con él, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Pero…! – Antes de seguir protestando se giró para mirar a Hiashi, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, indicándole que cediese en su empeño. Resignado, Neji se rindió – Está bien…

Tras unos minutos de caminata, Shiro consideró que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del grupo para que no les oyesen, aunque seguramente Hiashi, o quizás Neji, habrían activado el Byakugan para vigilarles.

- Shiro-sensei, ¿para qué me ha…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque Shiro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace? ¡¿Es qué os habéis vuelto todos locos hoy?

Shiro, antes de responder, se sentó en el suelo y luego dio un fuerte suspiró.

- ¿No eres capaz de entender porqué Neji te ha atacado y porque yo te he pegado?

- ¡Pues no! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios he hecho?

- No es lo que hayas hecho, sino lo que has dicho.

- ¿Eh?

- Sakura me lo ha contado todo. Tus palabras daban a entender, Naruto, que pensabas salir con Hinata, aceptar sus sentimientos, pero solo para olvidarte de Sakura.

- A-Ah… p-por eso…

- ¿Es qué lo has dicho con esa intención? – Le preguntó, cambiando su típica mirada amable a una de un asesino sanguinario, lo que acojonó vivo a Naruto.

- ¡N-No, claro que no! ¡Es solo que… bueno ya sabe, Sakura-chan jamás querrá estar con alguien como yo y…!

- Tampoco tenías intención de decirle si a Hinata, solo lo has dicho para dejarle claro que la dejarás en paz, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido. Es como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabe…?

- No quieres que nadie este contigo por el zorro de nueve colas que hay en tu interior, ¿me equivoco? Es algo que entiendo muy bien.

- Que va a entender… ¡no tiene ni idea de lo que es este infierno! ¡Todos me rechazaron por tener está cosa en mi interior! ¡Mi vida fue un infierno!

- Yo también tengo a una criatura en mi interior, así que sé lo que se siente.

- ¿C-Cómo?

- Quizás jamás lo hayas oído por tu edad, ¿pero te suenan los 12 del zodiaco chino?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Lo suponía… - suspiró – Verás, antes de la fundación de Konoha, doce clanes de todo el país llegaron a un acuerdo; harían un pacto con las doce familias de criaturas más poderosas y meterían las bestias más poderosas en el cuerpo de sus mejores guerreros, con el fin de usarlos para la guerra. Debido a que las razas elegidas eran las mismas que los animales del calendario chino, pues a esas doce personas se les llamo los 12 del zodiaco chino.

- E-Entonces… u-usted…

Shiro sonrió.

- Si, en mi interior reside una criatura. No igual de fuerte que el Kyubi, pero encerrada de la misma manera. En mi interior se encuentra Tyamant, el dragón azul.

Naruto no supo que decir. Apenas sabía nada de los Biju y los Jinjuriky, y tan solo sabía que el y Gaara estaban malditos por esas cosas. Pero, por lo que le había contado Jiraiya, aún quedaban otros siete en su misma situación.

- ¿Quién iba querer estar con alguien que tiene a la criatura que destruyó Konoha hace tantos años?

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Eso déjalo a su decisión.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que si Sakura-chan supiese lo que tengo en mi interior huiría de mí! ¡Y Hinata igual!

- Hinata ya lo sabe.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que lo sabe?

- Si, lo sabe. Desde el día que te conoció lo sabe.

- E-Eso es imposible… se supone que se le ocultó a todos los ninjas jóvenes de la aldea.

- El Byakugan de la rama principal de los Hyuga es especial, porque no solo puede percibir el chackra normal sino también el especial, en este caso, el de los Biju como el zorro de nueve colas o, en mi caso, el de Tyamant.

- ¿T-También sabe lo suyo?

- Si… y la verdad, nadie me había dicho algo tan precioso nunca.

Shiro recordó como, siete años atrás, estaba sentado mirando el jardín de la casa principal de los Hyuga y Hinata apareció de pronto, abrazándolo de golpe.

- ¿Q-Qué haces, Hinata? – Le preguntó.

- Es que está llorando, Shiro-sensei.

- ¿Eh? – Shiro se pasó un dedo por las mejillas, pero no había ninguna lágrima – Que va, no lo estoy Hina-chan.

- Si, en su interior lo veo.

- ¿Eh? ¿En mi interior?

- Si… hay algo en su interior que llora, un ser verdaderamente hermoso que llora de tristeza.

Esas palabras no se las esperaba. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero no podía creerlo.

- ¿A-A qué ser te refieres?

- Al dragón que veo en su interior, está triste y llorando.

- ¿P-Puedes verlo?

Hinata asintió.

- ¿Y no te da miedo?

- No – respondió negando con la cabeza – Me parece muy bonito, pero siempre que lo veo está triste, como llorando.

- Te parece… ¿bonito?

- Sip, es muy hermoso y majestuoso, como los de los cuentos que siempre me cuentas para cuando me voy a dormir.

- ¿Eso le dijo Hinata? – Le preguntó Naruto.

- Eso es. Cuando metieron a Tyamant en mi interior, también se mantuvo como un secreto, pero los adultos lo sabían. Dejando un lado mis compañeros de clase… creo que Amelia se enteró más tarde. Pero, tras lo que paso, no quise ponerla en peligro.

- ¿Lo qué paso?

Shiro se levantó, expolsandose el polvo del trasero, y luego miró al cielo.

- Un día, durante un entrenamiento, el sello se libero, y perdí el control. El cuarto y mi padre lograron crear un nuevo sello, pero hasta que no creciese haría mi carácter muy inestable, como el de un dragón. Cuando me enfurecía, perdía el control y me convertía en una auténtica bestia. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Si… a veces lo he sentido… Pero, ¿por qué no le sacaron entonces la criatura?

- Porque soy el único de todo el clan que podía contener a Tyamant dentro. Con el caso de los Biju es distinto, pero con estas criaturas el contendor debe tener cierto parecido con el contenido. En este caso, un chackra especial capaz de repeler el poder de la criatura o cierto parecido en su metabolismo, míralo como quieras.

- Debido a eso – continuó – cuando somos jóvenes nos cuesta controlar el poder de estos seres, porque aún somos inexpertos. Por ello, a veces perdemos el control Creéme, cuando vi el poder por primera vez que podía darme Tyamant, me alegré, porque eso quería decir que tendría la fuerza para proteger a la aldea y a la gente que apreciaba. Pero, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, no pude hacer ni una cosa ni otra. Por eso me marché de la villa, para no estar cerca de nadie y así evitar hacer daño a inocentes.

- Ha estado… ¿todo este tiempo solo?

- De vez en cuando Kakashi me visitaba, pero todas las órdenes me llegaban a mi casa, en las afueras de la villa, donde vivía solo. Tras fallar a la persona que deseaba proteger no podía permanecer en la villa.

- Se refiere a… ¿Amelia-sensei?

Shiro asintió.

- Si… que te voy a decir, siempre he estado enamorado de ella. Pero, el miedo a hacerle daño cuando intentaba realmente protegerla me hizo apartarme de su lado. Y, cuando realmente me necesitaba, no estuve allí para ayudarla.

Naruto no dijo nada. Se pudo imaginar lo que tuvo que haber pasado. El siempre había tenido que estar solo, casi nunca nadie quería estar con él y todo por culpa de ese dichoso zorro.

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa Naruto. Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti desde bien pequeña y, conoce tu secreto desde siempre. Y nunca le ha importado.

- ¿Desde pequeña?

- Un día, mientras estábamos en el parque, te vio, sentando en un columpio, balanceándote, totalmente solo. Vio con su Byakugan el Kyubi, y se asustó bastante.

- Entonces se asustó…

- Pero, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ese día?

- ¿Eh?

Naruto intentó hacer memoria, pero realmente no se acordaba ¿Había tenido algún día especial con Hinata? No lo recordaba.

Al ver que no se acordaba, Shiro comenzó con la explicación.

Una pequeña Hinata, tímida y a la vez temerosa, se acercó poco a poco al joven de cabello rubio del cual aún no sabía su nombre. Con cuidado, se sentó en el columpio que estaba libre.

- ¿E-Está ocupado? – Preguntó.

- Que va… haz lo que quieras con él…

- ¿Estás triste?

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

- Pues a mi me lo pareces – dijo empezando a balancearse.

- Pero que dices, ¿triste yo? ¡Para nada! ¡Soy el que se va a convertir en el próximo Hokage, no tengo tiempo para estar triste!

- ¿Eh? ¿Hokage?

- ¡Así es! ¡Seré el mejor Hokage de toda la historia! ¡Así todos me reconocerán!

- ¿Ser Hokage para que te reconozcan? No lo entiendo muy bien…

- Es mi mayor sueño, y lo lograré cueste lo que cueste ¡Así todo el mundo recordará para siempre el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto!

- Tus palabras la dejaron impresionada y, día tras día, volvía a ese parque a la misma hora para verte. Jugabáis juntos todos los días y tú le confesabas tus penas y ella te escuchaba. Poco a poco, se fue enamorando de ti, al ver que tú eras todo lo que ella quería ser.

- ¿Qué yo era lo que quería ser?

- Daba igual como te tratasen, da igual si te dejaban marginado, siempre creíais en ti y nunca te sentías inferior ante nadie. Hinata jamás tuvo tanta fuerza.

- ¿Eh? Pero si ella es de un clan muy bueno.

- Ser de un buen clan no significa ser expresamente feliz, Naruto. En el clan Hyuga, los herederos de la rama principal son instruidos por el líder del clan. Si estos no están a la altura, son marginados, tal y como pasó con Hinata. Cuando nació Hanabi, Hiashi dejó a Hinata de lado.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Bromeas?

- Para nada. Hinata entró en la escuela ninja porque Hiashi se negaba a entrenarla. Aunque ahora te parezca que se llevan bien, en sus límites, claro, Hinata muchas veces no quería volver a casa, por no querer entrenar o se las pasaba las noches llorando, por el dolor que sentía al ver la mirada de desprecio en su padre hacía ella, por no estar a la altura.

- N-No tenía ni idea…

- Por eso, cuando te veía a ti, tan lleno de vida y tus fuerzas para no rendirte, veía en ti lo que a ella le faltaba; la determinación. Y su deseo se convirtió en amor por ti. Porque, a ella no le gustas Naruto, te ama como para dar la vida por ti, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿A-Amar?

- Dime una cosa, ¿qué sientes por Sakura?

- ¿E-Eh? – Se ruborizó – P-Pues yo…

Se produjo el silencio. Al ver que no respondía, hizo la pregunta de otra manera.

- Miremoslo de otra forma, ¿qué te hizo fijarte en Sakura y no en Hinata?

- P-Pues no sé… Sakura siempre me ha parecido guapa.

- Es decir, te gusta, pero no la quieres.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Claro que la quiero! ¡Por ella lo daría todo!

- Del mismo modo que por Sasuke, por el que estuviste a punto de dar la vida, ¿no es así? Y en cambio no quieres salir con él.

A Naruto le vino la imagen de una escena donde él y Sasuke parecían como pareja y luego le vino de pronto la escena de su beso "accidental" en la academia, tras la graduación, lo que le hizo casi vomitar.

- Gustar y querer son dos cosas distintas Naruto.

- Pero, es que… Hinata para mí es…

Se calló. En verdad, ¿qué era Hinata para él? Nunca lo había pensado, ya que hasta no hace mucho había pasado desapercibida para él. Pero, ¿qué era para él realmente?

- Nunca sabemos lo que una persona es para nosotros hasta que la perdemos Naruto, o la vemos en una mala situación. En esos momentos, es cuando vemos como nos importan las personas.

Shiro pasó por su lado, pero antes de volver con el resto del grupo, se detuvo un momento.

- Solo piensa una cosa, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando despertaste y viste que se había sacrificado por ti? Piensa en esos momentos como te sentiste por ella y encontrarás lo que realmente sientes.

Dicho esto, Shiro se marchó, dejando solo a Naruto.

La puerta se abrió, y Amelia vio al que ya esperaba, Aka.

- ¿Aún estás viva?

- No te daré el placer de morirme, desgraciado…

- Psé, si murieses no me servirías de nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Simplemente, he venido a divertirme contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Pronto tu querido Shiro y yo nos veremos las caras, pero, antes… - hizo crujir sus puños – Antes tú y yo vamos a pasarlo bien.

Aka se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejándolas caer sobre el piso y se puso frente a Amelia.

- Tranquila, solo te dolerá al principio.


	27. El último descanso

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**EL ÚLTIMO DESCANSO**

Cuando Naruto y Shiro regresaron con el grupo, estos estaban reunidos en un círculo, alrededor de Hiashi. Parecía que estaban murmurando algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Shiro.

Ninguno de ellos se sobresalto, pero cuando miro a Kakashi, le pareció notar que pasaba algo extraño.

- Shiro… - empezó Hiashi – Ha llegado esto…

Le entregó un trozo de papel manchas rojas. Cuando lo cogió, noto que había algo dentro. Al mirarlo, se encontró con lo que antes era algo que conocía muy bien. Lo que antes representaba a un lobo, ahora un montón de pequeños pedazos.

En el papel había algo escrito, algo que leyó con suma atención. A los pocos segundos cerro el puño, aplastando el papel y tirándolo luego a un lado.

- Hiashi, Kakashi, quiero hablar con vosotros.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se alejaron del grupo, hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Naruto por su parte no entendía nada. La expresión de Shiro había cambiado de golpe, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué ponía en ese papel?

- Sakura, ¿qué ha…?

- Creo que algo grave le ha pasado a Amelia-sensei…

Sasuke miraba distraído la estatua de la serpiente que había en la sala de entrenamiento. Orochimaru había suspendido las prácticas por hoy, así que le tocaba apañárselas solo. Pero por su parte ya había terminado.

Sintió una presencia en la oscuridad, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber quien era.

- ¿No decías que hoy no podías entrenarme? – Dijo, algo cabreado.

- No te pongas así. Solo he venido a ver que tal ibas. Es cierto que estoy muy ocupado hoy.

- Ya.

- Me he enterado que Konoha va a atacar la guarida de esos estúpidos.

- ¿Y a mí eso que me importa?

- Pues he oído que Itachi parece que puede que sea capturado por Konoha.

- ¿En serio?

- Eso dicen los rumores. Al parecer se peleó con uno de ellos y no ha quedado muy bien parado.

- Si se muere, mejor para mí pues, aunque sería una lástima no matarle con mis propias manos.

- Tu verás – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero quizás te interese ir y echar un vistazo. Sobre todo por tus viejos amigos, como Naruto.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

A Sasuke le daba igual lo que pasase con Konoha. Ahora solo le importaba vengarse de Itachi fuera como fuera, y para eso tenía que hacerse fuerte. Más fuerte con Orochimaru para impedir que le robase el cuerpo antes de cumplir su venganza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó Hiashi.

- Iré, está claro – respondió Shiro.

- ¿Estás loco o qué? – Le reprochó – Te recuerdo que hace poco te has enfrentado a Uchiha Itachi y estás casi sin chackra. Un combate así hará que pierdas por completo el control y el Tyamant podría liberarse.

- Tiene razón, Shiro – intervino Kakashi – El te quiere allí inmediatamente y, no creo que vayas a durar mucho en tu estado. Además con esa técnica suya…

- Por eso os he pedido a los dos que vengáis. Para empezar Kakashi, quiero que me prestes algo del otro uniforme que tienes guardado.

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué? – Preguntó, sin entender que diferencia habría entre uno y el otro.

- Los guantes y las sandalias. Y luego, Hiashi-sama…

- ¿Mm?

- Quiero que liberes mis puntos de chackra.

Al oír esta petición, Hiashi casi se quedó de piedra.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Si hago eso, ¿sabes lo que le pasará a tu cuerpo?

- Que luego quizás no pueda moverme de por vida o muera, lo sé. Pero, como tú bien me has recordado, casi no me queda chackra, así que necesito que los liberes.

- Sabes bien que ese chackra extra es muy peligroso, tanto como abrir de golpe todas las puertas.

- No me quedan muchas opciones que elegir. Y si no voy en menos de dos horas, matará a Amelia ¿Es así como quieres pagar tu deuda con la mujer que consiguió mantener viva a tu esposa?

- No es eso, Shiro… - le respondió apartando la mirada – Pero, en el hipotético caso de que salga bien, solo podrás aguantar durante un tiempo y…

- Lo de Tyamant está controlado, no te preocupes. El sello resistirá.

- ¿Y cómo piensas derrotarle? – Le preguntó Kakashi – Su técnica parece invencible.

- Tsunade me explicó algo sobre esa técnica. Tengo una ligera teoría de cómo funciona, así que por eso necesito lo que te he pedido. Y, para pelear en serio, necesito al menos la mitad de mi chackra, sino, seré carne de cañón.

- Lo que vas a hacer es un suicidio… ¿Por qué no buscamos otras formas y…?

- No podemos – le cortó – Has leído la nota, ¿no? Si viene alguien más conmigo, matará a Amelia.

- Si es que no está muerta ya – señaló Hiashi.

- Quiero pensar que no – dijo esperanzado – Le falle una vez, y no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Esta vez la salvaré personalmente.

- No fue culpa tuya lo que le paso hace años, idiota – le dijo - ¿Por qué no te perdonas de una vez?

- Cuando la logré salvar de verdad, es posible que pueda perdonarme.

- Bueno, y en el hipotético caso de que funcione… ¿sabes que no podrás usar tampoco el Onigan, verdad? Lo que me pides crea un chackra fantasma, lo suficiente para engañar al organismo y usar jutsus básicos o aumentar tu fuerza y velocidad. Si usas el Onigan, no te aseguro lo que pueda pasarte.

- Lo tendré muy presente. Pero no creo que tenga que usarlo si todo sale bien – le tranquilizó, hablando confiado.

- Bueno, si estás tan seguro…

- Solo una cosa más. Que nadie venga ni se acerque al área de combate. Solo centraros en rescatar a Hinata. Pase lo que pase.

- De acuerdo – le prometió Kakashi y Hiashi asintió.

- Entonces, vamos allá… - Hiashi se puso en posición, listo para realizar la técnica que liberaría sus puntos de chackra.

Con esta técnica se habían hecho innuverables experimentos, saliendo muy rara vez bien. Muchos habían muerto en el simple intento de mantener en su cuerpo el chackra fantasma, pero otros habían salido victoriosos. Claro que, quedando muy malparados después. Algunos incluso tuvieron que dejar de ser ninjas.

Neji intentaba ver con el Byakugan lo que pasaba con Shiro, Hiashi y Kakashi, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ver nada. Estaba claro que Hiashi lo había bloqueado de algún modo ¿Quizás yendo al punto ciego del Byakugan? Era posible.

Alguien se acercó hacía el, no tuvo que girarse para verle de frente, ya que lo había visto con el Byakugan.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – Preguntó, brusco.

- ¿Sabes como odio que hagas eso?

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Respondes una pregunta con otra?

- No… en verdad yo… quería pedirte perdón…

Neji no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giro.

- Quería decirte que… tienes razón… no he mirado a Hinata como tenía que verla, ni siquiera he hablado de ella como se merecía tras salvarme la vida…

- ¿Y cómo piensas compensarlo?

- Salvándole la vida a ella para… para darle mi respuesta.

Ahora si que se giro Neji, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto Naruto.

- Me alegra ver que por fin lo entiendes.

Hinata se despertó ¿Es qué se había quedado dormida o solo se lo había parecido? No tenía ni idea. Pero si le parecía que llevase en esa celda meses, a pesar de que no haría más de unas horas o unos días, quien sabe.

Se encontraba débil, cansada y, sobre todo, avergonzada. Pensaba en Naruto, en como le había traicionado cuando Miruki le robó el primer beso que había estado guardando para Naruto toda su vida. Y, ahora, ya no sería el primero.

La puerta se abrió, y Miruki entró de nuevo en la celda.

- ¿Le ha venido bien el descanso, Hinata-sama?

- Hasta que tú has llegado si…

Miruki cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, mirándola indiferente.

- Dentro de poco seré su esposo, así que debería tratarme con más respeto.

- Al único que aceptaría como esposo sería a Naruto…

Miruki se había puesto nervioso al oír eso, Hinata lo sabía, así que decidió continuar.

- El será al único que acepte, y el único que podrá poseerme por toda la eternidad, incluso más allá de la muerte si lo desea.

- Dígame, ¿qué tiene de especial ese monstruo?

- Un monstruo también puede resultar hermoso – fue su respuesta.

- Siento decirle que dentro de poco acabará todo. En unas pocas horas, cuando caiga la noche, se completarán los preparativos para la operación, y será mía, Hinata-sama.

- Solo mi cuerpo será tuyo, pero nunca lo será mi corazón.

Harto de oír tonterías, Miruki se marchó de la celda, dejándola sola.

Hinata pensó en Naruto, en como deseaba que fuera él quien atravesase la puerta de la celda y le gritase, "¡Hinata, he venido a por ti!".

Sabía que lo haría. Llegaría tarde o temprano y la rescataría, no tenía dudas de ellos.

Kakashi y Hiashi volvieron con el grupo. Salvo Naruto, todos comprendían la razón por la que Shiro no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Y Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó.

- Se ha adelantado para inspeccionar el terreno – le respondió Kakashi.

- Nosotros también debemos prepararnos, esta noche atacaremos. Así que será mejor que aprovechemos para descansar.

- Es hora de trazar el plan – dijo Shizune, y todos se sentaron en círculo, no solo para trazar el plan, sino también para recoger fuerzas para la batalla que les esperaba.


	28. El plan de Shiro

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**EL PLAN DE SHIRO. PROTEGE AQUELLO QUE AMAS**

Aka no se sorprendió de ver a Shiro ante él, tal como habían acordado había llegado a su hora.

- Veo que al final has venido solo.

- ¿Dónde está Amelia?

- Vaya – se encogió de hombros - ¿Tantas prisas tienes?

- ¿Dónde está Amelia? – Repitió.

Aka suspiró. Luego hizo desaparecer un árbol con una explosión y Amelia apareció. Estaba atada a la rama de un árbol que había detrás. Su cuerpo estaba únicamente cubierto por vendas, algunas se habían vuelto ya totalmente rojas. En su boca tenía pegado un sello explosivo a modo de mordaza.

- Antes de traerla me divertí un poquito con ella, espero que no te importe.

Si Aka esperaba que Shiro mostrase algún rastro de furia, no lo hizo para nada. Al menos que el se percatase.

Amelia, dolorida, levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver claramente a Shiro.

- ¡Phiro! – Intentó gritar, pero no se le entendía bien y casi no le salía la voz.

- Si al que querías era a mí, ¿por qué le has hecho eso?

- Tranquilo, no la he violado, aunque no te creas que no he tenido bastantes ganas cuando la deje en bolas para divertirme con ella. Quizás disfrute con ella un rato tras matarte.

Shiro comenzó a caminar hacía Aka, con paso lento pero seguro. Aka sonrió para sus adentros, por fin estaba mostrando algún sentimiento. Estaba claro que iba a intentar atacarle, cosa que él quería. Le torturaría antes de matarlo. No pensaba dejar que muriese de forma placentera.

Cuando Shiro estuvo frente a él, se preparó para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Aka se preparó para activar su técnica especial, mientras que Amelia se removía, intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que la sujetaban al árbol, para impedirlo.

- ¡Fo do fagaf! – Gritó, pero, sin hacerle caso, Shiro le golpeó en la cara.

Hinata fue arrastrada por dos enmascarados hasta un baño, donde la desnudaron y la tiraron a una enorme bañera llena de agua caliente.

Allí la empezaron a limpiar los rastros de suciedad y algún que otro rastro de sangre que tenía.

Desde una esquina, Miruki lo observaba todo.

- Pensé que te resistirías más a algo como esto.

Hinata no dijo nada, ante lo que Miruki se metió en la bañera y le agarró la cara, para que le mirase fijamente.

- Si por un simple beso te sientes así, ¿cómo te sentirás una vez te tome como mi mujer, Hinata-sama? Es más, ahora mismo podría tomar lo más importante que posees, tu dignidad, y ahorrarme la espera.

- Da igual lo que me hagas, mi corazón jamás te pertenecerá Miruki.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Os aconsejo no acabar con mi paciencia, o puede que adelante la noche de bodas antes del ritual.

Le soltó la boca y volvió a su puesto para vigilar.

Hinata intentó borrar la situación humillante en la que se encontraba. Ahora, allí estaba desnuda ante dos desconocidos y Miruki, un miembro de su propio clan que había desertado. Aparte de las criadas de la casa Hyuga, solo una persona la había visto desnuda. Y ese fue Naruto.

Aunque fue momentáneamente, Naruto ni se percató de que era ella, pero lo cierto es que la vio, durante una misión en la que iban a buscar un insecto especial para encontrar a Sasuke. Por más que le diera vergüenza, le encantaba la idea de que Naruto, la persona a la que amaba, hubiera sido el primer hombre en ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que viniese pronto a por ella, y acabará con todo lo que estaba pasando de una vez.

Aka salió disparado a varios metros de distancia, rebotando varias veces hasta finalmente caer a tierra.

Un enorme grito de dolor salió de su boca a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre la zona del impacto. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. No, mentía. En su vida había sentido dolor.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio como Shiro aparecía encima de él, dispuesto a pegarle otro puñetazo, pero pudo apartarse a tiempo girando a la derecha. Pero antes de que se pusiese en pie, Shiro le pegó una patada que lo volvió a lanzar por los aires, hasta caer contra el suelo.

Dolorido, Aka se levantó como pudo. No podía ni imaginarse el daño que habría tenido que recibir si le había golpeado con tanta fuerza. Pero, para su sorpresa, Shiro no tenía ningún rastro de sangre en su ropa ni una marca en su cuerpo.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué demonios…?

- ¿Sorprendido?

- ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Cuando me atacas deberías destrozarte el cuerpo! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

- Yo no he hecho nada. Es simplemente que tu técnica ya no puede afectarme.

- ¡¿Qué?

Shiro le enseñó las manos. Las llevaba cubiertas por unos guantes que le cubrían todo, igual que los pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias que no le dejaban los dedos al aire. Viéndolos, Aka entendió porque no había funcionado su técnica.

- ¡Tú has….!

- Si, he descubierto como funciona tu técnica. Aprovechas los lugares descubiertos del cuerpo para traspasar tu chackra a través de los huecos que deja el bello del cuerpo, y de ese modo puedes conectarte a la sangre de tu enemigo. Sin embargo, para hacerlo necesitas que te ataquen o que se acerquen mucho a ti para hacerlo. Así es como funciona tu defensa.

- ¡Maldito…! – Gruñó.

- Y además… - Shiro se golpeó bruscamente el estómago, lo que le produjo mucho dolor, pero, tal y como suponía, Aka cayó al suelo arrodillado, pues una púa de sangre le salió del estómago.

- ¡Puagh…! – Escupió sangre, mientras posaba sus manos en la zona herida.

- La técnica tiene el efecto contrario cuando alguien se daña así mismo bajo los efectos de dicho jutsu.

- ¡¿C-Cómo lo has descubierto…?

- Durante la gran guerra, un clan podía usar esta técnica. Eran muy peligrosos. Pero unos ninjas descubrieron este sistema. Por desgracia, para acabar con ellos tenían que morir en combate… atravesándose el corazón.

- ¡Se suponía que todo esto se había perdido con el paso del tiempo!

- Ahora solo me basta con mi fuerza para acabar contigo, y sino, siempre tengo los jutsus.

Aka sonrió, con malicia, mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Eso crees?

Shiro le observó.

Aka chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña púa salió de la rodilla de Amelia.

- Puedo usarlo también a distancia… con quien más desee, siempre y cuando mi chackra ya se haya conectado con su sangre. Como le acabo de hacer a tu amiga…

Shiro no le prestaba atención. Miraba preocupado a Amelia, que se retorcía de dolor. Intentando controlar su furia, se preparó para atacar a su enemigo, pero este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se estuviese quieto.

- Si me atacas, atravesaré el corazón de tu amiga con una de mis púas. Así que yo de ti no haría tonterías.

Tuvo que pensárselo bien. Si le atacaba lo suficiente rápido podía evitar que activase su técnica. Pero por desgracia no estaba en plena forma ni disponía de todo su chackra como para atacar como lo solía hacer. Un segundo de diferencia podría significar la muerte de Amelia.

Resignado, abandonó su pose de combate.

- Así me gusta… - sonrió Aka, al ver que su enemigo lo había comprendido – Ahora, quítate esos guantes y esas zapatillas.

Obediente, Shiro se los quitó y los tiró a un lado.

- Toda la parte de arriba también.

De nuevo, obedeció, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Se preparó para quitarse también los pantalones, pero Aka le detuvo.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

- ¿Es qué acaso no me quieres ver en bolas? No sabía que a alguien como tú le fueran estas cosas pero… si es la única forma de salvarla.

- ¡D-Deja de decir tonterías, imbécil!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Los pantalones te los quedas puestos, cerdo!

Ya estando tal y como le había ordenado Aka, Shiro se preparó. Tenía claro que iba a ensañarse con el, pero no le importa. Si eso le daba una oportunidad de salvar a Amelia, que así fuera. Lo malo, es que ahora no podía atacar directamente a Aka, si lo hacía, su técnica haría que las púas saliesen de su cuerpo. Aunque aún le quedaba la posibilidad de intentar usar algún jutsu cuando estuviese distraído.

- Si estás pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarme con alguno de tus jutsu, yo de ti lo olvidaría.

Con un golpe de talón, una enorme cortina de tierra se levantó del suelo, descubriendo un enorme área bajo a sus pies que estaba cubierta por sellos explosivos, sobre todo la zona donde estaba Amelia.

- Con que actives solo un de tus jutsus, toda esta zona volará por los aires.

Shiro gruñó para sus adentros. Ahora no podía golpear ni atacarle a distancia. La cosa se complicaba. Había caído en su trampa y estaba a su merced. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para salvar a Amelia.

- Ahora… ¡de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo.! – Le ordenó.

Los rumores que circulaban sobre el clan Yagami decían que eran muy orgullosos, tanto que jamás permitían una herida en su orgullo ni la falta de respeto. Seguramente se resistiría a cumplir esa última orden, y entonces podría matar a la chica, cosa que estaba deseando.

Pero era una pena, tal y como le había dicho realmente deseaba tomar su cuerpo, porque realmente era una auténtica belleza. Sin embargo, si los acontecimientos iban como el había planeado, tendría que matarla a ella antes que a él, una auténtica pena. Y, sobre todo, un verdadero desperdicio.

Para su sorpresa, Shiro cumplió la orden y se arrodillo, agachando la cabeza en el suelo.

Amelia lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos. No por el dolor, sino de impotencia y de pena, por ver a quien había venido a salvarle de aquel modo. Conocía bien a Shiro, y era una persona que, daba igual lo dura que fuera la situación, jamás había permitido que lo humillasen.

Y ahora, para evitar que le hicieran a ella daño, estaba dejando su orgullo por los suelos, solo para protegerla.

- Tú… ¿por qué?

Shiro levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Sino soy capaz de salvar y proteger lo que más quiero, ¿cómo voy a poder llamarme a mí mismo ninja? Adelante, haz conmigo lo que desees.


	29. No te dejaré morir

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**DESPIERTA EL DRAGÓN. NO TE DEJARÉ MORIR**

¿Cómo podía Aka describir lo que sentía? ¿Decepción? ¿Intriga? ¿Furia? Una mezcla de todo. No podía entender como, una persona como el famoso Yagami Shiro, reconocido en el mundo ninja por haber matado a sus enemigos sin compasión, ahora estuviese ante él arrodillado, totalmente indefenso.

- Así que, ¿no piensas ni siquiera intentar atacarme?

- Si está es la única forma de que dejes en paz a Amelia, te daré mi vida a cambio de la suya.

- Será posible… jamás pensé que oiría semejante estupidez… ¡es una estupidez! – Rugió a la vez que le hacía aparecer cien pequeñas agujas por todo su cuerpo, abriéndole pequeñas heridas que comenzaron a emanar sangre.

Shiro ni siquiera se quejo. Estaba mirando al suelo, ¿quizás para esconder su cara de vergüenza por estar en esa situación? ¿Por humillación? Por algo era, estaba claro.

Pero a Aka le daba igual, continuó haciéndole aparecer las agujas por todo su cuerpo, poseído por una incontrolable furia, hasta que se sintió exhausto.

- Si no gritas de dolor, no tiene sentido torturarte de este modo.

Shiro, cuya piel había perdido todo su color claro y ahora no era más que del color rojo de su sangre, seguía sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor, ni levantaba la vista para ver a su contrincante.

- Esta bien… en ese caso…

Aka apuntó sus manos hacía Amelia y una nueva aguja fue saliendo poco a poco de su hombro derecho.

Aunque tenía la boca cubierta por el sello, Shiro la oía perfectamente quejarse del dolor.

- ¡Así es como quiero que grites tú! ¡Qué chilles de dolor como un cerdo cuando lo están degollando! ¡Cómo una gallina cuando la están desplumando! ¡Quiero oír los gritos de uno de los más famosos guerrero del País del Fuego!

Shiro, que a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, se puso en pie, aún sin mirar a Aka.

- Quedamos en que sería yo y no ella…

- Jamás dije que no le haría daño a ella. Además, no me estás dando el gozo que esperaba, mequetrefe. La torturaré hasta que me quede satisfecho. Luego, acabaré contigo y finalmente me divertiré de nuevo con ella ¿Buen plan, verdad?

Con paso torpe, pero seguro, comenzó a caminar hacía Aka, apretando con fuerza el puño.

- Oh, ¿estás furioso? ¿Tienes ganas de golpearme?

Haciendo oídos sordos, Shiro continuo caminando.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Destrózate tú so-¡

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el puño de Shiro se le estampó en la cara, tirándolo contra el suelo, que se rompió en mil pedazos y formando un pequeño cráter.

El dolor esta vez había sido el doble que el anterior golpe, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a atacarle con las manos desnudas sin pensárselo dos veces? El dolor que tendría que haber sentido con las agujas al atravesar su cuerpo tendrían que bastar para acabar con él. Pero, lo que era más importante, ¿cómo demonios podía quedarle tanta fuerza?

Cuando Shiro lo agarró y lo alzó en el aire, Aka se quedo de piedra al ver que aún podía usar el brazo con el que le había golpeado. Le miro de frente, a los ojos y casi sintió el pánico invadir su cuerpo.

Conocía bien la técnica ocular del clan Yagami, el Onigan, pero esos ojos no eran del Onigan, para nada, sino más bien eran unos ojos furiosos, rojos como la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo pero a la vez parecía que contenían fuego en su interior.

Con un grito de furia, Shiro estampó de nuevo a Aka contra el suelo, haciendo el cráter más grande.

- ¡Puagh! – Escupió Aka cuando el choque recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Shiro saltó en el aire y se preparó para darle una patada, pero Aka logró apartarse en el último momento, logrando escapar. La patada de Shiro por su parte destrozó aún más el suelo y agrando aún más el cráter, que había alcanzado ya las dimensiones del área de una vivienda de una familia normal.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shiro apareció entre la nube de polvo y le atacó de nuevo, esta vez logrando pegarle la patada en el pecho y lanzándolo contra un grueso árbol, que se derrumbó cuando Aka se estrelló contra él.

Por más que lo intentaba, Aka no podía entenderlo ¿Cómo podía quedarle tanta fuerza en su estado? Y lo que es más importante, ¿cómo es que su técnica no funcionaba con él? Ya no llevaba guantes ni nada que protegiese su cuerpo. No entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿No entiendes por qué tu técnica ya no me afecta?

- ¿Eh? – Le miró, mientras este se acercaba a él.

- Mírame bien – se detuvo, mostrándole su cuerpo, cubierto por su sangre – Todo mi cuerpo está cubierto por la sangre que tu mismo has hecho brotar de mi interior, ahora ya no queda ningún punto al descubierto en mi piel.

Ya lo comprendía. El líquido había cubierto por completo todo su cuerpo y, como las heridas no se habían cerrado, la sangre no dejaba de salir, aunque fuese en pequeñas cantidades, había bastado para cubrirle por completo los brazos y piernas.

Shiro le atacó de nuevo pero Aka se apartó, situándose cerca de Amelia.

- ¡Quiero ahí! ¡Si te acercas la mataré!

Shiro lo miro por un momento, y se puso en camino, a su búsqueda.

- ¡T-Te he dicho que la mataré, ¿os qué no me has oído?

Pero no se detuvo.

- ¡Está bien, tú lo has querido!

Aka se preparó para activar la aguja que atravesaría el corazón de Amelia, quien la miraba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo atravesó su pecho, destrozándole el corazón.

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a salirle de la boca y empezó a sentir tembleques en su cuerpo. Tembloroso, se palpó el pecho, su lado izquierdo lo habían atravesado. Cuando se giro, vio a Shiro con su puño dentro de su propio pecho, en el lado izquierdo.

- T-Tú… m-miserable…

Debilitado y casi con un pie en el otro mundo, Aka cayó al suelo, mientras su sangre no paraba de abandonar su cuerpo por la grieta que se había abierto.

- N-No lo entiendo… ¿P-Por qué… por qué… te sacrificas…?

Shiro se acercó a él, situándose a su lado mientras se tapaba la herida que acaba de abrirse.

- U-Un momento… t-te has… atravesado el corazón… ¿C-C-Cómo sigues… en pie…?

- Mi corazón está al otro lado – respondió.

- ¡¿Qué´?

- En mi familia, nunca han sabido con que animal compararme. Por un lado, decían que era como un lobo, ágil y silencioso, a la espera de la mejor oportunidad para acabar con mis enemigos. Por otro lado, decían que era como un dragón, porque cuando me enfurecía perdía el control, hasta el punto de hacer daño a los que me rodeaban. Sin embargo, lo decían más porque mi corazón estaba en el lado derecho, como el de los dragones.

- T-Tú… t-te atravesaste… el pecho… sabiendo… que no morirías… d-desgraciado…

- No eres quien para llamarme desgraciado. No eres más que un psicópata.

- Je… p-pero no me importa… porque… pronto morirás… las heridas serán pequeñas… pero… a este punto… ya habrás perdido la mitad de tu sangre… p-pronto morirás… j-junto con tu amada.

- ¿Qué?

El cuerpo de Aka estalló, provocando una explosión en cadena con todos los sellos explosivos que rodeaban a Amelia.

La explosión fue tan grande que barrio una gran parte de la zona, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. De ella, salió Shiro, que aterrizó con Amelia en brazos.

El calor de la nube de polvo y la onda expansiva de la explosión habían secado la sangre de su cuerpo pero las heridas aún dejaban salir pequeños hilillos de sangre.

Shiro cayó de rodillas, debilitado al cargar con Amelia. Con un tirón, le quitó el sello explosivo de la boca que lanzó a la nube de polvo, estallando a los pocos segundos. Luego la desató.

- Ya estás a salvo – le dijo sonriendo.

Si esperaba que Amelia le diese un abrazo, o el típico beso de las películas románticas, se llevó un chasco, porque en lugar de eso le pegó tal bofetón que lo lanzo por los aires y luego cayó a tierra.

Dolorido, tanto por sus heridas como por el bofetón, Shiro se logró girar, poniéndose boca arriba. Amelia se puso sobre él.

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? ¡¿No ves que podías haber muerto, imbécil? ¡¿Por qué has llegado hasta este extremo? ¡Podías haber acabado con él sin problemas de no haberte preocupado por mí! – Le gritó.

Shiro la miraba. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas. Por más que lo intentaba, Amelia no podía evitarlo.

- C-Creía… ¡creía que de verdad iba a perderte para siempre, idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Eres un idiota!

Con suavidad y dulzura, Shiro le pasó su mano derecho por sus ojos, quitándole las lágrimas.

- Porque tenía miedo de perderte para siempre. No podía permitir que te pasase nada – le respondió, con una voz dulce, aunque debilitada.

- Eres un…

Amelia se dejo caer sobre el, llorando. Así se estuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que Amelia se tranquilizó.

- Escúchame bien… - le dijo Shiro – Cúrate tus heridas y vete.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que ayudar al grupo de Naruto y los demás. Van a ir a rescatar a Hinata. Y sin ti no pueden hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

- El chackra de Tyamant me curará, no te preocupes.

- ¡No me mientas! ¡En este estado ni el chackra del Tyamant bastará!

Shiro cayó. Le había calado por completo.

Tras dar un bufido, Amelia se recostó sobre Shiro y comenzó a emitir su chackra, que los rodeó a ambos.

- ¡A-Amelia!

- ¡Estate quieto, ¿quieres? – Aumentó más la cantidad de su chackra – No pienso dejarte morir.


	30. El otro superviviente

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**EL RENCOR DEL OTRO SUPERVIVIENTE**

Mientras se dirigían hacía su destino, Naruto apretaba lo puños con fuerza. Aún les quedaba un poco para llegar a la guarida de Yügure y estaba muy preocupado por Hinata.

Por otro lado, Shiro se había marchado por su cuenta, por lo que eso les había obligado a desarrollar una estrategia sin contar con él.

En su grupo, Naruto iba con Kakashi, Gai y Sizune, y el otro grupo estaba formado por Hiashi, Sakura y TenTen. Neji y Hiashi se habían ido por su cuenta, nadie sabía en que dirección, porque cuando todos se levantaron, ya no estaban presentes.

Conociéndoles, bueno, en verdad conociendo a Neji, Naruto no creyó que hubieran huído, sino que igual habían decidido atacar ellos primero. Era una locura, pero, ¿qué no haría un padre por su hija? Esperaba estar equivocado.

Ya con Hinata Hyuga limpia y vistiendo el vestido blanco de la ceremonia, Miruki no podía sino más que sonreir. Parecía realmente un ángel que había descendido de los cielos.

- Estáis muy bella, Hinata-sama.

- Déjame… - le reprochó ella, sin mirarle.

- Decidme, ¿por qué no sois capaz de amarme como le amáis a él? No os entiendo.

- Jamás lo entenderías…

Miruki la tiró sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella, agarrándola de ambos brazos.

- ¿Queréis ver como soy capaz de hacer que lo olvidéis por la fuerza?

- No te atreverás, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, algo atemorizada.

- Ponedme a prueba.

Akairo se estaba poniendo nervioso. Yucho le había ordenado vigilar la entrada este, a la cual solo se podía acceder atravesando las montañas, pero era una completa estupidez. La única forma de llegar a la puerta era un túnel que atravesaba las montañas, y era muy visible. Si alguien lo usaba, se darían cuenta.

Ya es estaba empezando a cansar y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando comenzó a oir unos pasos. No se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad habían sido tan estúpidos como para intentar atacar por ese lugar? Era una completa locura, o es que tenían intención de suicidarse.

Fuera como fuera, se puso en guardia, listo para atacarles nada más se pusieran a tiro.

.Sin embargo, una enorme bola de fuego salió desde el túnel, alcanzándole de lleno y haciendo que su cuerpo comenzará a convertirse en cenizas, muy lentamente.

El responsable del ataque por sorpresa salió del túnel. Vestía una capa negra con estampado de nubes rojas. No le hizo falta verlo más para saber quien era.

- ¡Uchiha Itachi! – Exclamó mientras terminaba de carbonizarse.

- Veo que sigues jugando con marionetas, ¿verdad Iro? – Itachi tanteó el terreno, viendo que estaba solo, pero podía perfectamente notar la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar - ¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite?

De entre las sombras, un joven de quizás no más edad que Sasuke, apareció, viestiendo una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos negros como el carbón ardían de rabia.

- Has crecido un poco, Uchiha Iro.

- Desgraciado… ¿cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?

- Lo supe nada más ver la forma de pelear de la marioneta. Usas las mismas formas que tu hermano, Eriole.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No eres más que un miserable traidor que derramó la sangre de su propio clan! ¡No tienes derecho a nombrarle después de cómo pagaste tu deuda con él!

- Jamás pensé que habrías sobrevivido a aquella noche… creía que había acabado con todos vosotros.

- Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que estaba vivo?

- Alguien, me dijo que uno de los cuerpos encontrados no era más que una marioneta. Bien hecha, pero a fin de cuentas una marioneta.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Qué alguien? ¡Era una marioneta perfecta! ¡El tacto de la madera era como el de la carne! ¡Es imposible que nadie viera la diferencia!

- Fue Sasori.

Ese nombre le dejo de piedra. Lo conocía bien, Sasori de la Arena, el mayor maestro marionetista de la historia.

- ¿S-Sarori… el de la técnica roja?

- El mismo…

Iro apretó los puños con fuerza, cargados de rabia.

- Así que… durante todo este tiempo me has estado buscando…

- Debo terminar lo que empecé aquel día… y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que… ¿qué te parece si mueres de una forma rápida e indolora?

Cuando Iro le miró frente a frente, se encontró de lleno con el Mangekyu Sharingan de Itachi, y cayó en una ilusión.

En ella, se veía atravesado por cuatro espadas, que inutilizaban sus extremidades. Luego, poco a poco, cientos de manos le iban arrancando la piel poco a poco, hasta no dejar más que los huesos.

Al ver su trabajo concluido, Itachi se preparó para volver por donde había venido, pero cuando quiso atravesar la entrada de la cueva, esta se cerro de golpe, y algo salió de la roca y le atravesó el pecho.

- E-Esto es…

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Itachi estaba aún frente a Iro, ninguno de los dos se había movido del sitio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi se vio sorprendido. Ante él tenía a un rival que poseía algo en lo que el Uchiha se pensaba única. Iro, en sus ojos llenos de ira, revelaba orgulloso el Mangekyu Sharingan.

- No te creas… que te voy a permitir acabar conmigo tan fácilmente… ¡antes te haré pagar todo lo que le hiciste a nuestro clan, Uchiha Itachi!


	31. El Mangekyo Sharingan de la venganza

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**EL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN DE LA VENGANZA**

- Así que has podido obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan… - dijo Itachi por lo bajo, sin mostrar señales de sorpresa.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- ¿Debería? ¿Acaso crees que con ese poder podrás lograr algo contra mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lograré derrotarte y vengar a mi familia y a todo el clan que tu traicionaste!

- No eres más que un iluso – suspiró – No tienes ni idea del terrible poder que representan esos ojos.

- ¡Cállate!

El Amateratsu se manifestó justo delante de Itachi, apareciendo de la nada, pero el Uchiha ni se inmutó.

- Te haré conocer la agonía que hiciste pasar a los nuestros, maldito traidor…

- ¿En serio crees que podrás? No me seas inconsciente. Deja que te mate o luego te arrepentirás.

- ¡Cállate!

Esta vez las llamas se manifestaron en el brazo derecho de Itachi, quemándolo. Pero él sin embargo no mostró ninguna señal de dolor.

- ¿A eso le puedes considerar un ataque?

- ¡Cierra el pico, traidor! ¡Jamás sabrás todo lo que he sufrido!

- Dices haber sufrido… pero, para conseguir despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan solo existe una forma, y es-

- Matando a una persona muy importante para ti – terminó la frase Iro.

- ¿Acaso lo hiciste?

- Cuando atacaste la aldea, no sé como, acabé cayendo al río que pasa por al lado de la villa. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la casa de unos ancianos que me habían recogido. Esos ancianos me cuidaron mis heridas y me cuidaron hasta que pude volver a moverme… en un principio, no pensé en venganza, porque los periódicos decían que habías muerto… e incluso estuve a punto de casarme con la hija de esa pareja tan amable que me trataron como si fuera su hijo. Pero…

Calló y con fuerza apretó sus puños, incluso haciendo sangre.

- Me enteré de que seguías vivo, y en un acto de rabia acabé matándolos a todos… y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis manos ya estaban manchadas con su sangre y el Mangekyo Sharingan estaba en mis ojos.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo sin moverse.

- Por eso… por eso… me da igual haberme convertido en un demonio. Sin con ello he ganado el poder necesario para acabar contigo, ¡todo me da igual!

A su alrededor comenzó a salir una enorme cantidad de chackra que poco a poco iba tomando forma, hasta formar una figura de un caballero con una lanza.

- El Susanoo… - murmuró Itachi.

- La técnica definitiva de los Uchiha me permitirá acabar contigo, maldito desgraciado, ¡así que muere!

El Susanoo disparó la lanza, que atravesó de lleno a Itachi y este cayó a tierra. Pronto, todo a su alrededor se empezó a teñir del color rojizo de la sangre que emanaba de su herida.

- No me lo creo… esto ha sido demasiado fácil… ¿tan débil era el hombre más fuerte de nuestro clan? – Pensaba mientras se acercaba al cadáver del hombre al que acaba de matar. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

En lugar del cuerpo de Itachi, estaba el cuerpo de su hermano Eriole, con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡N-N-No es posible! – Exclamó Iro, horrorizado - ¡S-Si mi hermano estaba muerto, ¿qué-?

No pudo decir más, porque algo le atravesó el pecho y en pocos segundos acabó cayendo a tierra, mientras que el cuerpo de su hermano se transformaba en decenas de cuervos que emprendían el vuelo.

A su lado, se colocó la impotente figura de Itachi, mirándolo directamente.

- N-No es posible… h-había desactivado… tu genjutsu…

- Desde todo momento has estado bajo mi genjutsu, desde antes de activar el Mangekyo Sharingan, todo ha estado en tu imaginación.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Te lo he dicho, no tenía todo el día para acabar contigo. En el momento que usaste a tu Susanoo en verdad yo estaba invocando el mío para acabar contigo.

- T-Tú… desgraciado… - temblando por el dolor, le agarró del tobillo, apretándole con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en verdad no le hacía daño – S-Solo dejaste vivo a tu hermano… ¿p-por qué no pudiste dejar… también vivo al mío…?

- No tengo porque responderte…

Y así, el corazón de Uchiha Iro se detuvo, y su mano, que tan fervientemente sujetaba a la persona que había deseado matar, se soltó, cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Itachi sintió pena por él. De no haberse movido y unido a esta pandilla de idiotas, seguramente no le hubieran descubierto y no tendría que haberle dado caza. Pero no se podía evitar, era su deber acabar con todos los que pudieran usar el Sharingan.

- Veo que por fin lo has hecho – dijo una voz tras de él, pero no le hizo falta girarse para saber quien es.

- Sin embargo dudo que te sirva de algo, su Sharingan está desactivado.

- ¿Tenías que usar el Susanoo para acabar con él? – Le preguntó el enmascarado que se acercó hasta el cuerpo y lo miró de reojo – Podías haberle vencido de otra forma, ¿no te parece?

- Las circunstancias me hicieron actuar así.

- Ya veo… así que despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan por accidente, ¿eh? Que interesante…

El enmascarado miraba el cuerpo como si estuviera pensando en algo que Itachi no podía prever, cosa que le molestaba enormemente.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

- ¿Eh? Oh, nada, nada. Son tonterías mías, no te preocupes.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Le preguntó Itachi mientras emprendía la marcha para volver por donde había venido.

- ¿No piensas ayudar en la batalla? Hasta donde sé, es muy posible que Konoha salga muy mal parada de lo que tienen ahí dentro.

- Me da igual, ningún lazo me une ya a esa aldea.

Y dicho esto, desapareció en el túnel.


	32. El primer beso y promesa

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**EL PRIMER BESO Y LA PROMESA**

Hinata miró al niño, desde el parque arena, que se estaba columpiando. Era rubio y de ojos azules, y parece muy alegre. Pero, no sabía porque, ese chico le parecía que en verdad estaba triste. Además, ¿por qué estaba columpiándose solo?

- Shiro-niisan, ¿conoce a ese chico?

Shiro observó al joven. Claro que lo conocía, en toda la aldea todo el mundo lo conocía.

- Si, se llama Uzumaki Naruto ¿Pasa algo con él?

- ¿Por qué está jugando solo? – Le preguntó.

- No lo sé, pero parece que se lo este pasando bien solo, ¿no crees? Igual es que le gusta estar solo.

- Pues yo le voy muy triste.

- ¿Eso crees?

Shiro conocía perfectamente la razón, pero no podía decírselo a una niña tan pequeña. Hinata no tenía porque enterarse de que ese joven tenía en su interior al Kyubi, que años atrás había destrozado la aldea.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?

La miró por un momento. Estaba claro que no pasaba nada porque jugase por un rato. Además, no podía resistirse cuando le pedía algo con esa carita de niña buena de no haber roto nunca un plato.

- Vale, ve. Yo me quedaré por aquí.

- ¡Gracias!

Corriendo, la niña se fue hacía los columpios, mientras que Shiro se sentó en un banco, a disfrutar del buen día que hacía.

Timidamente, Hinata se acercó al joven que había dejado de columpiarse y miraba al suelo, sin levantar la cabeza cuando Hinata se situó ante él.

- H-Hola… ¿está ocupado? - dijo tímida.

El joven la miró, pero no mostró ninguna sonrisa.

- Que va… haz lo que quieras con él

- E-Esto… ¿por qué estás tan triste?

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Triste yo? ¡Bromeas! ¡Seré el que se convierta en el siguiente Hokage, así que no tengo tiempo para estar triste! ¡Así todo el mundo me reconocerá!

- ¿Ser Hokage para que te reconozcan? No lo entiendo muy bien…

- ¡Lo seré sea como sea! ¡Seré el Hokage más fuerte del mundo.

- Pues… yo creo que en verdad lo que buscas es estar con alguien.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo estoy muy bien solo!

Sin decir nada, Hinata se situó tras él y comenzó a columpiarlo. El joven casi se cae porque no se lo esperaba, y pudo agarrarse a tiempo.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- ¿No es más divertido cuando te empuja alguien? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven no sabía como sentirse. Era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba de esa manera. Además, esa chica era bastante mona y parecía buena chica, no como los otros chicos que siempre le dejaban de lado.

- Si… tienes razón… - murmuró, intentando que la chica no le oyera, pero no fue así.

Al cabo de un rato cambiaron de posición y fue el joven, Naruto, quien comenzó a balancear a Hinata.

- ¡Yuuuupiii! – Decía la joven - ¡Más fuerte!

- ¡Vale!

Shiro no podía evitar sonreir al verlos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hinata divertirse de esa forma. Del mismo modo, hacía mucho que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera en Naruto.

- Parece que han hecho buenas migas, ¿eh? – Le comentó un joven de su edad que se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ya has terminado con tu misión, Kakashi?

- Gai la ha completado en dos segundos con no sé que rollo de ser mejor que yo… la verdad es que no le entiendo.

- Pues tan poco es tan difícil entender porque lo hace.

- ¿Tú lo entiendes?

- Bueeeeeeeno… digamos que de aquella manera.

Kakashi no le comprendió, pero bueno, daba igual.

-¿No crees que Hiashi-sama se cabrearía si se enterase que su hija está jugando con el chico del Kyubi?

- Bueno, si se cabrea que se cabree. Un día se le caerá el pelo de estar todo el rato de mala uva.

- Te pasas un poco…

- No te creas. Es muy cabezón.

- Bueno, bueno…

Al cabo de un rato, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, así que Shiro decidió que era hora de llevar a Hinata a casa.

- ¡Hinata, tenemos que irnos ya!

- ¡¿Eh?

La pequeña dejó de columpiarse y Naruto observó al joven que había llamado a su nueva amiga. A pesar de que no le miraba como el resto de los adultos, estaba claro que sentía como, si algo de asco le incitase ¿O era su imaginación?

Naruto no quería que Hinata se fuera. Era la primera vez que había podido jugar con alguien tanto tiempo, y no quería que eso se acabará.

- ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con Naruto-kun un ratito más, por favor!

- Sabes que por mi no hay problema, pero luego es tu padre quien se enfada y no hay quien le aguanta.

- ¡Pero quiero quedarme!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Naruto agarró de la mano a Hinata y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Ven conmigo!

Sin poder evitarlo, por la fuerza con la que tiraba Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar el ir con él. Y no solo eso, se puso roja como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven le había cogido de la mano. Nunca ningún niño había hecho eso. Además, Naruto estaba impidiendo que volviera a casa. Quería eso decir que… no, era justo como en los cuentos que Shiro le leía por la noche para acostarla, de cómo un valiente príncipe escapa con su princesa ¿Era así? Sería entonces que Naruto…

Por su parte, Shiro y Kakashi se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer.

- Kakashi… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

- Pues que Naruto ha cogido a Hinata de la mano, han salido corriendo y…

- ¡No me refería a eso! – Le gritó al oído, haciendo que se cayera al suelo – Ese niño… ¿en qué estará pensando?

- Es Naruto, no le hará daño.

- Si eso ya lo sé… pero, ains… Hiashi se va a poner hecho un basilisco.

- ¿No tenía hoy una reunión? Volverá más tarde.

- Eso es verdad… visto así…

- Aún así, ¿no deberías haber ido ya tras ellos? Yo ya los he perdido de vista.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Shiro comenzó a correr en dirección por la que se habían ido los niños. En teoría no debería tardar mucho en dar con él, pero los niños eran muy escurridizos, ya lo sabía por Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata se metieron por un tubo hasta llegar a una pequeña cuevecita. La joven se quedó a cuadros al verlo.

- Vayaaa... menudo sitio.

- Es mi escondite secreto.

- Ya veo…

Ambos se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro. La verdad es que el sitio no daba para mucho más.

- Naruto-kun… ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

- No quiero que te vayas… es la primera vez que juego tanto con una persona… y no quiero que te vayas…

- Naruto-kun… - murmuró sonrojada.

Hinata notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir dentro de ella?

Es entonces cuando, accidentalmente, Hinata activó el Byakugan y vio algo que salía del cuerpo de Naruto. Era un aura roja, con forma de zorro, y que rugía.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué es eso? – Pensó Hinata.

Se acordó entonces de cuando vio como de Shiro también salía algo parecido. Cuando hablaron del tema él le dijo: "Si el chackra se materializa en forma de animal, lo que haga ese animal significará el estado de ánimo de esa persona".

Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que Naruto estaba cabreado? Al menos así parecía le zorro.

- Naruto-kun… a mi me has caído muy bien. Aunque me fuera a casa, volvería mañana a jugar contigo.

- Ya… eso dicen todos… y luego nunca nadie vuelve.

Sorprendido, Naruto observó como Hinata unía los meñiques de ambos.

- ¡Es una promesa! ¡Vendré siempre a jugar contigo! ¡Y cuando uno necesite al otro, irá a buscarlo, da igual lo peligroso que sea! ¡Es una promesa!

- ¡¿E-Eh?

- ¡¿Prometido? – Le dijo la niña sonriendo.

Naruto no se lo podía creer. Nunca se había encontrado con un a niña como esa que le tratase de una forma tan cariñosa.

- ¡Si! ¡Prometido!

Se tiraron un buen rato hablando, hasta que finalmente Naruto cayó rendido y se durmió.

Para que no estuviera incómodo, Hinata le colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas, usándolas a modo de almohada.

Mientras el joven dormía, le acaricia la cabeza. No entendía mucho sobre porque se sentía tan nerviosa haciendo eso ni porque le latía el corazón tan fuerte. Pero, si sabía que todo era como en los cuentos que le leían para irse a dormir.

- Naruto-kun… yo…

Hinata se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sus labios se toparon con los de Naruto. Fue un momento pequeño, pero Hinata sabía que era especial a pesar de no saber porque razón lo había hecho.

Poco a poco le fue entrando el sueño, hasta que ella también se quedó dormida.

Hinata se despertó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Miruki por ella ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

No, más bien había sido un recuerdo, un recuerdo que había olvidado de algo muy importante. Nunca se había preguntado porque se había fijado en Naruto, pero ahora se había acordado.

No pudo evitar sonreir.

- ¿Por qué sonréis? ¿Tan feliz os hace nuestra unión?

- Sonrió porque… sé desde el primer momento quien ha tenido y debe tener mi corazón…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Pensaba que tú me habías dado el primer beso Miruki pero… no… mi primer beso fue con Naruto-kun… lo había olvidado, pero ahora me acuerdo… - se explicó, sonrojándose de la felicidad – Además hice una promesa con él… una promesa que aún tenemos que cumplir.

- Pero… ¿de qué habláis? Hinata-sama… yo… no os entiendo…

Miruki la agarró y la tiró contra el piso, destrozándole la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda, y se puso encima de ella.

- ¡Miruki! ¡¿Pero qué haces? – Gritó, tapándose los pechos y sus partes íntimas, a pesar de que no le habían roto las bragas.

- Si ese malnacido tomó primero vuestros labios… entonces, seré yo quien tome primero vuestro bien más preciado.

Se preparó para bajarle las bragas. Hinata forcejeaba, pero Miruki le retuvo ambos brazos con su mano, y comenzó a quitarle la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

- ¡N-No lo hagas!

Se oyó una explosión, era lejana, pero no lo suficiente.

- Vaya… así que ya están aquí… - murmuró levántandose.

Hinata se sentó, cubriéndose todo el cuerpo, ruborizada de la vergüenza.

- No olvidéis esto, Hinata-sama. Acabaré con ese idiota y os traeré su cadáver. Entonces, os haré completamente mía.

Y se fue. Hinata se quedó casi llorando. Lo que había sucedido la había aterrorizado. Nunca había visto a Miruki así. Temía por la vida de Naruto, sabía que era fuerte pero, ¿cuánta fuerza recibiría Miruku de su ira?

- Naruto-kun… - murmuró, llena de lágrimas.

Naruto observó la base desde el árbol. Se miró el dedo meñique de la mano derecha. Casi no se acordaba de aquella porque habían pasado muchos años, pero cuánto más pensaba en ello más cosas le venían a la memoria.

Cuando Shiro le explicó como había conocido a Hinata, a Naruto le asaltó un recuerdo de golpe, de cómo una niña y él hacían una promesa.

- Hinata… ya voy a buscarte – murmuró y saltó hacía la entrada, decidido a salvar a la niña que había prometido que la ayudaría si estaba en problemas, pasase lo que pasase.


	33. El regreso del fantasma

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**EL REGRESO DEL FANTASMA**

Neji y Hiashi se pusieron en guardia nada más se encontraron frente a frente con Death, el enmascarado. Mientras corrían por la ladera de la montaña les había salido al paso, exigiéndoles que se detuviesen.

- ¿Otra vez tú? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Hiashi.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejaros seguir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas detenernos tú solo?

- Ya te retuve una vez en combate, ¿lo has olvidado?

- Aquella vez no estaba luchando en serio.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Hiashi estaba perdido el control, pero con un gesto de la mano de Neji bastó para hacerle entender que no tenía que atacar a ese hombre.

- Por favor, cálmese, Hiashi-sama.

- ¡Pero, Neji… no tenemos tiempo que perder!

- Lo sé muy bien, pero no podemos tomar a la ligera a este hombre.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le preguntó, perplejo ante lo que había dicho su alumno.

- Porque, creo que este hombre es el único que puede derrotarle en combate.

- ¿Qué dices?

Hiashi miró a Death. Era cierto que tenía una habilidad en combate fuera de lo habitual y que le había igualado en combate no hacía mucho, pero, ¿hasta el punto de llegar a derrotarle? No lo creía posible. Hiashi, por su posición, había sido entrenado para ser el mejor guerrero del clan Hyuga, y así era. No había nadie que pudiera igualarlo en su propio clan.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Neji? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Neji no dijo nada. Solo se limitaba mirar fijamente a Death, sin hacer nada más.

- Así que, como suponía, me has descubierto…

- En un principio no creí que fuera posible, pero cuando se te cayó la máscara, lo confirmé…

- Así que si que me viste…

Death comenzó a quitarse la máscara muy lentamente, enseñando poco a poco su rostro.

- Neji, ¿sabes quién es?

- Si… - respondió – Es la única persona que puede medirse con usted en combate, Hiashi-sama, y el único Hyuga que podría conocer todos los secretos de las técnicas de nuestro clan… - Death finalmente separó la máscara de su rostro, tirándola a un lado – Y también… mi padre… ¡Hyuga Hisashi!

- ¡¿Cómo?

Hiashi se quedo de piedra al encontrarse frente a frente con una persona con su mismo aspecto físico, más joven que él, pero a fin de cuentas el mismo, reconociendo al instante esa persona.

Si, no había duda, solo podía tratarse de su hermano, muerto años atrás. No podía creerlo, o más bien no quería. Sabía perfectamente que era él, pero no podía creer algo así.

- N-No es posible… tú…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano – le dijo.

- E-Es imposible… moriste ese día…

- Es el efecto del Edo Tensei de Orochimaru. Le ofreció mis servicios a Yügure a cambio de que ellos le dieran algo a cambio.

- ¿Edo Tensei? – Preguntó Hiashi en voz alta, como si esperara que el viento le respondiera, aunque no hacía falta, porque conocía muy bien esa técnica.

Una técnica prohibida que había sido creada por el segundo Hokage y que él mismo había prohibido su uso. Se suponía que había muerto con él, pero, por lo que oyó tras la muerte del tercer Hokage, parecía que Orochimaru había conseguido recuperarla.

- Padre…

Hisashi miro a su hijo, que permanecía impasible. Aunque Neji no lo notase, o quizás si, no lo sabía, deseaba correr a abrazarle, pero no podía. Igualmente parecía que Neji sentía lo mismo, pero sabía porque no se acercaba a él, conocía perfectamente la razón: ahora eran enemigos.

- Has crecido mucho, Neji. Por lo que he oído, te has convertido en un gran ninja.

- Para nada… aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer…

- Aún eres joven. Estoy seguro de que te volverás mucho más fuerte. Por lo que he oído, Hiashi se está ocupando de ello.

- Hermano… yo…

- Desgraciadamente, no voy a poder dejaros pasar sino es como cadáveres… Hiashi… ya sabes como funciona esto… estoy a las órdenes de quien me invoque. Y me han ordenado que os detenga sea como sea.

- ¡Hermano!

Como si no hubiese oído a su hermano mayor, Hisashi se colocó en posición de combate.

- Así que… ¿empezamos ya?

Sin esperar ni un segundo, atacó a los dos Hyuga, golpeándolos con el Juken, con poca potencia, pero la suficiente para tirarlos contra el suelo.

- Vamos, ¿no vais a defenderos?

- Ugh… ¿c-cómo quieres que luche contra mi propio hermano? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- Hiashi…

Hisashi le atacó de nuevo, golpeándole una patada que lo lanzó de nuevo contra tierra y se preparó para golpearle de nuevo para acabar con él de forma rápida.

- Si no estás dispuesto a pelear, tendré que matarte.

Antes de que le diera el golpe, Neji intervino y lo apartó con una patada voladora, haciéndole retroceder de un salto para esquivarla.

- ¡Neji, ¿pero qué haces?

- ¡¿Qué le ocurre Hiashi-sama? ¡Esto no es propio de usted!

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que luche con él? ¡Es mi hermano, Neji! ¡No puedo!

- ¡Ese hombre no es mi padre! – Gritó Neji, con fuerza.

Hiashi no dijo nada más, solo se quedo mirando al joven, al que nunca había hablando de esa forma.

- Mi padre… sé que estuvo conmigo poco tiempo… pero… era una persona llena de bondad… y este hombre… no refleja esa bondad… ¡no es más que un fantasma de lo que era mi padre!

- Neji…

Hisashi miró a su hijo. Las palabras que le había dicho le dolían, pero no podía derramar una lágrima o expresar emoción alguna. Pero tenía razón, ahora era un cadáver sin vida incapaz de expresar sentimiento alguno, con el simple objetivo de cumplir lo que le habían ordenado.

- Pero Neji… yo… no puedo…

- En ese caso, deje que sea yo quien se enfrente a él.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- Sea como sea… ese hombre ahora es mi padre… y tengo un recuerdo de él que no quiero que nadie destruya… ¡no puedo dejar que un fantasma de él vaya vagando por este mundo y sea usado como un arma!

- ¡Pero Neji…!

Neji miró fijamente al muerto que había tomado el aspecto de su padre, mientras este sonreía.

- Te has vuelto todo un ninja, Neji. En ese caso, permíteme que vea cuanto has progresado, hijo mío.

- Te lo mostraré, derrotándote.

- Sea pues…

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, listo para comenzar una batalla que ninguno de los dos deseaba, pero que no tenían otro remedio que librar, si querían seguir viviendo.


	34. Naruto VS Miruki

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**POR FIN ENFRENTAMIENTO DIRECTO**

**MIRUKI VS NARUTO**

La entrada estaba completamente desierta, algo muy sospechoso pensaron Naruto y los demás.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o no podremos salvar a Hinata – apremió, dirigiéndose hacía la entrada.

- ¡Naruto, espera! – Le gritó Kakashi, intentando detenerle, pero fue inútil.

Varios tentáculos aparecieron de debajo tierra y los atacaron. Sin hacerles mucho caso, Naruto los fue esquivando hasta que logró entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Me adelanto, Kakashi-sensei! – Gritó, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¡Naruto!

Kakashi fue a ir tras él, pero Gai lo detuvo.

- Para el carro, Kakashi. Aún tenemos que hacernos cargo de alguien.

Oyeron una risilla estridente, que provenía de encima de uno de los tentáculos. Cuando miraron la fuente de esa risa, vieron a un personaje bastante enano, con dos pelos en la cabeza y los ojos cubiertos por una venda.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que se me escapó uno. Pero no os preocupéis, cuando acabé con vosotros os lo mandaré al infierno.

Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía, girando en todas las esquinas que encontraba, guiándose por su sexto sentido. Aunque, la verdad, no tenía muy claro de a donde tenía que ir.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Aguanta, ya voy! – Gritó, esperando que la oyese.

Cuando iba a girar una nueva esquina, algo le atacó y lo lanzó contra la pared, la cual atravesó. Al reincorporase, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una habitación bastante amplia, que parecía una sala de entrenamiento por los aparatos que habían por allí; unas pesas, colchonetas…

- Dar a conocer a un enemigo tu posición gritando como un loco no es la mejor forma de infiltrarse en una base – le dijo la voz de Miruki, mientras este aparecía desde el agujero que Naruto acababa de hacer.

- ¡Tú!

- Sabes, prefiero hacerme cargo yo de ti antes de que lo haga alguien de Yügure. Así, finalmente le demostraré a Hinata-sama quien debe estar a su lado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Durante tu combate contra Neji e enteraste de cómo funciona el clan Hyuga, ¿no es así?

Naruto asintió.

- Generalmente, entre el Söke y el Bönke no pueden surgir relaciones amorosos, del mismo modo que un Hyuga no puede nunca enamorarse de una persona que no sea de su misma familia. Sin embargo, aunque el cabeza de familia y su herencia forma parte del Söke, solo puede ser pareja del heredero el más fuerte del clan, dando igual su edad. En otras palabras, se hace una competición entre todos los Hyuga para comprobar quien es el más fuerte, da igual si es el Söke o del Bönke, aunque se suele favorecer a esta primera.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los sentimientos de esa persona? ¿Y si no quiere casarse?

- Es su obligación como futuro líder del clan acatar las normas. De todas formas, en el clan Hyuga, la figura femenina no es más que un simple objeto para poder lograr la fertilidad y permitir la herencia del clan. Quien se convirtiese en esposo de Hinata-sama se convertiría en el líder del clan Hyuga.

- ¿Y sólo por eso quieres casarte con Hinata? ¿Sólo para ser el líder del clan?

- No digas tonterías. Para mí, Hinata-sama está muy por encima de eso.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué la has secuestrado y vas a permitir que le roben el Byakugan?

- Tú jamás podrás entender por lo que he tenido que pasar. Jamás entenderás lo que supone ser hijo de un traidor a tu clan – miró hacía el techo, recordado imágenes del pasado; maltratos, golpes, palizas, pero también momentos felices, en los que había alguien siempre a su lado que curaba sus heridas y le reconfortaba – Y ahora basta de charlas. Tengo que acabar contigo para completar el ritual, así que prepárate.

- Mira, no sé que demonios te pasó en el pasado… ¡pero no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Si a Hinata le quitan el Byakugan, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que será de ella?

- Por eso mismo te necesitamos a ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

- Una vez se complete el ritual le transplantaremos tus ojos a Hinata-sama. Y después de eso, me ocuparé personalmente de erradicar a todo el clan Hyuga, para comenzar de nuevo, como un clan nuevo. Solos ella y yo.

- ¿Y qué pasará si ella se negase?

- Acabará aceptándolo. En cuanto le entregue tu cadáver como regalo de bodas, acabará aceptándome poco a poco… aunque sea a la fuerza.

Naruto le miró por un momento. No sabía si sentir pena por él o comprenderle. Una persona que tenía un amor imposible por alcanzar, que había sufrido en la infancia, igual que él, y solo una persona le había tratado bien en toda su vida. Aún así, sabía una cosa, su forma de actuar no era una forma de procesar el amor hacía esa persona.

- Ya veo que hablar contigo es inútil… ¡apártate de mi camino! ¡Voy a sacar a Hinata de aquí!

- Para encontrarla primero tendrás que derrotarme y, créeme, no va a ser algo que vayas a lograr nunca.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Naruto se lanzó al ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, Miruki le golpeó en varios de sus puntos de chackra y lo lanzó lejos. Dolorido, Naruto se puso en pie.

Como suponía, era como Neji, una persona capaz de golpear los puntos de chackra durante el combate.

- ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Cinco clones aparecieron frente a Naruto y sacaron sus kunáis, listos para atacar.

- Estúpido, ¿crees que me vas a engañar igual que hiciste con Neji?

Los cinco clones atacaron a la vez, pero Miruki saltó por encima de ellos y se dirigió a por el Naruto original. Los clones lo siguieron y, cuando los tuvo cerca, se detuvo y los fue golpeando uno a uno. Cuatro de ellos desaparecieron y uno se quedo en tierra.

- Sabía que él original me atacaría. Eres un ninja de tan poca clase que no sabes más que hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Naruto se giró, con sus manos posadas en su estómago, y rió.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

El cuerpo desapareció convirtiéndose en humo, para sorpresa de Miruki, y el Naruto original, el que se había quedado atrás, le atacó pegándole con una patada en la cabeza.

Mientras daba vueltas por el suelo, Miruki se reincorporó y se puso en posición de defensa, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por haber caído en un truco tan barato como ese.

- ¡Maldito…! – Gruñó.

- De mi combate con Neji aprendí mucho de cómo hacer frente al Byakugan, ¡así que no me subestimes! – Naruto creó otro clon y se puso a preparar el Rasengan, mientras Miruki lo miraba divertido.

- ¿Crees que una técnica tan barata como esa va a poder conmigo? Idiota, no eres más que un ninja inferior, ¡mientras que yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas del clan Hyuga, muy superior a Neji!

- Tú jamás lograrás estar a su altura, porque jamás serás como él.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- Durante nuestro enfrentamiento, Neji pensaba igual que tú, que era superior, porque había conocido el sufrimiento de tener que crecer solo, sin un padre. Había tenido que hacerse fuerte por su cuenta, para ser respetado dentro de su clan. Tú eres igual que era él, hasta que comprendió lo que realmente nos da fuerza para luchar.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué es?

- El luchar por algo que valga realmente la pena, y no por uno mismo.

- ¡Ja! – Rió - ¡Eso si que es una estupidez!

- Solo aquel que luche por algo realmente importante sacará fuerzas de donde sea para ganar un combate, y te lo demostraré con este ataque.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y ataca! ¡Te demostraré lo débil que eres ante mi poder!

Naruto se lanzó al ataque y adelantó el Rasengan para atacarle. Miruki comenzó a girar y preparó el Kaiten para defenderse del ataque de su enemigo.

Ambas técnicas chocaron, creando una ola de choque destrozó todas las paredes. Ninguno de los dos lograba que el otro cediese, y así estuvieron por varios minutos.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Por más que lo intentes jamás podrás con el Kaiten! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!

Pero Miruki se percató de algo, estaba comenzando a ceder. No por cansancio, sino por que la técnica de Naruto era cada vez más y más fuerte.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? – Exclamó, sorprendido, antes de ser alcanzado por la técnica de Naruto y salir despedido contra la pared, mientras daba vueltas en el aire a toda velocidad.

Hinata se posó en el suelo, tal y como le habían ordenado. Yugo no estaba lejos de allí, observando como ultimaban los preparativos.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuró Hinata, deseando que Naruto llegase a tiempo.

No, sabía que Naruto llegaría a tiempo. Miruki había salido en su busca, pero sabía que podría hacerle frente y derrotarle, como ya derroto a Neji cuando todo estaba en su contra.

- Ugh…

Miruki intentó ponerse en pie, pero le costó. Había recibió más daño de lo que podía imaginarse y no lo entendía, ¿cómo algo así había podido derrotar al Kaiten?

- ¿Lo has entendido ya?

Miró a Naruto, que le pareció que le tenía lástima, cosa que estaba comenzando a enfurecerle.

- Puedes decir todas las palabras bonitas que quieras, pero, ¡en un combate lo que decide la victoria es quién tiene la mayor fuerza!

Naruto suspiró. Estaba claro que no iba a poder hacerle entrar en razón por más que lo intentanse.

- No entiendo como Hinata-sama pudo fijarse en alguien como tú… ¡en alguien tan débil como tú!

- ¡Oye! – Protestó - ¡Te recuerdo que mi Rasengan acaba de pulverizar tu técnica!

- Un simple golpe de suerte – le dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque – Acabaré contigo de un solo golpe.

Con una rapidez increíble, Miruki se colocó delante de él y comenzó a golpearle a una velocidad que Naruto no pudo ser capaz de seguir.

- ¡Jukenho: Hakke Nihyaku Gojuroku Sho!

En pocos segundos, Naruto cayó a tierra, debilitado y sin nada de su chackra en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Miruki no estaba satisfecho con eso, así que lo cogió y le comenzó a golpear en la cara, en el estómago, tan fuerte y tan rápido como podía para darle los máximos golpes posibles.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste para conquistar el corazón de Hinata-sama? ¡¿Por qué razón solo puede pensar en ti?

Lleno de rabia, le pegó un último puñetazo que lo lanzo contra la pared. Sin poder ponerse en pie, Naruto cayó suavemente, hasta quedar sentado.

- De todas formas da igual. En cuanto la haga mía después del ritual se olvidará para siempre de ti.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho…?

- Si antes no hubieseis irrumpido, ahora mismo ella y yo estaríamos fundiédonos en uno solo, plantando mi semilla en su interior y haciéndola mía – se arrodilló – Pero no te preocupes, que la trataré con mucha gentileza mientras puedes vernos desde el infierno.

Miruki le pegó una patada, pero Naruto logró detenerla. Eso le sorprendió bastante, pero no solo eso, había algo extraño. Era como si tuviese más fuerza que antes, porque le apretaba el pie con fuerza.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho que has intentado hacerle…?

- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso te mosquea que haya intentando tomar su virginidad? Creeme, tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso, sobre todo cuando esta desnuda… y será todo mío en cuanto acabe contigo.

La pared a espaldas de Naruto se derrumbó en mil pedazos a la vez que del cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a brotar un chackra anaranjado, tan amenazante y terrible que Miruki se alejó de un salto al notar la fuerza de este.

No lo entendía, había cerrado todos sus puntos de chackra, ¿entonces de donde provenía ese chackra tan poderoso?

Observó como los puntos y canales de chackra de Naruto se iban llenado, cada vez con más intensidad y, como el chackra, en el interior del chico tomaba una forma, algo parecido a un zorro que rugía furioso.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué-?

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Rugió Naruto, creando una onda expansiva que termino por derrumbar la habitación y lanzar a Miruki fuera de ella.

Miruki no entendía que estaba pasando, pero una cosa tenía clara, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto miedo en toda su vida.


	35. Comienza el ritual

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**SE COMPLETA EL RITUAL**

Naruto respiraba de forma entrecortada, mientras intentaba calmarse. El poder del zorro de su interior, el mismo que se había liberado durante su combate contra Sasuke, ahora estaba libre y recorría sus venas, pero no podía descontrolarse, tal y como le había enseñado Ero-senin, tenía que aprender a controlarse.

Miruki le atacó de nuevo, pero Naruto solo se apartó y luego agarró a Miruki, para después lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, casi destrozándola.

- ¡Dime ahora mismo dónde está Hinata!

No lo podía entender, ¿cómo era posible que sucediera algo así? La fuerza de Naruto no solo no paraba de aumentar, sino que su chackra parecía que se hubiera disparado hasta cantidades que no era capaz de calcular con el Byakugan.

Lo empujó con el Jüken, pero Naruto arremetió enseguida otra vez contra él, esta vez tirando la pared abajo. No era posible, ¿cómo iba a estar perdiendo contra él?

- Maldito… ¿cómo te atreves? ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Naruto no respondió, solo lo agarró del cuello para luego propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que tiró al Hyuga al suelo. Este escupió sangre. No podía reaccionar, estaba aterrorizado, jamás se había encontrado con nada igual.

- Dime donde esta.

- Crees… ¿crees que te lo diré…? – Rió – Estás loco… ¡ella es mía, ¿te enteras? ¡Mía!

De nuevo Naruto lo agarró y le pegó otro puñetazo, con el mismo resultado que el anterior. Cada vez estaba más y más furioso y sus golpes eran más potentes, ante lo que Miruki temía que le matara.

Naruto se volvió a acercar a él, y Miruki estaba listo para recibir un nuevo puñetazo, pero este no llego. Cuando miró al joven rubio vio como lo miraba con lástima.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡¿Por qué me miras así?

- Seguramente… tú también sufriste mucho, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- La razón por la que estas tan obsesionado con Hinata, ¿es por qué ella te saco de tu soledad?

Miruki se puso en pie, riendo de las tonterías que había comenzado a decir su rival. Luego se secó la sangre del labio y le miro con una mirada llena de rabia.

- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de soledad? ¡No sabes lo que significa crecer sabiendo que tú padre era un traidor! ¡No sabes lo que significa estar solo!

De nuevo le propino otro puñetazo que lo tiro a tierra. Miruki escupió sangre a la vez que golpeó el suelo, impotente, al no poder hacer nada por defenderse de los golpes de Naruto.

- Te comprende más de lo que imaginas.

- Tú no sabes nada… ¡no sabes nada!

Miruki le atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus golpes eran esquivados fácilmente por Naruto, que le sujetó ambas manos y le golpeó con un cabezazo.

- ¡Ugh! – Protestó Miruki, mientras se tiraba al suelo, posando sus manos en la zona donde Naruto le había golpeado.

- No sé cuales son tus motivos para haber traicionado a tu clan y a Konoha, pero, ¿por qué traicionas a Hinata?

- ¡¿Qué?

- Si Hinata te ayudó, ¿por qué le haces esto? No sé como de fuertes serán tus sentimientos por ella, ¿pero estás dispuesto a dejar que sufra a cambio de poder tenerla como una muñeca?

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ella me amará! ¡Claro que me amará!

Naruto lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él, para propinarle un puñetazo más.

- ¡¿Estás seguro de ello? ¡¿Podrá olvidar lo que le estás haciendo? ¡¿Podrás recuperar su sonrisa tras todo esto?

- Recuperar… ¿su sonrisa?

- Si hay algo que me gusta de Hinata, es su sonrisa, una sonrisa tan reluciente y maravillosa que te anima a seguir adelante. ¿Sabes una cosa? Jamás he sabido si ella sentía algo por mi o no, pero ella es mi amiga, y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

- ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos solo por una amistad? ¡Estás dejando a un lado sus sentimientos por ti! – Gritó mientras lograba golpearle. Luego continuó golpeándole con otra serie de golpes mientras le seguía gritando - ¡Yo siempre me esmeraba por captar su atención! ¡Para qué se fijará en mi! ¡En cambio solo hablaba sin parar de ti! – Agarró a Naruto por el cuello y lo tiró contra el suelo y continuó dándole puñetazos - ¡No eres merecedor de su amor!

Naruto le agarró los brazos y consiguió girar, quedando él encima de Miruki y le inmovilizó los brazos, sujetándoselos tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¡Es posible que tengas razón y sé que no soy merecedor de recibir su amor con todo lo que le he hecho! Pero… ella me abrió su corazón y me confesó lo que sentía por mi, ¡¿crees que habiendo escuchado esas palabras y habiendo dado su vida por mi, puedo dejar las cosas así? ¡No solo he venido a salvarla, he venido a darle una respuesta!

Miruki no tenía nada que decir, ¿qué pasaba con ese chico? Sus palabras no solo estaban llenas de sentimiento, sino también de una sinceridad increíble que jamás había logrado ver en nadie.

- Al norte…

- ¿Eh?

- Hinata-sama… está al norte… sigue por ese pasillo de allí y llegarás a la cámara del ritual.

Naruto sonrió y se puso en marcha. El chackra del Kyubi se extinguió, pero podría liberarlo más tarde si tenía que pelear. No, sabía que tendría que pelear, pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, fuera como fuera rescataría a Hinata.

Por su parte, Miruki se quedó tirado en el suelo, sin mover ni un solo músculo. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Toda su vida había soñado con tener a Hinata a su lado, ¿por qué entonces se sentía así al haber oído las palabras de Naruto? No lo graba comprenderlo.

Kakashi y Gai esquivaron el ataque de su enemigo con suma facilidad. O una de dos, o no se estaba empleando en serio o era más débil de lo aparentaba, porque la verdad es que no les estaba costando mucho esquivar sus golpes.

- Si os creéis que os dejaré pasar estáis muy equivocados, no pasaréis.

- Parece que vamos a tener que librarnos de él si queremos pasar – dijo Kakashi levantando el protector y activando el Sharingan.

- Pues vamos a ello – animó un ansioso Gai que apretaba los puños, dejando oír sus huesos crujir por todos lados.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo era posible que aún no hubiese llegado? Si no le había indicado mal el camino tendría que estar allí, ¿o es que se había perdido?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este sitio es enorme! – Protestó.

No tenía tiempo que perder, el ritual estaría a punto de empezar y, aunque no sabía muy bien que pintaba Hinata en todo eso, algo estaba a punto de pasarle, así que tenía que darse prisa.

Si sus conocimientos de orientación no estaban equivocados, el Norte estaba a su derecha, por lo que siguiendo ese pasillo no llegaría a ningún lado, así que lo mejor era hacer él mismo un camino.

- Aguanta, Hinata…

Liberó el chackra del zorro y concentró en su mano su técnica favorita, el Rasengan, con la que comenzó a destrozar las paredes, siguiendo en línea recta.

Yugo miraba satisfecho como Hinata se quitaba la ropa y esa masa viscosa comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Por fin, había esperado mucho para ese momento pero por fin había logrado algo que ni siquiera Orochimaru sería capaz de conseguir. Una vez la masa hubiera cubierto por completo a la joven Hyuga, podría liberar a su criatura, una criatura con un poder ilimitado.

De pronto comenzó a oír unas explosiones en la lejanía. Por un momento pensó que serían de los combates que se estarían librando en el exterior, pero se iban acercando cada vez más. No tardó en confirmar sus sospechas, cuando un trozo de pared voló en pedazos.

De entre el polvo apareció un joven con chándal naranja y de cabello rubio.

- ¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto.

La joven que tenía los ojos cerrados, asimilando su destino, los abrió de par en par al oír esa voz llamándola. No podía haber error posible, era él.

- ¡¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto la detectó en cuanto pregunto por él. Al ver que la miraba, el joven le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien y que iría a salvarla.

- Naruto-kun… tú…

- Aún no te he dado una respuesta, ¿recuerdas?

No supo porque, pero comenzó a llorar. Estaba claro que de felicidad, por verle, por haber oído esas palabras de que venía a darle una respuesta, porque había venido a salvarle… eran tantas las razones por las que lloraba.

Naruto dio un salto para acercarse a ella pero de la nada apareció Yugo que interceptó a Naruto con una patada y lo lanzó por el hueco por el que había venido.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Exclamó una preocupada Hinata, antes de que la masa viscosa la cubriera por completo.

Por un momento se le cortó la respiración y su visión se nublo, pero pronto lo recupero todo. En ese mismo momento Naruto se puso de nuevo en pie, sujetándose el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda. Parecía que Yugo se lo había roto.

- Miserable…

- Llegas justo a tiempo chico, justo a tiempo para ver como logro que se haga realidad mi sueño.

- ¡Libera a Hinata ahora mismo!

- Oh, lo siento, pero es una pieza muy importante en mi plan. No puedo dejarla escapar.

- ¡Entonces la liberaré yo!

De nuevo saltó hacía Hinata y de nuevo fue interceptado por Yugo, con un golpe más fuerte que el anterior que lo lanzó a tierra. Cuando se iba a poner en pie, Yugo le pisoteo el pecho con tal fuerza que rompió el suelo sobre el que estaba Naruto.

- No puedo dejar que interfieras, mocoso.

Naruto hacía lo posible por liberarse, pero parecía que el pie de ese tipo pesase una tonelada. Por más que se movía era imposible quitárselo de encima.

- Bueno, ha llegado la hora de empezar.

Yugo dio un chasquido y la masa viscosa arrastró a Hinata, hasta detrás de un manto, tras el que desapareció.

- ¡Naruto-kuuuuuuun!

- ¡Hinata!

Cuando Hinata desapareció tras el manto, toda la sala, no, más bien toda la guarida comenzó a temblar, como si se fuera a venir abajo. Tras ese manto se comenzó a oír como unos terribles rugidos, vagos, pero terribles, como si algo acabase de despertar.

- ¡Prepárate, chico! ¡Vas a ser el primero en contemplar la mayor creación del mundo ninja!


	36. La criatura despierta

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**LA CRIATURA DESPIERTA**

**EL GRUPO QUEBRADO**

Todo temblaba en la habitación. El techo de caía a pedazos, las paredes y el suelo se desquebrajaban, mientras algo, cubierto por un enorme manto, parecía despertar.

Naruto no tenía muy en claro que estaba pasando, pero si tenía claro una cosa, Hinata estaba en problemas y tenía que ponerse en movimiento para salvarla.

- Fijate chico, ¡vas a ver lo más extraordinario que hayas visto en tu vida! ¡Observa a la criatura definitiva!

El manto comenzaba a caerse, dejando ver una enorme silueta. Naruto tragó saliva. Si lo que había debajo de ese manto era tan grande, podía medir casi tanto como el Sapo Gigante, cosa que lo aterraba, realmente.

Cuando finalmente parecía que iba a ver algo, el techo se vino abajo y atrapó a lo que fuera que escondido tras el manto bajo una montaña de escombros. Tanto Yugo como Naruto se quedaron con los ojos y la boca muy abierta, sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Ay, que daño…

De entre los escombros aparecieron Sakura, TenTen y Shizune, protestando y lanzando maldiciones.

- Maldita sea… ¡¿cómo ha podido ceder el piso tan fácilmente? – Quiso saber Sakura.

- No lo sé, de pronto comenzó a temblar todo y… - le respondió Shizune, que entonces se percató que ahí estaba Naruto.

Las chicas se acercaron a él, alegrándose de verle, aunque no sabían porque parecía que se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

- Naruto, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces pasmado por algo.

- N-No es nada… - dijo, creyendo que decirles lo que había pasado haría que no se creyesen la historia.

Las rocas de los escombros comenzaron a moverse, lo que ánimo a Yugo a pensar que su criatura no había sufrido daños.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora veréis lo que es bueno!

Las chicas se giraron. Ni se habían percatado que ese hombre estuviese allí. Algo enorme salió de entre las rocas, pero entonces algo atravesó la pared, enterrándolo de nuevo entre escombros.

- Gai, creo que te has pasado… - era la voz de Kakashi, entrando en la habitación. A su lado estaba Gai.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo de que mi poder de la juventud haya derrotado a ese tipo sin ningún problema, Kakashi? – Le dijo, riéndose animado.

Al ver a sus compañeros se unieron a ellos. Todos estaban la mar de tranquilos, salvo Naruto que ponía cara de pasmado de no entender que estaba pasando, al igual que Yugo, su enemigo.

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿vais a dejar que salga mi criatura o no? – Gritó, histérico.

La criatura de nuevo iba a salir, ante unos recién llegados expectantes que no sabían que estaba pasando, pero de nuevo el techo se vino abajo, enterrándola entre más escombros.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡¿Por qué no dejáis que salga mi criatura de una vez?

Al verle quejarse y patalear como un niño pequeño, los del grupo de Naruto no pudieron que dejar que una gotita les cayera por detrás de la cabeza, aunque no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando.

- Oye, Naruto, ¿qué es eso de una criatura? – Quiso saber Sakura.

- No lo sé muy bien, pero tiene a Hinata atrapada. Parece que la necesita para esa criatura, pero no sé para que.

Finalmente, de entre los escombros emergió una enorme silueta. Todos se la quedaron contemplando expectantes. Si alguna vez esa cosa fue un humano, había dejarlo de serlo por completo. Tenía la cara totalmente vendada y el cuerpo lleno de heridas y de vendas. Pero, lo más sorprende, era su increíble tamaño.

- ¡Finalmente ha despertado! ¡Por fin esta preparada para aniquilarlo todo!

La criatura rugió por una boca no visible, haciendo que el resto que quedaba de techo se viniese abajo. El grupo tuvo que esquivar un montón de peñascos para evitar ser aplastados por las toneladas de escombros que cayeron.

Cuando la cortina se deslizó por un agujero que la criatura lo hizo en el suelo tras moverse, Naruto pudo ver perfectamente a Hinata. A su lado había otras dos figuras que no conocía de nada, pero no le importaba, allí estaba ella.

- ¡Hinata! – Exclamó mientras corría en su dirección.

Yugo se interpuso en su camino y le empujo con una patada que Naruto bloqueó con sus brazos, pero la potencia del golpe lo hizo retroceder.

- Si quieres rescatar a la chica, no tienes más que seguirme, chico.

Y entre carcajadas, saltó por el agujero, llevándose consigo esas cosas donde estaba encerrada Hinata y los otros dos.

- ¡Hinata!

Parecía que se había desmayado, porque no respondió. Cuando la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad del agujero, Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó detrás de ella.

- ¡Oye, Naruto!

Kakashi iba a ir para agarrarlo, pero alguien lo detuvo. A su lado apareció Shiro, que le palpó el hombro.

- Deja que el se ocupe de liberar a Hinata y de ese tipo. Nosotros tenemos algo más importante que hacer aquí arriba.

Todos miraron a la criatura. Realmente era enorme y tenían dos problemas; la diferencia de tamaño y que no sabían como iban a ocuparse de algo que no sabían que habilidades tenía ni lo que era capaz de hacer.


	37. Los tres ojos

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**LOS TRES OJOS**

La situación no les era muy favorable. Cierto era que cada uno de los ninja que había en esa sala se había enfrentando alguna vez a una enorme criatura, pero nunca a una que igualase en tamaño a las grandes criaturas de las invocaciones.

Encima, no tenían ni idea de cuales podían ser sus poderes. Igual simplemente era un monstruo que atacaba sin pensar, pero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse para averiguarlo. Cualquier golpe que recibieran de ese gigante podía aplastarlos como unas cucarachas, que es lo que parecían a su lado.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. Seguro que lo derribamos de un golpe – animo Gai al ver que todos estaban tan serios.

- Pareces muy seguro.

- ¡Vamos, Kakashi! ¡En nuestra juventud aplastamos a criaturas más grandes que estas! ¡Vivimos una guerra y el ataque del nueve colas! ¡Este monstruo no es nada para nosotros! ¡¿O no es así?

Cuando miró a Kakashi, este estaba mirando a la criatura, sin prestarle atención. Cuando le dirigió la mirada solo le dijo una cosa.

- ¿Decías algo?

Gai sintió como una llama se encendía en su interior. Justo como esperaba de su rival, que parecería no perder la calma ante sus provocaciones. Estaba claro que jamás iba a permitir que fuera mejor que él. Kakashi sabía mantener la calma ante las situaciones, para dejar claro que él era mejor que sus enemigos. Y eso le gustaba.

- ¡Pero antes de que acabes tú con él, Kakashi, lo haré yo! – Exclamó Gai saltando al aire.

- No, si yo no iba a atacar.

Ya casi cerca de la cabeza del monstruo, Gai concentró todo su chackra en su pierna y se lanzó al ataque, listo para acabar con ese ser.

- ¡Dinamic Kick!

Todos prestaron atención al ataque de Gai. Igual él, que poseía una fuerza monstruosa, solo superada por Tsunade, podía hacer algo con esa criatura, a fin de cuentas el taijutsu era su especialidad y un golpe de su Dinamic Kick a toda potencia equivalía a lo mismo que recibir un golpe de dedo de la quinta Hokage.

Gai se acercaba a toda velocidad a la cara de la criatura, y justo cuando le quedaban tan solo unos centímetros, esta comenzó a girar a toda velocidad, creando un torbellino que la cubrió por completo y repeliendo el ataque de Gai, que salió volando como si de una hormiga se tratase al intentar hacer frente al soplido de un león.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Conocían bien esa técnica, y mientras veían como el gigante se iba deteniendo no podían dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Sin duda esa técnica era…

- El Hakesho: Kaiten, pero en forma gigante.

Al oír la voz entre ellos, todos se apartaron de un salto del susto. Conocían al recién llegado, un Hyuga, pero no era ni Hiashi, ni Neji, ni Mitsuki ni mucho menos Hana. Era alguien que, sobre todo, Amelia y Shiro conocían bien.

- ¡No nos des esos sustos Rikimaru! – Le reprocharon todos.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sales tú? – Quiso saber Shiro.

- Pmpf… ¿no sabes que los más fuertes siempre llegan más tarde? – Le respondió, con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad.

Pero nadie le estaba haciendo caso, el grupo se había reunido y estaban cuchicheando cosas como que seguro que lo habían encerrado y se había escapado por los pelos aprovechando los temblores o algo así.

- ¡No murmuréis sobre alguien cuando lo tenéis al lado!

Ya poniéndose más serios, todos se reunieron alrededor de un dolorido Gai. Más que por el impacto en su orgullo de que su triunfante y genial demostración de lo grande que era su juventud se hubiera ido al traste.

No sabían si ese monstruo era capaz de usar más técnicas del clan Hyuga, pero sino lo comprobaban ya se podían llevar la desagradable sorpresa que también supiera golpear con el Jüken o, algo peor, el Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho, e incluso más peligroso aún, el Zessho: Hachimon Hogeki.

Esta vez fue Shiro quién se lanzó al ataque, mientras corría realizaba los sellos con sus manos a la velocidad del rayo, saltó sobre la criatura y cuando esta intentó aplastarlo, uso el cambio para situarse por encima de ella y atacar.

- ¡Honou no ryu ken!

El dragón de fuego salió de su puño para engullir al monstruo con sus fauces de fuego, pero este desapareció antes de que el golpe pudiera alcanzarlo.

Shiro miró por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Era imposible, ¿cómo algo tan grande iba a desaparecer así por las buenas? Tenía que estar en algún lado.

- ¡Shiro, encima de ti! – Le avisó Amelia.

Para cuando le dio tiempo a mirar hacía arriba, el puño del monstruo ya le había golpeado y lanzado contra el suelo. Kakashi saltó en su axulio y logró atraparlo antes de que se estrellará contra el suelo a una velocidad que le hubiese desintegrado la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

- Si para ti estar bien es que una mole de varias toneladas te pegue un puñetazo y te rompa varios huesos, si, estoy bien.

Kakashi alzó la vista para no perder de vista a la criatura, y se quedo de piedra cuando le vio formar sellos con las manos a una velocidad imposible para una criatura de ese tamaño. Además, esa secuencia, estaba seguro que era la misma que Shiro había empleado hacía unos segundos. Y no tardó en confirmarlo cuando lanzó sobre ellos un enorme dragón de fuego que salió de su puño.

Rikimaru fue esta vez el que los salvó, usando el Hakesho: Kaiten para destruir la técnica. Nada más hacerlo, los tres se retiraron junto con sus compañeros, para evitar ser aplastados por el gigante.

Era imposible lo que estaba pasando. Un gigante de varias toneladas que se movía a su misma velocidad como si nada, y que parecía no solo poder usar las técnicas de los Hyuga, sino también había podido usar una de las técnicas que tan solo Shiro podía realizar. No lo comprendían, ¿qué demonios pasaban con esa cosa?

- La cosa esta peor de lo que pensábamos – murmuró Kakashi – Amelia-san, Shizune-san, llevaos a Sakura y TenTen fuera.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿No nos estarás echando por que seríamos unos estorbos, verdad Kakashi? ¡También somos ninjas! – Protestó Amelia.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Os podemos ayudar! – Se sumó Shizune.

- Tres de vosotras sois ninjas médico. Si os quedáis aquí podéis salir heridas y no podréis curarnos. Además, sino detenemos aquí a este monstruo, llegará a Konoha, ¿y sabéis lo que puede significar eso?

Las dos callaron. En parte tenía razón, más que ninjas eran curanderas y su trabajo era asistir a los heridos, lo que implicaba estar fuera del campo de batalla. Pero, por otra parte, entendieron otra cosa que Kakashi les quería decir de forma indirecta, como si intentará que el monstruo no se enterase: marchaos y preparad trampas por si sale de aquí.

Sin soltar ninguna protesta más, las cuatro abandonaron la sala, dejando solo a los varones que se dispersaron listos para la batalla.

- Tenemos que evitar que salga de aquí, sino fuera puede llegar a ser mucho más peligroso – les avisó Kakashi.

- Pues vamos a ello, chicos.

Shiro corrió hacía él, preparando de nuevo una técnica, pero antes avisó a uno de su grupo con la mirada para que se preparase. Como antes, saltó hacía el monstruo y cuando este le lanzó el puñetazo lo esquivo con la técnica del cambiazo, para situarse por encima de él.

Como esperaba, la criatura hizo lo propio, y, antes de poder atacar, se situó por encima de él.

- ¡Rikimaru! ¡Hazlo!

Rikimaru, saltó en dirección hacía Shiro a toda velocidad y se situó a su lado, agarrándola la mano. Shiro liberó su técnica a la vez que Rikimaru hacía el Hakesho: Kaiten.

- ¡Duo Jutsu: Hi no tatsumaki! (Técnica de duo: Tornado de fuego)

Al sentir el calor de las llamas tocar su piel, el gigante rugió, dolorido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Gai ya estaba por encima de él y lo golpeó con su Dinamic Kick, consiguiendo que las llamas lo cubrieran por completo.

Desde abajo, Kakashi saltó sobre el punto de inicio del tornado, la cúpula circular creada por el Hakesho: Kaiten de Rikimaru, y preparó su Raikiri para sumarlo a la técnica.

- ¡Denki Kasai no tatsumaki! (Tornado de fuego eléctrico)

Las descargar eléctricas se sumaron a las llamas, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ese gigante que recibió unas descargas de más de un millón de voltios que dejaron ver claramente sus huesos entre las llamas.

Cuando el tornado se disipó, la criatura cayó a tierra, provocando un enorme temblor en toda la zona, pero que no hizo perder el equilibrio a los ninjas de Konoha, contentos con su golpe combinado.

Pero su alegría duro poco cuando vieron como, mientras rugía, ese gigante se ponía de nuevo en pie, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Las quemaduras provocadas por las llamas y la electricidad desaparecieron de su cuerpo como por arte de magia, y de nuevo, estaba como al principio.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamaron todos al verlo.

La criatura comenzó a girar a toda velocidad, preparando de nuevo el Hakesho: Kaiten, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, sino que el torbellino de chackra pronto se convirtió en un tornado de fuego que desprendía descargas eléctricas. Igual que el de ellos, pero mucho más grande.

- ¡Corred! – Les ordenó Shiro, pero era inútil, el tornado se abalanzó sobre ellos.

De la nada apareció una enorme bola de fuego que lo destruyó, desintegrándolos en pequeñas llamas que cayeron lentamente hacía el suelo, mientras poco a poco se iban evaporando, antes de llegar a su destino.

Todos miraron en la dirección que había aparecido la bola de fuego, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al autor del ataque. Allí, inmutado, el recién llegado que vestía una túnica negra con estampado de nubes rojas, los miró con su típica seriedad. En pocos segundos estaba a su lado, frente a la criatura.

- Si no os lo vais a tomar en serio, jamás podréis con esta cosa – les dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Itachi? – Le preguntó Shiro, mirándolo sin fiarse mucho de él.

- Esta criatura posee… los tres ojos de Konoha.

Mientras decía eso, las vendas de su cabeza se cayeron, revelando y demostrando, para terror de los presentes, que tenía razón.

En su cara no había solo dos ojos, sino un tercer ojos situado en su frente: a la derecha el ojo de los Hyuga, el Byakugan, a la izquierda el ojo de los Yagami, el onigan, y en la frente, el ojo de los Uchiha, el Sharingan.


	38. Técnicas combinadas

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**TÉCNICAS COMBINADAS**

Y allí estaban, listos para hacer frente a ese gigante. Como no sabían como se llamaba, decidieron dirigirse a él simplemente como "Three". Si, un nombre no muy original, pero ante tales circunstancias no tenían el tiempo para ponerse a pensar en nombres para un monstruo que podía aplastarlos como a hormigas con el dedo meñique.

- Vamos…

Itachi fue quien encabezó el ataque. Utilizó un jutsu de tierra para crear un agujero que hiciera perder el equilibrio al monstruo. Gai y Rikimaru atacaron a la vez, golpeando a la criatura en la otra pierna, para que así cayese de rodillas. Seguidamente, desde el aire, Shiro utilizó finos hilos de metal para envolver al monstruo, apretándolos tanto como pudo, hasta que las carnes de la criatura comenzaron a soltar sangre, aunque esta apenas se quejó. Finalmente, Kakashi lanzó su ataque eléctrico, que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Three.

La intensidad del ataque fue suficiente como para permitirles ver el enorme esqueleto del gigante. Si que parecía que ese ser era así de grande, pero jamás habían oído hablar de algo igual. El clan Akimichi usando su jutsu especial serían enanos ante de ese ser.

Como esperaban, el monstruo no se quedó impasible, y logró deshacerse de los hilos. Iba a atacar a Kakashi, causante mayor de su dolor, pero este movió rápido sus manos para lanzar su próximo ataque. Sin embargo no fue tan rápido, y la criatura estuvo a punto de aplastarle. Gai logró intervenir a tiempo, y usando su chackra en su puño, logró desviar el golpe del gigante.

Aún así, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para que Kakashi y Gai sufrieran serios daños, siendo enterrados por un montón de escombros.

Shiro e Itachi no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, y atacaron a la vez por la espalda, pero cuando iban a lograr rodear al monstruo de nuevo con los hilos de metal, este desapareció. Esta claro donde estaba, pero no les dio el tiempo suficiente a girarse para evitar que los aplastase como a unas simples moscas.

Tuvieron la suerte que ese monstruo era demasiado grande, y apoyándose el uno en el otro, pudieron escabullirse entre los huecos de los dedos antes de que diera el gran aplauso.

La cosa no iba bien, sino se ponían en serio no iban a acabar nunca con esa cosa, pero no querían usar mucho sus jutsus, ya que, gracias al Sharingan, Three podía copiarlas, y si encima tenía el Onigan , que le permitía moverse más rápido y atacar con más fuerza, las cosas no iban mejor. Por no olvidar el Byakugan, con el que podía lograr darles y quitarles todo su chackra, cosa que no les vendría nada bien.

- ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Shiro.

Kakashi y Gai se levantaron de entre los escombros. Parecía que el daño era menor de lo que había parecido en un primer momento. O quizás no, eso sus compañeros no lo sabían.

- Usar técnicas individuales es una locura, las copiará al instante – Le respondió Rikimaru - ¿Por qué no probáis un jutsu combinado, como el de antes? Gai y yo podemos entretenerle.

- ¿Y qué sugerís? – Quiso saber Itachi.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos sobre la marcha? – Sugirió Shiro.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sin un plan previo? – Dijo perplejo Kakashi, ante esa actitud de su compañero, cosa nada habitual.

- Kakashi, no me mires así. Al contrario que tú, que conoces más de mil técnicas, Itachi y yo apenas dominas unas cuantas ajenas al elemento fuego. Deja que él y yo ataquemos los primeros e improvisemos algo. Tú acóplate como puedas.

- No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad, Shiro?

Shiro le dirigió una mirada a su compañero. Habían luchado juntos en varias batallas, formado equipo en la gran guerra ninja, compartido estrategias e incluso luchado entre ellos en el pasado. Sabían perfectamente que podían confiar el uno en el otro, pero eso, atacar sin un plan, era algo más propio de alguien como Naruto.

- Saldrá bien, haremos una técnica que este gigante no pueda igualar. ¿Verdad, Itachi?

Itachi lo miró de reojo. No le bastó más. Sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensado. No pudo más que sonreír ante la locura idea que estaba teniendo su ahora compañero de armas.

- Si sales malherido luego no me eches las culpas…

- No lo haré.

Cuando el monstruo se iba a lanzar sobre ellos, Rikimaru utilizó el Jüken para golpear el aire, y crear un impacto que alcanzó el estómago de la criatura y lo hizo retroceder. Gai saltó en el aire, creó varios clones con el Kage Bushin no jutsu, y atacó a Three con la Dinamic Kick por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder aún más.

Nada más recibir el último impacto, Shiro salió al ataque, seguido por Itachi. Este primero saltó, se apoyó en la rodilla del gigante y fue trepando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cabeza y saltar por encima.

Itachi permaneció en tierra, corriendo alrededor de Three, dejando sellos a su alrededor. Pero no unos sellos cualquiera, no eran sellos explosivos, sino sellos de fuego, los cuales contenían llamas que había recolectado en varios de sus combates. La potencia no podía igualarse a la de sus ataques, pero si la suficiente para acabar con esa criatura si todo salía bien.

Al colocar el último Itachi liberó el sello que retenía a las llamas y, como si fueran unos géiser, lloros de llamas rojas salieron volando hacía el cielo, en dirección a Shiro. Este las estaba esperando, con un Rasengan formado en su mano derecha, que dirigió hacía las ascendentes llamas.

La esfera fue absorbiendo las llamas, hasta tornarse completamente roja.

- ¡Kakashi, actúa ya!

Pero antes de que dijera nada ya estaba listo. Kakashi había comprendido el plan de Shiro. El Rasengan era una técnica estupenda a corta distancia y aún más si se podía mezclar con un elemento. Hasta la fecha, ni siquiera el cuarto había logrado algo así, pero no era imposible añadirle un elemento de un ataque distinto. El problema era lo inestable que era al hacer eso, así que tenía que hacerlo ya.

- ¡Haka no ishi! (Sepultura de roca)

El suelo se fue elevando, cubriendo rápidamente a Three, quien apenas se movía para evitarlo. Cosa a lo que no prestaron atención, ya que si Shiro no lanzaban el golpe, el Rasengan cargado en con las llamas le acabaría explotando en las manos.

- ¡Combi Jutsu: Bakuhatsu-tekina maiso! (Justu combinado: Sepultura explosiva)

El Rasengan cargado entró en la cúpula que se formó alrededor de Three justo poco antes de que esta se sellase.

Dentro, ahora mismo debía haber una enorme esfera de fuego envolviendo al gigante, pero para ellos solo había un pequeño temblor en la cúpula. Era imposible que escapase y sobreviviese a algo así.

Si los cálculos de Kakashi no fallaban, esa cosa estaba aprendiendo, aún no era un arma total. Con el Sharingan había copiado sus técnicas, con el Byakugan podía realizar sin duda las del clan Hyuga, pero algunas sin mucha efectividad, o eso quería pensar. Y todavía no controlaba del todo la velocidad que podía ganarse con el Onigan, sino, se hubiera escapado de ese golpe.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la cúpula ya no se estremecía. Todos se miraron. Estaban seguros de haber acabado con esa cosa, pero, por si acaso, todos se prepararon para atacar de no ser así. Kakashi deshizo la técnica.

La cúpula se derrumbó en pequeños pedazos que desaparecieron. La enorme figura del gigante estaba allí, negra como el carbón, quieta como una estatua. Se esperaron unos minutos antes de bajar la guardia. No se movía, estaba claro que estaba muerto.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! – Lo celebró Gai.

Pero sus compañeros no estaban tan alegres. Había algo raro en esa cosa. Para empezar, no mostraba ninguna muestra de dolor, ni tampoco las señales típicas de las quemaduras ni efectos del Rasengan.

Rikimaru lo golpeó desde la cabeza con la palma de la mano y la estatua gigante de carbón se convirtió en pedazos, desvelando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamaron todos.

Había logrado escabullirse delante de sus narices y no se habían dado ni cuenta. ¿Kakashi estaría equivocado en su teoría? Y más importante, ¿hacía donde había ido?

TenTen terminó de colocar el último sello explosivo. Finalmente, habían logrado terminar de poner la trampa.

- Ya está, Amelia-sensei.

- Bien, gracias TenTen.

Amelia estaba más pendiente del edificio en el que habían dejado a sus compañeros que por las trampas. Había dejado que Shizune se ocupará de guiar a Sakura y TenTen para colocarlas, aunque las ideas que había aportado Sakura por lo visto habían hecho la cosa más rápida.

- No te preocupes, estarán bien – la tranquilizó Shizune – A fin de cuentas, pertenecen a la generación más fuerte de Konoha, no lo olvides.

- Lo sé, pero, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa…

De pronto todo a su alrededor oscureció. No lo entendían, ¿se había hecho ya de noche? Cuando miraron al cielo, todas se quedaron pálidas.

Allí estaba, esa cosa gigantesca y monstruosa estaba justo detrás de ellas ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho? Ni se habían percatado que se acercaba.

Three fue a atacarlas, aplastarlas con las manos parecía ser su intención, pero un montón de sellos explosivos rodearon su cuerpo y explotaron de golpe, todos a la vez.

Las chicas los reconocieron, eran los sellos que habían preparado para cuando esa cosa se acercarse. Sin duda los causantes habían sido los recién llegados, sus compañeros que habían logrado llegar a tiempo para socorrerlas.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Quiso saber Rikimaru.

Las cuatro asintieron, aún con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el susto.

- Menos mal que Rikimaru posee el Byakugan, sino no sé que habría sido de nosotros allí detrás – comentó Kakashi.

- Vamos a terminar ya… - animó Shiro.

Rikimaru fue el primero en atacar, saltando hacía sus ojos. Three fue a detenerlo, intentando aplastarlo como una mosca, pero Kakashi saltó por encima de Rikimaru y lanzó su golpe, usando los rayos que salían de sus manos.

- ¡Denki!

Un potente destelló impactó directo en la cara de Three, obligándole a cerrar sus ahora ojos ciegos. Shiro aprovechó la oportunidad y, catapultado por la pierna de Gai, le atacó en el estómago.

- ¡Honou no ryu ken!

El golpe, apenas con la picadura de un mosquito, fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacer retroceder al gigante, que se quejó. Itachi usó su jutsu para enterrar ambos pies de la criatura en humedosa tierra, impidiendo que se escapase.

Gai pusó un poco de su sangre en la palma derecha de su mano y formó los sellos para hacer su técnica.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Golpeó la palma de la mano en el aire y una tortuga pequeña apareció.

- ¡Gai, ¿se puede saber por qué me llamas en un sitio así?

- ¡Lo siento, pero necesito tu duro caparazón!

- ¿Para qu-?

Antes de que la tortuga pudiera terminar la frase, Gai la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola contra el mismo punto en el que Shiro había golpeado antes.

- ¡Kame Shoot! (Disparo tortuga)

Ahora juntos, Itachi, Shiro y Kakashi formaron los mismos sellos y se prepararon para lanzar el mismo ataque, pero con potencia triplicada.

- ¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu toripuru!

Le enorme bola de fuego impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Three, envolviéndolo y finalmente explotando.

Mientras que Sakura y TenTen se quedaban a cuadros con la potencia del ataque y la habilidad de sus superiores, Amelia y Shizune se abrazaban contentas, de ver que habían acabado con esa cosa.

Sin embargo, de entre las llamas Three apareció, lanzando un terrible rugido que hizo que se levantase todo el suelo, como si una enorme ola de tierra fuera a dirigirse a algún lugar.

Antes de ser lanzados por el aire por la ola, Shiro, Kakashi y Gai lograron agarrar a las chicas para intentar ponerlas a salvo. Luego, en pocos segundos, estaban lejos de allí, en una dirección que no se esperaban.


	39. La última muralla defensiva

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**LA ÚLTIMA LÍNEA DEFENSIVA ES**

**LA MURALLA DE KONOHA**

Tsunade dejó a un lado todos los montones de papeles y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Estaba harta de ocuparse de tanto papeleo todos los días. Además, no sabía nada del grupo se Shizune.

Teniendo en cuenta por quien estaba formado el equipo, no tenía porque preocuparse de nada, pero algo le hacía pensar que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como esperaba.

- No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Pronto tendremos noticias de ellos – la intentó tranquilizar Ebisu.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si lo desea, puedo ir tras ellos para ver como les va.

- No gracias, prefiero que estés aquí. Ayudándome.

- Como ordene.

Tsunade iba a volver al trabajo cuando el techo de su despacho se vino debajo de golpe, siendo enterrada por los escombros.

Jiraiya observaba por el agujero de la pared las aguas termales femeninas. Un grupo de cinco chicas, bien jóvenes y con hermosos cuerpos estaban disfrutando de su baño de la tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que secarse la baba de la boca. Sus estupendas dotes le permitían espiar sin ser detectado por esas bellezas. Unos cuerpos estupendos, dignos de unas diosas. Que lástima no poder estar más cerca para poder saborearlos bien con sus ojos.

Comenzó a oír entonces algo parecido a un zumbido. Se oía lejano, pero cada vez se iba acercando más y más. Se giro para ver lo que era. El momento pasó ante él a cámara lenta: por encima de la pared de madera, Itachi pasó, a toda velocidad, pero para él parecía que fuera a la velocidad de una tortuga.

Al caer en las aguas termales, un montón de agua salió disparada al cielo, y las chicas como es bien obvio gritaron y se apartaron asustadas.

Jiraiya se dio prisa en mirar por el agujero. ¿Qué demonios hacía Itachi Uchiha allí? ¿Y por qué había entrado volando de la nada? ¿Había sido su imaginación y era otra persona?

Intentó ver algo pero no podía ver nada. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, algo como unos cuchilleos y risitas.

Itachi Uchiha salió por la salida, con su cara llena de pintalabios por los besos que al parecer había recibido de las chicas de allí dentro. Eso dejó de piedra a Jiraiya, al que ninguna mujer joven se había atrevido acercarse de esa manera a no ser que tuviera dinero para gastarse.

- ¡I-Itachi, desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo es que las chicas no te han echado a patadas del baño?

- Los personajes jóvenes y malvados con un toque de misterio a nuestro alrededor siempre seremos más populares que aquellos secundarios que solo están de relleno.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir a Jiraiya como si un enorme abismo los separase a ambos, como si entre ellos existiera una diferencia de tamaño similar al de una hormiga con un elefante. Eran unas palabras frías que le sentaron como si una flecha se clavase en su pecho, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Itachi se marchó, pero Jraiya no iba a dejar eso así. Corriendo se metió por la puerta que daba al baño de las chicas, gritando: ¡Chicas, yo también soy un personaje principal!

Pero, como siempre, lo único que recibió fue una buena paliza por parte de esas bellezas. Pero, por poder verlas desnudas, merecía la pena recibir esa manta de leches.

Rock Lee entrenaba en el lugar de siempre, a esperas de que Gai regresará pronto. Le había preparado un entrenamiento compuesto por una serie de ejercicios muy severos, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad los había hecho todos en un solo día. Ahora, estaba aburrido sin saber como seguir su entrenamiento.

- ¡Gai-sensei, ¿qué harías tú en unos momentos como estos? – Gritó al cielo, esperando que su sensei le oyera y le respondiese.

Pero estaba claro que no iba a ser así. Gai estaba en una misión junto con Kakashi en una misión. Así que era imposible recibir respuesta de él.

Lee se estaba preparando para irse a casa, cuando le pareció oír como alguien gritaba su nombre. Por un momento le pareció la voz de Gai. Miró en todas direcciones pero no lo vio por ningún lado. ¿Le estaría jugando su imaginación una mala pasada?

De nuevo oyó su voz, y esta vez más clara y cercana. Por acto reflejo, miró al cielo, y vio claramente como él y Kakashi se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Tras rebotar varias veces, ambos pudieron detenerse y reincorporarse. Al verlos entrar de esa manera, los ojos de Lee brillaron como dos estrellas en la noche. Entusiasmado se acercó hacía su sensei sacando su libreta de notas.

- ¡Gai-sensei, ¿es esa la famosa puesta en escena para despistar al enemigo del taijutsu de Konoha?

Gai, que aún no se había recuperado del golpe que había recibido del gigante, solo contestó lo primero que se le pasó por su cabeza.

- ¡Claro que si, Lee! ¡Es la mejor forma de despistar al enemigo cuando no sabe que vas tras él! ¡Quiero que cuando vuelva te salga a pedir de boca, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei! – Le respondió, mientras se ponía en pose de cómo un soldado que recibe órdenes de un superior y se puso a practicar en ese mismo instante.

Kakashi, por el contrario, se quedó a cuadros con la escenita que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo podía Gai tener tanto morro y engañar así a su discípulo solo para no contarle que habían llegado así porque un monstruo gigante los había lanzado por los aires?

Cuando Shizune recobró el sentido, se sintió rara. No sentía nada de dolor, y eso era muy extraño. Acababa de ser atacaba por un monstruo gigante y, aunque Shiro, Kakashi, Gai y Rikimaru habían acudido en su auxilio y de las demás, algo de daño tenía que haber recibido.

Además, notaba algo suave y dulce en sus labios, así como que tocaba algo grande y blando con su mano derecha. ¿Se abría muerto? No, entonces no tendría sentido eso que sentía.

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Al principio lo veía todo borroso, pero poco a poco se le fue aclarando la vista. Por un momento no tenía claro lo que tenía frente a ella, pero cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de todo.

Ante ella estaba Tsunade, bueno, más bien pegada a sus labios, con los que al parecer había entrado en contacto con la caída. Y su mano derecha estaba sobre uno de los enormes senos de su maestra.

Roja como un tomate, e histérica perdida, Shizune se apartó de ella. Tsunade entonces se puso en pie, poniéndose la mano en la cabeza. Al parecer el golpe le había hecho daño.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado aquí…? – Al abrir los ojos, Tsunade vio claramente a Shizune, que estaba temblorosa y totalmente roja - ¡¿Shizune? ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Pero la joven no respondió. Parecía que estaba como en estado de shock, o eso le pareció a la quinta Hokage de Konoha.

De un lado de la habitación, un montón de escombros salieron volando por los aires. Rikimaru se levantó, descubriendo que bajo de él estaban Sakura y TenTen. Estas, se levantaron a duras penas. Parecía que habían recibido más daño del que el ninja quería evitar.

De otro lado, otra montaña de escombros cayó, revelando a Shiro y Amelia que se levantaron a la vez. Pero, la joven ninja cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su compañero se arrodilló a su lado, mostrando su preocupación.

- ¡Amelia, ¿estás bien?

- S-Sí… no te preocupes… vete. Tienes que impedir que esa cosa llegue hasta aquí.

A Shiro no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarla allí. Durante su rápido vuelo sabía que habían caído en el despacho de Tsunade, pero sabía que Amelia no estaba bien. Durante lo que duró el vuelo había creado como un escudo de chackra para reducir el daño. Eso la había debilitado, y saltaba a la vista.

- Vete… venga…

- Está bien. Sakura, curála.

Shiro salió corriendo por la ventana del despacho del Hokage, seguido por Rikimaru. Como le habían pedido, Sakura se acercó a Amelia y comenzó a curarle las heridas con su chackra, mientras TenTen seguía a los dos ninjas.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí? – Protestó Tsunade, dando un taconazo en el suelo que partió un poco el suelo y tiró al piso inferior a Ebisu que estaba bajo una montaña de escombros.

Los guardias de la puerta subieron a la muralla cuando comenzaron a notar los temblores. No eran normales. Si era un terremoto, no podía ser normal que fueran temblores de un periodo de tiempo tan corto y no tan seguidos.

Enseguida entendieron la razón. Un ser enorme, más grande que la muralla, se estaba acercando a la muralla. Ellos nunca habían visto nada así, y por un momento se quedaron paralizados.

- ¡A-A-Alamar! – Exclamó uno de ellos que se disponía a tocar la campana que indicaba la situación de emergencia.

Pero antes de que se pudiera mover, algo verde pasó por su lado como un rayo, en dirección a la criatura gigante. Gai concentró su chackra en su puño y golpeó el aire, creando un puño gigante de chackra que se dirigió hacía la criatura y le dio de lleno, haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Sin embargo, en pocos segundos comenzó a de nuevo su andanza, en dirección la aldea.

- Vamos a tener que usar algo mejor que eso para derrotarlo – dijo Itachi.

Al verlo, los dos ninjas se apartaron a los tejados de los edificios de un salto. Lo conocían bien, Itachi Uchiha, el que destruyó a todo su clan. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

- Pues vamos a demostrarle que con los ninjas de Konoha no se juega – le siguió Shiro, que también había aparecido sobre la muralla.

A su lado también aparecieron Kakashi y Rikimaru, y el recién vuelto Gai. Además, también de la nada, apareció uno de los tres grandes Sanin, Jiraiya.

- No sé bien que esta pasando, pero os voy a echar una mano.

Los ninjas estaban alucinando, así como los que estaban allí que habían ido a ver que pasaban. En la muralla se habían reunido varios de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha. Además, uno de los grandes genios de la anterior generación, Itachi Uchicha, también estaba allí, así como uno de los tres grandes Sanin.

Quienes estaban en el suelo no entendían muy bien que pasaba, pero quienes estaban en los tejados podían ver claramente el enorme monstruo que se estaba acercando a la aldea, así que entendieron la razón de que esos ninjas estuvieran allí.

Todos los usuarios de ojos especiales concentraron sus chackras y activaron sus ojos, listos para la batalla.

- ¡Sharingan!

- ¡Byakugan!

- ¡Onigan!

- Sharingan…

- ¡Erogan! – Exclamó Jiraiya mientras sacaba un catalejo y dirigía su mirada hacía el baño de las chicas.

- ¡Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio lárgate de aquí! – Gritaron a la vez Shiro y Rikimaru mientras le daban una patada para tirarlo de la muralla.

Jiraiya se resistió pidiendo perdón. De pronto se comenzaron a oír muchos gritos femeninos. Cuando miró hacía la aldea, en la entrada se habían reunido un montón de chicas jóvenes con pancartas y letreros con mensajes de adulación y de amor hacía Itachi.

- ¡Itachi eres genial! – Gritó una.

- ¡Seguro que tú nos salvarás! – Le animó otra - ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡Luego quiero tener una cita contigo!

Y así todo el rato. Jiraiya se deprimió enormemente. El jamás había atraído a tanto público, bueno, en verdad a ninguno. Los demás no prestaron nada de atención a ese grupo de forofas, salvo Itachi, que las miró de reojo, pero con un gesto seco, volvió la mirada al gigante.

Al verle hacer eso, los ojos de todas las chicas se convirtieron en corazones y, algunas, hasta se desmayaron.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser esto? – Protestó Jiraiya ante la tremenda injusticia que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Ya volviendo al combate, lo tenían complicado. Ese monstruo podía aprender sus jutsus y usarlos como le viniera en gana. Por no decir de la enorme fuerza física que tenía y su uso del taijutsu.

- Si el rival es gigante, midámonos con él a su altura – recomendó Rikimaru.

- Esta bien, tú ven conmigo Rikimaru. Gai, con Kakashi.

Gai hizo caso a Shiro, y los dos ninjas se pusieron tras sus compañeros. Gai, Kakashi e Itachi tuvieron que tomar sangre de algunas hemorragias que tenían por su cuerpo, mientras que Jiraiya se mordió el dedo para poder sacar sangre par aponer en la palma de su mano.

Cuando lo tuvieron listo, los cuatro saltaron, seguidos luego por los otros dos, y comenzaron a formar los sellos.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Golpearon los cuatro a la vez el aire, y de pronto se oyó una explosión y una enorme cortina de humo lo cubrió todo.

Todos los de allí observaron bien. Aparecieron unas enormes siluetas entre el humo, pero no podían ver nada con claridad. Los que los conocían bien a esos ninjas, sabían perfectamente lo que eran, y sonrieron felices. Estaban salvados.

La cortina de humo desapareció, mostrando lo que los ninjas habían invocado. Shiro y Rikimaru estaban sobre un lobo de pelaje blanco, Kakashi y Gai sobre un perro que parecía ser un pastor alemán o algo así, Jiraiya sobre una enorme rana de piel roja e Itachi sobre un enorme cuervo negro.

- Ahora, vamos a enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones, monstruo… - dijo Itachi, preparándose, al igual que sus compañeros, para la batalla.


	40. El enemigo es amigo

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**EL ENEMIGO QUE AHORA ES AMIGO**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Tuvo que levantarse lentamente para no volver a caerse debido al mareo, y más aún a la poca iluminación que había en esa extraña sala en la que se encontraba.

Se paró un momento para recordar porque estaba allí. Recordaba haber ido a una misión en busca de Hinata, haberla encontrado, haber sido atacados luego y llevados a la torre de un grupo de ninjas, escapar él de milagro gracias a la ayuda de Hinata, luego volver y enfrentarse a Miruki y, por último…

- ¡Hinata! – Exclamó de golpe cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de cómo Hinata era absorbida por una extraña cosa y arrastrada hacía la oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación en la que estaba era grande, sin duda, pero no entendía a que se debía que hubiese tan poca luz. La única luz que luchaba por sobrevivir en la oscuridad era la que emanaba de pequeñas grutas de las paredes. Salían como de ojos de buey acoplados a las paredes.

Por curiosidad, Naruto se acercó a echar un vistazo. ¿Se había caído dentro de un barco? No, cuando miró comprobó que no. A través del ojo de buey pudo ver claramente una calavera flotando en un líquido verdoso.

Del susto que se llevó, cayó de bruces al suelo a la vez que pegaba un enorme grito, aterrorizado. Mira que se había enfrentado a cosas terribles, y había estado cara a cara ante el Kyubi en más de una ocasión, pero los cadáveres le daban pánico.

Aunque había algo de esa calavera flotante que le había parecido extraño. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a mirar, pero se armó de valor y volvió a echar una ojeada. Cuando la calavera volvió a mirarle, Naruto volvió a caer al suelo asustado, pero pudo comprobar que no había visto una ilusión cuando la había mirado fijamente.

Esa calavera, aún conservaba los ojos. Era puro hueso, pero los ojos aún estaban abiertos. Y sino se equivocaba, por la cantidad de veces que había tenido esos ojos frente a él, se trataban del Byakunga.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios-?

Con sumo cuidado, miró por unos cuantos ojos de buey más. Se llevó más de un susto, pero comprobó que eso no eran ventanucos, sino cristaleras de algo parecido a tubos en cuyo interior habían restos humanos, de gente con el Sharingan, el Byakugan y, sino se equivocaba, el Onigan.

- Una bonita colección, ¿no crees?

Cuando se giró, en el centro de la habitación Yugo parecía divertirse ante la actitud del pequeño ninja rubio, o al menos eso parecía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Son los "conectores" que necesitaba para mi obra.

- ¿Conectores?

- Hacer que un gigante te obedezca es muy sencillo, que aprenda jutsus cosa de niños, pero que pueda usar alguno de los ojos especiales es muy complicado, y no digamos ya los tres.

Mientras hablaba, Yugo caminaba en círculos, como si se dirigiera a una gran masa que hubiera a su alrededor.

- Para poder usar el Sharingan, basta con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, pero a su usuario resultará muy difícil de controlarlo por Genjutsu. El Byakugan es muy difícil de transplantar sino se utiliza un buen equipo, y para su uso se necesitan años de entrenamiento si se quiere usar correctamente. Y, en cuanto al Onigan, es un ojo maldito, así que también resulta molesto usarlo mediante un transplante.

A la vez que lo escuchaba, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, Naruto miraba de reojo cada ojo de buey, para ver quien había en su interior. Si su intuición no le fallaba, Hinata tenía que estar en uno de esos tubos o lo que fueran.

- Por eso he creado unos ojos artificiales.

- ¿Ojos artificiales?

- Como ninja de Konoha te habrán explicado que hacen los ninjas, ¿verdad? Una vez muere su rival, le cortan la cabeza para extraerle la información a través de los ojos. Pero cuando ese ninja tiene uno de los ojos "especiales" – remarcó este punto con un gesto de dedos – estos se sellan al mismo instante que muere el ninja usuario. Sobre todo en el caso del Byakugan. Pero, con este líquido, aunque el cuerpo se momifique, se puede mantener engañado el sello que anula el poder de esos ojos y mantenerlos intactos.

- ¿Toda esta gente posee los ojos?

- Hay 100 usuarios por cada ojo "especial" – volvió a remarcar esta última palabra con los dedos.

- No lo entiendo muy bien.

- Cada uno de estos cilindros están conectados directamente con el gigante que se liberó antes de que saltásemos aquí. Unos hilos especiales de chackra los unen, tan especiales que no pueden ser destruidos ni aunque se detectasen con el Byakugan. Pero crear un ojo no es tan sencillo, se necesitan muchos usuarios, sobre todo si el usuario del ojo fantasma va a ser un gigante. Tu amiga ha sido la 100 de los Byakugan, y nunca imaginé que llegase a tener en mis manos a la gran heredera del clan Hyuga.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Yugo rió a carcajadas, lo que cabreó a Naruto, pero se resistió de saltar hacía él para partirle la cara.

- Da igual lo que hagas, ya es imposible salvarla – le respondió – Una vez entra en estado de letargo, es imposible volver.

- Te he preguntado que donde esta Hinata – le repitió, esta vez con voz más furiosa.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Yugo señaló un ojo de buey. Tras buscarlo, siguiendo algunos indicaciones de Yugo que lo engañó varias veces para divertirse, finalmente dio con el de ella. Estaba allí, flotando, como si estuviera dormida.

- Hinata… - murmuró, esperando que pudiera oírle y abrir los ojos.

Con cuidado acarició el cristal del ojo de buey y se maldijo asi mismo en sus adentros. De haber sido más rápido, habría podido evitar que la cosa acabase así y Hinata estaría sana y salva en Konoha, mostrando esa tímida sonrisa suya que tanto le gustaba a Naruto.

- ¿Cómo puedo liberarla? – Quiso saber.

Yugo suspiró, al ver la poca cabeza de ese joven ninja.

- ¿Es qué no me has oído? Ahora está en un estado de letargo. Aunque me derrotes, cosa que creo que será imposible, y la saques de ahí, no despertará. Dormirá para toda la eternidad. Ni las técnicas curativas de vuestra Hokage la despertarían. Orochimaru fue muy claro con esto.

- ¿Orochimaru? – Naruto se quedó de piedra. ¿Estaba ese maldito detrás de todo esto?

- Creamos juntos este líquido. Es, para que tu pequeño cerebro lo comprenda, una especie de Genjutsu. Sume a la persona en una ilusión tan fuerte que nada puede destruirla.

Naruto volvió a mirar por el ojo de buey para volver a contemplar a Hinata una vez más. Realmente parecía que durmiese, con una hermosa y dulce carita de ángel. Aún no le había dado su respuesta a su declaración cuando iban a escapar de esta maldita torre, y tenía claro que se la daría.

- Vas a decirme como liberarla, por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Estás sordo o que? He dicho que no se puede.

- ¡Mientes! – Le gritó mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra él, creando varios clones.

Tras un breve suspiro, Yugo se libró de uno por uno de los clones que le iban atacando gracias a su estupendo manejo del taijutsu. Naruto intentó atacarle por arriba, pero Yugo lo lanzó contra una de las paredes con una chilena, tratándolo como un balón de fútbol de cuatro perras.

Antes de chocas, Naruto se reincorporó en el aire, y usando la pared como punto de apoyo, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Creó dos clones más para hacer más impulso y lanzarse contra Yugo, que cuando lo vio llegar esquivo su puñetazo agachándose, y luego le pegó una doble patada que lanzó al ninja rubio por los aires.

Naruto contraatacó lanzándole kunáis, que fueron rápidamente recuperados por su enemigo y relanzados contra él. No pudo esquivarlos y le dieron de lleno. Dolorido, cayó al suelo, quejándose.

- Un crío como tú jamás podrá con los años de experiencia que tengo yo, mocoso.

Cuando Naruto lo miro, sonrió, cosa que no impresionó mucho a Yugo.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

El cuerpo de Naruto se convirtió en humo, pero Yugo ni se inmutó. Pegó una patada hacía atrás que lanzó al auténtico Naruto de nuevo contra la pared. Iba a reincorporarse para usar la pared como apoyo de nuevo, pero Yugo lo agarró de la cara y lo estampó contra la pared, haciéndola añicos.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – Le susurró al oído – Da igual lo que hagas por tu amiga, es tarde ya…

Con un grito de furia, Naruto intentó darle puñetazos en la cara, pero era inútil, no lo alcanzaba. Harto de perder el tiempo, Yugo lo sacó de la pared, lo alzó en el aire y luego lo estampó de cara contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter en el que se fue enterrando Naruto.

- Intentar salvarla es inútil muchacho. No tienes poder suficiente.

El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba, dolorido por el enorme golpe que acababa de sufrir. Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke lo golpeó de cabeza contra el suelo durante su combate para romperle el cuello sufrió tanto daño.

Naruto se maldijo así mismo. Era verdad que no tenía poder suficiente. No había sido capaz de salvar a Sasuke cuando se fue con Orochimaru, no pudiendo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, aún cuando esta se lo había pedido llorando. Y ahora, tampoco podía hacer nada por Hinata.

- Para librarte de su sufrimiento te matará ahora mismo, así no tendrás que arrepentirte por nada, ¿qué te parece?

Yugo puso su mano en forma de punta, preparado para atravesarle el corazón al joven. Era una pena, porque valor no le faltaba, pero aún era demasiado novato como para poder hacerle frente. Pero si lo dejaba vivir quizás se convertiría en una amenaza muy peligrosa, así que lo mejor era acabar con él ya.

Cuando casi le había llegado al corazón, una sombra apareció en la oscuridad del techo y obligó a Yugo a retirarse de un salto.

- ¿Quién eres?

Una pregunta estúpida, porque cuando vio al responsable de ese ataque sorpresa, lo reconoció enseguida. Era Miruki.

- Vaya, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que habías muerto en tu combate contra este chico.

- Rikimaru-san me lo ha contado todo, tu plan, como nos has manipulado a todos… ¡todo!

- Cálmate, no recuerdo haberte dicho ninguna mentira. La chica será tuya una vez muera él. Si le quitamos los ojos y le ponemos los del chico, podréis vivir felices para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas.

- ¡Deja de mentirme!

Yugo silbó de lo impresionado que estaba. Era la primera vez que esa estrategia no funcionaba con el joven, y la primera vez que estaba tan cabreado.

- Rikimaru-san me lo dije, ¡un Hyuga no puede vivir sin sus ojos! ¡Son tan parte de nosotros como el corazón o el cerebro!

Su exjefe aplaudió su descubrimiento. En eso tenía razón, un dato que le había ocultado para poder manipularlo a su antojo, sin duda. Pero era algo tan obvio que pensaba que lo sabía.

- Así que, ¿vas a traicionarme? ¿Vas a renunciar a la chica? Pensaba que eras más listo.

- ¡Cállate, cabrón! ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho pasar a Hinata-sama! ¡Y la liberaré!

- Otro…

- ¡Uzumaki! – Le gritó a Naruto - ¿Ya te vas a rendir? ¡¿Dónde está esa fuerza que demostrarse contra mi durante nuestro combate? ¡¿Es qué hasta aquí puedes llegar?

Naruto no le respondió, parecía como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento, porque no le respondía. Pero cuando lo vio con el Byakugan, Miruki no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, que Yugo no pudo ver.

- Déjalo, esta más muerto que vivo. No te oirá. Es el problema de los críos de ahora, que son demasiado frágiles. En mis tiempos la cosa era mejor.

Miruki sonrió, intrigando a Yugo.

- Es una pena que no seas capaz de usar el Byakugan, Yugo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque te darías entonces cuenta de cosas imperceptibles para los ojos normales – le respondió.

De debajo de la tierra, Naruto apareció, rugiendo de furia y con los ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Por primera vez, Yugo estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo ni moverse, y recibió de lleno el puñetazo en la cara que le propinó Naruto.

El puñetazo de un ninja inferior, de un crío, pero aún así le dolió tanto como si fuera de un adulto. La fuerza del puñetazo obligó a Yugo a retroceder unos pasos. Cuando se paró, se acarició la mejilla enrojecida, mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes.

- Veo que te he subestimado mocoso. Tampoco entraba en mis planes que Miruki me traicionase, pero ya me da igual. Mi criatura dentro de poco destruirá Konoha, así como todas las naciones del continente. En cuanto a vosotros, me ocuparé personalmente de acabar con vosotros y convertir este lugar en vuestra tumba.

Los dos ninjas se pusieron en guardia ,listos para lo que pudiera venir. Y, tan concentrados estaban los tres en el combate que se iba a desarrollar, que ninguno se percató de que unos pequeños puntos rojos, con tres pequeños remolinos negros, miraban desde las sombras del techo.


	41. El poder destructivo de Three

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**EL PODER DESTRUCTIVO DE THREE**

Aunque ahora estaban literalmente a su altura, los ninjas de Konoha no las tenían todas consigo. No sabían como iba a reaccionar el gigante ante el poder de sus invocaciones.

- Vaya, parece que esta vez es algo gordo para que me hayas invocado, Kakashi.

- Lamento tener que llamarte a esta situación, Guykun…

- Parece un rival terrible…

- No me defraudes, Gamabunta. Hay un montón de chicas guapas mirando y esperando ver al gran Jiraiya-sama en acción.

- No recuerdo una vez en la que hiciera falta la presencia de tantos señores para el combate.

- No te confíes, Karu – le avisó Shiro – Es más peligroso de lo que parece.

El único que no dijo nada era el cuervo de Itachi, que permanecía sobrevolando la zona.

- ¿Algún plan de ataque? – Quiso saber Rikimaru.

Las criaturas miraron al gigante. No parecía ser gran cosa, pero si los ninjas les habían llamado y más a ellos es que la cosa era muy seria.

- Guykun y yo le paralizaremos, el resto para vosotros – Sugirió Karu.

- No me gusta quedarme con las sobras, pero si no hay más remedio… - suspiró Gamabunta, desenfundando su kodachi.

Kakashi y Shiro formaron los mismos sellos y concentraron el chackra junto con el de sus criaturas y lanzaron el ataque.

- ¡Hauringu jigoku! – Ambos caninos comenzaron a aullar en dirección a three, lanzando unas ondas de choque que lo dejaron paralizado.

Gamabunta aprovechó la ocasión y arremetió contra Three, listo para cortarle la cabeza. Pero la criatura le sorprendió deteniendo su espada.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Gamabunta, dame aceite!

Haciendo caso a su invocador, Gamabunta lanzó un chorro de aceite, que enseguida se convirtió en una lengua de fuego por las llamas que Jiraiya expulsó por la boca.

- ¡Katon Karyuudan!

Three se vio envuelto enseguida en llamas. Dando unos pasos atrás, sacudiéndose para quitarse las llamas de encima, recibió enseguida de nuevo las ondas del Hauringu Jigoku de Karu y Guykun, no pudiendo moverse.

- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó Gai saltando en el aire e invocando de nuevo a su compañero Tortuga con el Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Al ver donde se encontraba, de nuevo en el aire y con esa criatura en llamas, se temió lo peor.

- ¡Gai, ¿no pensarás tirarme otra vez como si fuera un balón, verdad?

- No, esta vez no – Esto hizo respirar con tranquilidad pero al oír lo siguiente, su cara se quedo congelada – Va a ser Rikimaru con su Jüken quien te lance.

- ¡¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera protestar ni decir nada, Rikimaru estaba detrás de él, con su técnica lista.

- ¡Jüken: Kame Shoot Death!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la Tortuga salió disparada hacía Three, cabalgada por Gai que en el último instante le dio más potencia con una patada.

Gracias al impacto, Three retrocedió de nuevo, pero parecía que seguía en pie. Además, las llamas comenzaron a retirarse, concentrándose entre sus manos. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta para hacer algo, el gigante les disparó una enorme bola de fuego.

- ¡Cuidado! – Les avisó Kakashi.

Todos se apartaron, salvo Itachi, cuya invocación, el cuervo negro, recibió de lleno la bola de fuego. Esto fue algo que sorprendió a todos, porque el cuervo enteró comenzó a arder, rugiendo como si estuviera muriéndose. Pero para nada lo parecía, más bien casi era como si le encantase.

- Karasu Fuerimingu…

Las llamas salieron disparadas hacía Three, en forma de un cuervo de fuego. Cuando impactaron en la criatura, se produjo una gran explosión.

- Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado.

Tsunade había escuchado cada palabra de lo que Shizune, Amelia, Sakura y TenTen les había contado. La situación era más crítica de lo que pensaba.

- Será mejor que vaya a ocuparme del asunto en persona – murmuró.

- Tsunade-sama, con todos mis respetos, deje que Shiro y los demás se ocupen de esto – intervino Amelia, antes de que a Tsunade le diese tiempo a mover ningún músculo.

- ¿Y por qué? – Quiso saber - ¿Acaso voy a ser un estorbo para ellos?

- No es eso, Tsunade-sama. Pero creo que ellos pueden hacerse cargo del gigante. Además, si le pasase algo, se montaría una buena. Estoy segura que protegerán la villa.

- Aún así… no me quedo tranquila.

- Confíe en ellos, lo lograran.

Como ya se esperaban, cuando el humo se disipó Three aún estaba allí. Hasta las criaturas estaban sorprendidas.

- Ese gigante tiene una resistencia terrible… - murmuró Gamabunta.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Jiraiya a sus compañeros – Tiene una resistencia sobrehumana.

- Tenemos que resistir, detrás nuestra esta la muralla de la villa – le recordó Shiro – Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

- Si el fuego no sirve, ¿qué tal una combinación nueva? – Sugirió Kakashi.

- Podemos probar, pero supongo que el que tendrá que quemarse seré yo – suspiró Karu.

- Lo lamento por eso, pero, ¿vamos?

El lobo gigante comenzó a correr y dio un salto en el aire en dirección a Three. Shiro lanzó llamas al aire que rodearon el cuerpo del lobo cuando comenzó a girar como si de una rueda se tratase.

- ¡Hi no wa!

Three iba a parar en seco el ataque, pero Jiraiya reacciono a tiempo usando un nuevo jutsu.

- ¡Doton: Yomi Numa!

Un pantano apareció a los pies del gigante que comenzó a absorberlo hacía el fondo, por más resistencia que le ponía. Gracias a esto, el Hi no wa de Shiro y Karu tuvo efecto y comenzaron a golpearlo en el pecho, creando una gran humareda provocada por la carne quemada del gigante.

Kakashi fue el siguiente. Junto con su criatura, comenzó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad alrededor de Three, creando un pequeño remolino que con cada nueva vuelta se hacía más y más grande, elevando al cielo el líquido del pantano creado por Jiraiya y las llamas de Shiro.

Itachi atacó inmediatamente, lanzamos plumas del cuervo envueltas en llamas, generando una gran explosión donde estaban todos.

- Idaina pakku…

Cuando todos regresaron a sus posiciones, no tenían muchas esperanzas de ver al gigante muerto, pero tampoco se esperaban ver como este absorbía en su boca el líquido de la cinaga, el viento de Kakashi y las llamas de Shiro.

De nuevo, sin que pudieran reaccionar, les lanzó una enorme bola, pero esta vez oscura, de algo que no podían describir lo que era. Y esta vez no era algo ante lo que Itachi pudiera ponerse en medio para que el cuervo gigante absorbiera el golpe.

Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya la contraatacaron con un Rasengan Triple, pero en pocos segundos hubo una gran explosión que los mando a todos a volar por los aires, a la vez que desaparecían todas sus invocaciones.

Naruto y Miruki cayeron de nuevo a tierra. Yugo había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que pensaban, pero no solo eso, estaban empezando a notar unas vibraciones muy raras. Sabían que fuera estaban luchando contra el gigante, pero la última había sido demasiado fuerte, tanto que había temblado hasta esa sala.

- Vaya… parece que fuera esta pasando algo muy grande, ¿eh? – Bromeó Yugo mientras sonreía en tono burlón – Da igual lo que hagan tus compañeros, muchacho. No podrán ganar a mi creación suprema.

- No creas que será así… no dejarán que Konoha caiga. Ellos… lucharán hasta el final. Y son capaces de cosas que tú jamás podrías imaginar.

- Ja… eso me gustaría a mi verlo.

No sabían como lo habían hecho, pero se habían salvado de puro milagro. Aunque el dolor provocado por la fuerza del impacto si que lo tenían en todo el cuerpo.

Todos se preguntaban como era posible, que tras esa explosión aún siguieran vivos. El Rasengan y esa bola oscura habían creando una explosión brutal, entonces, ¿cómo?

Itachi permanecía recto, a unos pocos metros de ellos, inmóvil. Cuando le vieron, entendieron porque seguían vivos, al ver esa aura en forma de guerrero que se había levantado a su espalda.

- ¿Eso es… el Susanoo…? – Preguntó Rikimaru, al verlo por primera vez.

Shiro y Kakashi entendieron entonces como era posible que siguieran vivos. No solo por la aparición del Susanoo, sino también porque había usado el Yata no Kagami para protegerles.

- Ahora, me ocuparé yo…


	42. La decisión de Neji

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**NEJI DISIPA SUS DUDAS**

Neji estaba boquiabierto al ver la velocidad de los golpes que estaban intercambiando su padre y su hermano gemelo. Parecían tener la misma velocidad, la misma fuerza, la misma cantidad de chackra.

Con cada golpe que uno de los dos desviaba, una parte del paisaje era destruido por el impacto del chackra que salía disparado de la palma de la mano de cada uno de ellos, casi habiendo convertido toda esa zona en un desierto.

Para cualquiera que presenciase ese combate podría parecer que era un combate muy igualado, pero todo lo contrario, era muy desigual. El líder de los Hyuga estaba perdiendo terreno muy rápidamente, recibiendo pocos, pero efectivos, golpes de su hermano gemelo. Fue cuestión de tiempo que el equilibrio entre ambos poderes se rompiera y Hiashi Hyuga saliera despedido al recibir en su pecho un golpe directo.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!

Tras rebotar varias veces, Hiashi finalmente cayó de cara. Se iba a poner en pie, pero sintió una enorme presión en el pecho que le hizo vomitar sangre. También sintió como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

- M-M-Maldición…

- No te estás esforzando al máximo, hermano – le reprochó Hizashi Hyuga – De haber luchado en serio no habrías caído tan fácilmente.

- N-No me reproches nada… estoy luchando en serio.

- No me mientas, Hiashi. Esta no puede ser tu auténtica fuerza.

- Je… siempre supiste que… a pesar de haber nacido yo en el Souke y tú en el Bouke, siempre fuiste superior a mi…

- Estás desvariando. No te esfuerzas en serio porque no me quieres matar, ¿verdad?

Hiashi no tuvo que decir palabras, la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro lo dijo todo.

- Esperaba más de ti, del duro y siempre impasible Hyuga Hiashi, líder de nuestro clan. Pensé que te comportarías como padre, como cuando decidió fríamente que yo ocuparía tu lugar.

- E-Eso…

- Un líder debe ser frío, Hiashi. Sobre todo cuando tantos dependen de sus decisiones. Lo deberías saber bien.

- N-No estoy… de acuerdo contigo, hermano… los tiempos cambian y con ellos el pensamiento de la gente… nadie puede mandar sino tiene el respeto de su gente y para eso, necesitas ganarte primero su confianza.

- Mmmm… - le miró interesado - ¿Y esa forma de pensar? ¿Desde cuándo eres de un pensamiento tan liberal?

- Para destruir los antiguos ideales y mirar al futuro se necesitan mentes jóvenes con disposición a cambiar las cosas… si esa persona cree que puede lograrlo, yo también lo creeré.

- Hablas de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, la cara de Hiashi mostró sorpresa.

- T-Tú, c-cómo…

- Llevo más tiempo resucitado del que te puedas imaginar y estoy al tanto de muchas cosas. También estuve presente en su combate contra mi hijo – le confesó mirando a su hijo que había palidecido – Y lo hiciste muy bien, a pesar de que le ganaste. Ese chico tiene un fuerte espíritu, como el cuarto, ¿no lo crees?

Pero su hermano no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, como nervioso.

- También sé que tuviste otra hija con Hana-sama, Hanabi – su nombre lo dijo orgulloso y no era para menos, pues derivaba del nombre de Hyuga Hana, una de las principales y más peligrosas guerras del clan, famosa por sus hazañas bélicas así como por su belleza. Algo que Hizashi siempre admiró en ella – Es clavadita a Hana cuando era más joven, ¿verdad?

Hiashi asintió, aún más nervioso. Esto llamó la atención de su hermano pequeño, que enseguida comprendió lo que le ocurría a la persona que salvó a cambio de entregar su vida.

- Ya veo… estás dudando en tu interior: ¿actuó como líder del clan o como padre? ¿Cuál es el mejor camino? Piensas que Hinata estaría mejor con él, ¿a qué sí?

- ¡N-No, eso…! – Iba a replicar pero se quedo en blanco, no tenía nada con lo que contradecir a su hermano gemelo.

- Hiashi… pensé que mi muerte te haría ver las cosas de otra manera, pero ya he visto que no es así.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¿Por qué razón morí, Hiashi? ¿Por qué razón di mi vida para que tú hoy seas el que respire y yo el que tenga que existir como un alma en pena? No lo hice por orden de padre, sino simplemente para proteger a mi hermano mayor. Las órdenes del clan me daban igual, solo quería salvar a mi hermano.

- ¡P-Pero eso…!

- Creía que mi muerte te abriría los ojos y te daría a entender la forma de mirar adelante. Por supuesto que no lo hice solo por ti… quería que mi hijo también aprendiera – diciendo estás palabras miró a su hijo que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyéndole decir a su padre – Pero por desgracia, mi muerte alimentó el odio en ti, el odio hacía el Souke, el odio hacía Hinata-sama… pero parece que ese chico pudo apagar la llama que accidentalmente encendí.

- N-No te entiendo hermano… ¿qué me intentas decir?

- Antes que líder del orgulloso clan Hyuga eres padre, Hiashi. En serio… ¿no me comprendes?

Su hermano gemelo se puso en pie a duras penas, el golpe le había dado directo en la zona de su corazón y lo había debilitado, por no hablar que varios de sus puntos de chackra estaban sellados, haciéndole notar aún mucho más cansado. Miraba a su hermano, a su muerto hermano tras tantos años, con incredulidad. Si lo pensaba bien, tiempo atrás, esa era la primera vez que tenían una conversación tan profundo entre ellos.

Esta era la primera, y quizás la última vez, que se hablaban entre si como auténticos hermanos.

- Yo di mi vida por ti, Hiashi, y ahora espero que me devuelvas el favor. Indirectamente me la arrebataste una vez, ahora te pido que lo hagas de nuevo.

- ¡Padre!

- ¡¿Qué dices?

Hubiera podido pasar por una broma, pero no, no era así. Hizashi estaba hablando muy en serio, como aquella noche en la que decidió dar su vida por su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se lo transmitían todo: su miedo, su suplica porque le librase del tormento de ser una marioneta con la que alguien estaba jugando para divertirse, le rogaba que acabase con su vida.

- P-P-Pero yo… ¡no puedo! – Cayó de rodillas al suelo, casi llorando de impotencia.

Por más que se lo rogase, por más que supiese lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo, no dejaban de ser gemelos. No podía matar a su mitad, a su alma gemela. Era como matarse así mismo y no era capaz de tal cosa, era superior a sus cosas. Pero antes que hermanos eran gemelos, la muerte de uno significaba la muerte de una parte del otro. Y así fue el día que murió Hizashi, su hermano mayor sintió morir en su interior una buena parte de él, la parte bondadosa y cariñosa que siempre le faltó para cuidar de su hija Hinata, para ver los esfuerzos que está hacía por mejorar.

De haber seguido su hermano vivo, las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo. Seguramente las cosas en el clan hubieran cambiado a mejor, las diferencias entre el Souke y el Bouke habrían desaparecido, y la convivencia se hubiera hecho más placentera. Pero fue su culpa que Hizashi tuviera que morir, a fin de cuentas fue su mano la que le arrebató la vida a la persona causante de toda destrucción.

- Pensaba que lo entenderías, Hiashi… en ese caso, me veo obligado a arrebatarte yo la vida a ti, hermano.

- Hazlo, te lo ruego… - aceptó con resignación – Soy yo y no tú quién debió morir hace nueve años… estoy dispuesto a pagar el pecado de haber permitido que mi hermano fuera a la tumba en mi lugar.

- ¿Son esas tus últimas palabras? – Le preguntó, preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia que le rompería el cuello.

- Me gustaría… si algún día lograr librarte de los hilos que dirigen tus pasos, que salvarás a mi hija y se la llevarás a Hana… ella sabrá como educar tanto a Hinata como a Hanabi.

- Así lo haré.

Hizashi iba a romperle el cuello a un hombre ya resignado y listo para morir, que hasta se puso en posición listo para recibir el golpe. Pero no pudo alcanzarle, no porque los sentimientos que tenía hacía su hermano lo detuvieran, sino porque su propio hijo, Hyuga Neji, entró en escena lanzándole una patada y obligándole a retroceder de un salto.

- ¡Neji!

- ¡No me puedo creer que se resigne a morir sin más, Hiashi-sama!

- ¡No te metas en esto, Neji! ¡Es una or-¡

- ¡Aunque me lo ordene no me apartaré! – Se negó antes de que Hiashi pudiera terminar de dar su orden - ¡¿Es qué no lo comprende? ¡Mi padre… mi padre está… mi padre está pidiéndole auxilio! ¡No lo está haciendo por capricho sino porque de verdad está sufriendo en su interior! ¡Sufriendo por ser una simple marioneta en manos de un loco que sueña con destruir su hogar y todo lo que él aparecía y lo ha usado para tales fines! ¡¿Cómo puede darle la espalda y decidir morir tan fácilmente?

- N-Neji…

Cuando Neji lo miró, Hiashi se sorprendió. Los ojos de Neji lloraban, lloraban unas duras pero puras lágrimas. Lágrimas puras de dolor por ver a su padre, a quién había perdido siendo tan solo un chiquillo en ese estado, un estado en el que ni estas vivo ni estas muerto, solo eres un juguete.

- Si usted no es capaz de hacerle frente… seré yo quien acabé con él.

- ¡¿Qué?

Hizashi sonrió. A veces había entrenando con su hijo cuando este era pequeño y la última vez que lo hizo, ni siquiera era capaz de activar el Byakugan cosa más de un par de minutos. Y ahora, parecía todo un ninja, fuerte, decidido, vigoroso, talentoso… se había convertido en todo lo qué había soñado. Se había convertido en la mayor fuerza del clan Hyuga.

- Lucharemos pues, Neji – aceptó su padre, feliz de poder enfrentarse a su hijo por lo menos una vez.

- Si… te demostraré como he mejorado en estos nueve años, cuan fuerte me he vuelto y cuan fuerte es mi deseo de proteger lo que aprecio, igual que hiciste tú.

- En ese caso – se puso en posición – Empecemos.

- ¡Si!

Y los arremetieron el uno contra el otro, listos para librar un combate cuyo resultado ninguno de los dos podía conocer el resultado, pero que estaban seguros que ninguno de los otros olvidaría, uno mientras viviera y el otro mientras descansara en paz.


	43. Sacrificio

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**SACRIFICIO**

Naruto y Miruki estaban ya agotados. Yugo había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que ambos pensaban y no eran capaces de tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos. Ante los inútiles intentos de los mocosos de hacerle frente no podía más que reír divertido.

- ¿Por qué no os rendís ya? Me estás haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo.

- Ugh… maldición es… muy fuerte…

- Si al menos… encontrásemos la forma de liberar a Hinata-sama…

- Da igual que supieses como liberar a los que están en contención, no podríais hacer nada.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó, ofendido el Hyuga, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

- Eres un Hyuga, ¿no? Usa tu Byakugan para ver toda esta sala, ¿no notas nada raro?

Aunque ya había trabajado para él, no le gustaba que le hablase en ese tono. Sin embargo, lo activó. A primera vista no veía nada raro, pero cuando forzó más la visión se percató de que si había algo raro. Era demasiado fino hasta para ser visto, incluso con el Byakugan, pero habían cientos de pequeños hilillos de chackra que salían de las cámaras de contención.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto?

- H-Hilos de chackra… ¡salen de las cámaras!

Yugo sonrió.

- Esos son los hilos que dan su poder a mi criatura. Pero no intentéis destruirlos, será del todo inútil.

- ¡¿Y por qué? – Se rebotó Naruto.

- Solo un usuario de Raiton podría hacer algo así, y no creo que vosotros sepáis ningún jutsu de ese elemento. Vais a ver morir a vuestros seres queridos dentro de muy poco.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Naruto no pudo si no más apretar el puño lleno de rabia. Pero tenía razón, un Hyuga rara vez sabía usar un solo jutsu y él no era capaz de usar ninguna técnica de ningún elemento. Pero tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar a Hinata como fuera.

- Si al menos Kakashi-sensei estuviese aquí… - pensó, pero ahora estaba solo y tenía que librar esa batalla por sí mismo, por la persona a la que quería rescatar y proteger. No pudo detener a Sasuke, pero si salvaría a Hinata. No pensaba fallar otra vez.

Como caído del cielo, y nunca mejor dicho, varios rayos impactaron en el suelo, dejando mudo a Yugo y boquiabierto a Miruki al ver como los cables de chackra se desintegraban en la nada.

- ¡¿Q-Qué ha pasado? – Exigió saber el oír el sonido de todas las cámaras de contención al desconectarse - ¡¿De dónde han salido esos rayos?

- Te ha costado bastante decir como desconectar esos hilos. De haber sabido que era tan sencillo lo hubiera hecho antes.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?

La voz sonó con un tono arrogante y prepotente. Yugo aún estaba en estado de shock porque todas las cámaras se estaban desconectando, y seguramente su criatura estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias en ese mismo instante. Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz, porque conocía a la perfección al dueño de esa voz. No tardó mucho en disiparse sus dudas cuando apareció un chico de cabello negro despeinado, con los ojos rojos, como el rubí, con tres pequeños remolinos, vistiendo una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos.

- ¡Eres el mocoso de Orochimaru! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Orochimaru ha considerado que tu pequeño experimento es un fracaso y ha decidido ponerle fin. Ya no nos eres útil.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Maldito seas mocoso! ¡Voy a acabar con todos vosotros!

- No me merece la pena hacerme cargo de ti. Sobrará con esos dos.

- ¡No me subestimes criajo!

Antes de que Yugo pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Miruki apareció ante él y comenzó a golpearle a toda velocidad por todo su cuerpo, sellando todos sus puntos de chackra.

- ¡Jukenho: Hakke Nihyaku Gojuroku Sho!

Antes de que pasara si quiera un par de segundos, ya había terminado de golpear todos sus puntos de chackra. Naruto siguió el ataque haciéndolo perder el equilibrio con un clon que le pegó una patada a sus pies, otros dos le golpearon en la espalda para lanzarlo hacia arriba, seguido de un tercer golpe que lo elevó más aún.

En lo más alto de la habitación, el Naruto original estaba listo para atacarle con un Rasengan preparado en su mano derecha.

- ¡U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rasengan Rendan!

Le golpeó de lleno en el estómago, y Yugo se vio envuelto por una energía sobrecargada de chackra que lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo y luego generó una explosión, creando una cúpula que giraba a toda velocidad. Finalmente, todo lo que quedaron fueron escombros.

Al aterrizar, y tras coger aire, Naruto miró a Sasuke, que lo observaba con indiferencia. Quería hablar con él, pero antes tenía que rescatar a Hinata, así que se dirigió junto con Miruki hacía su cámara, para sacarla.

Itachi estaba listo para entablar un combate contra esa criatura usando el Susanoo cuando de pronto esta empezó a retorcerse. Parecía que algo le dolía profundamente, como si sufriese.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – Le preguntó Guy a los demás, pero nadie tenía la respuesta.

- Da igual lo que le pase, es nuestra oportunidad, ¡vamos! – Encabezó Kakashi el ataque.

Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya lanzaron a la vez una enorme bola de fuego, que fue impulsada por el golpe combinado de Rikimaru y Guy, impactando de lleno en Three. Estaba vez sí que se quejó la criatura, incluso parecía que estaba sufriendo. Sin esperar más, Itachi usó el Susanoo y atravesó el pecho de la criatura, para terminar partiéndola por la mitad.

Las dos partes del gigante cayeron, y se retorcieron durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Luego, paro. Había muerto.

- ¡Por fin lo hemos conseguido! – Celebró Guy.

Todos se alegraron por haber conseguido la victoria sobre ese monstruo, pero algunos como Kakashi o Shiro, o hasta Itachi, veían que había pasado algo raro. No sabían el que, pero algo había perjudicado a ese monstruo dándoles la victoria. Fuese lo que fuese, como si era una ayuda divina, habían podido por fin acabar con ese monstruo y salvar Konoha.

Detrás de la enorme muralla se oía vitorear sus nombres, al igual que en la parte superior donde ninjas que habían ido de apoyo por si era necesario celebraban la increíble victoria que acaban de presenciar. Una cosa estaba clara, la reputación de esos ninjas iba a aumentar considerablemente gracias a esto.

Naruto miraba el cuerpo inerte de Hinata con desesperación. La habían conseguido sacar de la cámara, pero no se despertaba. Ni tampoco respiraba. Además estaba cada vez más pálida.

- Vamos, Hinata – la llamó por enésima vez, mientras le daba débiles golpecitos en la mejilla – Despierta, por favor.

- Debe ser víctima de alguna clase de Genjutsu – supuso Miruki por lo que sabía de Yügure – Lo que no sé cuál…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, llegando incluso a hacerse sangre - ¡Tienes que despertar, Hinata! ¡¿Por quién te crees que he vuelto? ¡¿Por quién te crees que he luchado tanto? ¡He venido para poder darte una respuesta a tu declaración, maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos por favor!

Naruto ya estaba comenzado hasta a llorar de la desesperación. Podía ser tanto víctima como de un Genjutsu o de lo que más temía, que estuviera muerta. Seguramente Miruki se lo había dicho para darle esperanzas, pero, no parecía que hubiera nada que hacer.

Le daba igual si estaba muerta o si se trataba de un Genjutsu que la mantenía en letargo, había algo que tenía que decirle y era ese el momento oportuno.

- Hinata, escúchame… yo… yo… tengo que pedirte disculpas… sé que… sé que siempre me has estado observando… que me has estado mirando… incluso que, fuiste la única que creía en todo momento en mi mientras otros me daban la espalda, a pesar de saber el monstruo que tenía en mi cuerpo… siempre me estuviste apoyando y es más… me estuviste amando. Ojala… ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

- Naruto… - Miruki estaba tan sorprendido como emocionado por la sinceridad de ese chico.

Nunca logró entender que le había visto, porque se había enamorado de ese y no de él. Pero ahora que le estaba escuchando hablar, lo comprendía. Durante todo el combate contra Yugo, y durante su propio combate contra él había sentido algo, algo que ese chico era capaz de transmitir. No podía explicarlo con palabras pero, una cosa era clara, ese chico era especial.

- Por eso he venido para pedirte disculpas… te ruego que me perdones y que… escuches mi respuesta a tu declaración. Hinata… yo… yo…

No era capaz de decir nada más con palabras, así que se acercó a ella lentamente y la beso en los labios. Ese era su primer beso, bueno el primero había sido con Sasuke sí, pero el primero que daba a una chica, con toda la pasión y todo el amor que podía transmitir.

Como si se tratase de un contra hechizo, la piel de Hinata recuperó su color y esta abrió lentamente los ojos. Para cuando Naruto se separó de ella, al notar su respiración, ya le estaba mirando, con su cara sonrojada.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun…? – Fue lo primero que dijo, sorprendida y tímida.

- ¡Hinata, estás bien! ¡Menos mal! – La rodeó con sus brazos, lo que por un momento asustó a la joven.

No sabía lo que pasaba y tampoco recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido, solo sabía que se había despertado con sus labios conectados a los de Naruto. Su corazón estaba latiendo a más de mil por hora y su cara no podía estar más roja. No entendía que ocurría pero no le importó, despertarse en contacto con los labios de Naruto y después ser abrazada por él le hacía feliz, así que le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Achís! – Estornudo. Estaba bastante caliente entre los brazos de su amado, pero de pronto notó que tenía mucho frío. La razón era simple, estaba sin ropa - ¡Nooooooooo!

Le pegó un fuerte empujó a Naruto, que se dio de cabeza contra el suelo, provocándole un fuerte chichón. Hinata solo se giró y se tapó los pechos con los brazos y encogió las piernas, muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Pero por qué estaba desnuda?

Ya todos más calmados, Naruto le dio su chaqueta a Hinata que llevase algo de ropa puesta, sino cogería un resfriado de caballo. Ahora ya solo les quedaba volver a casa.

- Bueno, volvamos a casa, Hinata – le tendió la mano.

La joven Hyuga titubeó por un momento, pero cuando este le dibujó su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía que para ella todos los días brillaran con un sol radiante, la aceptó con gusto.

- Si, Naruto-kun…

Antes de que pudiera agarrar su mano, de entre un montón de escombros apareció Yugo, gritando y gimiendo como un loco por el dolor que le provocaban sus incontables heridas, lo que los pillo por sorpresa. Lanzó un kunai con todas sus fuerzas hacía Hinata, ante lo que Naruto reaccionó a tiempo, rodeándola entre sus brazos para protegerla con su cuerpo.

Hiashi estaba alucinando mientras veía como Neji y su hermano gemelo, y padre del chico, intercambiaban golpes a toda velocidad, sin dar su brazo a torcer ninguno de los dos.

Tenía una cosa muy clara, y es que Neji sería el primero en ceder. Era más joven y en el uso de esta técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo aún un novato, bastante era que podía seguir el ritmo de su padre a su edad. Sin embargo le faltaba experiencia y se notaba, con cada nueva secuencia de golpes su velocidad iba disminuyendo.

Neji también se daba cuenta de ello, mientras que padre parecía ir cada vez más rápido, él no hacía más que ir más y más lento cada vez. Estaba empezando a fatigarse y sus brazos ya no podían golpear con la misma fuerza que al principio. Dentro de poco, su padre le ganaría.

Sin embargo, no supo si fue por un descuido de su padre o un milagro, pero vio un punto hueco en el que golpear y lo aprovechó, atravesándole el pecho a su padre. Su intención era sacar rápidamente la mano y lanzar una secuencia de golpes que lo dejaran incapaz de seguir luchando, pero se vio rodeado por los brazos de este.

No era una llave para impedirle moverse, lo tenía claro. El contacto con sus brazos era cálido, tierno, cariñoso, podía sentir todo el amor que estaba desprendiendo en ese momento. Incluso empezó a llorar.

- Te has vuelto un chico muy fuerte Neji… ya me has superado a tu edad…

- ¿P-Padre? – Lo miró.

- Estoy… muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío y del guerrero en que te has convertido – le acarició la cabeza mientras le decía eso – Serás un gran ninja, mucho mejor que yo y que cualquier otro Hyuga… lo puedo ver con claridad.

- P-Padre… yo…

De no haber tenido la mano clavada en su pecho le habría correspondido el abrazo, porque ganas no le faltaban. No sentía los brazos de su padre en más de ocho años, y ahora que por fin podía percibir ese cariño que le procesaba no era capaz de corresponderlo. También empezó a llorar, pero no de impotencia, sino de alegría por haber podido volver a ver a su padre y demostrarle lo fuerte que era ahora.

- Hiashi…

Su hermano gemelo lo miro. También estaba llorando. No había que saber mucho para darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, estaba a punto de desaparecer, la técnica se había roto.

- Nunca priorices al clan ante lo que tu creas, hermano… sé que tú puedes cambiar toda la historia que arrastramos de crueldad y sufrimiento… elimina la discriminación entre las dos ramas, tú eres capaz de hacerlo…

- Hermano…

- Me ha alegrado… volver a veros a los dos – sonrió feliz.

Como en pequeños pedazos de papel, su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, hasta que Neji ya no se encontró rodeado por esos brazos que tanto tiempo había extrañado sentir en contacto con su piel. Los dos Hyuga no pudieron evitar llorar lagrimas por esa persona tan importante para ellos que había luchado como su enemigo, pero que para ellos nunca había sido tal cosa.

La sangre salpicó a Hinata en la cara, pero no era la de Naruto. No había sido a él a quien había alcanzado el kunai.

A pesar de la herida en su pecho, Miruki lanzó un último golpe contra Yugo que le dio en la cara, destrozándosela y dislocándole el cuello, causándole la muerte instantánea. Sin poder aguantar ya, pues le había dado en pleno corazón, el Hyuga se derrumbó.

- ¡Miruki-kun! – Exclamó Hinata, que se arrodilló a su lado - ¡Aguanta, por favor!

- Agh… coff… cof… - escupió sangre – S-Sé… sé que esto no servirá para… excusar todo lo que le he hecho pasar y sufrir… Hinata-sama… pero… es lo único que puedo hacer… para lograr su perdón.

- ¡No, eso no es cierto, Miruki-kun! ¡No te guardo ningún rencor! ¡No tienes que morirte para que te perdone! ¡Te lo ruego, resiste! ¡Te llevaremos a Konoha y te curaremos!

- Para mí… ya es demasiado tarde, Hinata-sama… solo quiero pedirle… que me perdone por todo lo que he hecho… yo no… quería hacerle daño…

- Lo sé… - asintió, llorando.

- Uzumaki… Naruto…

- ¿Si? – Se arrodilló a su lado.

Como Hinata, estaba triste, sobre todo porque sabía que el que antes era su enemigo y luego se había convertido en su aliado en la batalla iba a morir. Daba igual todo lo que hubiese hecho antes, le había ayudado a salvar a Hinata y para él era un ninja más de Konoha. Alguien de quien la aldea se pudiera sentir orgulloso.

- Por favor… cuida de Hinata-sama… he podido ver… como de fuertes son vuestros sentimientos, del uno por el otro… coff… coff…

- No te preocupes, la cuidaré.

- Por favor… aunque el clan Hyuga se oponga a vuestra relación… no permitas que se salgan con la suya…

- Te lo prometo – agarró la mano de Hinata con fuerza – No permitiré que nos separen.

Al ver con el ímpetu que selló su promesa, el moribundo Hyuga sonrió. Luego acarició el rostro de la que durante tanto tiempo había sido su amada, pero para su desgracia no era más que un simple amor platónico que nunca hubiese podido ser. Algo les diferencia a Naruto y a él, y por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que era: su forma de querer a su amada.

- Hinata-sama yo… yo… - Su mano se desplomó y sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que su corazón atravesado por el frío metal dejo de latir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su herida y de todo lo que había pasado, así como de la frustración de no poder jamás estar con su amada, no murió con pena ni resentimiento, sino que se podía ver en su cara que estaba en paz. Había muerto con una sonrisa, sobre todo porque la persona a la que más había amado en todo el planeta le había perdonado por todo lo que le había hecho.

- ¡No, por favor no! – Hinata se hundió en el pecho de Naruto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En respuesta, este le abrazo.

Desde un principio no le había gustado ese tío, pero a última hora le había ayudado. Daba igual todo lo que hubiese hecho, lo que le hubiese hecho a Hinata, había muerto por salvarla y eso expiaba cualquier pecado que pudiese haber cometido.

La camiseta de Sasuke le cubrió parte del cuerpo al ya fallecido Hyuga. Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

- Una muerte tan placida como la suya no merece ser recordada más que por los que la habéis presenciado y teníais contacto con él. Cuando estéis listos salid de aquí, porque tengo que destruir este lugar.

- Sasuke…

- Haré una tumba para este Hyuga fuera, cuando salgáis llevadlo con vosotros y enterradlo allí.

- Gracias – le agradeció de corazón.

El Uchiha, con el que tantas cosas habían vivido, compartido y discutido se marchó no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa, pero no con su típico sarcasmo ni prepotencia, sino sincera.

Naruto hubiera querido preguntarle muchas cosas, intentar convencerle de que volviese, pero ahora no era el mejor momento. Al menos sabía que estaba bien y eso le tranquilizaba. Sabía que habría más oportunidades de intentar convencerlo para que regresase a la villa. Sí, claro que las habría.


	44. Nueva vida

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**NUEVA VIDA**

La aldea celebraba la victoria del grupo de ninjas que habían logrado acabar con el gigante. Aunque no para todos ellos era una celebración; Kakashi tuvo que ser ingresado de urgencia por haber usado demasiado el Sharingan, las heridas de Shiro y Gai había que tratarlas de urgencia, Rikimaru partió en busca de Hiashi y Neji y Jiraiya fue a ver si conseguía algún ligue con alguna chica por las hazañas que había logrado.

Itachi, pasando de todas esas cosas sobre todo porque no sería bien recibido en la aldea, caminaba por el bosque acomodándose la capa. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia a su espalda.

- Si te quedaras a que la Hokage te curase las heridas no te dirían nada, a fin de cuentas has luchado por la villa – le dijo Shiro.

- No necesito tanta atención médica como parece.

- Te debemos una, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido hacer nada.

Itachi permaneció en silencio.

- La verdad me gustaría comprenderte, pero cuanto más creo conseguirlo me doy cuenta de que más me equivoco. Supongo que, si nos volvemos a ver, la próxima vez será como enemigos otra vez – sonrió - . Así zanjaremos lo de la otra vez antes de que nos interrumpieran.

- Será un placer.

Y desapareciendo con una brisa de aire, el causante de la destrucción de los Uchiha desapareció en la nada, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, como si su ayuda en la batalla nunca hubiese existido, como si nunca hubiera vuelto para luchar por la villa.

Naruto y Hinata rezaron las últimas oraciones ante la tumba de Miruki antes de girarse al oír una explosión proveniente de donde estaba la base que acababan de abandonar. Había sido llegar allí y comenzarse a oír explosiones, desde luego Sasuke no perdía el tiempo.

Hinata estaba un poco triste, sobre todo por Miruki. Había hecho cosas malas, si, y hasta se había equivocado de camino, pero no merecía, tras los últimos acontecimientos, que en la villa se le tratase como a un traidor. Naruto ya le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse, que se ocuparía de que nadie se le ocurriese hablar mal de él.

Habían tenido su rencilla, habían luchado el uno contra el otro y luego juntos. Todo lo del pasado se quedaba allí, en el pasado. Ahora para él era un héroe que había permitido salvar la vida de Hinata y que colaboró en la salvación de la villa. Era un sacrificio que no pensaba olvidar nunca.

Naruto se puso en pie y se espolsó el polvo. Hinata lo miró, triste por tener que abandonar el lugar. Pero el chico de uniforme anaranjado le tendió la mano con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Mientras lo recordemos, seguirá vivo, Hinata.

- Naruto-kun…

Hinata aceptó su mano y se puso en pie, y juntos comenzaron el camino de vuelta para regresar a la villa.

Tsunade escuchó el informe que Shizune, Sakura y TenTen le dijeron. Ahora ya tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que había pasado, y no podía más que estremecerse ante la sola idea de que hubiese pasado si se hubiera creado más de un gigante como ese.

Había visto todo el desarrollo del combate, y no tenía bien claro si por mucha fuerza física que tuviese hubiese podido servir de mucho, sobre todo porque ese gigante contaba con tres ojos especiales de la villa de Konoha, y era sorprendente que los que le hicieron frente siguieran aún con vida.

Más sorprendente aún era que consiguiesen vencerle. Seguramente esta hazaña pasaría a la posteridad como una leyenda y una historia que contar a las futuras generaciones, sin embargo, la gloria de esos ninjas se le iba enseguida de la cabeza de pensar en que pasaría si se volviera a crear a un ser así, o peor, si alguien fuera capaz de usar más de un ojo a la vez.

- Esta bien, lo que importa es que todo se ha acabado. Una unidad ANBU ya ha partido hacía allí para recoger pruebas y obtener pistas del paradero de Orochimaru. Así que poco más podemos hacer más que descansar, os lo merecéis.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama – dijeron las tres a la vez.

Kakashi, cubierto con la sábana hasta la nariz, abrió los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, pero de nuevo estaba en una cama de hospital. Al final eso acabaría convirtiéndose en su segunda casa como siguiera así.

A su lado, sentado en una silla estaba Gai, que le sonrió, provocando que le brillaran los dientes, y lo saludó.

- ¿Cómo estás mi eterno rival? Parece que te gane en esta prueba de resistencia – se rió y Kakashi no pudo más que pensar que cuando narices habían dicho ellos que eso era una prueba de resistencia – Los demás están bien, pero Itachi ha desaparecido.

- Es normal… aquí no sería bien recibido y los ANBU irían a por él aprovechando que estaba débil.

- Por cierto, la joven Hinata ha regresado a la villa junto con Naruto. También han vuelto Hiashi y Neji. Creo que han ido a la casa principal.

- Se va a armar una buena…

- Cierto, a fin de cuentas Hinata se fue de casa.

- Eso es lo de menos… - miró por la ventana – Me refería por lo otro…

Gai lo miró interrogante, y al no comprender a lo que se refería su amigo se encogió de hombros. Ahora los dos solo podían esperar a que se les curasen las heridas para estar de nuevo en activo.

En el jardín de la mansión principal de los Hyuga, se encontraban todos reunidos en el jardín; ante la mansión principal estaba el consejo, presidido por el anterior líder del clan, el padre de los gemelos Hyuga atados a un fatal destino ya en dos ocasiones.

En otra parte, Hinata estaba al lado de su padre y Neji, detrás de estos estaban Rikimaru y Naruto. La mirada de su abuelo era tan dura y penetrante como siempre, por lo que Hinata no se atrevía a cruzar sus ojos con los de él.

Hiashi había puesto a su clan al corriente de todo lo ocurrido: los planes de Yügure, la traición de Miruki, la resurrección de su hermano y su combate, todo lo que sabía. Además de lo poco que había conseguido averiguar tras haber hablado con su hija y Naruto.

- Ya veo… así que Miruki al final nos traicionó. Si ha muerto es un castigo bien merecido por traicionar a nuestro clan. Y encima Hizashi también…

Oír esas palabras estaba comenzando a cabrear a Naruto, que quería protestar, pero ya le habían avisado que no debía abrir la boca delante del consejo del clan.

- Y lo que es más importante… ¡Hinata!

La joven se asustó al oír su nombre pronunciado por su abuelo, sobre todo por el tono con el que la llamó.

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias que ha tenido que hayas huido de aquí? Si por tu culpa se llega a descubrir el secreto del Byakugan, ¿sabes lo que podría haber llegado a pasar? Espero que estes preparada para aceptar el castigo que te corresponde.

- S-S-Si… - asintió, tímidamente.

- Te lo dije siempre, Hiashi, esta niña no esta hecha para ser una Hyuga. Por más que sea tu hija, deberías haberla expulsado del clan hace mucho ya.

Hiashi permanecía impasible, pero Naruto cada vez se estaba cabreando más y más, apretando el puño con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a hacerse sangre.

- Además, ¿qué es esa estupidez que estás enamorada del chico del Kyubi? ¿Acaso no sabes los problemas que ese monstruo causo a nuestra villa? Es más, ¿nos pides que te dejemos establecer una relación con él? ¡Ja! ¡Eso es ridículo! Los Hyuga solo pueden estar con los Hyuga, ¡es nuestra ley! Habrá que darte otro castigo por tal insolencia, Hinata.

- S-Si…

El anciano iba a retirarse para volver a la mansión principal, hasta que el grito de Naruto lo detuvo.

- ¡Para el carro viejo! – Explotó, sin poder aguantar más - ¡¿Se puede saber quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarle así a Hinata y sobre todo para hablar de los demás sin saber nada?

- ¿Cómo…? – Lo miro de reojo.

- ¡Dices que Miruki se merecía la muerte, sin tener ni idea de lo que hizo por nosotros al ayudarnos en la batalla! ¡También queréis castigar a Hinata solo por querer decidir sobre su futuro! ¡¿Acaso eso es justo? ¡Ella tiene derecho a decidir con quien quiere o no quiere estar, no vosotros que sois una panda de viejos anticuados!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Soltó uno de los del consejo.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Dijo otro.

Los demás miembros del consejo parecían ofendidos, salvo el cabecilla, que no se inmutaba ante las palabras de ese chiquillo.

- ¡Hinata tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera! ¡Da igual si se es un Hyuga o no, eso no lo tenéis porque decidir vosotros! – Se adelantó hacía el grupo.

- Chico… ¿acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo? No se trata de si se puede estar con alguien fuera del clan o no, es simplemente que no podemos estar con nadie más que no sea de nuestra misma sangre.

- ¡¿Y eso por qué, eh?

- El Byakugan es una técnica hereditaria que solo puede activarse si la sangre pura de un Hyuga corre por tus venas. Si naciera una criatura fruto de la relación de un Hyuga y un no Hyuga nacería un mestizo, en otras palabras, su sangre se mezclaría, no pudiendo usar el Byakugan.

- ¡Eso no lo saben! ¡¿Acaso lo han intentado antes?

- No nos hace falta, pasaría así y punto. No necesitamos comprobarlo, chico. Además, no sabes nada de nuestro clan ni tampoco permitimos que nadie ajeno a el se una a el. No eres más que un inconsciente que simplemente siente un amor juvenil por una chica, nada más.

- ¡¿Qué ha dicho? – Se enfureció aún más.

Si pensaba atacarlo el solo cruzar sus miradas le dejo claro que no era una buena idea, ya que parecía ser un anciano que nunca estaba alerta, pero estaba claro que podía noquearlo de un solo golpe si lo deseaba.

- Será mejor que te olvides de esa absurda idea de mantener una relación con Hinata, muchacho. Es nuestra última palabra.

Naruto no pensaba rendirse. Le había prometido a la persona que ocupaba su corazón que estarían juntos a partir de ahora, y también se lo había prometido a Miruki en su lecho de muerte. Sin tener la más remota idea de que otra cosa hacer, se acercó a Hinata, la giró de improviso y la beso.

La reacción de los miembros del consejo no se hizo esperar, que furiosos por el acto impulso atacaron al chico, que en seguida fue protegido por Hiashi, Neji y Rikimaru, lo que detuvo el ataque de los miembros más ancianos del clan.

El antiguo líder, que era el único que no había abandonado su lugar, observó seriamente a su hijo, con cierta sorpresa pues era la primera vez que actuaba así.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Hiashi? – Le preguntó, señalándole con el bastón - ¡Exijo una explicación!

- Padre… ya basta… ya esta bien de anclarnos en el pasado. Al principio pensaba como usted pero… creo que las cosas pueden cambiar de aquí la futuro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que aceptas esta relación tan antinatural? ¡Un Hyuga nunca podrá estar con otro que no sea del mismo clan!

- Como ha dicho Naruto eso no lo sabremos hasta que no se intente, padre. Si tengo que apostar por algo, yo apuesto por este chico. Es posible que seamos Hyuga, que tengamos una sangre especial, pero no por ello dejamos de ser tan humanos como el resto. Del mismo modo que la distancia con el Bouke y el Souke… creo que va siendo hora de cortar esos lazos tan antiguos que nos llevan siguiendo desde el nacimiento del clan.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Hiashi? – Intervino uno de los miembros del consejo - ¡¿No estarás pensando en igualar ambas ramas, verdad?

- En el Bouke hay guerreros tan poderosos o incluso más que en el Souke… como lo era mi hermano, mucho más fuerte que yo. Como lo era Miruki, o incluso como lo es ahora Neji, mucho mejor guerrero que otros ninjas de nuestro clan de la rama Souke.

- No me puedo creer que pienses en serio lo que nos estás diciendo.

- Como ha dicho Naruto, Hinata no ha hecho nada que merezca un castigo. Ha tomado su decisión, y debe ser respetada. Y como su padre, y actual líder del clan Hyuga, acepto esta relación. No necesito el permiso del consejo para eso.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡¿Vas a rechazar nuestra opinión, Hiashi?

Los consejeros comenzaron a protestar, pero Hiashi únicamente tenía los ojos puestos en su padre, con el que cruzo la mirada por unos instantes. Tras suspirar, el anciano se dio media vuelta para volver a la mansión. Sus compañeros no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Eres el actual líder, y tuya es la decisión de lo que ahora ocurra… tú sabrás lo que haces, Hiashi.

- Lo sé, y seré responsable de lo que ocurra.

Y seguido por los demás miembros del consejo, el anciano desapareció tras las puertas de la mansión.

Hinata miró a su padre, que no le dirigió la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos él también comenzó a caminar hacía la mansión principal. Esto la deprimió un poco, pensaba que al menos su padre le diría algo.

- Hinata – se asustó al oír de pronto su nombre. Había sido su padre que ya casi estaba en la puerta.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Si?

- No llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Tu madre tendrá ganas de verte.

- Ah – feliz, la niña sonrió y asintió, haciendo una reverencia para dar las gracias a su padre - ¡Si!

Tras despedirse de Neji y Rikimaru, y recibir sus felicitaciones, y tras quedar con Naruto algo más tarde, Hinata se apresuró para ir a casa de Amelia, para darle la buena noticia. Sabía que allí estaría también Shiro, así que estaba impaciente por llegar.

Exhausta por la velocidad con la que había corrido, y sobre todo porque aún tenía el cuerpo algo entumecido por el experimento de Yugo, Hinata se dispuso a abrir la puerta hasta que sintió un temblor que la detuvo. Por alguna razón, algo le estaba diciendo que no debía abrir esa puerta y que no debía entrar en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado, y sobre todo mucho silencio, se asomó por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y ojeó. Daba al salón, donde Amelia y Shiro parecían estar muy tensos, en una atmósfera muy cargada. A su espalda, su protector cargaba con una bolsa. Puso atención para intentar escuchar algo.

- De modo que… ¿te vas a ir ya?

- Cuanto antes mejor – le respondió – Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Volveré a vivir en la villa por un tiempo… - respondió Amelia, agachando la mirada – S-Supongo que… nos veremos más a menudo… ¿verdad?

- Supongo que si, si nos toca en alguna misión juntos.

- Si… tienes razón.

- Bueno, pues… me voy – se giró para irse a la entrada, cuando la voz de Amelia lo detuvo.

- ¿En serio no quieres quedarte aquí… conmigo?

- Ya sabes que no puedo… a la gente de la villa le caigo tan mal como Naruto. No quiero que estés todo el día en boca de todos por mi culpa.

- ¡Pero a mí me da igual lo que diga la gente de la aldea! Yo quiero que… te quedes aquí conmigo… los dos juntos…

Se produjo el silencio durante unos minutos. Casi llorando, Amelia le dio la espalda, era algo que no quería que viesen sus ojos.

- Si te quieres ir eres libre de hacerlo… no te voy a obligar a nada.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta del salón. De nuevo sola, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, inundados por la tristeza de su corazón. Sin embargo se detuvieron ante la sorpresa de que unos calidos brazos la rodearon por la zona del cuello, y una dulce pero temblorosa voz le susurró algo al oído.

- Dímelo otra vez y no miré… pídeme una vez más que me quede y te prometo que nunca me marcharé.

De nuevo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, y con voz llorosa se lo pidió una vez más.

- Por favor… quédate conmigo…

Amelia se giró y lo rodeo con sus brazos, siendo rápidamente correspondida, y finalmente los dos se unieron en un solo beso. Sabiendo que sobraba allí, pero feliz, Hinata se retiró en silencio. Ya volvería más tarde cuando los dos estuvieran más "calmados".

Dos personas que quería mucho finalmente estaban juntas, y además muy cerca de ella, donde comenzarían una nueva vida. Ahora era su turno de comenzar también su nueva vida junto con la persona que amaba.

Hiashi se sentó al lado de la cama donde yacía su mujer. Tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, pero lucía verdaderamente mejor que la última vez que la vio días atrás. Sin duda, Tsunade era una ninja médico estupenda.

- Ya me he enterado de todo… - le dijo.

- Perdona, creía que estabas dormida – se disculpó.

- Me alegra ver que has dado la cara por tu hija – se rió por lo bajo – Al final habrá salvación para ti.

- Mi hermano me abrió los ojos. Debo agradecer haberlo visto de nuevo… ojala hubiera sido todos estos años un mejor padre para Hinata…

Su esposa puso su mano vendada sobre la suya. A pesar de las vendas, estaba bastante cálida, una calidez que ya había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

- Lo que acabas de hacer compensa todos estos años… y lo que harás también los compensara.

- Hana…

Hinata finalmente llegó al tejado de la casa de Naruto, donde este ya la estaba esperando. Se sentó su lado y este ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

- H-He ido a ver a Shiro-sensei y Amelia-sensei… y… bueno… al parecer han acabado juntos.

- ¿Ah si? – Se sorprendió el joven ninja – Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Si…

El silencio que había entre los dos solo era cortado por el murmullo de la gente que caminaba por las calles y el sonido de la brisa al arrastrar las hojas caídas y hacerlas bailar por el aire. Hinata no sabía lo que decir, ahora eran novios, pero no tenía ni idea de como llevar aquella situación.

- Mira eso, Hinata.

Interrogante, Hinata lo miró y luego siguió la indicación que le había hecho con la mano. Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, maravillada sobre todo.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, dando al cielo un cierto tono rojizo bastante hermoso, tomando el sol un tono anaranjado cada vez más apagado según iba descendiendo. Era algo hermoso, realmente bello.

- A partir de ahora, seremos como ese sol, cada día que pase viviremos un nuevo y diferente día – comentó Hinata.

- Si… nuestra nueva vida empieza ahora.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se limitaron a acercarse el uno con el otro, para unirse en un profundo y cariñoso beso. No era el primero pero tampoco era el último, pues tanto su relación como su nueva vida acababa de empezar, y ninguno tenía intención de que eso se fuese a acabar jamás, por más pruebas que tuviesen que pasar.

En fin, aquí se termina este fanfic de Naruto, 43 capítulos que no son pocos fiuuu… ya ni me acuerdo cuanto hace que la comencé a escribir la verdad ^^U.

Gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido desde el principio y espero no haberos defraudo y haber estado dentro de vuestras expectativas. Sobre todo gracias a los que me habéis ido dejando comentarios y apoyando en lo que ha durado esta historia, vuestros comentarios son una gran ayuda que me motiva a seguir esforzándome por crear historias mejores.

Espero que a la gente que aún no la haya leído y la empiece le guste, y que no le de pereza por ser una historia tan larga XD, sin duda de las que más que he hecho hasta ahora.

La verdad no sé que más decir… espero leeros en los comentarios de otras historias mías y que no solo sean de Naruto XD, prometo seguir creando historias incluso mejores que esta, así que…

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
